Gutters-TRADUCTION FR
by Dianounais
Summary: La "Catastrophe" a laissé le monde ruiné et mourant. Seul dans un bunker de civils à Munich, Sealand va retrouver le dernier membre vivant (à sa connaissance) de sa famille de substitution, et ensemble, ils vont traverser l'Europe pour retrouver ceux qu'ils ont perdu. (Histoire originale par Glassamilk.)
1. Chapitre 1

Alors.

Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je publie quoi que ce soit sur ce compte, donc petite explication:

Il y a environ 3 ans / 3 ans et demi, j'avais commencé une traduction de cette fanfiction, mais mon niveau d'anglais, bien que plutôt bon, n'était pas assez élevé pour un travail de cette envergure.

J'ai décidé l'année dernière de recommencer la traduction, et je m'était dit "Je vais attendre d'arriver à la moitié de la fic avant de commencer à publier."

Mdr moi.

Spoiler: j'ai galérer et j'ai fait une pause de genre 6 mois avant de reprendre cette traduction, et il ne me reste qu'un seul chapitre à faire! Je l'aurais complètement finie avant Nöel.

Je sais qu'il y a déjà eu une traduction (fait par **Prusse** sur ce même site) mais elle ne l'a malheureusement jamais fini, et je trouve ça extrêmement dommage que la fin de cette œuvre soit inconnu des non-anglophones.

Du coup tenez c'est cadeau, je vais donc publier tous les chapitres déjà fait, c'est à dire jusqu'au chapitre 19.

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à commenter autant que vous le voulez, ça fait toujours plaisir, et merci à tous ceux qui suivront cette histoire, que ce soit pour la 1ere fois ou non!

(Naturellement, si vous voulez que j'ajoute des infos (genre les noms humains des personnages qu'on voit au fur et à mesure des chapitres ou ce genre dechoses), n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Certains l'appelaient le ravissement.

Certains se réunissaient en masse devant toutes sortes de représentations théologiques, à genoux et les mains en l'air, et accueillaient l'événement les yeux emplis de larmes et le sourire aux lèvres, croyant dur comme fer que c'était un événement divin mis en place par un sauveur venu les arracher à leurs vies de mortel.

Certains attendaient dans les églises, assis tranquillement sur des bancs avec leurs familles, formant des groupes de quatre ou cinq personnes, tandis que d'autres attendaient dans les cours, creusant calmement leurs tombes peu profondes tout en essayant de convaincre leurs enfants désemparés que tout irait bien.

D'autres se rassemblaient avec des armes et du feu et se mirent à détruire des abris. "Repentez-vous et vous serez sauvés" était leur message, hurlant le feu de l'enfer et la misère qui attendait toute âme trop perdue dans sa peur et sa décadence pour tourner son cœur vers Dieu et attendre l'intervention céleste en priant et en espérant.

Peter Kirkland pense qu'ils étaient tous fou et que n'importe qui avec la moitié d'un cerveau devrait savoir exactement ce que c'était.

La fin du monde. Armageddon. L'apocalypse.

Les scientifiques lui ont trouvé un nom plus complaisant. Ils l'appelaient "La Catastrophe" comme si c'était un simple malheur et non pas l'extinction de l'humanité, et c'est ce que les journaux ont répété. C'était plus doux. Une présentation des faits plus tendre, un peu comme un coude dans les côtes dans le métro au lieu d'un homme terrifié dans le terminal avec une pancarte en carton hurlant au visage des passants. Les journalistes étaient plus qu'heureux de spéculer que, même si la vie allait changer, ça ne serait pas la fin de l'Homme tant que tout le monde se rendait aux abris à temps.

Plus de gens ont péri en s'entre-tuant pour les rares places dans les bunkers que dans le premier flash.

Le jour précédant la Catastrophe, Sealand ne savait pas quoi penser. Il était en Angleterre pendant l'événement du sept juin pour une "visite diplomatique" chez son tuteur à temps partiel. Il avait attendu dans le salon d'Arthur, recroquevillé de peur et d'angoisse pendant que l'anglais faisait des allers-retours entre les différents représentants des nations européennes, essayant de garder la situation sous contrôle en accompagnant son peuple terrifié dans les abris ou, au moins, dans des bâtiments solides qui devraient résister à la première vague.

Ils auraient dû avoir une semaine de plus pour se préparer quand le premier flash est survenu.

Une chaleur insoutenable, plus chaude que tout ce que Peter n'avait jamais connu, les a assaillis en une onde de lumière blanche aveuglante qui brûla tout sur son passage, et ne laissant derrière elle que des briques en fusion et des trottoirs fondus se transformant en une bouillie noirâtre. Des millions de personnes parti en un instant.

Les tremblements de terre ne sont pas apparus avant que le deuxième flash ne décime l'hémisphère sud un jour plus tard. Tous les contacts radio avec l'Asie ont été perdus en moins d'une heure suivie par l'Italie, la Grèce et la Turquie juste après. Des gouffres se sont ouverts dans des milliers de villes et avec eux sont venus les raz-de-marée et les inondations et bientôt, toutes les villes à basse altitude ont coulé et les nations s'effondraient aussi vite que leurs bâtiments.

Le troisième flash à de nouveau frappé l'Europe, mais à ce moment, la fièvre de Peter était trop élevée pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Toujours coincé dans le salon d'Angleterre en dessous des restes du plafond effondré, il était pressé contre les dos d'Arthur Kirkland et de Francis Bonnefoy, trempé par les sueurs de leurs propres maladies tandis qu'Angleterre martelait la radio cassée, criant à l'aide à tous ceux qui respiraient encore.

Peter ne se rappelle pas de qui est finalement venu pour les aider ni combien de temps ça a pris.

Il a flotté entre conscience et inconscience, à peine conscient du sol tanguant fortement sous lui et de l'odeur de rouille, de sel et de souffre, de fumée et de sang. Il sut vaguement qu'il était sur un bateau, mais sa connaissance s'arrêtait là et il n'apprendra presque un mois plus tard qu'un civil l'avait sorti des décombres et l'avait envoyé dans un bunker à Munich.

Il s'est réveillé avec la sensation d'une main sur ses bras, beaucoup trop douces pour que ce soit les siennes, et s'est retrouvé devant une femme dont il manquait la moitié du visage passant une bouteille d'aloès sur sa peau. Il a eu peur d'elle immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas de cheveux et un seul oeil, sa peau noire et rouge et humide sous ses bandages imbibés de rouge qui avaient évidemment besoin d'être changés, ses lèvres retroussées sur ses dents et parsemées d'ampoules.

Il a crié.

En tout cas, il a essayé de crier. Il a d'abord essayé d'appeler Berwald et puis Tino, et Arthur et Francis et n'importe qui, mais tout ce qui sorti d'entre ses lèvres fut une série de hoquet étranglés et une toux qui amena des cendre rouges et noires sur sa langue. La femme l'avait attiré contre sa poitrine, alors qu'il se débattait et pleurait, et lui caressait les cheveux avec ses mains toujours trop douces, et elle lui murmurait des mots de réconfort en allemand dans un vain acte de réconfort, sa voix basse et rauque, qui sonnait comme du papier de verre.

Il lui avait violemment résisté. Elle le terrifiait avec son visage fondu, alors il a lutté et frappé, essayant de s'échapper de son emprise, mais il a juste réussi à se tortiller faiblement, sa peau le brûlant plus à chaque fois qu'elle entrait en contact avec ses vêtements sales. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner d'elle et de sa peau rouge et de ses bandages trempés et puants. Mais elle refusait de le laisser partir et il a fondu en larmes, s'agrippant à son tissu déchiré et recouvert de cendres, suppliant Suède de venir le chercher. En entendant ça, la femme s'était tu et avait gardé le silence pendant un moment, avant de lui demander en anglais si c'était de là qu'il venait. Il avait pleuré plus fort et elle avait penché la tête pour lui murmurer que la Scandinavie n'était plus.

À ces mots, il s'était figé. Dans le troisième flash, lui a-t-elle expliqué, l'Europe du Nord avait pris la chaleur de plein fouet et depuis, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive parmi les débris carbonisés. Elle s'est excusé et lui a caressé les cheveux en lui disant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y retourner.

Elle l'a tenu pendant qu'il pleurait jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Il a dormi pendant plusieurs jours, oscillant dans une brume fiévreuse entre conscience et inconscience, essayant d'ignorer les sons des gens qui criaient, essayant de faire partir le son des gens qui crient, essayant d'oublier le gargouillement vicieux de son estomac et la douleur lancinante des brûlures qu'avait causé le flash, pelant comme un coup de soleil. Il avait été vaguement conscient de ces mains douces; le touchant gentiment tout le temps, l'apaisant avec du gel froid sur sa chaire brûlée et passant un chiffon humide sur son front fiévreux, tout doucement, mais sans les callosités auxquelles il était habitué avec Suède et Finlande.

À un moment, il lui avait demandé son nom, mais à ce point, ses lèvres étaient trop craquelées pour qu'elle puisse encore parler, alors elle a simplement mis ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux et l'a bercé, sa main dans la sienne.

Quand il se réveilla de nouveau, sa macabre tutrice était morte dans le lit d'à côté.

Son visage était déjà pourri et jaunâtre et son corps avait été dépouillé de ses bottes et de ses vêtements, la laissant nue et meurtrie dans la faible lumière du bunker. Il pleura de nouveau, la suppliant de se réveiller, lui prenant les mains et hurlant quand tout ce qu'il trouva furent des monticules de pustules et de chaire en décomposition, à l'endroit où ses doigts délicats se trouvaient auparavant.

Un homme deux lits plus loin lui avait crié de se la fermer et c'est ce qu'il a fait, se retournant pour faire face au mur, tremblant et sanglotant dans ses mains.

Il a fallu une semaine pour que quelqu'un ne vienne retirer les restes fétides de son lit de camp et elle a été remplacée presque immédiatement par une autre femme, beaucoup moins gentille mais apparemment inoffensive. Elle n'a jamais dit un mot à Peter et en quelques jours elle mourut aussi. Le cycle s'est répété pendant des mois avant que Sealand ne trouve la force de se lever de son lit et de le traîner, tremblant, de l'autre côté du bunker, loin des lumières et loin des masses fumantes.

Cinq mois ont passé avant qu'il ne puisse marcher à nouveau et on lui a immédiatement donné du travail. Un homme lui a mis un seau d'eau brune et un chiffon entre les mains et lui a expliqué qu'il était dans un abri antiatomique à Munich et que s'il voulait rester ici, il devrait gagner sa place. Son nouveau travail fut de nettoyer les lits de camps avec trois autres garçons qui lui diront plus tard que toutes les personnes présentes dans ce bunker sont des réfugiés de pays voisins qui ont été secouru par bateaux de sauvetage.

"Dirigé par des gens, pas par le gouvernement" ont-ils expliqués.

Le bateau allait et venait tous les deux mois, et à chaque fois qu'il revenait il ramenait plus de gens, aucun d'entre eux en bonne santé, et le bunker s'est vite retrouvé plein à craquer donc les personnes trop faibles pour tenir debout était simplement mises sur le sol, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un fasse inévitablement sortir leurs cadavres.

Peter a fouillé les quatre coins du bunker mais n'a jamais trouvé aucune trace d'Arthur ni de Francis.

Il a passé la moitié d'une année à nettoyer les couchettes des morts. C'est devenu une routine: il se réveille, mange sa portion de ration, aide à sortir les corps qui seront brûlés dehors, nettoie les lits, retourne dans le sien et essaye de dormir. Dans les derniers mois, il est devenu ami avec un jeune garçon asthmatique venant de Pologne. Le garçon avait perdu sa famille et devait porter un gros masque respiratoire pour filtrer l'air putride. Il a montré à Peter son sac de filtres de rechange, en le faisant promettre de ne le montrer à personne, car s'il venait à les perdre, il ne pourrait plus respirer correctement. Peter à accepter rapidement et a pris le garçon en pitié l'invitant à partager son lit.

Quand le garçon est mort quelques semaines plus tard, Sealand n'était ni surpris, ni affolé. Les gens venaient et ils repartaient et c'était stupide de s'attacher à quelqu'un. Il a simplement fait rouler le garçon hors de son lit et lui a pris ses affaires, une routine qui était bien trop ordinaire quand quelqu'un mourrait. Il a pris ses bottes, de la même taille que les siennes, et son masque avec son sac de filtres, qu'il a caché dans sa taie d'oreiller tâchée avant de le traîner jusqu'aux portes, où il serait plus tard jeté dans la fosse avec les autres.

Il n'a pas versé une seule larme.

Il n'a pas pleuré en les regardant emmener l'enfant, trop maigre et blanc et nu, le lendemain. Il a simplement regardé, le torchon entre ses poings, et est retourné à son nettoyage au moment où les portes se sont fermées.

Certains l'appelaient encore le ravissement.

Peter Kirkland pensait toujours qu'ils étaient fous.


	2. Chapitre 2

À l'arrivée du bateau de Décembre, aucune des personnes arrivées en même temps que Peter n'était encore là.

Peter nettoyait les lits quand le bateau a déchargé les gens et au bout de quelques minutes, il commence à entendre les bribes des rumeurs qui commençaient déjà à circuler, comme toujours. Les gens ne trainent pas pour évaluer les groupes qui arrivent et sont encore plus rapides à sauter aux conclusions quant aux endroits où on les avait trouvés. S'il y avait un grand groupe de survivants dans une zone, cela signifiait qu'il y avait un espoir de reconstruction dans ce pays. S'il n'y avait pas de survivants dans une autre, alors pour eux, il n'y avait pas d'espoir était et bon débarras, il n'y avait rien à faire pour eux.

En général, il ignore les commérages, parce qu'ils sont rarement vrais. Il n'y a rien de nouveau; la plus grande partie du monde a été détruite, y compris sa famille bien-aimée, et pour les autres, il ne veut rien savoir. Il ne veut pas remonter à la surface et voir ce qu'il est advenu de la terre et il ne veut certainement pas voir la fosse remplie de squelettes noircis par le feu juste à côté des portes du bunker. Et il les ignore alors que l'équipe de secouristes hagarde commence à transporter de nouveaux survivants à l'intérieur et continue à nettoyer les lits aux côtés des autres garçons.

"T'a entendu?" Dis l'un.

"Quoi?" Demande un autre.

"Sur le type qu'y z'ont trouvé dans l'dernier voyage!"

"Ah, oui!" Un troisième intervient. "Vous parlez du blond, hein?"

Un des garçons secoue l'épaule de Peter. "T'a entendu?"

Peter lui lance un bref coup d'œil et retourne au travail. "Non."

"Tous ceux qu'y z'ont trouvé venaient d'Pays-Bas et d'France, sauf un."

"Ouais!" Le deuxième garçon acquiesce avec enthousiasme. "Ils l'ont trouvé au-dessus d'la frontière allemande"

"Et?" Peter ne les écoute qu'à moitié, fixant calmement la couchette sale devant lui. Il s'en fiche. Les rumeurs sont des rumeurs et ça ne leur a jamais fait de bien de se faire de faux espoirs.

"Et, ils l'ont trouvé sur la dernière parcelle de terre ferme du _Danemark_. T'sais, là où ça a coulé? Ils ont dit qu'il parlait _suédois_."

Le seau claque et déverse l'eau sale qu'il contient quand Peter se lève et cours vers les portes du bunker.

Il a passé quinze minutes à se frayer un chemin entre les gens avant d'atteindre la première ligne où les secouristes font entrer les réfugiés. Certains peuvent marcher tout seul, mais la plupart entrent sur des brancards ou sont portes par les autres. Peter les regarde, anxieux, tandis qu'ils amènent chaque groupe, cherchant frénétiquement le fameux suédois. Alors que la foule se dissipe, il tire sur la manche d'un autre spectateur.

"J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient trouvé un gars au Danemark... Ils ne l'ont pas fait entrer?" Demande-t-il.

"Ouais," répond l'homme en pointant du doigt le droit où ils l'avaient entreposé. "C'était le premier à entrer. Ils voulaient le garder près des portes."

Peter fronce les sourcils. "Pourquoi?"

L'homme se contente de rire. "Ça fait moins de trajet pour demain matin. Il y a déjà des gens qui revendiquent ses fringues."

Peter écarquille les yeux et s'éloigne de l'homme, passant frénétiquement son regard le long des murs, cherchant n'importe quel signe de l'homme qu'il recherche. Il y a beaucoup de nouveaux visages; ils sont tous emmitouflés sous des couvertures de survie, certains pleurant et d'autres fixant le vide devant eux, toussant et puant l'infection, d'autres encore s'accrochent fermement à leurs affaires et ignorent les regards avides qui leur sont donnés.

De l'autre côté du bunker, niché dans un coin, Peter trouve enfin l'homme en question, allongé par terre sous une couverture, encerclé par une foule de gens attendant comme des vautours, mais ne s'approchant pas assez près pour voir dans quel état il était. Peter les bouscule, leur hurle de se pousser et tombe à genoux à côté du visage de l'homme à terre, Ses mains tremblante passant rapidement au-dessus de la couverture sale. A travers le tissu, il entend l'homme prendre une inspiration lourde et humide, faible et trop rapide pour être saine, Ses épaules bougeant à peine sous le drap.

"Le touche pas!" Cri une personne dans la foule. "Il est malade!"

Peter l'ignore et retire la couverture.

Un sanglot lui échappe quand la couverture retombe.

C'est juste un étranger. Pas celui qu'il connaît. Ses cheveux sont blonds et longs, parsemés de cendres, sa mâchoire serrée en une grimace de douleur et du sang coulant lentement d'une de ses oreilles sur ses épaules tremblantes à chaque fois qu'il prend une inspiration difficile. Mais malgré sa peau brûlée, Peter peut dire immédiatement qu'il n'est même pas suédois.

Pas de lunettes.

Pas de mains calleuses.

Pas celui qu'il veut voir.

Peter remet la couverture sur sa tête et se remet sur ses pieds, essuyant ses larmes d'un coup sec tandis qu'il passait devant la foule pour regagner son lit. Il tombe sur son matelas et enfonce sa tête dans son oreiller humide et puant, serrant les poings assez forts pour que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la chaire de sa paume; il espérait que ça l'empêcherait d'attirer l'attention alors que ses larmes continuaient de couler le long de ses joues et tombaient sur ses draps sales.

Les rumeurs ne sont que des rumeurs. Il aurait dû le savoir.

Il se replie sur lui-même et empoigne le devant de sa chemise. Il n'avait jamais trouvé Angleterre et aujourd'hui ne n'était pas différent. Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir de faux espoirs. Suède est mort. Finlande est mort. La terre est morte, les gens sont morts, les animaux sont morts.

Tout est mort.

"Papa..." s'étrangle-t-il silencieusement dans son oreiller.

La réponse qu'il attend ne viendra jamais et l'homme malade est mort avant l'aube.

Six mois plus tard, les bateaux ne viennent plus.

Au début, l'arrivée de survivant se réduisait au compte-goutte, les barques ne ramenant qu'une douzaine de personnes au lieu des cinquante qu'ils avaient l'habitude de ramener, et les gens qui arrivaient jusqu'à Munich ne vivaient généralement pas assez longtemps pour avoir un lit. Bientôt, les douze devinrent dix, et les dix devinrent cinq, et vers juin, personne n'avait entendu parler de l'envoi des bateaux depuis plus d'un mois, et les portes du bunker ne s'ouvraient que pour faire sortir les morts.

En juillet, les rations commencent à se faire rares et comme les bateaux ne viennent plus, il n'y a plus de quoi réapprovisionner les réserves. Peter s'en sort plutôt bien pour stocker ses réserves et les garder en sécurité, mais les vols devancent rapidement le troc et Bientôt, les barres de protéines et les légumes en boîtes disparaissent et il garde tout ce qu'il a dans un sac à dos qu'il a toujours sur lui, même quand il dort.

Mais avec la restriction des rations volées, Sealand n'est pas beau à voir. Son nez coule tout le temps et quand les filtres à air du bunker cessent de fonctionner, il perd fréquemment sa voix à force de respirer l'air chaud et rempli de poussière. Il est fragile et faible et il a perdu plus de poids qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre; assez pour qu'il ne puisse plus se tenir chaud la nuit, même emmitouflé dans son paquet usé de couvertures en laine. Il s'allonge sur le flanc et se roule en boule, serré autant que possible, il se frotte les bras de haut en bas, essayant de se réchauffer du mieux qu'il le peut, claquant des dents jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne et qu'il se traîne hors du lit pour reprendre son travail dans le nettoyage des lits.

Il est le dernier à encore avoir un travail. Les trois garçons qui l'accompagnait étaient morts depuis longtemps. L'un de faim, un autre de maladie, et le dernier d'un traumatisme crânien après qu'on l'ai surpris à voler une boîte de pansements.

C'est le bordel et à chaque fois que Peter se réveille, il se demande s'il y a vraiment de quoi être reconnaissant.

Des fois, quand la tempête est assez forte, Sealand peut entendre la pluie battre contre les portes de l'abri.

C'est un bruit réconfortant, monotone et constant, et ça lui rappelle chez lui, avec l'odeur irréelle d'une nature fraîche et propre à chaque fois que les nuages se rassemblent au-dessus de Munich. Il sait très bien que cette pluie n'est pas du tout la même que celle qui tombait avant, et que s'il sortait, ça ne ferait qu'empirer l'état de ses poumons, mais à chaque tempête, il se contente de traîner son matelas à l'entrée du bunker où il peut se laisser bercer sous ses couvertures par le son de la pluie tambourinant sur la porte.

Ce sont les seules nuits où il peut dormir d'un sommeil réparateur.

Il commet l'erreur d'en faire une habitude, et les autres ont vite fait de comprendre que quand il pleut, il s'endort loin de leur petit monde fétide et les charognards en profitent pour sortir. Ses réserves de rations diminuent à chaque fois qu'il s'endort près de la porte, mais c'est un maigre pris à payer pour profiter de quelques heures de sommeil.

C'est pendant une nuit comme celle-ci que son sommeil est interrompu.

Il est allongé sur le ventre et ses couvertures sont remontées jusqu'à sa tête quand le bruit constant de la pluie est interrompu par le son étouffé de la fermeture de son sac. C'est un bruit imperceptible, a peine un cliquetis, mais pendant une seconde, ça ruine le bruit de l'eau et Peter se redresse d'un coup, croisant le regard surpris d'un homme à ses pieds. L'homme est arrivé récemment par le dernier bateau, et il a l'air encore en plutôt bonne santé. Ses cheveux n'ont pas encore perdu leur éclat et sa peau est encore rose et intacte après avoir passé plusieurs mois sous terre. Il fixe Peter depuis le sol, le sac entre ses mains, et pendant un moment ils se fixent l'un l'autre avant que l'homme ne saute sur ses pieds et se mette à courir.

Peter ne sait pas pourquoi ils courent toujours. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient partir bien loin.

Cependant, ce sac contient ses dernières vivres alors Sealand saute sur ses pieds, se jetant à sa taille et l'entraîne au sol près d'une ligne de lits de camps près du mur. Le sac lui échappe des mains et Peter rampe sur lui pour attraper la sangle, épuisé après avoir couru moins d'une minute, et garde le sac près de lui alors qu'il s'apprête à retourner dans son lit.

La main de l'homme se referme sur la cheville de Peter et il se retourne sur l'estomac, faisant trébucher le garçon qui s'étale sur le béton humide du bunker, le sac roulant hors de leur portée. Sealand glapit et donne des coups de pieds à l'étranger.

"Lâche moi!" Cri-t-il. "Ce sac est à moi!"

L'homme gronde et pousse Sealand sur le côté. Il commence à se relever et se tourne vers le sac, mais Sealand attrape le dos de sa chemise et le renvoie au sol. "Arrête ça, sale gosse!". Il réussit q mettre la main sur le sac, mais l'homme lui envoie son talon dans le menton et Peter tombe à nouveau par terre. Il tend encore la main vers le sac mais Sealand se jette sur lui encore une fois.

"Rend le moi! C'est pas à toi!" Il réussit enfin à agripper la sangle et à attirer le sac contre lui, mais l'homme le frappe violemment au visage, l'envoyant valser sur le sol. Il réussit à se relever, tremblant, et serre le sac tout contre lui en lançant un regard noir à l'inconnu. L'homme le regarde, tout aussi énervé, et commence à s'approcher de lui, les poings serrés et les lèvres retroussées.

"Donne-moi ça, petit merdeux," Il attrape le col de chemise de Peter et le soulève, le poing levé. "Donne-le à quelqu'un qui a une chance de survivre."

Peter s'apprête à répondre, mais il est interrompu par un long coup métallique. Ils se figent tous les deux, et en un instant, le bunker tombe dans un silence complet, tout ceux possédant encore des yeux valides fixant la porte avec inquiétude. Un ange passe avant que le coup ne se répète et ne résonne dans tout l'abri, et les gens se mettent frénétiquement à se cacher; ils se piétinent et se cache dans les poubelles vides, sous les lits et se battent pour un espace libre ou un endroit où s'abriter. Personne n'est venu au bunker depuis des mois, mais les rumeurs de braqueurs violents se sont installées dans l'esprit des résidents et avec la maladie et la violence quotidienne, la paranoïa s'est introduite en chacun.

Ils savent qu'ils vont mourir mais ont encore trop peur d'y faire face.

L'homme déglutis et laisse tomber Peter quand il s'enfuit pour trouver un endroit où se cacher. Peter se met doucement sur ses jambes et retourne à son lit, son sac serré contre son torse alors qu'il éloigne le lit de la porte pour le placer dans le coin opposé de la pièce et se cache en dessous. Il sait qu'il devrait avoir peur; les gros cadenas sur la porte sont brisés et n'importe qui peut l'ouvrir de l'extérieur, que ce soit des survivants ou des voleurs. Mais à cause de l'épuisement, il ne peut que ressentir une faible nervosité quand les puissants coups sur la porte sont remplacés par le crissement de la poignée.

Le silence s'empare de l'abri et personne n'ose dire un mot quand la porte s'ouvre en grinçant, laissant entrer une pluie et un vent cinglant. Peter croise les bras et y cache sa tête, se faisant le plus petit possible et écoute, tendu, les bruits de pas lourds qui font écho sur les murs. Les pas sont lents et prudents, et chaque avancée est suivi du bruit de bouts de métal qui s'entrechoquent et du tissu trempé qui frotte contre ce qui semble être du plastique. Peter relève assez la tête pour observer, curieux, l'inconnu qui avance jusqu'au centre du bunker, illumine par la faible lumière de leur dernière ampoule.

Il est grand et trempé jusqu'aux os, son visage masque par ce qui semble être un ancien drap, ses yeux protégés par des lunettes de protection noires, les lentilles striées de toutes d'eau et de boue. Il garde le col de son lourd trench-coat relevé, l'ourlet en lambeaux collant à ses grandes bottes. Il marche lentement et boite légèrement, et il garde ses mains gantées serrées sur son long et vieux fusil de chasse tandis qu'il s'avance encore dans la grande pièce.

Peter déglutis avec difficulté et cache son visage à nouveau. Ça fait plus d'un an qu'il n'a pas vu d'arme et il n'a pas vraiment envie de voir un canon pointé sur lui s'il s'apprête à lui tirer dessus.

Les pas s'arrêtent au centre de la pièce, et pendant un moment, il n'y a pas un seul bruit. Le fusil émet un claquement quand il le passé par-dessus son épaule, un léger frémissement de tissus se faisant entendre.

"Bonjour?" Dit-il d'une voix rauque. "Est-ce qu'il y a des survivants ici?"

Peter relève la tête. Il connaît cette voix.

Il se force pour se relever et sort de dessous le lit et court jusqu'au milieu du bunker, à quelques mètres de l'étranger. L'homme baisse son regard vers lui, surpris, et commence à reculer, le fusil glissant de son épaule et tombant au sol. Son bandana est partiellement enlevé et Peter peut voir sa bouche, les lèvres gercées et pâles, et il les fixe alors qu'il ouvre et ferme la bouche plusieurs fois sans rien dire.

"P-Peter...?" Il y a un autre instant de silence, cette fois ci brisé par les murmures des autres résidents toujours caché qui observent la scène. L'étranger retiré brusquement ses lunettes et le tissu qui couvre son visage, révélant des cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus choqués. Il fait tomber le tissu et Peter sent son visage s'effondrer.

Ses cheveux sont plus longs que dans son souvenir et l'un de ses yeux est fermé et d'un blanc laiteux, mais malgré la maigreur de son corps et ses traits plus affilés, il le reconnaît instantanément. Il a le même visage et la même expression stupide et quand il se laisse tomber à genoux et ouvre ses bras, les yeux de Peter se remplissent de larmes et un sanglot lui échappe quand il court dans ses bras.

"Mathias!" Il pleure, sa voix se brise et il enroule ses bras autour du cou de Danemark, s'accrochant à lui quand ses genoux lâchent et qu'il tombe sur lui, tremblant, sa chemise devenant trempée par la pluie encore présente sur les affaires de Danemark. Il est submergé par le soulagement et ça lui réchauffe le cœur quand Danemark ne disparaît pas sous ses doigts comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dans ses rêves et il hoquète, pressant son visage dans le creux de son cou. "T-tu vas bien..."

Les bras de Danemark l'encerclent et le serrent dans une étreinte qui, à un autre moment, aurait été trop forte pour Sealand mais il ne se plaint pas, une main remontant le long de son dos pour finir dans ses cheveux. "Peter," souffle-t-il doucement. "Peter, tu..." Il se recule assez pour pouvoir prendre le visage de Sealand dans ses mains, son œil valide le regardant de haut en bas, l'évaluant, incrédule, avant de fendre d'un énorme sourire et de ramener Peter contre lui, le berçant doucement, riant bruyamment et enfonçant sa tête dans l'épaule du garçon. "Putain de merde, Peter!"

Tandis que Peter s'accroche à lui et sanglote dans sa veste, les autres commencent à sortir lentement et à former un cercle autour d'eux, des regards méfiants destinés au fusil sur le sol et au gros sac sur le dos de Danemark. Avant même que Peter ne puisse retrouver son souffle, un des plus anciens vétérans de l'abri s'avance et attrape le dos de la veste de Danemark pour attirer son attention.

"T'es qui, toi?" Ses yeux lancent des éclairs quand Danemark l'ignore et retire sa main, reportant son attention sur Peter. Elle fronce les sourcils et le bouscule. "Je t'ai posé une question!" Aboie-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici?"

Danemark se retourne et lui lance un regard noir. "De quoi je me mêle?" Il grogne et rapproche Sealand. "Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, on a comme qui dirait un moment, là."

Elle plisse les paupières, agacée, et fait un signe de tête en direction des portes. "Tu peux pas rester ici," crache-t-elle. "Il n'y a pas assez de lits ni de bouffe." Elle donne un coup de pied dans son fusil qui atterrit contre son genou. "Dégage."

"Non!" Peter se défait de l'emprise de Danemark et se met devant lui en guise de bouclier. "S'il-vous-plait, on peut partager mon lit et mes rations e-et..." Il tousse passe sa main sur ses yeux. "Ne le faites pas partir." Il recule et prend la main de Danemark, l'aidant à se remettre sur pieds et tenant fermement son bras. "S'il-vous-plait, ne le faites pas partir."

Elle les fixe pendant un moment et croise les bras. "Il est quoi pour toi?" Elle lorgne le danois, qui l'ignore complètement et pose une main sur l'épaule de Peter. "Donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas le foutre à la porte."

Peter déglutit difficilement et serre la main de Danemark. "I-il..." Il se mord la lèvre et se rapproche de lui. "C'est mon oncle."

Elle s'arrête un moment et les observe tous les deux alors que Danemark passé ses bras autour des épaules de Sealand, Ses mains par-dessus les siennes, se tenant derrière lui et lui lançant un regard de défi. Après un long silence, elle plisse les lèvres et lève une main dédaigneuse vers lui.

"Très bien. Il peut rester pour la nuit." Elle referme sa main et le pointe du doigt. "Mais je veux que tu sois parti dans la matinée, tu m'entends? Et si tu touches à quoi que ce soit qui ne t'appartienne pas, je te mettrais au trou avec le reste d'entre eux. Compris?"

Danemark fronce les sourcils. "Qui a bien pu crever et faire de toi le chef?"

"Mitchell Donnoven," répond-t-elle brièvement. "Tu ne bouges pas du lit, tu ne parles à personne, et tu ne touches à rien, c'est clair?"

Les bras de Danemark se resserrent sur les épaules de Sealand. "Transparent."

"Bien." Elle se retournent commence à repartir de son côté de la pièce, mais change d'avis et essaye d'attraper le fusil toujours au sol. Cependant, Danemark est plus rapide qu'elle et retire facilement le fusil hors de sa portée.

"J'crois pas, non." Gronde-t-il, souriant quand elle lui lance un regard furieux. "Ça m'a pris trop de temps pour que je te laisse le prendre. C'est à moi et ça aussi." Il donne une tape sur son sac. "Et si j'en vois _un seul_ le toucher," il fait un signe de tête vers Peter, "ou une seule de ses affaires, je vous refais le portrait avant même que vous ne compreniez ce qu'il se passe. C'est clair?"

Elle rit et tourne les talons.

"Transparent."

Peter amène Danemark jusqu'à son lit contre le mur, ignorant facilement les regards insistants des autres, et force l'adulte à s'asseoir après avoir retiré son manteau trempé et ses bottes, le laissant humide et frigorifié dans son pantalon et son pull miteux. Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit et regarde Sealand s'activer, ne quittant pas son sourire quand le garçon l'enroule dans une couverture et étend son manteau à sécher sur les barres au bout de son lit.

"J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois en vie..." murmure-t-il. "Comment t'es parti d'Angleterre?"

Peter se penches et cache les bottes de Danemark sous son manteau. « J'en sais rien." Il se redresse et retire son sac de son dos. "Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. Un des bateaux m'a trouvé et m'a amené ici." Il ouvre son sac et commence à en sortir une boîte de barres de protéines, mais la main de Danemark viens se poser sur la sienne et il secoue la tête.

"Garde la." Dit-il en se penchant vers son sac. Il l'ouvre et en sors une boite de conserve sans étiquette. Il sourit et croise les jambes, faisant signe à Sealand de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui en sortant une cuillère dentée. "C'est ma tournée."

Peter hoche la tête et repose son sac, montant rapidement sur le lit pour s'installer sur les genoux du plus vieux, son dos appuyé contre le large torse de Danemark, et souriant quand il passe la couverture autour d'eux et ouvre la boîte de conserve.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demande Peter.

Danemark hausse les épaules. "Qui sait?" Il laissé son menton reposer sur la tête de Sealand. "Quelque chose de génial, j'en suis sûr." Peter peut sentir sa mâchoire bouger quand il sourit. "Je m'en fiche de savoir ce que c'est. Je ne pense pas que cette journée puisse être meilleure."

Quand le couvercle de la boîte s'ouvre et que Peter regarde à l'intérieur, il la refermé immédiatement, une expression paniquée sur le visage. Danemark cligne des yeux. "C'est quoi le problème?"

Peter secoue la tête. "On ne peut pas laisser les autres voir ça," murmure-t-il. "Il y en a qui tueraient pour ça."

Danemark hésite, mais au bout d'un moment, fait passer la couverture au-dessus de leurs têtes et s'appuie contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement recouverts. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demande-t-il doucement.

« Des spaghettis." Il se retourne et regarde Danemark avec de grands yeux. "Où est-ce que t'as trouvé ça?"

"Dans une vieille station essence à côté de Bern."

Peter est bouche bée. "En Suisse? Mais comment tu-?"

Danemark le coupe et lui met la cuillère entre les mains, le cuir de son gant contrastant avec la peau dure de Peter. "On peut en parler plus tard," dit-il en refermant les doigts du garçon sur l'ustensile. "Mange. Tu es encore plus maigre qu'avant que tout ça n'arrive."

Sealand prend la cuillère et la plonge dans les pâtes, hochant la tête. "Toi aussi."

Danemark hausse les épaules et Peter peut voir sa clavicule saillante sous le col de sa chemise. " Je suis quand même plus gros que toi," me taquine-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Peter et en posant son menton sur sa tête. "Maintenant, mange."

Sealand fait tourner sa cuillère pour y enrouler les pâtes. "Okay," dit-il en l'amenant à ses lèvres. "Mais toi aussi tu dois manger. On peut partager."

Peter ne commence à manger que lorsque Danemark acquiesce. Après des mois de rations sans goût, il a l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon que la douce saveur des pattes caoutchouteuses; il avait presque oublié la forte saveur des tomates et la finesse du sel, alors la texture tendre des pâtes est un changement bienvenu après les barres dures auxquelles il a été habitué. Danemark ris doucement en regardant Peter engouffrer les pâtes et à eux deux, les spaghettis sont partis en moins d'une minute. Sealand cache la boîte dans son sac avant que quiconque ne puisse la voir, mais ils ne sortent pas de leur tente improvisée.

Même si ce n'était que la moitié d'une boîte, Peter se sent plus rassasié qu'il ne l'a été depuis un an.

Danemark se couche sur le flanc et Sealand le suit, se blottissant contre lui et tenant le devant de sa chemise. Il est encore un peu mouillé et sent la sueur et la fumée, mais ce n'est pas chimique. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ça lui rappelle un feu de camp. Un feu de camp qu'il avait l'habitude de faire avec...

Peter déglutit. "Euh..."

Danemark passe ses bras autour de lui et baisse la tête pour le regarder. "Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?"

"Est-ce que..." ses doigts se referment sur le tissu de son sweater. "Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre?" Demande-t-il doucement.

Un ange passe avant que Danemark ne soupire lentement. "Quelques-uns," dit-il au bout d'un moment. "J'ai trouvé Espagne à Naples... Il lui manque une jambe mais il va bien."

"T'es allé en Italie?"

Il acquiesce. "Pendant un moment. Feliciano y était mais Romano est mort." Il soupire à nouveau. "Monaco était avec eux et ils essayent de sortir les gens de ce qu'il reste de Capitole. Ils avaient entendu dire que Prusse et Allemagne était toujours vivants alors... Me voilà."

"Mais tu n'as pas trouvé..."

"Non." Le coupe Danemark. "Aucun de ceux que l'on cherche." Il serre Sealand plus fort contre lui.

"Oh."

Danemark ramène sa main derrière la tête de Peter et l'attire à lui pour presser son visage dans ses cheveux. "N'y penses pas pour l'instant," dit-il gentiment. "Tu as déjà eu assez de temps pour y penser. Je t'expliquerai tout demain matin, d'accord?"

Sealand acquiesce et se frotte les yeux. "D'accord."

Pendant un moment, ils se mettent à l'aise, toujours sous les couvertures, et Peter fait de son mieux pour ignorer l'odeur de feu de camp et la manière dont les côtes de Danemark touchent son bras quand l'adulte entoure ses bras autour de lui de manière protectrice. Peter entend un faible grondement rauque provenant de la poitrine du danois, mais alors que ses yeux se ferment, il se concentre sur les battements réguliers de son cœur, un rappel solide qu'il est toujours là. Il se moque du fait que sa chemise soit toujours humide ou que son étreinte soit trop forte; la chaleur qui commence à se propager entre eux, enfouis sous les couvertures, est bien trop rassurante et pour la première fois depuis La Catastrophe, Peter se sent en sécurité. Pas abrité ou caché, mais vraiment en _sécurité_.

Il prend la main de Danemark dans la sienne et tape ses phalanges. "Danemark?" Murmure-t-il.

"Mm?"

"Euh... est-ce que..." Il hésite. "Est-ce que tu pourrais enlever tes gants une minute?"

Danemark hésite mais accepte et passe maladroitement sa main autour de Sealand pour retirer ses gants et les met dans sa poche, écartant les doigts quand Sealand approche sa main pour les enlacer, sa main si petite comparée à celle de Danemark. Il inspire profondément et ferme les yeux, un sourire prenant place au coin de ses lèvres quand la paume rugueuse et chaude du danois entre en contact avec ses phalanges, une lointaine familiarité refaisant surface dans un coin de son esprit quand il réalise enfin. C'est une petite chose insignifiante, mais elle donne envie à Peter de se remettre à pleurer.

Les mains de Danemark sont pleines de callosités.


	3. Chapitre 3

Sealand se réveille à cause de bruits de toux étouffés.

Il s'étire, baille et se retourne, sa joue pressée contre le bras de Danemark, et il lève la tête pour le regarder en retirant ses couvertures. Danemark est sur le dos, les yeux fermés, et une main sur sa bouche, l'autre coincée sous Peter tandis que le garçon se frotte le visage et prend appui sur son coude.

"Est-ce que ça va?"

Danemark cligne des yeux, encore endormi, et lui offre un faible sourire, sa main tombant sur sa tête pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. "Ouais, ça va. J'ai juste avalé de travers." Il soupire et ramène la couverture sur les épaules de Sealand et le repousse sur le lit. "Il est encore tôt. Tu peux dormir un peu plus si tu veux."

Peter secoue la tête et remet son menton sur l'épaule de Danemark. "Non, je suis réveillé." Il l'observe du coin de l'œil quand Danemark se tourne pour tousser à nouveau. "Tu es sûr que ça va?"

Danemark sourit et lui enfonce la tête dans l'oreiller. "Je vais bien, je te dis. T'inquiètes pas pour moi."

Sealand s'échappe de son emprise et se tourne sur le dos, croise les bras et souffle, indigné. "Je ne suis pas inquiet! Je posais juste la question." Ses yeux croisent brièvement ceux de Danemark. "C'est juste que Berwald disait que tu étais trop bête pour demander de l'aide. Alors, tu sais..." Il baisse le regard. "Fait rien de stupide."

L'expression de Danemark se radoucit et il se relève et s'appuie contre le mur. "Hey, je suis là, pas vrai?" Il donne un petit coup de coude dans le bras de Peter, souriant. "Tu as déjà entendu la phrase 'trop bête pour abandonner'?"

Sealand approuve. "Il disait ça de toi aussi."

Il rigole et se passe une main sur le visage. "Ouais," dit-il doucement, mettant ses cheveux en arrière. "J'en suis sûr."

Peter ne dit rien, ravalant la boule qui commence à se former dans sa gorge, et serre les couvertures. Il regarde Danemark, alors que sa main retombe sur ses genoux et qu'il s'appuie sur le mur, fermant les yeux et soupirant, son visage reflétant l'épuisement malgré avoir dormi. Il a vraiment l'air différent de l'image à laquelle Sealand c'était habitué; son corps est désormais anguleux, parsemé de tâches de crasse et d'hématomes, tout le contraire de la stature forte qu'il avait quand il avait l'habitude de venir les voir à Stockholm pendant l'été pour aider Suède avec les meubles ou à réparer la cabane de Peter. Il rouvre les yeux et Peter se penche pour refermer ses doigts sur la chemise du danois, toujours silencieux.

Danemark soupire et pose sa main sur l'épaule de Sealand. "Je sais, gamin. Je sais." Il laisse le silence retomber alors que Sealand lutte pour se composer, mais au bout d'un moment, il presse le bras du garçon et l'aide à s'asseoir, son œil mort ne regardant nulle part mais son autre œil le regardant sérieusement. "Écoute, Peter, je veux que tu viennes avec moi." Il fait un signe de tête en direction de la porte. "Je ne peux pas rester ici, mais je ne veux pas te laisser avec ces gens. Ils ne prennent pas soin de toi, c'est évident, et je ne leur fais pas confiance pour te garder en sécurité."

Peter s'essuie les yeux. "J-je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi. Je suis assez grand pour le faire moi-même." Il renifle.

Danemark acquiesce. "C'est encore plus dangereux dehors et je sais que je ne suis pas aussi marrant qu'avant, mais je ne peux pas te laisser ici." Il sourit et claque sa paume dans le dos de Peter. "Si tu viens avec moi, je pourrais au moins garder un œil sur toi pendant que tu prends soin de toi."

Sealand replie ses mains sur ses genoux et regarde Danemark, curieux. "Tu as dit que tu étais en Italie avant, pas vrai? Et maintenant, tu es ici, alors..." Il fronce les sourcils. "Où est-ce que tu vas?"

Danemark penche légèrement la tête et soupire. "Ah. Eh bien, j'essaie de rentrer chez moi, je suppose." Il tend son bras pour passer sous son manteau et atteindre son sac, le soulève et en sort une vieille carte qui semblait avoir pris l'eau. Il la déplie prudemment. "Tu te souviens du pont Øresund?"

Peter acquiesce. "On le prenait quand on venait chez toi."

"Exacte. Et bien, l'un des capitaines des bateaux m'a dit que certaines parties du pont sont toujours debout. Pas de mon côté, mais la partie qui est reliée à Malmö." Il pose la carte sur ses genoux et Sealand se tourne pour la regarder. Il y a un long trait au marqueur noir qui part de l'Italie et coupe en une ligne presque droite toute la suisse jusqu'à l'Allemagne, qui tourne à la Pologne et s'arrête au bord de la mer Baltique. "Si une partie du pont tient toujours après tout ce qui s'est passé, je suis prêt à parier que Malmö aussi." Il pointe la carte du doigt. "C'est là que je vais."

Sealand se mord la lèvre. "Tu vas en Suède?"

Danemark hoche la tête. "C'est le plan."

"Mais... tu n'as pas envie de rentrer chez toi? Je veux dire, ton chez toi?"

Danemark serre la mâchoire et baisse les yeux sur la carte entre ses mains. "Il ne reste plus rien." Dit-il, bourru. "La moitié de mes terres sont sous les eaux et l'autre moitié sont trop brûlées pour être viable. Je n'ai plus d'endroit où aller."

Peter hésite, mal à l'aise. "Je suis désolé."

Danemark secoue la tête. "Ne le sois pas. Tu n'as pas à être désolé." Il lui offre un maigre sourire et soupire. "Mais, merci." Il reporte son attention sur la carte. "Enfin bref, mon plan est d'aller en Pologne. Il n'y a plus d'essence nulle part, donc les anciens civils ne s'embêtent pas à sortir de leur péniche, mais il y a une rumeur qui dit que quelqu'un fait circuler un bateau hors de Shupsk. Personne n'a voulu me donner de réponse concrète, mais j'ai entendu plus d'une personne dire que le gars qui le faisait avait une manière de parler complètement stupide."

Peter écarquille les yeux. "Tu penses que c'est Felix?"

"Ça se pourrait. Le fait est qu'il y a une chance que quelqu'un soit toujours sur les eaux. Et la mer est trop imprévisible pour prendre une barque, donc mon plan c'est de voir si ce type existe vraiment." Il soupire bruyamment. "S'il n'existe pas, je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire." Il sourit. "J'irais peut-être à la nage."

"Comment tu vas aller en Pologne?" Peter prend la carte avec précaution. "Tu as une voiture?"

Danemark secoue la tête. "Plus d'essence, tu te souviens? Et même s'il en restait, les routes sont trop ravagées pour qu'on puisse y circuler. La plupart des grands axes n'existent même plus... la chaleur les à fait fondre." Il claque sa langue. "J'ai juste marché."

Sealand en reste bouche bée. "Tu as _marché_ jusqu'ici? Depuis Naples?"

"Plus loin que ça. J'ai commencé à Messine."

"Quoi? Comment t'as atterri à Messine?"

Danemark hausse les épaules. "De la même manière que t'as atterri là. Je ne me souviens pas de comment, par contre. Ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est de quelqu'un qui me sortait du coffre d'un camion à Brovst."

"Tu ne te souviens de rien? Même pas des flashs?"

"Nan." Il secoue la tête. "Des gens m'ont raconté, mais à part ça, je n'ai rien. Ça m'a pris une semaine pour me rappeler de qui j'étais."

"Oh." Peter hésite et commence à replier la carte. "T'as de la chance."

"Tu t'en souviens?"

Il hoche la tête. "En quelque sorte. Je me souviens qu'il faisait vraiment très chaud."

Danemark se contente d'un bruit évasif et range la carte dans son sac. "C'est bien que tu t'en souviennes un peu. Quelqu'un devra le raconter aux générations futures."

Sealand ronchonne. "Tu penses vraiment qu'on tiendra aussi longtemps?"

"Bien sûr."

"Pourquoi?"

"L'humanité a tenu jusque-là." Il se penche en arrière et se frotte le torse distraitement. "Trop bête pour abandonner, tu te rappelles?"

Peter secoue la tête et ramène ses genoux sous son menton. "Je suppose." Il enlace ses jambes et fixe ses pieds. "Comment tu comptes aller à Malmö?"

Danemark garde le silence pendant un moment avant de soulever des hanches pour glisser sa main dans une de ses poches. "Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, mais j'essaie de retrouver tout le monde. Malmö est un bon point de départ et à moins que les inondations n'aient empiré, je pourrais aller jusqu'en Norvège et en Finlande par la Suède."

"Tu penses qu'ils sont en vie?"

"Ils ont tous des montagnes et des plateaux élevés où se cacher. Mon royaume est plat comme une planche à pain mais j'ai quand même réussi à m'en sortir." Il retire sa main et se rassoit. "Et puis, Berwald sait que si j'ai réussi à survivre et pas lui, je ne vais jamais arrêter de le faire chier avec ça."

"Mais..." Sealand se mord la lèvre. "Quelqu'un m'a dit que la Scandinavie avait disparu et que c'était impossible de retourner en Suède. Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi confiant?"

Danemark soupire. "Quand je me suis réveillé dans le bunker en Italie, je n'avais littéralement plus rien sur moi. Pas de vêtements, pas de chaussures, rien. Quelqu'un m'a dépouillé complètement pendant que j'étais trop malade pour y faire quoi que ce soit, alors quand je me suis réveillé et que je pouvais marcher, j'ai dû prendre les vêtements d'un mort." Il attrape la main de Peter, et y place quelque chose. "J'ai trouvé ça en fouillant dans le sac de quelqu'un."

Sealand ouvre les doigts. Reposant dans ses mains se trouvait une petite broche dorée en forme de croix.

"Le gars qui l'avait venait du même bateau que moi. Il a demandé à sa sœur de m'en dire plus et elle a dit qu'elle l'avait troqué à un homme avant que le bateau ne les trouve en dehors de Stockholm." Il baisse les yeux, son regard s'assombrissant. "Je sais que c'est peu, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai."

Peter retourne l'épingle dans sa main. Elle est propre, visiblement nettoyée tous les jours, et il peut voir son mince reflet alarmé le regarder dans le métal terne. Elle pourrait appartenir à n'importe qui. Il a déjà vu des épingles comme celle-ci, du temps où les bijoux étaient portés fièrement.

"Tu penses que c'est celle de Norvège?"

Danemark hausse les épaules.

"Mais, ce n'est pas un peu..." Il cherche ses mots et refermé le poing dessus. "Improbable?"

Danemark se repose contre le mur, mais refuse toujours de croiser le regard de Peter, les épaules affaissées et une manche glissant sur son bras. Il soupire faiblement et passe une main dans ses cheveux. "Un peu d'espoir, c'est déjà mieux que pas du tout."

L'épingle dans sa main semble peser beaucoup plus lourds.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et rend gentiment l'épingle à Danemark, la plaçant dans sa paume et enroulant les doigts de l'adulte autour d'elle. "Je veux venir avec toi," dit-il après un moment, en regardant Danemark replacer avec précaution l'épingle dans sa poche. Il recule et hoche la tête, sérieux, et commence à s'éloigner du lit. "On peut les trouver ensemble," Il se penche et récupère son sac à dos sous le lit, le fermoir claquant quand il l'ouvre et commence à replier la fine couverture de laine, la plaçant à l'intérieur avec les rations qu'il lui reste.

Danemark sourit et se relève à son tour. Il s'étire en faisant craquer son dos, et attrape son sac. "Ne prend que l'essentiel," dit-il en remettant ses bottes. "Est-ce que tu as un manteau?"

Peter secoue la tête. "Non. Il fait froid dehors?"

"Des fois..." Il lève un sourcil. "Depuis combien de temps t'es pas sorti?"

"Je ne suis jamais sorti."

"Pas une seule fois?"

"Non. Je ne voulais pas voir."

"Merde." Danemark tousse dans le creux de son coude et fouille dans son sac. "Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que tu vas voir. Laisse-moi te prévenir, il ne reste plus rien. Tout a brûlé." Il sort un bandana miteux du fond de son sac et une paire de lunettes de plongée un moment plus tard. "Personne ne s'embête à nettoyer alors..." Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue. "Il y a encore beaucoup de gens sur les routes. Des corps, je veux dire." Il fait signe à Peter de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et se place devant lui, nouant le bandana autour de son cou. "J'essaie d'éviter les grandes routes, par contre. J'aimerais éviter que tu puisses les voir."

Peter fronce le nez quand Danemark couvre son visage avec le bandana. Ça sent la poussière et la sueur. "Pourquoi tu ne passes pas par les routes? Ça serait plus rapide, non?"

Les mains de Danemark s'arrêtent à ses oreilles et il secoue la tête. "En effet." Il se penche sur son sac et en sort un coupe-vent et le place sur les épaules du garçon, le fermant jusqu'à son cou et y glisse le bord du bandana. "Le problème, c'est qu'il y a des gens qui ne sont jamais entrés dans les refuges et qui ont quand même réussi à survivre. Ces gens-là sont désespérés et ils sont très, très dangereux. Il n'y a presque plus de nourriture ou de provisions et beaucoup d'entre eux pillent les restes de débris." Il tend les lunettes sur la tête de Peter et les laisse reposer sur son front. "Les gens se retournent les uns contre les autres. Beaucoup d'entre eux attendent sur les routes principales de croiser des voyageurs et s'ils ont quoi que ce soit qui puisse leur être utile, ils feraient tout pour le prendre."

Il se relève et relève sa chemise, exposant une large cicatrice en travers de son ventre. "J'avais un imperméable." Il la laisse retomber et se remet à s'acharner sur l'anorak de Peter, bien trop grand pour lui et qui lui arrive aux genoux. "Il y a beaucoup de gens qui se servent des autres comme de ressources, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Peter écarquille les yeux. "Ils se... ils se mangent entre eux?"

Danemark approuve et fait passer la capuche de Sealand par-dessus sa tête. "Oui." Une fois s'être assuré que la veste est bien fermée, il s'agenouille à hauteur de Peter et prend ses mains dans les siennes. "Maintenant, écoute," dit-il sérieusement. "J'ai besoin que tu me jure que quand on partira, tu écouteras tout ce que je te dirais." Il fait un signe de tête en direction des portes. "J'ai été dehors pendant longtemps et c'est vraiment important que tu me fasses confiance, d'accord? Je sais que tu peux prendre soin de toi, mais tu dois aussi te rendre compte d'à quel point c'est dangereux. Et pas seulement les gens. La nature est aussi dangereuse qu'eux." Il serre ses mains. "Tu me le promets?"

Peter le fixe avec de grands yeux et hoche vivement la tête. "C'est promis."

Danemark sourit et tape gentiment son genou. "Bien." Il se redresse et commence à enfiler son manteau. "Je n'essaie pas de te faire peur... je veux juste que tu sache dans quoi tu t'embarque." Il commence à enrouler le drap miteux qu'il portait la veille autour de son cou et sa bouche pendant que Peter finit de rassembler ses affaires.

"Pourquoi on doit couvrir nos visages?" Demande-t-il. Il retire sa taie d'oreiller et en met le contenu dans son sac, avec une boite de menthe et une paire de ciseaux. "L'air est si mauvais que ça?"

"En partie," Danemark met ses lunettes de protection et passe son sac sur une épaule, le fusil sur l'autre. "Quand les flashs sont arrivés, ils ont mis le feu à toutes sortes de merdes. Les décharges, les bâtiments, les voitures, tu l'as dit; tout a brûlé. L'air est vraiment toxique à cause de ça. C'est aussi à cause des cendres. Si tu en respires trop, tu vas tomber malade et s'il y en a trop dans tes yeux ..." Il tapote le côté gauche de ses lunettes. "Tu deviendras aveugle. Ah, et autre chose; j'ai besoin que tu marches toujours à ma droite, d'accord? Si tu es à gauche, je ne te verrais pas."

"D'accord."

"D'accord." Il soupire profondément et hoche la tête. "Est-ce qu'il y a des gens à qui tu aimerai dire au revoir avant de partir?"

"Non..."

"Très bien, une dernière chose avant d'y aller;" il sort un petit couteau de la sacoche qu'il porte autour de sa taille et le donne à Peter. "Une fois dehors, je te trouverai mieux que ça, mais pour l'instant je veux que tu l'ais toujours sur toi. Est-ce que Tino t'a appris à tirer?"

Sealand prend prudemment le couteau entre ses mains et le place à sa ceinture. "En quelque sorte. Il m'a montré comment le tenir mais je ne suis pas très doué."

Danemark acquiesce. "C'est un bon début. Quand on s'arrêtera pour la nuit, je te montrerai. On n'a pas assez de balles pour que tu puisses vraiment tirer, mais je t'apprendrai à le charger et te montrerai comment te placer pour tirer." Il tend sa main droite pour que Peter la prenne et commence à l'amener vers les portes du bunker. "Prêt?"

Sealand serre les dents et attrape fermement la main du danois quand il commence à faire tourner la poignée.

"Prêt."

"Essaie de ne pas inspirer." Murmure-t-il en ouvrant la porte. "La première respiration est toujours la pire."

La lumière inonde l'entrée et alors que ses yeux se concentrent, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne peut tenir compte du conseil de Danemark. Le Danois le rattrape facilement quand il tombe en avant et tousse atrocement dans ses mains. L'air est chaud et plein de sable, et quand le paysage grisâtre apparaît dans son champ de vision, il ne peut rien faire pour empêcher la forte inspiration qu'il prend, l'air chaud se précipitant dans sa gorge et dans sa poitrine, enflammant ses poumons d'une brûlure qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis les premières vagues de La Catastrophe.

À sa droite, il peut à peine distinguer le bord du foyer, un anneau de fumée noires qui descend de ses profondeurs jusqu'aux portes du bunker. Alors qu'il se bat pour reprendre son souffle, il essaie de ne pas regarder; essaie de ne pas voir les traces de pas dans les cendres ou la paire de lunettes écrasées à côté de l'énorme trou dans le sol, ni les derniers restes d'humains morts. Il essaie de ne pas penser à qui appartenaient les lunettes ou si les pieds qui ont fait les empreintes étaient encore attachés à leurs propriétaires

Il essaye d'oublier le garçon polonais.

Ce n'est que quand Danemark le prend pour le porter que Sealand réalise qu'il pleure. Sa poitrine lui fait atrocement mal et il cache son visage dans le manteau de Danemark, incapable d'arrêter la violente toux qui le secoue alors que le danois le serre fort contre lui, se détournant du foyer et se dirigeant vers la route craquelée. Il veut dire à Danemark de le reposer. Il veut qu'il reconnaisse qu'il est assez grand pour prendre soin de lui et qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être dorloté de la sorte, mais l'air fait mal, il y a des ossements dans le trou et il est absolument terrifié.

La main gantée de Danemark atterri soudainement sur le haut de sa tête, gentiment et prudemment, et il appuie sa joue sur la tempe de Sealand. "Peter." Dit-il doucement, se tournant pour être sûr que le garçon puisse l'entendre. "Tout ira bien. Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver. Je vais te protéger." Il le serre juste un petit peu plus fort contre lui, et sous le tissu de son coupe-vent, Sealand le sent embrasser fermement sa tempe.

"C'est promis."


	4. Chapitre 4

Il laisse Danemark le porter sur environ un kilomètre, jusqu'à ce que le bunker soit hors de vue, avant de se tortiller dans ses bras et d'insister pour marcher à ses côtes, ayant encore trop de fierté pour se laisser porter, mais toujours trop nerveux pour lâcher la main de Danemark, ses doigts entrelacés avec ceux de l'adulte alors qu'ils entament leur lent périple sur le chemin accidenté.

Quand Danemark lui avait dit que tout avait brûlé, Peter n'avait eu aucun mal à le croire. D'après ses souvenirs de la chaleur des flashs, il n'a pas douté une seconde que tout serait carbonisé et couvert de cendres, mais maintenant, le voir de ses propres yeux pour la première fois lui provoquait une douleur à la poitrine qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il avait pensé que des montagnes entières auraient explosées, que les forêts auraient été rasées et que tout serait simplement _parti_, avalé par La Catastrophe et ses températures insoutenables, et laissé complètement vide, entouré d'eaux noires.

Mais tout est encore parfaitement en place.

Les arbres morts tiennent toujours, fin et noirs comme des cure-dents usés qui pousseraient hors du sol rocailleux, leurs branches nues levées vers le ciel gris chargé de lourds nuages noirs, crachant des pluies de charbons et de cendres ardentes qui volent autour d'eux, la pluie de tisons étouffant le peu de bruit qu'il y a, rappelant à Peter les fois où la neige rendait le monde silencieux. Il ne lui faut qu'un moment pour réaliser que les nuages sont en fait de la fumée et que les cendres tombent parce que tout brûle encore, et quand il regarde bien l'horizon, il peut voir la lueur orangée de quelque chose pris dans une épaisse fumée.

"Probablement un parking," répond Danemark quand il lui demande ce que c'est.

Les voitures, elles aussi, sont toujours là. Elles sont sur la route principale, la plupart d'entre elles sont tordues et retournées sur le côté ou sur le toit, recouvertes d'une couche de cendres trop épaisse pour que Sealand puisse distinguer la couleur de la peinture. Toutes leurs vitres sont cassées et la chaussée craquelée sous leurs pieds est parsemée de bouts de verre. À chaque fois qu'ils passent devant une voiture, Danemark fait passer Sealand devant lui et met ses deux mains sur ses épaules, se frayant un passage dans le cimetière d'automobiles.

"Ne t'approche jamais des voitures si tu peux l'éviter," il montre du doigt le pare-brise en morceaux d'un camion de livraison renversé. "Elles ont tous été vidées de leurs provisions, mais des fois, des gens se cachent dedans." Il baisse les yeux quand Peter se rapproche de lui, nerveux, et serre sa main. "Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de chemin à faire avant de sortir de la route, ne t'inquiète pas."

Mais Peter s'inquiète. Tout est tellement silencieux dans leur petit monde monochrome, à chaque fois que leurs bottes marchent sur un bout de verre ou que le fusil claque contre le sac de Danemark, il sursaute comme s'il était monté sur ressorts, s'attendant à ce que quelqu'un apparaisse depuis les ténèbres des épaves des voitures. Les seules personnes qu'il a vues étaient avec lui dans l'abri, et ils avaient l'air mal en point, alors l'image que son esprit se fait des gens qui vivent à la surface et absolument horrifiante. Il les imagine avec les yeux creux et la peau grasse et tombante, des os et des mèches de cheveux attachés autour de leurs ceintures comme des trophées, probablement avec des mutations comme les personnages des jeux auxquels Suède l'interdisait de jouer...

"Hey," la voix de Danemark le tire de ses pensées inquiètes et il lève les yeux vers lui tandis qu'il les attire loin du trottoir fondu, pour continuer sur le terrain poussiéreux près de la rampe. "On va continuer par-là, à partir de maintenant. C'est une route locale, donc il n'y aura pas autant de voitures."

Sealand hoche la tête et regarde ses pieds s'enfoncer dans les cendres à chacun de ses pas, soulevant de petits nuages gris. "Où est-ce qu'on va?"

"J'aimerai essayer d'arriver à la banlieue, si possible. Peut-être dans la région du Lochhausen." Il met une main en visière devant ses yeux et regarde le ciel lugubre. "On est partis assez tôt, alors si on se dépêche, on devrait arriver avant la tombée de la nuit."

Peter lance un regard en coin vers la jambe droite de Danemark, observant curieusement son pas légèrement boiteux. Il marche assez rapidement, mais ce n'est pas exactement ce que Peter appelle 'se dépêcher'. Non pas qu'il n'aille bien vite non plus. Ses poumons le font encore atrocement souffrir, et il ne peut pas marcher plus de quelques minutes sans s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, sa main empoignant l'avant de sa veste, et luttant pour suivre le pas soutenu de Mathias.

Le danois ne le laisse jamais marcher derrière lui, cependant, et garde toujours une main sur lui; que ce soit leurs doigts entrelacés ou sa main sur son épaule, Danemark le garde toujours près de lui et s'arrête patiemment à chaque fois que Peter a besoin de reprendre son souffle ou reposer ses pieds endoloris.

Danemark le fait s'asseoir sur un vieux pneu, lui faisant signe de lever le pied. "On va devoir te trouver de nouvelles chaussures," marmonne-t-il en inspectant les semelles des vieilles baskets. "Si tu marches sur un clou ou un truc comme ça, ça va se planter directement dans ton pied." Il repose le pied de Peter et laisse son sac glisser de son épaule avant de le poser par terre à côté de lui. Il ouvre la grande poche et en sort une bouteille d'eau à moitié vide et une barre granola, qu'il casse en deux avant de lui tendre. "Tiens."

Sealand le prend et baisse son bandana de sorte qu'il puisse la grignoter pendant que Danemark ouvre à nouveau la carte et fait glisser ses doigts sur la route qu'ils ont emprunté. Il garde sa moitié de barre sur ses genoux et au bout d'un moment, il défait le drap autour de sa tête et entame sa barre à son tour, avant de se tortiller pour se placer à coté de Peter et étaler la carte sur leurs genoux.

"Tu sais lire une carte?"

Peter hoche la tête. "Arthur m'a montré il y a longtemps." Il montre la Pologne du doigt. "On va vers le Nord-est, c'est ça?"

"C'est ça," sourit Danemark, tenant la barre de granola entre ses dents. "Et tu sais comment trouver le Nord sans boussole?"

"Ouais. Finlande m'a appris comment le faire avec un bâton et le soleil, mais je ne pense pas que ça sera possible maintenant. Mais je sais aussi le faire avec une montre." Il chiffonne l'emballage et le met dans sa poche. "Mais je n'ai pas de montre. Est-ce qu'on voit assez le soleil pour utiliser les ombres?"

"Nan." Danemark fini le reste de sa barre et replie la carte. Il sort une boussole en plastique du fond de sa poche et le place entre les mains de Sealand. "Pourquoi tu ne la garderais pas?"

Il la prend, hésitant, et baisse les yeux. La vitre est fissurée et couverte de cendres, mais la flèche rouge est entière et pointe encore la bonne direction. "Et si je la perds?"

Danemark tapote son genou et se relève. "Tu ne la perdra pas." Il commence à replacer le drap autour de sa bouche, s'arrêtant pour essuyer ses lunettes avec un coin du drap. Une fois près, il se penche et reprend son sac, en prenant aussi celui de Peter avant qu'il ne puisse protester. "T'as mal aux pieds, pas vrai? Laisse-moi le porter."

Il soupire et descend du pneu dégonflé. "Mes pieds vont bien," grommelle-t-il. "Je peux porter mon propre sac." Il tend le bras pour le prendre, mais Danemark secoue la tête et lui prends la main avant de l'attirer de nouveau sur la route.

"T'es dehors depuis seulement un jour. Tu dois d'abord t'y habituer avant d'en faire trop. Si tu vas trop vite, tu vas finir par te faire mal." Il lui donne un coup de coude amical. "Première règle de la fin du monde: ne t'épuise que si tu le dois. Ça ne sert à rien de te fatiguer pour quelque chose d'insignifiant alors que tu devras être au top de ta forme le moment venu."

Sealand pose un pied sur le trottoir accidenté. "Comment je peux savoir que c'est le bon moment?"

"Tu sauras."

Malgré l'optimisme de Danemark, ils ne vont pas aussi loin que prévu, et quand la nuit commence à tomber, il informe Peter qu'il est temps de se s'arrêter pour la nuit et ils grimpent avec précaution sur des morceaux de béton brisés pour lever un camp sur ce qu'il reste d'un pont d'autoroute. Entre leurs nombreuses pauses et les détours pour éviter les grandes routes, ils ne sont pas allés bien loin, mais ils ont mis assez de distance entre eux et le bunker pour que Peter se sente déterminé à chaque fois qu'il regarde en arrière pour ne voire que du gris sombre derrière eux. Il ne sait pas encore si c'est une bonne chose ou pas, mais ça lui fait mal au ventre de penser à tout le chemin qu'ils doivent encore parcourir.

La température à chuté depuis que la nuit est tombée, et il regarde Danemark défaire leurs sacs de couchage au milieu des décombres, qui forment un abri partiel, et ne peut empêcher le frisson qui parcours ses bras et ses jambes. Il ramène ses jambes près de sa poitrine et essaie de se recroqueviller discrètement, mais le geste ne passe pas inaperçue et, après avoir fini d'installer leurs quelques couvertures, le danois attrape son long manteau et le passe autour des épaules de Peter.

"On devrait essayer de trouver un poste de troc, demain." Il se laisse tomber près de Peter, croise les jambes, et met son sac sur ses genoux, en retournant le contenu pour en faire l'inventaire. "On devrait pouvoir troquer quelques trucs pour t'obtenir un manteau et une paire de bottes."

"Un poste de troc?"

"Mm. Il y en a dans beaucoup de grandes villes. Ils n'ont pas tous perdu la tête et parfois tu peux trouver des gens avec toutes sortes de merdes dont ils veulent se débarrasser." Il sort une paire de lunettes et les retournes dans ses mains avant de secouer la tête et de les remettre dans le sac. "C'est un peu comme un marché aux puces, je suppose. 'Fin, c'est juste des gens avec des boites pleines de vieilles babioles qu'ils ont trouvées dans les restes des centres commerciaux."

"Pourquoi on ne va pas dans un magasin, alors?" Il baille et se rapproche de Danemark. "Ça serait plus sûr, non?"

"Oui, mais maintenant, on a très peu de chances de trouver quoi que ce soit. Munich a une très grande population et tout le monde est déjà passé avant nous. Une fois qu'on aura un peu plus avancé, on s'arrêtera pour regarder dans les petites épiceries si on trouve quelque chose, mais je doute que ça serve à grand-chose."

Ses paupières commencèrent à tomber et il se rapprocha de Danemark. "Oh."

Danemark passe un bras autour de ses épaules et le ramasse à l'aide de l'autre, marchant avec précaution sur le sol irrégulier, jusqu'aux couvertures. Il dépose Peter et le borde avec les fines couvertures, en ajustant le grand manteau pour être sûr qu'il tombe sur ses pieds avant de retourner chercher leurs sacs et de les accrocher sur une barre de fer qui sort du béton.

"T'peux reprendre ton manteau..." murmure Peter quand Danemark s'installe à ses côtés. "J'ai pas si froid que ça."

Le rire silencieux du danois est chaud contre sa nuque.

"Si t'as froid. Tu trembles encore."

"Pas vrai."

"Si c'est vrai."

Sealand pousse un long soupire et abandonne l'idée d'argumenter et se contente juste de se retourner pour faire face à Danemark, levant un sourcil curieux quand ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Le bout de tissu est encore attaché autour de son nez et sa bouche. "Tu vas dormir avec?" Il se décale légèrement. "On est plus dans les cendres."

"L'habitude."

"Je devrais...?"

"C'est pas une mauvaise idée." Il fouille un instant dans sa poche et en tire un autre bandana, un qui n'est pas couvert de cendres. Il l'enroule autour de la tête de Peter et l'attache derrière ses oreilles. "Si t'arrive pas à dormir avec, tu peux juste mettre la couverture sur ta tête. C'est aussi efficace."

"Alors pourquoi tu ne fais pas ça?"

Il hausse les épaules. "Je suis trop grand. Toi, t'as la taille idéale."

Peter passe les mains derrière sa tête pour resserrer un peu plus le nœud et hoche la tête. "Non, ça va." Il fait une pause tandis que Danemark se tourne sur le dos, la culpabilité l'envahissant quand il sent l'adulte frissonner à travers les couvertures. Au bout 'un moment, il soupire, énervé, et se rapproche de lui en étendant le manteau sur eux deux.

"Tu brises tes propres règles, imbécile." marmonne-t-il. "Arrête de faire l'idiot."

Il n'a même pas besoin de voir Danemark pour savoir qu'il sourit quand il le sent se tourner et passer un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer dans une étreinte étouffante. "Tu parles comme Norvège." Il se tait pendant un moment, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées. "En fait, tu parles comme eux tous," il ri doucement. "En me traitant d'idiot, je veux dire."

Peter fronce les sourcils. "T'as qu'à pas leur donner autant raisons de te traiter d'idiot."

"Je sais."

Un long silence pesant s'installe entre eux pendant quelques minutes avant que le bras de Danemark ne se resserre autour de la taille de Peter, et il baisse assez la tête pour que la couverture tombe sur ses oreilles.

"On les trouvera," dit-il fermement. "On va les trouver."

"Ouais..." Sealand se mord la lèvre et serre la main tremblante de Danemark.

"Je sais."


	5. Chapitre 5

Bien que Danemark continue de suinter l'optimisme, il leur faut une semaine avant d'arriver au poste de troc.

Durant les jours menant à leur découverte, ils font un peu plus que marcher au même rythme soutenu, rythme souvent rompu par le besoin de Peter de reprendre son souffle et de reposer ses pieds à environ chaque kilomètre, jusqu'à ce que ses faibles jambes ne commencent enfin à développer une certaine résistance au bout du cinquième jour, quand il doit escalader les ruines d'un pont. Danemark saute sur toutes les occasions pour lui offrir son aide, que ce soit pour grimper ou garder l'équilibre, et lui a même suggéré plusieurs fois de monter sur son dos. Et même s'il apprécie la main du danois lorsqu'ils traversent des intersections vides et lugubres, ou qu'ils passent devant de grands immeubles sinistrés, il refuse à chaque fois de le laisser le porter.

"J'suis pas un gamin!" Est sa réponse par défaut, et ne manque jamais de faire sourire Danemark sous son bandana.

Les premiers jours de leur voyage, ils arrivent à tenir une conversation régulièrement, enrichie par les questions de Sealand sur les endroits où est allé Danemark et ce qu'il a vu des terres ruinées. La plupart de ses questions sont centrées sur la nature et les villes, ne voulant pas savoir ce qu'il est advenu des populations ou de ce qu'il en reste, mais sa curiosité le dépasse rapidement et il finit par lui poser des questions sur Espagne et Italie, et leur quête pour trouver des survivants dans les gravats. Danemark lui répond honnêtement, et quand il lui demande ce qui est arrivé à Romano, il ne bronche pas.

"Il a survécu aux premières explosions," dit-il en tapant dans la porte arrière d'un semi-remorque. "Le problème, c'est que tout avait pris feu et qu'il était trop mal en point pour sortir de Cosenza à temps. Tiens, passe-moi le pied de biche qui est dans mon sac, tu veux?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à Cosenza?" Il lui tend le pied de biche et s'assoit plus loin, le regardant casser la porte et s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

"Brûlé. Ça brûlait encore quand je suis arrivé, mais il ne reste plus grand chose." Il sort une caisse en plastique pleine de petites boites et commence à les ouvrir, faisant une grimace quand l'odeur de légumes pourris envahi le semi-remorque. "Espagne a essayé de le retrouver, mais avec sa jambe en moins, il n'a pas été assez rapide. Il a trouvé Feliciano par pur coup de chance, mais quand il a atteint Romano, il ne restait plus grand chose à enterrer." Il soupire et passe la dernière boite par-dessus son épaule.

"Y'a rien d'intéressant ici."

Au début, ses réponses crues l'agaçaient. Suède lui racontait ses histoires d'avant, quand lui, Danemark et Norvège étaient ensemble, et décrivait Danemark comme étant plutôt sans-cœur, un adjectif qui semblait lui aller comme un gant quand son visage reste inexpressif alors qu'il lui décrit les corps calcinés à Venise et les arches faites d'ossements à la frontière Suisse. Même lorsqu'il lui parle des autres, d'à quel point Italie a maigri et du fait qu'Espagne doit s'appuyer sur un bout de métal pour marcher, sa voix reste plate et détachée, et ça agace Peter jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande simplement pourquoi.

«Ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup te déranger," lui dit-il quand ils s'arrêtent pour se reposer sur la berge d'un ruisseau asséché. Il s'assoit à côté de lui et joue avec les cendres à ses pieds avec un long bâton, ne cherchant pas spécialement à le regarder dans les yeux quand il sort la carte pour marquer leur progrès. "Comment tu peux être comme ça?"

"Comment ça?"

"J'veux dire, on dirait que tu t'en fiche."

Danemark soupire et s'appuie sur l'arbre derrière eux. "Écoute, Peter, c'est pas ça. T'as même pas idée à quel point tu te trompes."

"Alors... C'est quoi?"

"Je suis vieux. Vraiment, vraiment vieux. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses horribles et c'est ma façon de faire avec. Je dois être brutalement honnête avec ce genre de choses, parce que si j'essaie de les atténuer, ça va être encore pire quand la vérité éclate en pleine gueule." Il replie la carte et lui tend la bouteille d'eau presque vide. "Tu comprends?"

"Je crois."

Danemark lui lance un regard curieux. "Tu crois?"

"C'est juste que ça sonne un peu désespéré." Il fait tourner la bouteille dans ses mains et fixe le sol noircit. "C'pas très motivant."

Danemark tend le bras pour poser une main sur son épaule et le forcer à se tourner vers lui. "Il y a une différence entre être cru et ne plus y croire," lui dit-il sérieusement. "Au contraire, toutes ces horreurs devraient te donner la motivation de continuer. On est toujours là, et tant qu'on continuera de respirer, c'est grâce à l'espoir qu'on fait tout ça, que ce soit pour déterrer nos peuples ou marcher jusqu'au bout du monde pour retrouver nos familles. Ça devient sans espoir à partir du moment où tu renonce à tes raisons de vivre." Il pointe la bouteille du doigt. "Maintenant, fini moi ça. T'as rien bu de la journée."

"Toi non plus."

"Si j'ai bu."

"Quand?"

"Avant que tu te réveilles."

"Menteur."

"Juste, bois, veux-tu?"

Sealand soupire et défait le bouchon. "Je vais en boire la moitié. Tu peux prendre le reste." Il amène la bouteille à ses lèvres, la laissant en suspend un instant, et fixe Danemark intensément. "D'accord?"

"D'accord, d'accord." Il attend que Peter finisse sa moitié avant de se relever et de prendre la bouteille. "T'as gagné."

Alors qu'ils se remettent en route, il essaie d'ignorer Danemark quand il le voit remettre la bouteille d'eau dans le sac, intacte.

Au bout de cinq jour, ils ont inversé les rôles et Peter se retrouve à répondre aux questions de Danemark. Il ne se souvient pas de La Catastrophe et commence à penser à voix haute pendant qu'ils inspectent les restes d'un aérodrome.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux avions en vols?"

"Y en a qui se sont écrasés," lui raconte Peter. "Il y en a un qui s'est écrasé juste à côté de la maison d'Angleterre."

"Il était encore en un seul morceau?"

"Je crois. Il avait encore les ailes et tout, mais tout était fondu."

"Merde. Je suppose que ça sert à rien de te demander s'il y avait des survivants?"

"J'en doute."

Silence.

"T'étais dehors quand c'est arrivé?"

"Non," il soupire et se surprend en train de suivre la ligne d'atterrissage bosselée, le plastique dur déformé mais d'un orange aveuglant sous la couche de cendre épaisse. "J'étais chez Angleterre pendant tout ce temps. Quand le premier flash est arrivé, France n'arrivait même pas à se lever, on a dû le tirer sous une table pour éviter que des trucs lui tombent dessus. Quand le deuxième flash nous a frappé, c'est le plafond qui a lâché."

"C'est assez incroyable qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps."

Il hoche la tête. "On était tous sous la table avec Francis, mais je ne me souviens pas très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment-là. Je me souviens juste qu'il faisait vraiment très, très chaud, et que ça sentait très mauvais." Il fait une pause. "Angleterre parlait beaucoup. Il avait une radio et essayait d'appeler à l'aide, mais il me parlait beaucoup, aussi. Il n'arrêtait pas de me réveiller." Il fronce le nez et enjambe les hélices fondues d'un hélicoptère, contournant prudemment l'engin. "C'était agaçant."

Danemark ri et les enjambe à son tour. "Ça aurait pu être pire... t'aurais pu être coincé avec Alfred. Il aurait parlé à t'en faire saigner les oreilles."

"Ouais." Il fronce les sourcils au bout d'un moment, et lève les yeux vers Danemark. "Tu penses qu'il va bien?"

"Qui? Arthur?"

"Ouais."

"Absolument." Il hoche la tête sévèrement. "Si y'a bien quelqu'un qui aurait pu se sortir de cette merde, c'est Angleterre." Il sourit et donne un coup de coude à Peter. "Ce vieil homme est plus fort qu'il en a l'air. France aussi. Je suis prêt à parier que vous étiez tous sur le même bateau et qu'ils ont juste été envoyés dans un autre abris. On va peut-être les croiser s'ils les ont aussi emmenés en Allemagne. Il y a des bunkers partout, c'est juste une question de temps."

Sealand reste silencieux pendant un long moment. Il ne lâche pas la main de Danemark pendant leur progression, fixant le sol, essayant de ravaler la sensation désagréable qui commençait a se former dans son estomac. Quelque part dans le fond de sa mémoire, il se souvient d'une odeur particulière, et au bout de quelques minutes, il pressé la main de Danemark. "Je crois que France est mort."

"Pourquoi?"

"Il n'a rien dit quand on était sous la table."

"Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est mort, Peter."

"Il y a eu une odeur au bout de quelques jours..."

"C'était peut-être juste du souffre."

"Non, c'en était pas."

"Comment tu sais?"

"Je suis né pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, tu te souviens?"

"Ah. C'est vrai."

Encore une fois, le silence tombe entre eux et ce n'est qu'après avoir quitté l'aérodrome que Danemark continue avec précaution. "Est ce que tu as eu peur?"

Peter se surprend lui-même quand il doit se forcer pour s'en rappeler. "Je m'en souviens pas."

Une pause.

"T'as peur, maintenant?"

"Et toi?"

"J'ai demandé en premier."

"Oui. Et toi?"

La main de Danemark se resserre sur la sienne et il lève les yeux vers le ciel misérable.

"Plus que jamais."

Au bout de huit jours de marche et de camping, ils le trouvent enfin.

Au pied d'une large colline, la vallée s'ouvre sous eux en une grande étendue de bâches bleues et de plastique, pendu par des ficelles oranges, formant une sorte de ville-tente désassortie le long des tuyaux boueux d'une ancienne usine de transformation. Ils l'ont sentie avant de la voir; l'air est chargé d'odeurs âcres et chimiques, qui semble venir des pneus fumants situés au centre du marché, bassiné d'un liquide inflammable et allumé depuis seulement quelques minutes avant leur arrivée. Le camp est entouré de collines roussies et d'usines dilapidées, et les bâches sont plutôt bien cachées par leur environnement, niché tout au fond de la vallée.

Même depuis leur position en haut de la colline, Peter peut voir qu'il y a beaucoup, beaucoup de gens.

Danemark s'accroupit et observe à travers ses jumelles pendant un long moment avant de donner le départ et de prendre la main de Peter, l'expression sérieuse quand il lui dit de ne jamais le lâcher, peu importe les circonstances.

"Ces endroits-là sont dangereux," dit-il quand ils commencent à descendre dans la gorge. "Les gens sont là pour troquer, mais ils n'hésiteront pas à voler si l'occasion se présente. Ce qui inclut aussi les personnes vivantes." Il baisse les yeux vers lui. "Il y a beaucoup de mauvaises personnes qui attendent les voyageurs stupides. Ne baisse jamais ta garde."

Peter hoche la tête, le regardant avec de grands yeux et reste près de Danemark, faisant très attention à marcher à sa droite alors qu'ils s'approchent du marché et son immédiatement accueilli par une foule de gens gueulard qui ne leur prête aucune attention excepté pour les regards avides. L'odeur de pneu brûlés est encore pire quand ils passent sous les bâches. Elle se mélange avec les autres odeurs; la moisissure et les gens sales sont les deux plus fortes odeurs, plus fortes encore que la boue immonde qui s'est amassée sous leurs chaussures, humide et collante et gris cendre, puant les eaux usées et montant jusqu'à leurs jambes. Dès qu'ils sont entrés, il ramène son bandana près de son visage. Ça n'aide pas vraiment à masquer l'odeur, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Des personnes de tous âges ont installé leurs stands dans le marché. Certains ont étalés des couvertures pour s'assoir dessus, leurs vieilles boites empilées maladroitement devant eux, pendant que d'autres s'assoient directement dans la boue, une expression neutre et lançant des regards paranoïaques pendant qu'ils étalent leurs trouvailles. Peter en dévisage quelques-uns quand ils leur passent devant. Il ne trouve personne qui ne soit pas un peu endommagé d'une certaine façon, certains plus que d'autres, mais ils sont tous amaigris et arborent un teint jaunâtre, il manque des membres à la plupart d'entre eux ou bien ils ont des cicatrices purulentes. S'ils remarquent ses regards insistants, ils n'essaient pas de l'en empêcher et leur expression ne change pas quand il croise leurs regards.

Il y a une femme, cependant, assise derrière une pile de vieux journaux et peluches, qui grogne, ses lèvres humides et boursoufflées retroussées sur ses dents noires quand elle le surprend en train de la fixer. C'est suffisant pour le faire sursauter et s'accrocher au bras de Danemark, le poussant à presser le pas quand ils passent devant son étale, et il arrête de regarder les gens, pour regarder les boites à la place.

Danemark s'arrête devant un vieil homme assis sur une serviette de plage pouilleuse et se baisse pour sortir une veste d'hiver miteuse d'une des boites. Il l'inspecte pendant un moment et la tient devant Peter. Elle est un peu grande, mais il hoche quand même la tête et se tourne vers l'homme.

"Hey, l'ancêtre, vous voulez quoi pour ça?"

L'homme cligne des yeux lentement et il faut un moment à Peter pour qu'il remarque que ses deux yeux sont du même blanc laiteux que l'œil gauche de Danemark. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demande-t-il. Sa voix est rugueuse et sifflante, essoufflée malgré son manque de mouvements, et il se penche en avant, tendant une main pour toucher la veste.

Danemark rapproche la veste pour lui permettre de la toucher. "Le manteau. Vous voulez le troquer?"

L'homme réfléchit un instant en faisant un "hmm" et se rassoit. "T'as l'air d'être un grand gaillard. Je crois pas qu'il t'ira."

« Ce n'est pas pour moi." Il se tourne vers Peter et fait un signe de tête vers le vieil homme.

"Euh... C'est moi qui en ai besoin." Il se tortille, mal à l'aise, et essaie de ne pas fixer le regard vide de l'homme. "Je penses que ça m'ira."

"Ah, t'a un gosse avec toi. Ton fils?"

Danemark lance un rapide coup d'œil à Peter. "Ouais."

"T'es chanceux, tu l'sait, ça? Vous z'en êtes sortis tous les deux." Il se tourne brusquement, pris par une violente toux, et sa poitrine se soulève brusquement comme un ventilateur cassé et il n'essaie même pas de masquer les bruits secs et creux, son corps maigre et blanc raidi par les coups. Au bout d'un moment, il crache rouge dans la boue et s'essuie avec le dos de sa main. "Vas-y, prends-le," siffle-t-il. "Autant qu'il serve à quequ'chose, hein?"

Danemark fronce les sourcils et donne le manteau à Sealand, faisant glisser le sac de son épaule. "Je peux pas juste le prendre comme ça. Ça s'fait pas."

"Le miens est mort. Autant qu'il aille à un bon gars." Il se penche pour fouiller dans ses boites et tire une caisse de lait en plastique. "La plupart ne demandent même pas. Z'avez beaucoup marché?"

"Oui. On vient de Munich."

"Vous v'nez de là-bas?"

"Non." Il hésite. "Danemark."

"Ça explique l'accent alors." Il continue de farfouiller dans la caisse. "Moi j'viens d'Angleterre. Ça fait un moment que j'suis coincé en Allemagne. J'suis venu par un des bateaux."

"Nous aussi," dit Sealand. "Il y a un an."

"A peu près pareil. Z'essayez de rentrer chez vous?"

"Ouais."

Il rit amèrement. "C'était mon plan aussi. J'm'en sortais plutôt bien."

Peter le regarde curieusement pendant qu'il balance des journaux détrempés hors de la boite. "Qu'est-ce qui vous en a empêché?"

Il rit, d'un rire court et rocailleux, et s'arrête de chercher juste le temps de se taper le genou. "La même chose qui les arrête tous. Y a un truc dans les cendres, tu sais? Si t'en respire trop, ça t'refroidit rapidement." Il pointe sa tempe du doigt. "Ça commence par les yeux et les oreilles, et après jusqu'aux jambes. T'vas pas bien loin si t'peux ni voir ni marcher, hein?" Il tousse bruyamment. "À la fin, ça s'installe dans ta poitrine. Ça t'prend les poumons." Il rit de nouveau et retourne la boite sur ses genoux, son contenu se répandant devant lui. "J'sais pas c'que c'est, mais tout le monde en meurt dans le coin."

Peter a la respiration saccadée et il se tourne vers Danemark. Il ouvre la bouche, s'apprêtant à parler, mais l'homme l'interrompt dans une toux sèche. "Dis-moi, quel âge t'as?"

Peter lève les yeux vers Danemark et les repose sur l'homme. "Douze ans," dit-il au bout d'un moment.

"Comme le miens. Ah, voilà. Vois si elles te vont." Il sort un sac en plastique trempé et le temps pour que l'un d'entre eux puisse le prendre.

Sealand le prend prudemment et détache le haut, alignant des yeux de surprise quand il voit la paire de bottes poussiéreuses, mais encore en bon état. Danemark à l'air tout aussi choqué que lui, et se tourne vers l'homme.

"Vous ne pouvez pas nous les donner comme ça," dit-il.

"Elles me servent à rien." Il se tourne vers l'endroit supposé de Peter. "Bah vas-y. Essaie les, elles te vont?"

Il défait ses baskets pleines de boue et enfile une des bottes, lâchant brièvement la main de Danemark pour les lacer. "Ouais," dit-il. Il regarde Danemark, ne sachant pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. "Elles me vont parfaitement."

"Bien, bien. Prends-les alors."

Alors que Peter enfile l'autre, Danemark cherche dans son sac, en sort une boîte de haricots en conserve et une écharpe trouée pleine de cendres. Il se penche pour enrouler l'écharpe autour du cou du vieil homme, et lui met la conserve entre les mains. « Elle a une ouverture facile, alors vous n'avez pas besoin d'ouvre-boîte," dit-il doucement. "Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais..."

L'homme secoue la main. "J'veux pas d'ta pitié. J'm'en sors très bien." Il essaie de rendre la conserve à Danemark, mais se loupe d'au moins un mètre et jure quand il l'entend atterrir sur le sol humide et boueux.

Danemark soupire et la ramasse, la posant à nouveau sur ses genoux. « Prenez-la. Je ne peux pas juste vous laisser nous donner ça." Il fait une pause et presse gentiment l'épaule de l'homme. "Merci. On en avait vraiment besoin."

"Y a pas de quoi." Il attend, écoutant Danemark aider Peter à enfiler l'épais manteau, fermant la fermeture éclair et arrangeant la capuche sur sa tête. Une fois qu'il a rangé l'anorak dans son sac et restitué son propre manteau, il reprend la main de Peter et ils commencent à redescendre la rangée d'étales. L'homme leur fait un signe de main. "Prends soin de ton gosse."

Danemark hoche la tête. "Je le ferais."

Ils ne restent pas plus longtemps dans le camp. Ils s'arrêtent à deux autres étales et Danemark échange une petite pelle de jardinage pour une paire de chaussettes miteuses et un carnet de dessin détrempé, qu'il place dans le sac de Peter. Ils regardent attentivement dans les autres boites, Sealand toujours silencieux, mais ne trouvent rien d'autre qui puisse leur servir et se dirigent bientôt vers la sortie, laissant les bâches puantes derrière eux tandis qu'ils se dirigent vers la colline qui les conduira à la route.

Alors qu'ils entament leur montée vers la route, il faut à Peter toute sa volonté pour ignorer l'œil brumeux de Danemark et son pas dur et boiteux.


	6. Chapitre 6

Ils montent leur camp quelques heures après avoir quitté le marché aux puces dans un large tuyau en béton, vestige d'une des nombreuses usines de la zone. Ils l'ont trouvé sur un coup de chance, le rebord dépassant de l'enchevêtrement de mauvaises herbes et de boues, et même s'ils auraient pu marcher plus longtemps, Danemark a jugé bon de s'arrêter là, clamant qu'ils avaient peu de chances de trouver un meilleur abri. Il se met immédiatement à sortir leurs affaires au milieu du tube sale avant même que Sealand puisse s'y opposer.

"Il est encore tôt," dit-il une fois qu'ils ont fini de manger. "Tu veux apprendre à charger un fusil?"

Malgré la fatigue, la perspective de pouvoir apprendre à se servir d'une arme à feu le fait bondir d'enthousiasme et il hoche vigoureusement la tête, et enlève ses lunettes et sa capuche pendant que Danemark prend le fusil et se place à l'entrée du tuyau, là où quelques tâches de lumières arrivent à passer à travers la toile que forment les racines entremêlées. Il indique à Peter de s'assoir devant lui et passe ses bras autour de sa taille, le fusil sur les genoux du garçon, et lui montre la base du chargeur.

"Très bien, tout d'abord: avant de tirer, il faut qu'il y ait des balles."

"Pff."

"Chut, toi." Il tourne le fusil sur le côté et pointe un petit loquet devant le pontet. "Bon, celui-là à un chargeur intégré, donc tu dois le charger manuellement. La platine pivote quand tu appuis ici."

"Okay..." Peter suit ses instructions et la platine s'ouvre, deux cylindres tombent sur ses genoux. Danemark les prend et garde la main ouverte tout en continuant ses instructions.

"Ensuite, tu dois vider la chambre." Il prend la main de Peter dans la sienne et la referme autour du levier de culasse. "Ouvre la culasse en tirant le plus possible sur la clé de bascule." Dit-il en guidant leurs mains. "Comme ça."

Sealand acquiesce et Danemark le laisse essayer tout seul, faisant un son approbateur quand il refait parfaitement la manipulation dès le premier essai et éjecte les cartouches inutilisées. Danemark les prend et les tient devant eux.

"Bon travail. Okay, les charger, c'est plutôt simple. Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est les pousser dans le chargeur. Celui-là peut contenir cinq balles, mais comme on en a que trois, tu vas pouvoir toutes les mettre." Il lui montre une première fois. "Tu vois? C'est du gâteau. Maintenant à toi."

"Finlande m'a montré une fois comment faire sur un modèle plus récent," dit-il doucement en mettant la deuxième cartouche. "Il avait une meilleure finition."

"Ouais, bah, celui-là est nul à chier. Je l'ai trouvé derrière une maison-bateau, alors ne t'attends pas à grand-chose." Il reste silencieux un moment, observant Peter charger la dernière balle et remettre la platine en place. "Tu veux que j'te dise, je ne connais personne qui puisse charger un fusil plus vite que Tino. Lui et moi on avait l'habitude d'aller tirer de temps en temps et je repartais toujours mortifié parce qu'il m'humiliait comme jamais."

"Il a dit que t'était un tireur minable."

"Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis." Il retourne le fusil. "Et c'est le cas. J'aime pas les armes à feu."

"Pourquoi?"

"C'est juste pas mon style." Dit-il aigrement. "J'ai passé tellement de temps à me battre avec des épées et des haches que quand les flingues sont arrivés, ça m'a vraiment perturbé. C'est toujours le cas. Bref, l'étape suivante: tu tires la culasse aussi loin que possible et après tu la ferme. Ça va ajuster la balle dans le chargeur et tu vas pouvoir tirer si le cran de sécurité est retiré."

"Là, il est retiré?"

"T'es malade. T'as douze ans."

"J'ai pas douze ans!"

Il lève les yeux au ciel. "Okay, d'accord, t'as l'air d'avoir douze ans. Maintenant viens là, assieds-toi." Il donne des petits coups à Peter jusqu'à ce qu'il ait corrigé sa posture et il prend la poignée de sa main droite. "Ne met jamais ton doigt dans la gâchette si tu n'es pas prêt à tirer, compris?" Il lui met la main gauche sous la garde et la coince sous son épaule. "Maintiens le bien dans cette position, fermement contre ton épaule. Bien." Il lâche la main de Peter et le laisse le tenir tout seul, le laissant s'habituer au poids et se mettre dans une position plus confortable. "Si tu peux, essaie de te souvenir de respirer quand tu tires. Ça va t'aider à garder l'équilibre et ton coup sera salement plus précis que si tu paniquais."

Peter hoche la tête et s'entraine plusieurs fois à mettre le fusil en joue. "J'aurais aimé pouvoir tirer pour de vrai."

"Moi aussi. Mais on a que trois balles. On doit les garder au cas-où."

"T'en a pas trouvé d'autres?"

"Nan. C'est pour ça qu'il faut éviter de gâcher celles qu'on a." Il soupire en se penchant légèrement en arrière. "Avant, j'en avait deux pour les urgences et une pour moi, mais maintenant on en a plus qu'une pour les urgences."

Peter se raidit. "Comment ça une pour toi?"

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Juste au cas-où."

Il déglutit avec difficulté et lui rend le fusil, s'accroupissant tous les deux pour ramper jusqu'à leurs couchages. "Et maintenant, tu n'en as plus qu'une pour les cas d'urgences, parce qu'il y en a une pour... pour-"

"Pour toi."

Danemark pose le fusil à côté d'eux et s'allonge. Après que Peter l'ai rejoint, il les borde tous les deux et baille quand le garçon se roule en boule à ses côtés et pose sa tête sur son épaule, se repliant près de lui et essayant de trouver une position confortable dans l'espace restreint. Tandis que les dernières lueurs de la journée se s'effacent, Sealand reste silencieux, son cœur battant la chamade, anxieux.

"Hey, Danemark?" Demande-t-il, assez bas pour que sa voix ne résonne pas sur les parois du tuyau. "Je ne penses pas que je serais capable de me tirer une balle."

"C'est pas grave."

"C'est vrai?"

"Ouais."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que si ce moment arrive, je nous ferai tous les deux."

Peter en a le souffle coupé. "T-tu ferais ça? Tu me tuerais?"

Danemark acquiesce. "Si ça veut dire te sauver de quelque chose de pire, oui."

Il soupire devant le silence estomaqué de Sealand et lève une main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. "Ne te méprends pas. Ce n'est pas exactement une tâche qui me ferait plaisir et la situation devra être absolument irrécupérable pour que je le fasse. Il y a très, très peu de situations qui me viennent à l'esprit qui pourrait me mettre dans cette position."

"Comme quoi?"

"C'est un peu glauque comme question, tu ne crois pas?"

"Juste, dis-moi."

Il expire lentement, prenant le temps de réfléchir. "Si on se fait attraper par de mauvaises personnes et qu'il n'y a pas d'échappatoires, je le ferai."

"Parce que l'alternative est pire?"

"Absolument."

Une pause.

"Tu penses que les méchants vont nous trouver?"

Cette fois, c'est Danemark qui ne répond pas. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourne sur le flanc et prend Peter dans ses bras, pressant sa joue sur le haut de son crâne.

"S'ils nous attrapent, je ne les laisserai pas te toucher."

"Donc... tu penses qu'ils vont nous trouver?"

Danemark soupire et le serre un peu plus.

"Vas dormir, Peter."

Il est tard dans l'après-midi, lors d'un jour particulièrement froid, quand se produit l'accident.

Le poste de troc étant plusieurs jours derrière eux, ils ont suivi la route vers une petite ville qui, comparé aux autres villes par lesquelles ils sont passés, est encore en plutôt bon état. La plupart des immeubles tiennent encore malgré leur extérieur carbonisé et couvert de cendres, et la route est toujours plate et forme encore une ligne droite. Après avoir vu autant de communautés ruinées et dilapidées, en trouver une intacte lui donne un coté sinistre et Peter ne peut pas empêcher sa nervosité de le prendre à l'estomac quand ils arrivent en ville. Depuis le haut de la colline, il ne peut rien voir d'autre que le fait qu'elle tient toujours, mais Danemark l'arrête et fixe l'horizon pendant un moment avant de serrer la main de Sealand et de les mener dans la ville.

"Ne t'éloigne pas," lui intime-t-il. "Vu l'état de la ville, ça ne m'étonnerai pas que des tas gens y vivent."

Peter acquiesce et reste en alerte pour repérer un quelconque mouvement sur l'avenue principale. Les rues sont pleines de cendres ne menant à nulle part, encore intacte si ce n'est pour leurs traces de pas, mais il y a une faible brise qui ne cesse de souffler pour former un courant d'air, entre les réverbères tordus et les fenêtres brisées, un faible vent qui fait tourbillonner les cendres et les réinstalle toutes les quelques minutes. La rue principale a l'air déserte, mais quand Danemark se retourne pour voir que leurs empreintes ont disparu, ils ne croient pas une seule seconde qu'ils sont seuls.

Ils restent près des murs des immeubles quand ils avancent, lentement mais sûrement, et Danemark s'arrête toujours aux intersections pour lancer un caillou dans la rue, brisant le silence neigeux et patientant, tendu, que quelque chose brise le calme avant de pouvoir continuer. Ils traversent la rue presque avec réticence pour ne pas rester à découvert et vérifient chaque recoin avant de continuer, mais aucune présence ne se fait connaitre.

La ville est apparemment dépourvue d'humanité.

Au loin, ils peuvent entendre quelque chose claquer dans le vent, mais les cendres sont trop épaisses pour voir jusque-là. Ou plus loin qu'un bâtiment, d'ailleurs. Il n'a jamais eu une aussi faible visibilité que dans cette ville, et il est presque certain que s'il lâchait la main de Danemark et se séparait de lui, il ne pourrait jamais le retrouver sans faire de bruit.

"Pourquoi les cendres sont aussi mauvaises ici?" Peter lui demande silencieusement quand ils s'arrêtent à une autre intersection et Danemark regarde à travers la vitre brisée d'un ancien bureau de poste. "On dirait pas que quelque chose soit en feu, pourtant."

"Je sais pas... Il y a peut-être un gros truc qui brûle dans la vile d'à côté. Peut-être une forêt, ou un truc comme ça." Il s'arrête et s'éloigne du bâtiment. "Je ne comprends pas. Il y a tellement d'endroits où se cacher ici et pourtant on dirait qu'il n'y a personne. Pas de gens, pas d'animaux, rien."

"Peut-être qu'ils se sont tous abrités autre part," suggère Peter. "Il y a beaucoup de bâtiments, donc...?"

"J'sais pas... J'ai juste l'impression qu'on aurait déjà dû croiser quelqu'un, depuis. Ou les restes de quelqu'un." Il fait un signe de tête vers les gouttières vide de l'autre côté de la rue. "D'habitude il y a au moins des corps dans les rues mais cet endroit est complètement vide."

"Et s'il y avait un bunker? Genre, un sous terre?"

Il réfléchit un instant. "Peut-être. Ça n'explique toujours pas les rues. La plupart des abris souterrains ont une fosse pour brûler les corps à l'extérieur des portes, mais ils n'auraient aucune raison de venir jusqu'ici pour emmener les corps hors de la ville. A quoi ça sert si personne ne vit en surface?"

Peter ne trouve rien à répondre à ça.

Ils s'arrêtent à une autre intersection à l'autre bout de la ville et Danemark pointe un large bâtiment de l'autre côté de la rue. "Cet endroit était une fabrique de conserve," dit-il. "On devrait y faire un tour pour voir s'il reste quoi que ce soit."

Peter déglutit nerveusement. Il n'a encore jamais pillé de bâtiment, et la longue structure à deux étages lui donne un pressentiment bien plus mauvais que ne le devrait une usine de fruits en boîte. Il suit Danemark quand il traverse la route et tient le fusil quand l'adulte enfonce la porte arrière avec le pied de biche, à l'affut pendant que Danemark à le dos tourné. Le bois est vieux et se brise facilement, les éclats résonnants à travers la ville quand les charnières cèdent et laissent place à un bureau sombre et plein de poussière. Danemark fait glisser le pied de biche dans son sac et épaule le fusil en entrant dans la pièce.

"On devrait monter à l'étage," déclare-t-il après avoir fouillé le bureau sans aucune trouvaille. "C'est sûrement là-haut qu'ils font tout."

Sealand lève les yeux sur la pile de vieux magasines couverts de cendres sur la table pour en montrer un. "Je peux en prendre un?"

"Bien sûr, prend ce que tu veux. Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"J'sais pas, un magasine sur la nature ou un truc comme ça." Il fait passer son sac devant lui pour y ranger le magazine et le fourre à côté du carnet de dessin maintenant sec que Danemark lui avait pris. Il n'a encore rien dessiné dedans, ne voulant pas gâcher l'encre du seul stylo de Danemark.

Ils se frayent un chemin jusqu'à l'espace de livraison du premier étage quand ils trouvent un grand escalier menant jusqu'à la zone de conserverie. Il y a moins de poussière à cet endroit, mais l'obscurité n'en est pas moins intimidante quand ils commencent à monter les marches, Peter suivant Danemark de près et s'agrippant fermement au dos de son sac pour ne pas se séparer de lui dans l'espace restreint. Le pallier s'ouvre sur une large ligne de production mal éclairée, où un petit tapis roulant est toujours connecté aux machines pleines de bocaux en verre et de feuilles d'étain, des cageots et des poubelles renversées sur le sol sale et graisseux.

Ça pue le fruit pourri.

"Il n'y a plus rien de frais," tousse Danemark en mettant ses lunettes sur son front. La couche de cendre sur son visage est assez épaisse pour laisser une trace parfaite autour de ses yeux. "Faisons un tour pour voir si on peut trouver une réserve ou un endroit où il pourrait y avoir des conserves déjà préparées."

Il lâche la main de Danemark à contrecœur et s'avance au centre de la pièce. Le sol grince sous ses bottes à chaque pas qu'il fait, amplifié par le silence pesant, mais il n'y prête pas vraiment attention. Il doit rester concentré sur sa tâche. L'immeuble fantôme est trop troublant et trop silencieux et il n'a pas l'intention de s'attarder plus qu'il ne le doit, surtout quand il remarque les petites traces de pas de rat dans la poussière. Il balaye l'intégralité de la pièce des yeux et n'est pas surpris quand il ne voit rien d'autres que des noyaux de fruits et des étiquettes de cannettes le long des murs, regroupé en petits tas à cause du vent passant par les fenêtres cassées et laissé à pourrir avec les restes de ce qui, pense Peter, devait être des pêches ou des abricots.

Une pile de boîtes dans le coin de la pièce attire son attention. Comme le reste de la pièce, elles sont recouvertes de crasse, mais à travers la poussière et les cendres, il peut voir des étiquettes d'expéditions imprimées et collées sur le côté, avec de petites poignées pour un transport plus facile. Il plisse les yeux à travers la faible luminosité, s'approchant doucement.

A travers les poignées, il peut à peine voire la surface réfléchissante du verre.

Un grand sourire prend place sur son visage et il s'avance vers les boîtes. "Hey, j'ai trouvé quelqu-"

Il est interrompu quand son pied passe à travers le sol.

Il a à peine le temps de crier le nom de Danemark que les planches de bois crissent, le sol s'ouvrant sous ses pieds. Il cherche à se raccrocher à quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais ne trouve rien d'autre que le sol pourri et miteux qui se scinde sous lui, et il tombe trop vite pour pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit et se fracasse le menton contre le bord avant de passer au travers.

Il reste en chute libre pendant une seconde.

Il entend le bruit de quelque chose qui s'écrase avant de sentir son corps entier remonter vers le haut et se balancer, planer dans le vide, et il se force à ouvrir les yeux au moment où il voit quelque chose de vert passer à côté de lui et s'écraser sur le sol; le sac de Danemark. Au-dessus de lui, Danemark est sur son flanc au bord du sol et à une main agrippée à la bretelle du sac de Sealand, l'autre tenant fermement le pied de la machine de mise en boîte, ses deux bras minces apparemment mis à rude épreuve pour les empêcher de tomber.

"Peter!" cria-t-il en serrant les dents. "Est-ce que tu peux atteindre le bord?"

Il dû se battre pour empêcher la panique de prendre le contrôle de sa voix. "N-non...!" Il entendit Danemark jurer et cria quand il entendit le sol craquer de façon menaçante. "I-il va encore s'effondrer!"

"Merde, je sais, tiens bon!" Il se tourne sur le ventre. "Ne lâche pas ma main, d'accord? Je vais te remonter. Quand tu atteindras le bord, essaye d'y mettre les pieds."

Peter leva la main pour essayer d'attraper le poignet osseux de Danemark et retint sa respiration quand l'adulte commença à le remonter, centimètre par centimètre, gémissant de douleur en se forçant à reculer, loin du rebord déchiqueté et plus près du tapis roulant. Tout le long, le sol continua de craquer de manière alarmante, et il faut à Peter tout son sang-froid pour ne pas crier à Danemark de se dépêcher, préférant supplier du regard son visage tendu, crispé par l'effort et grimaçant. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il entendit un nouveau craquement faire écho à travers la pièce et il fit un dernier effort colossal, hurlant à travers ses dents serrées et tirant Peter sur le bord juste au moment où le sol s'effondrait à nouveau et engloutit les boites, le bruit du verre se brisant et des tuiles explosant sous le choc résonnant à travers tout le bâtiment en atterrissant au rez de chaussé.

Il tombe contre le torse de Danemark et ils s'écartent tous les deux de ce qu'il reste du sol. Peter tremble comme une feuille en se poussant pour se tourner vers l'énorme trou dans le sol alors que la poussière retombe et que l'usine plonge dans le silence. Il serre le devant de la veste de Danemark.

_Ne pleures pas_... se dit-il. _Ne pleures pas, ne pleures pas, ne pleures pas_...

Une plainte aiguë se fait soudainement entendre au loin.

Au départ lente et inaudible, comme si le son avait du mal à sortir, elle prend de l'ampleur avant de devenir un hurlement strident couvrant le moindre son, comme un vieil enregistrement amplifié par des enceintes.

Une sirène.

Danemark sauta sur ses pieds. "On doit partir," dit-il précipitamment. "On doit partir maintenant."

Peter lève les yeux vers son visage affligé, glapissant quand Danemark attrape son bras avec sa main rugueuse et le traine vers les escaliers. "P-pourquoi?" Il se dirigent rapidement vers le rez de chaussé et il trébuche sur la dernière marche. "Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Pas maintenant. T'arrêtes pas."

Au moment où ils passent à côté de la pile de débris sur le sol, Peter tire sur le bas du manteau de Danemark et essaye de le retenir. "Et ton sac?" cri-t-il en faisant des gestes frénétiques vers le tas de gravats où est enfoui le sac. "Tout est dans ton sac!"

Danemark se retourne et le pousse en avant. « Laisse-le!" s'époumone-t-il. "On le remplacera plus tard!"

Ils se ruent à travers la porte arrière et aussitôt, Danemark se lance dans une corse effrénée. Il garde sa main fermement enroulée autour de celle de Peter, mais ne ralentit pas quand Peter lutte pour tenir son rythme, préférant presque le trainer à chaque fois qu'il trébuche, le tirant à travers la rue jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville qui commence tout juste à s'assombrir avec la tombée de la nuit. Ils ne s'arrêtent pas aux intersections et ne vérifient pas les fenêtres cette fois ci et quand Peter lance un regard inquiet derrière eux, il manque de tomber par terre.

De l'autre côté de la route principale, un gros camion avance doucement, crachant de la fumée dans l'air, une sirène rouge tournant sur son toit. Il ne peut pas voir grand-chose excepté la lumière de la sirène à travers les cendres, mais il entend son moteur gronder et des gens crier à plein poumons vers eux.

Quelque chose de chaud siffle juste à côté de son oreille et brise la vitre de la voiture garée contre le trottoir.

"Continue de courir!" lui hurle Danemark en l'entendant crier.

Peter n'a pas l'intention de lui poser des questions cette fois.

Le moteur du camion gronde et entame sa descente dans la rue au moment où ils arrivent aux rampes de l'autoroute. Ils se faufilent au milieu des carcasses de voitures avant d'arriver jusqu'à l'artère principale et de là, ils sautent par-dessus la rambarde et courent vers la zone boisée qui borde la route, leurs bottes martelant la terre détrempée et le feuillage leur griffant le visage. Ils courent dans la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus entendre le bruit du moteur, et même là, Danemark ne s'arrête pas. Ils continuent à avancer en zigzag à travers les bois, la poitrine douloureuse, et les poumons de Peter le brûlent quand Danemark l'attire dans un ravin et qu'ils réapparaissent de l'autre côté du bois, sur une autre autoroute.

Danemark attrape la porte de la première voiture qu'il trouve et l'ouvre brusquement, jetant Peter à l'intérieur sans ménagement avant de s'y engouffrer aussi, cachant le garçon avec son propre corps, une main placée derrière sa tête et l'autre mettant le fusil entre eux.

"Ne bouges pas." murmure-t-il durement.

Il se tient immobile sauf pour ses respirations irrégulières, Peter accroché à lui, et pendant quelques minutes, ils attendent, guettant les bruits de pas ou de moteur ou de coups de feu.

Rien ne vint.

C'est seulement quand Peter se rend compte du souffle irrégulier de Danemark qu'il se pousse et se tourne pour lui faire face. Le visage du danois est blanc comme un linge même après avoir couru aussi loin et ses yeux sont étroitement clos derrière ses mèches trempées de sueur, de fortes respirations se frayant un chemin derrière ses dents serrées tandis qu'il se redresse difficilement pour sortir de la voiture en trébuchant. Peter le suivit de près, se penchant pour s'asseoir au bord du siège tandis que Danemark s'accrochait à la voiture.

"E-est-ce que ça va?" lui demande Peter, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

Danemark se cramponne au-devant de son manteau et hoche la tête, chancelant. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres, mais il ouvre grand les yeux avant même de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit et se penche contre la porte de la voiture. Il tombe à genoux, agrippant sa poitrine et vacilla en avant, les deux mains contre le sol quand une violente toux le fait trembler assez pour le faire tomber sur les coudes. Peter hoquète et bondit sur ses pieds, se ruant sur lui pour l'aider, mais il s'arrête d'un coup juste devant le danois tremblant.

Le béton était taché de rouge.


	7. Chapitre 7

Rien ne rend Sealand plus nerveux que la vue du sang. Les araignées sont en haut de sa liste, tout comme la cuisine d'Arthur et le peu de fois où Berwald s'énerve, ne serait-ce que parce que ça veut dire qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal et qu'il a des ennuis. Ça ne le dérange pas tant que ça de se faire gronder, les mots ne sont que des mots, après tout, et vraiment, ses figures parentales ont des méthodes de punition bien à eux. À bien des égards, il n'a aucune raison de se plaindre. Lettonie a une situation bien pire que la sienne si ses tremblements se font remarquer, et il sait que Wy doit rester dans le coin pendant des heures après un mauvais comportement. Donc, vraiment, sa liste ne comprend que les araignées et le sang.

Le sang ne le rend pas seulement nerveux. En grandissant, sa simple vue lui comprime la poitrine comme dans un étau et ses muscles se crispent jusqu'à ce que le sang soit nettoyé ou qu'il soit emmené assez loin pour ne plus le voir ni le sentir. Il en déteste la couleur. Et son odeur chargée de cuivre, aussi. Même les petites coupures de papier le mettent dans un mauvais état si jamais il y voit ne serait-ce que de minuscules perles de sang et il prend toujours soin de garder des pansements avec lui juste au cas où ça arrivait en jouant ou en se faufilant dans des réunions. Il n'aime pas ça, ce n'est qu'un rappel de la guerre et même s'il n'a jamais été sur les lignes de front, il se souvient encore du fantôme d'Angleterre dans son uniforme serré, l'air dévasté et meurtri pendant qu'il essayait de cacher ses blessures.

Il n'aime pas le sang parce que ça lui rappelle à quel point ils sont vulnérables.

Cette fois-ci n'est pas différente. La première toux est assez forte pour qu'il ne voit même pas le sang éclabousser le sol en une petite ligne tachetée à ses pieds, seulement un contraste soudain et importun avec le reste du paysage. C'est une zébrure abrupte d'un rouge criard et mouillé qui fait tâche dans leur petit monde gris et poussiéreux, et il s'arrête immédiatement devant Danemark, les yeux écarquillés et le devant de sa veste froissée entre ses mains alors qu'il le voit presque perdre l'équilibre lors d'une autre convulsion. Il veut bouger. Il veut passer la ligne rouge et toucher Danemark, mais ses pieds sont fermement ancrés, et il ne peut que regarder Danemark mettre une main sur sa bouche, encore à genoux par terre, se retenant grâce à ses coudes, essayant de regagner sa respiration en vain. Il peut voir le sang couler de la main de l'adulte, et ne peut pas détourner le regard, le sang gouttant sur le béton en parfaites petites sphères, en quelque sorte plus gracieusement que le premier arc furieux, mais pas moins mortifiant.

Peter déglutit et essaie de s'avancer sans succès. Danemark a les yeux clos, mais essaie de dire quelque chose, des mots qui se perdent instantanément dans le creux humide et retentissant de sa poitrine, et Peter est certain qu'il essaie, en vain, de faire comme si ce n'était rien. Essayant surement de lui dire de ne pas s'en faire.

Trop stupide pour demander de l'aide.

Il se mort l'intérieur de la joue et se force enfin à passer les éclaboussures de sang alors que Danemark essaie de reprendre son sang-froid. Il reste à genoux et met sa tête entre ses bras, les mains au sol, marquant une nouvelle fois le sol alors qu'il se relève en tremblant, et crache dans les cendres. Plus de rouge dans le gris.

"Il faut qu'on continue," dit-il d'une voix rauque. Ses bottes raclent le béton tandis qu'il oscille sur ses pieds. "On doit y aller."

Peter attrape la manche de son manteau poussiéreux et le fixe intensément. "C'était quoi, ça?" Demande-t-il, essayant de ne pas paniquer. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi?"

Danemark s'essuie la bouche avec le dos de sa main. "Rien. Tout va bien. Allez, viens, la nuit va bientôt tomber et on n'a pas notre sac. On doit y aller."

Il tend la main pour prendre celle de Peter. Ce geste, pour une quelconque raison, enflamme sa colère qui prend le dessus sur son anxiété et il recule brusquement. "Non!" Pleure-t-il. "Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ce qui cloche chez toi!" Il attrape la veste de Danemark et le tire en avant, le faisant trébucher, et ouvre la portière de la voiture avant de l'obliger à s'asseoir, s'étonnant de la facilité de cette action. Il pose ses mains sur les épaules de Danemark et recule juste assez pour voir son visage impassible, et se mord la lèvre. "Tu es malade, pas vrai?"

Danemark ne dit rien.

"Tu as la même chose que ce vieil homme."

Encore une fois, silence.

Peter ferme les poings et fait un pas en arrière. «Réponds-moi!" Cri-t-il. "Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas chez toi!"

"Peter." La voix de Danemark et monotone et il tend la main à nouveau pour prendre celle de Peter. "Ne crie pas. Ces gens doivent surement encore nous chercher." Il entremêle leurs doigts et le fixe intensément en le rapprochant de lui. "Et je vais _bien_. Je marche encore, pas vrai?" Il essaie de sourire mais arrive à peine à remonter le coin de ses lèvres. "T'inquiètes pas pour moi."

Pendant un instant, Peter le regarde bouche bée, furieux, avant de retirer sèchement sa main. "_Arrête_ de faire ça! Arrête de faire comme si tout allait bien!" Il presse sa main devant le visage de Danemark.

Tous les doigts de son gant étaient couverts de sang.

"Tu ne peux pas ignorer un problème pareil!"

Danemark ne fait que fixer sa main tendue pendant un long moment. Il tient toujours le même visage vide d'émotions pendant qu'il cherche une réponse et au bout d'un long moment, il soupire enfin et pause le fusil sur ses genoux.

"Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai," dit-il. "C'est juste comme ça des fois."

"Comme quoi?"

"Du mal à respirer. Du mal à marcher."

Sealand déglutit. "Ça arrive souvent?"

"Les problèmes pour respirer?"

"Non."

"Oh." Danemark retourne sa paume et regarde les taches rouges sur ses gants. "Ça." Il essuie sa main sur son pantalon. "Des fois."

"C'est-à-dire?"

"Peter-"

"Dis-moi!"

Il expire bruyamment. "J'en sais rien. Des fois. Quand je cours trop." Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et plante son regard dans le sien. "Mais comme je te l'ai dit; t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je gère et ça va aller."

Sealand gronde. "Jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes aveugle et que tu ne puisse plus marcher et que tu meurs."

"Je ne vais pas mourir."

"T'en sais rien."

"Si, je le sais."

"Comment?"

"Je dois m'occuper de toi." Il parvient à faire un sourire bancale. "Je ne peux pas mourir avant de t'avoir mis en sécurité."

"Comment tu vas faire si tu ne peux pas respirer?"

Danemark ne trouve aucune réponse à ça.

Peter s'agenouille et fait passer son sac devant lui avec colère et commence à farfouiller dedans. "Papa Berwald et Oncle Norvège avaient raison. T'es vraiment un imbécile." Il sort une housse d'oreiller graisseuse et se relève, se tenant droit devant Danemark et tirant d'un coup sec un truc noir de sa boîte et l'écrase sur le visage de Danemark avant même qu'il ne puisse protester. "Met ça."

Danemark cligne des yeux et passe lentement ses doigts sur la surface lisse et sombre du plastique recouvrant sa bouche et son nez. Même sans voir son visage au complet, Sealand sait qu'il fronce les sourcils.

"Tu avais un masque respiratoire dans ton sac depuis le début?" La colère de sa voix était étouffée par le masque. "Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas porté?"

"Je l'ai eu grâce à un gamin Polonais qui était avec moi au bunker." Il regarde longuement Danemark avec un air de défi. "Et je ne le portais pas parce que je voulais le garder en cas d'urgence."

"Espèce de stupide petit... Tu dois le porter dès maintenant!" Il commence à le retirer. "Si j'avais su que tu avais ça, je t'aurais pas traîné dans les cendres avec un putain de bandana."

Peter s'avance et gifle sa main pour l'éloigner de la sangle du masque. "Non! Je te le donne." Il presse les mains de Danemark sur ses genoux et force le sac de filtres de rechange entre ses doigts. "Ce n'est pas moi qui crache du sang."

"Peter, c'est dangereux de se balader avec un simple foulard autour de la bouche. Si tu portes ça, il te protégera jusqu'à ce qu'on soit en sécurité." Il lève la main pour l'enlever à nouveau.

Cette fois ci, Sealand attrape son poignet et le retient, l'air peiné et le regard au sol. "Je ne serais jamais en sécurité sans toi, idiot." Il se tait et relâche sa main juste assez longtemps pour passer ses bras autour du cou de Danemark et l'étreindre fortement. "Je ne veux pas que tu meurs..." murmure-t-il. "Je ne veux plus être seul encore une fois. J-je..." il renifle et presse son visage dans le creux du cou tapissé de cendre de Danemark. "S'il te plait, ne meurs pas tonton Danemark."

Il sent Danemark tracer des cercles dans son dos et l'entend soupirer profondément derrière lui. "Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne vais pas mourir." Il pose son menton sur le haut du crane de Sealand et ferme les yeux. "Si j'accepte de le porter, est-ce que tu vas te calmer et continuer d'avancer?"

Il renifle et recule, hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Le regard de Danemark se radoucit et il se remit maladroitement sur ses pieds, une main venant ébouriffer les cheveux de Peter. "Bon, d'accord. Mais si on passe par des endroits vraiment mauvais, je veux que tu le porte, d'accord? On se le partage."

Peter acquiesce une nouvelle fois. "Mais tu le porte beaucoup alors, okay? Même quand tu dors?"

"Ouais, ouais," soupire-t-il en ajustant l'élastique de son masque derrière sa tête afin qu'il recouvre la moitié de son visage. "Pfff, t'es pire que Finlande."

"C'est un mensonge et tu le sais."

"T'es en forme aujourd'hui, j'me trompe?"

"Faut bien que l'un de nous deux le soit." Il remonte sa capuche et remet ses lunettes sur ses yeux brulants, observant Danemark en faire de même. "Alors, on fait quoi maintenant?"

"Bonne question. T'as quoi dans tes poches?"

Peter vide son manteau et n'en sort qu'une boussole et un bandana roulé en boule. Il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus dans la veste de Danemark, mais heureusement il a toujours sa carte.

"T'as quoi d'autre dans ton sac?" Demande-t-il

"Quelques rations, un carnet à dessin et les chaussettes que tu m'as donné, le magazine, et une couverture que j'avais dans le bunker."

"Merde. D'accord, garde tout ça pour l'instant." Il tourne sa tête vers le ciel et un son nerveux sort du fond de sa gorge. "La nuit tombe trop vite. On ne va pas aller plus loin ce soir et je ne pense vraiment pas qu'on va trouver quoi que ce soit d'utile avant demain, ce qui inclut un endroit où dormir." Il tend sa main à Peter et ils se mettent en route, Danemark grimaçant à chaque pas. "On va rester sur la route principale pour l'instant et essayer de mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous et eux. Je sais que ce n'est pas idéal, mais dès qu'il fera noir, on se cachera dans le coffre d'une de ces voitures jusqu'au matin. "

Sealand écarquille les yeux. "C'est pas dangereux?"

"Si."

"Et si jamais ils nous trouvent?"

"Je les tueraient."

Il tient fermement la main de Danemark. "Et si tu ne peux pas?"

"Arrête d'être aussi morbide, tu veux?" Lance Danemark, se tournant brusquement pour le regarder. "Tant qu'on est prudents, tout ira bien. Les routes ici sont trop encombrées pour qu'ils puissent embarquer dans leur camion, ce qui signifie qu'ils devraient venir nous chercher à pied. Et si c'était le cas, tu ne crois pas qu'on les aurait entendues depuis le temps? " Il hoche la tête fermement et se concentre de nouveau sur les voitures. "On doit juste être extrêmement prudents pendant un moment."

"Combien de temps?"

Danemark hausse les épaules.

"Peut-être pour toujours."

Les prédictions de Danemark étaient vraies: ils ne font pas beaucoup de chemin avant que le soleil ne commence à tomber derrière les cendres. Ils avancent trop lentement; Les articulations de Danemark lui font mal et il marche à côté de Peter, déterminé, mais il traîne et respire fort, un changement de rythme quand c'est a lui de lutter pour ne pas être à la traîne. Le masque a l'air d'être utile. Peter remarque que même s'il halète beaucoup, chaque inspiration est plus silencieuse et moins marquée par la toux. C'est un maigre progrès, mais un progrès quand même. Cependant, leur marche et malgré tout trop lente et après moins de cinq kilomètres, quand ils n'ont plus qu'un faible rayon de soleil, Danemark jette enfin l'éponge et ils commencent à chercher un véhicule correct pour passer la nuit.

"Cherche quelque chose qui a l'air abandonné", lui dit Danemark. "Quelque chose de plutôt récent. Il doit y avoir une poignée de déverrouillage du coffre à l'intérieur."

Ils marchent à travers les rangées de voitures en panne le long de la route avant de choisir une BWM noire partiellement fondue dans le trottoir, les pneus avant et le capot s'affaissant comme une sculpture de cire collée à la route, rappelant à Peter un escargot rampant le long d'une branche.

Danemark passe son bras à travers la vitre brisée pour déverrouiller le coffre, qui se soulevé juste assez pour que Peter puisse l'ouvrir.

"Il faut s'assurer qu'il marche," dit Danemark en retournant à l'arrière de la voiture. "Tu veux essayer ou je m'en charge?"

"Je peux le faire." Alors que Danemark tient le coffre ouvert, Peter monte à l'intérieur. Après avoir été enfermé, il tire sur la petite poignée et le coffre s'ouvre à nouveau, une pluie de cendres tombant des charnières grinçantes le faisant éternuer. "Ça fonctionne." Peter se redresse et le tient ouvert pour que Danemark puisse retourner au siège du conducteur et tirer le verrou manuel, le rendant inutilisable avant de se dépêcher et de sortir un petit tournevis de sa poche.

Il s'accroupit et place la tête de l'outil dans plusieurs endroits peu visibles le long du tout du coffre, faisant quelques trous avant de rentrer à son tour dans le coffre. Le coffre se referme alors que les dernières lueurs du jour disparaissent.

L'espace est restreint et c'est une tâche fastidieuse pour s'installer. Il finit par se caler sur la poitrine de Danemark et au moment où ils parviennent tous deux à arrêter de se tortiller, il est à peu près sûr qu'il s'est assez secoué la tête pour causer des lésions cérébrales irréversibles. Le rire étouffé de Danemark coïncide avec ses gémissements inconfortables et il donne une pichenette sur le front de l'adulte.

"C'est pas drôle," grommelle-t-il. "Ça craint."

"Tu trouves que ça craint? Essaye de faire la même chose dans une Volkswagen avec Suède."

"Quoi?"

"Ouais. Ça devait être il y a dix ans. Finlande et Norvège en ont eu tellement marre de nous entendre nous disputer à table qu'ils nous ont fait boire et nous ont enfermé dans le coffre de la voiture de location d'Islande toute la nuit. Ils ne nous ont pas laissé sortir avant qu'on ne se soit excusé et qu'on ait promis de faire des efforts."

Sealand souri. "Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?"

"Passé la nuit avec son cul collé contre ma tête."

"Tu t'es pas excusé?"

"Quoi? Jamais de la vie, ça craint. En plus, c'est lui qui avait commencé."

"J'en doute."

"La ferme, t'es pas objectif." Il soupire et repose sa tête contre le tapis en dessous de lui. " En y repensant, j'aurais peut-être dû."

"Pourquoi vous vous disputiez?"

"Je ne m'en souvient même pas. Sûrement un truc stupide."

"Carrément un truc stupide, tu veux dire."

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé de la fermer?"

Peter croise les bras sous son menton avant de poser la tête dessus. "Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Comment vous êtes sorti?"

"Islande nous a ramené à la société de location et ils nous ont entendu crier. Un gars du nom de Sven nous a laissé sortir et on a dû faire du stop jusque chez nous." Il rit. "Personne n'a voulu nous prendre, par contre. On était tout transpirant et on puait la mort après avoir passé la nuit enfermé dans ce foutu coffre. Je suis sûr que la vieille dame qui a bien voulu nous emmener à dû croire qu'on était des tueurs en série ou un truc comme ça."

"Toi peut-être. Suède ne ressemble pas à un tueur en série."

Danemark lève les mains pour écraser le visage de Peter entre ses paumes. "Okay, maintenant je sais que tu fais exprès de ne pas être objectif."

Sealand se dégage de son emprise et se réinstalle avec un souffle. Au bout d'un moment, il penche la tête pour regarder Danemark dans l'obscurité. "Tu ne crois pas que Suède pourrait tuer qui que ce soit, n'est-ce pas?"

"Quoi? Berwald? Nan, pas moyen. Pas s'il a le choix." Il baille. "C'est un gars assez calme ces derniers temps. Il n'abattrait quelqu'un que s'il n'a pas d'autres options. Pourquoi?"

"J'sais pas. Je pensais juste."

"A quoi?"

"Bah..." il croise à nouveau les bras, assez pour se redresser. "Tu as dit que les gens étaient devenus fous et qu'ils s'entre-tuaient, alors j'ai pensé... J'sais pas."

"Nan, je comprends." Il hausse les épaules. "Et j'y ai pensé aussi. Vu à quel point on s'est tous affaibli, je pense qu'on est tous capable de sombrer dans la folie comme n'importe quel être humain. Mais malgré ça, je ne pense pas que tu aies de quoi t'inquiéter..." il sourit et ébouriffe les cheveux de Peter. "Nous les sauvages du Nord on a perdu la tête il y a longtemps."

Il hoche lentement la tête. "Et on est tous faibles ou morts parce que les terres sont mortes, c'est ça?"

"C'est un facteur très important, ça c'est sûr. Mais c'est en grande partie à cause de la population, quand même." Il émet un son étrange derrière son masque. "Nous ne sommes rien sans notre peuple."

"Mais je..." Peter s'arrête et baisse la tête. "Ouais."

Danemark incline sa tête. "Qu'est-ce que t'allais dire?" Il demande, curieux. "À quoi tu penses?"

"Eh bien, j'ai juste ... si nous avons besoin de notre peuple et de nos terres pour survivre, alors je devrais être mort, tu crois pas? Je l'ai senti quand le fort s'est effondré et je sais que la famille royale est morte, mais je vais toujours bien. " Il fait une pause pendant plusieurs longs moments avant de continuer tranquillement. "Je suppose que ça veut dire que je n'ai jamais vraiment été une vraie nation, hein?"

"Quoi?"

"Tout ce qui fait de moi ce que je suis a disparu mais je vais toujours bien. Donc ça veut dire que je n'ai jamais vraiment été fait d'eux pour commencer." Il se frotte les joues avec une main. "Je n'ai jamais été capable d'avoir un vrai gouvernement ou quoi que ce soit, alors je n'ai jamais pu être un vrai pays."

"Hé", Danemark laissa tomber une main sur son dos. "Avoir un grand gouvernement et beaucoup de terres ça ne veut rien dire. Être ce que nous sommes, ça veut dire prendre soin de notre peuple."

"Mais les miens sont tous morts."

"Non, ils ne le sont pas." Danemark soupire lourdement et recule jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'asseoir un peu. "Ta famille principale, oui, mais pas toute ta famille. S'ils étaient tous partis, tu serais dans un état bien pire."

"Mais le Prince Roy et sa famille étaient mon seul peuple, et-"

"Non, ils ne l'étaient pas. Tu as une plus grande population que ce que tu crois, gamin."

"Quoi? C'est vrai?"

Danemark hoche la tête. "Bien sûr. Tu as une très grande famille royale. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand tu couronne ta noblesse via internet."

"Mais c'est juste-"

"Une manière d'incorporer des gens dans ta famille. Tu as certainement plus de Seigneurs et de Châtelaines que tu ne saurais quoi en faire, donc c'est impossible qu'ils soient tous morts."

"Si jamais ils le sont?"

"Ils ne le sont pas."

"Comment tu sais?"

«Crois-moi, je sais."

"Comment?"

Danemark souris. "Parce que, crétin, je suis un Seigneur officiel de Sealand. Et je suis sûr et certain que je ne suis pas mort."

Peter en reste bouche bée. "Quoi? Tu es sérieux?"

"Un peu que j'le suis. Et Norvège et Islande aussi. Et bien sûr, Finlande et Suède."

"Mais vous êtes déjà... Pourquoi?"

"Hey, trente euros pour devenir Seigneur, c'est plutôt bien. Et j'avais un cadre vide où il fallait que je mette quelque chose." Il lève la tête." Le titre était sur le mur de ma maison dans le salon... tu ne l'as pas remarqué?"

"Non, j'ai jamais fait attention..." il s'arrête. "Donc, si vous avez tous fait ça, ça veut dire que vous pensez que je suis une vraie nation?"

"Évidemment. Comme je te l'ai dit, ce ne sont pas les territoires qui comptent. Tout est une question d'efforts, et toi, t'en as à revendre."

"Alors comment ça se fait que vous ne m'ayez jamais reconnu devant personne?"

Il hausse les épaules.

"Ce qu'on pense n'est pas vraiment en accord avec ce que pense notre peuple. Suède y travaillait, par contre. Finlande aussi. Je crois qu'ils y étaient presque."

"Qui sait," Peter grommelle. "J'arrive enfin à trouver des gens qui croient en moi et il à fallu que ce soit la fin du monde pour ça."

Danemark ri et se recouche. "Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça." Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par mon statut de nation, le Royaume du Danemark reconnaît par le présent acte la Principauté de Sealand comme un état souverain indépendant." Il plie maladroitement son bras pour que Peter puisse lui serrer la main. "Bienvenue dans le club des Nations Unies, monsieur Kirkland. Ne mangez pas la salade d'œuf de la cafeteria. Elle donne des gaz."

Peter cligne des yeux et secoue faiblement sa main. "Ne... vraiment?"

"Si on arrive à sortir d'ici, je te le mettrais sur papier." Il sourit. "Il n'y aura pas grand monde pour m'en empêcher cette fois. Berwald et tous les autres pourront signer, aussi." Il penche la tête. "Et," soupire-t-il."Quand on trouvera Arthur, tu pourras le lui mettre dans son grand visage touffu."

Peter reste complétement silencieux pendant un long moment avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de Danemark comme il le peut et de fondre en éclats de rire étouffés.

Il ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois où il s'est endormi aussi heureux.


	8. Chapitre 8

Ils ne trouvent le sommeil que quelques heures.

Peter se réveille quand Danemark lui met la main sur la bouche. Son premier réflexe est de se débattre, mais l'atmosphère dans le coffre chaud et étroit le bloque, et il se tient donc immobile, appuyé contre la poitrine de Danemark, n'écoutant que le silence tendu. Il n'entend rien. Il baisse les yeux pour regarder Danemark, à travers la faible lumière, le regard plein de questions, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque le danois lève un doigt devant sa bouche et secoue la tête, lui indiquant de rester silencieux. Après avoir acquiescer, Danemark lâcha Sealand pour prendre son fusil lentement, le plaçant suffisamment haut pour que le canon se trouve face au toit du coffre et que la crosse reste collée au sol.

Peter déglutit. Il n'entend toujours rien.

Il tire sur la manche de Danemark et secoue la tête, toujours confus. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Dit-il silencieusement.

Danemark garde ses yeux rivés sur le toit du coffre et lève la main pour empêcher Peter de bouger, ce qu'il fait, avant de se rallonger, se cacher sous l'un des bras de Danemark et plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, juste au cas où. Une minute passe, puis une autre. De l'extérieur de la voiture, Peter peut simplement entendre le bruit d'un cliquetis, un son qui lui rappelle vaguement une chute de pierres.

En dessous de lui, Danemark se raidit et commence à enrouler son doigt autour du pontet.

Rien ne vient.

Ils attendent encore une quinzaine de minutes avant que Danemark n'abaisse le fusil et commence à s'asseoir. Il passe le pistolet à Peter et lui tapote l'épaule pendant qu'il saisit la poignée du coffre pour l'ouvrir.

"Reste ici jusqu'à ce que je te dise que la voie est libre, d'accord?" Murmure-t-il. "Tient toi prêt à courir et garde la tête baissée."

Il fait un signe de tête hésitant et s'aplatit contre le sol tandis que Danemark pousse le toit du coffre dans un mouvement lent et délibéré, sortant prudemment avant de l'ouvrir complètement et de tomber sur le trottoir. Peter l'écoute faire un tour complet autour de la voiture et se perd presque dans la rapidité de son propre souffle, le fusil serré dans ses poings, tendu et prêt à décoller au premier bruit ou au premier pas de trop. Il déglutit et résiste à l'envie pressante de lever la tête. Il a le dos trempé de sueur après avoir passé la nuit dans le coffre étroit et ses mains tremblent de peur de l'inconnu, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à la curiosité qui grandit en lui lorsque les lourdes bottes de Danemark s'arrêtent et qu'il se risque à jeter un coup d'œil dehors.

Encore une fois, rien.

Danemark se tient devant le coffre, tendu, avec une expression que Peter ne peut pas déchiffrer.

"Viens," dit-il, remettant son masque en place. "On doit y aller. Maintenant."

Il tend le fusil à Danemark et commence à sortir. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Il descend à côté de Danemark et prend sa main. "Qu'est-ce que ...?"

Il s'arrête et regarde la route sous ses pieds. Traversant l'épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvre le trottoir, il trouve des dizaines d'empreintes de pas qui ne peuvent appartenir à aucun d'eux. Il peut voir la piste fade au fond de chaque trace; elles sont fraîches. Ils suivent la piste autour de la BMW fondue et se rassemblent dans une ligne juste devant l'endroit où ils se trouvent actuellement, cinq groupes de pas qu'il peut voir. Un groupe se détache de la ligne et se dirige tout droit vers l'arrière de la voiture. Peter serre alors sa main autour de celle de Danemark lorsque ses grands yeux la suivent jusqu'au pare-chocs.

Il y a un grand "X" dessiné dans les cendres.

"Ils savaient qu'on était là," chuchote-t-il rapidement. Il attrape le bras de Danemark. "Ils le savaient depuis le début!"

Danemark hoche la tête avec raideur. "On doit y aller." Il se retourne et attire Sealand à côté de lui, la tête tournée vers le bord de la route, en scrutant les alentours. "Mettons de la distance entre nous et la voiture et ensuite, on vérifiera la carte et on verra ce qu'on fera."

Peter doit presque courir pour le rattraper. "Ils savaient qu'on était là," bafouille-t-il. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas-"

"Ils en font un jeu." Danemark serre la mâchoire et l'entraîne au bord de la route, loin des véhicules abandonnés et plus près du fossé vide situé au-dessous d'eux. "Ils nous suivent."

Sealand écarquilla les yeux. "T-tu veux dire qu'ils nous chassent?"

"Oui."

Il jure qu'il peut sentir son cœur se serrer et ses tripes se retourner en entendant la réponse crue de Danemark. Il s'accroche fermement au manteau de son ainé et se tient aussi près que possible de lui sans pour autant se mettre dans son chemin, marchant vite à ses côtés tandis qu'il s'éloigne de la même zone boisée qui les a menés de ce côté de l'autoroute au départ.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

Ils glissent le long d'une pente étroite dans un ravin peu profond rempli de feuilles mortes près de l'autre côté. "On garde nos distances. Continue d'avancer." Ils repartent du bois lorsque la route entre en vue, formant des zigzags à travers les arbres. Danemark s'apprête à dire quelque chose alors qu'ils tournent au coin de la rue, les rampes juste en vue, mais quoi qu'il ait voulu dire, il est immédiatement coupé par une explosion de bois claquant et de feuilles crépitantes, le sol de la forêt s'envolant autour d'eux tandis que le sol s'ouvre sous leurs pieds et les envoie tomber dans la poussière au fond d'un trou profond.

Peter crie et se retourne pendant sa chute, atterrit violemment sur sa cheville gauche et hurle lorsque la douleur aveugle se manifestent dans toute sa jambe. Il se traine sur le sol graveleux au moment où Danemark atterrit sur le dos à côté de lui, le souffle brusquement coupé. Peter se retourne, tremblant, et plisse les yeux à travers ses lunettes pour voir l'ouverture du gouffre au-dessus d'eux, la pluie de terre et de cendres se calmant lentement autour d'eux. Danemark tousse et lutte pour que ses poumons fonctionnent à nouveau correctement.

Au-dessus d'eux, une branche craque.

Danemark recule rapidement, se poussant avec ses pieds, et s'assied devant Peter, le fusil positionné contre son épaule et pointé vers le haut lorsqu'il entend le craquement se rapprocher à petits pas, prudents, beaucoup plus lentement que les battements de cœur de Peter.

"Écoute-moi", Danemark haletait. "On a deux balles. Je vais utiliser la mienne, mais s'il y en a plus d'un ..."

Peter sanglote et s'accroche à l'arrière du manteau de Danemark. "S'il te plaît," murmure-t-il. "S'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaît..."

Danemark se retourne pour le serrer dans ses bras. "Je ne les laisserait pas te faire du mal."

Le bruissement des feuilles s'arrête et une ombre leur tombe dessus.

Danemark se retourne et vise, le fusil claquant bruyamment contre son épaule, le pistolet braqué sur eux émettant un son semblable. Pendant un moment, ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge et Peter n'entend que le souffle saccadé de Danemark.

"Vous êtes qui?" Leur lance l'étranger. Il a un fort accent, mais Peter peut dire immédiatement qu'il n'est pas allemand. Il tire le pistolet en avant lorsque Danemark ne répond pas. "Répondez-moi!"

"Toi d'abord, connard!" Cri Danemark.

L'ombre au-dessus d'eux recule légèrement et murmure quelque chose d'incompréhensible. "Incroyable ..." il abaisse le pistolet et se penche sur le trou. "Hé! C'est quoi la différence entre les Allemands et les moustiques?"

Danemark en fait presque tomber le fusil.

L'étranger se penche en avant. "Alors? Tu connais la réponse, oui ou merde?"

"Les moustiques ne sont chiants qu'en été ..." Danemark trébuche et arrache le masque de son visage. "Tu te fout de moi. Jan, c'est toi?"

"Attends, je vais vous faire sortir." Il se retire à nouveau.

Danemark cligne des yeux rapidement. "J'arrive pas à y croire", rit-il. Il se laisse tomber sur un genou et fait à nouveau face à Peter, posant le fusil sur son épaule. "Est ce que ça va?"

"Non," gémit Peter, tenant toujours sa cheville. "Je suis mal tombé."

"Tu penses que tu peux marcher?"

Il secoue la tête.

Danemark claque sa langue. "D'accord, viens, monte sur mes épaules," il se tourne pour que Peter puisse monter. "Je vais te lever assez haut pour qu'il puisse te sortir de là."

"C'est qui 'il'?" Peter réussit à se hisser maladroitement sur les épaules de Danemark.

Danemark se relève, prudemment, et place ses mains contre le bord du trou pour garder son équilibre. "Tu n'as jamais rencontré Jan?"

"Non. Il est comme nous?"

"Oui. C'est aussi un de mes meilleurs amis." Danemark lève la tête quand une nouvelle couche de poussière leur tombe dessus et que Jan est de nouveau au bord du trou. "Oi, il est blessé, alors fait attention avec lui, d'accord?"

Peter resserre son emprise sur le col de Danemark.

"T'inquiète pas," Il lui tapote la main. "C'est un ami."

Jan tend la main dans le trou et place ses mains sous les aisselles de Peter, le tirant doucement des épaules de Danemark. Il l'assoit à quelques pas de là et se retourne pour le regarder. Comme lors de sa première réunion avec Danemark, la tête entière de Jan est enveloppée dans un linge sale, des lunettes de ski sombres attachées à l'extérieur et ne montrant aucune trace de son visage.

"Ça va?" Demande-t-il d'un ton bourru. Sa voix est grave, un peu comme celle de Suède, mais plus douce que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Il acquiesce.

"Hey! J'suis toujours dans ton stupide trou!" Danemark crie et Jan rigole sous ses couches.

Il se lève et retourne au bord de la fosse. "Ouais, ouais, attends." Il se penche et tend ses mains, que Danemark saisit, et l'aide à sortir à son tour, beaucoup moins tendre qu'il ne l'a été avec Peter, et retire les traces de saleté sur le ventre du Danois à quelques pas de Sealand. Tandis que Danemark se débarrasse de la poussière, Jan retire son drap, révélant une tête couverte de cheveux bruns emmêlés et une paire d'yeux olive amusés. Il tend la main pour aider Danemark à se relever. "Je vois qu'la Catastrophe t'as pas rendu plus intelligent."

Danemark sourit et attrape la main de l'autre homme, se redressant et l'attirant dans une étreinte trop enthousiaste. "Pays-Bas, espèce d'enfoiré! Où est-ce que t'étais?"

Pays-Bas rend le geste avec autant de vigueur que son homologue plus léger et le repousse, tapotant son l'épaule. "Ça fait un moment que j'suis coincé ici." Il se retourne pour regarder Peter. "T'as un gosse?"

"Non, non, pas le mien", Danemark contourne Pays-Bas et s'accroupit devant Peter. "C'est Sealand. Peter Kirkland." Il fait signe à Peter de s'asseoir et commence à détacher sa botte.

"Arthur?"

"Entre autre." Il retire doucement la botte de Peter et serre le pied du garçon dans sa main, retroussant le bas de son pantalon pour inspecter sa cheville enflée. "Berwald s'occupait de lui. C'est un peu comme mon neveu." Il fait une pause et soupire. "Bien joué, crevard, à cause de ton con de trou il s'est foulé la cheville."

Sealand se mord la lèvre. La peau presque blanche de sa cheville commence déjà à se fleurir de pourpre et de jaune et une douleur lancinante s'est installée dans le haut de son pied. "Je vais bien," dit-il doucement. "C-ça ne fait pas vraiment mal."

Pays-Bas fronce légèrement les sourcils. «D'une," il pointe Peter du doigt. "Si, ça fait mal. Et de deux," il laisse tomber sa main et se tourne exaspéré vers Danemark. "C'est d'ta faute si t'es trop stupide pour n'pas voir un truc aussi évident qu'un piège." Il s'agenouille à côté de Danemark et regarde le pied de Peter. "Ne deviens pas comme ce gars-là quand tu seras grand", murmure-t-il en jetant un coup de tête vers Danemark. "C'est un crétin."

"Hey!"

Pays-Bas sourit. "Laisse-moi d'viner ... tu t'occupes de lui, c'est ça?"

"Non ..." Peter jeta un coup d'œil confus à Danemark, implorant silencieusement une explication qui ne vint jamais. Ils ne se comportent pas du tout comme des amis. "On essaye de trouver tout le monde."

Danemark hoche la tête. "Il y a une rumeur qui circule dans les bunkers selon laquelle il y a un gars qui fait sortir des bateaux de Pologne. J'pense que ça pourrait être Félix."

"Où vous allez pour avoir besoin d'un bateau?"

"Suède."

"C'est bien c'que je pensais." Pays-Bas soupire et se relève. "Allez, venez avec moi. On va t'remettre sur pieds." Il jette un coup d'œil à Danemark. "Et t'as besoin d'une putain de coupe de cheveux."

Danemark lève les yeux au ciel et relève gentiment Peter sur le dos. "C'est toi qui parle. C'est la première fois que je ne peux pas voir ton front. Tu ressembles à un grand toxico poilu. T'es doué pour ressembler au plus grand stéréotype de la planète."

Ils commencent à marcher. "Au moins mes cheveux peuvent couvrir mon front", Pays-Bas glisse son sac sur son épaule et lui fait signe de le suivre. "Le tien est tellement gros que même tes ch'veux ont laissé tomber. On voit qu'ça. Ça m'a presque aveuglé quand la lumière l'a frappé."

Une brève pause.

Danemark se passe le dos de la main sur les yeux. "Tu m'as manqué, mec."

Pays-Bas lui sourit et le poussent. "Tu m'as manqué aussi."

Peter reste confus pour le reste du trajet.

Après avoir expliqué leur précédente hâte à Pays-Bas, ils reprennent leur rythme et ont vite fait de couvrir les quelques kilomètres de routes de campagne ombragées qui les mènent à une école élémentaire en ruine près de la périphérie de la ville. Pays-Bas garde une longueur d'avance sur eux tout le long du trajet, pistolet à la main, et vérifie soigneusement chaque intersection avant de leur faire signe, encore plus prévenant quant à leur mise à découvert que Danemark durant leur périple, et Peter ne sait pas s'il devrait s'en réjouir ou non quand ils s'arrêtent pour ce qui semble être la centième fois.

Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup pendant le trajet, même si Danemark tente une conversation de temps en temps. Cependant, à chaque fois, Pays-Bas lui fait signe de baisser la voix de manière dédaigneuse. Il lui faut quelques essais, mais Danemark finit par comprendre le problème et se tait, son sourire toujours visible malgré son masque.

"Hey," chuchote Sealand quand ils s'arrêtent à nouveau pour que Jan vérifie si la voie est libre. "Je croyais que tu avais dit que c'était ton ami?"

Danemark tourne suffisamment la tête pour le voir. "C'est le cas. Mon meilleur ami après Norvège et les autres."

"Alors pourquoi il est aussi méchant avec toi?"

Danemark rit doucement. "Il n'est pas méchant. C'est juste un lien affectif entre hommes, ou un truc comme ça. Un peu comme quand Berwald et moi on se fout constamment sur la gueule. Ça veut juste dire qu'on s'aime assez pour pouvoir blaguer comme ça."

"Oh." Une pause. "Je suis content qu'on l'ait trouvé alors."

Danemark hoche la tête avec ferveur. "Moi aussi. Vraiment, vraiment content." Il se retourne et réajuste Peter un peu plus haut sur son dos. "Je n'ai pas été aussi heureux depuis que je t'ai trouvé." Il se redresse quand Pays-Bas leur fait un signe de la main et il se précipite vers lui.

Le reste du trajet se fait en silence.

Lorsqu'ils atteignent la cour de l'école, Pays-Bas retire un grand bout de la clôture branlante d'une parcelle de terre près des restes délabrés d'une vieille balançoire et enlève les cendres déposées sur la lourde manivelle en métal qui dépasse du sol. Il commence à la tourner, faisant grincer la vieille poignée, et au bout d'un moment, le soulève pour révéler l'entrée d'un abri sous-terrain sous la trappe.

"J'l'ai trouvé par accident," dit-il. "Venez."

Danemark hoche la tête et confie prudemment Peter à Pays-Bas pendant qu'il se place sur l'échelle verticale et descend les premiers barreaux. Une fois qu'il y a suffisamment de place, Jan descend aussi Peter, lui permettant de saisir les rails et de descendre lentement sur un pied, Danemark gardant une main sur sa hanche et le guidant au fur et à mesure, le rassurant tout le long de sa descente. Le tunnel étroit est plongé dans le noir quand Pays-Bas les rejoint sur l'échelle et ferme la trappe, mais la lumière naturelle est bientôt remplacée par le faisceau d'une lampe de poche et Danemark n'a aucun mal à les faire descendre. Quand il retrouve à nouveau pied à terre, il prend Peter dans ses bras et le porte jusqu'au bord d'un matelas gonflable. Il l'assied, place son fusil et son sac à dos près du lit et enlève à nouveau la botte de Peter.

"Putain de chanceux, comment t'as trouvé un abri? » Demande-t-il quand Pays-Bas se laisse tomber au sol et allume une lampe à piles. L'endroit est loin d'être aussi vaste que dans les bunkers communautaires, mais il y a amplement la place pour eux trois et leurs affaires. Les murs sont tapissés de morceaux de papier journal carbonisé, à peine lisibles dans la pénombre, et plusieurs lourdes pelles sont placées au-dessus du lit avec une trousse de secours en métal.

"Comme j'te l'ai dit; c'était un accident. J'ai trébuché sur la poignée en allant voir l'école." Il laisse tomber son sac au pied une grande pile d'étagères en bois et commence à fouiller dans des boîtes. "C'est p'tit, mais il y a assez de nourriture et d'eau pour me tenir longtemps." Il tire une boite d'en dessous de l'étagère et retire la poussière d'une serviette blanche. "Je crois que ça fait environ, un an que j'suis ici."

Il tend la serviette à Danemark et ouvre la trousse de premiers secours accrochée au mur en lui lançant une compresse froide. "Enveloppe-la dans la serviette et met la sur sa ch'ville. Ça aidera à soulager l'inflammation. Ça fait combien d'temps que vous n'avez pas mangé?" Il jette un coup d'œil à Danemark et se tourne vers les étagères. "Peu importe. Question stupide. J'vais vous faire de la soupe. Si vous arrivez à tout boire sans gerber, j'vous ferais un truc un peu plus solide."

Danemark plie la serviette autour de la compresse et la pose délicatement sur la cheville de Peter, plaçant une main rassurante sur son bras quand il grimace. "Ça va mieux?"

Peter secoue la tête. "Pas vraiment."

Pays-Bas s'assoit à côté de lui et lui tend une tasse d'eau pleine à ras bord. "Vas pas lui faire croire que ça se soigne en un clin d'œil, idiot", il tend une autre tasse à Danemark. "Tiens", il se tourne vers Peter. "Bois. J't'assure que c'est mieux que tout c'que tu as pu boire jusqu'ici."

Peter prend la coupe et la porte à ses lèvres. "Merci", il boit prudemment et fronce les sourcils. Il relève la tête pour croiser le regard amusé de Pays-Bas et tient la tasse fermement. "Elle est...!"

"Propre." Il jette un coup d'œil à Danemark. "J'ai aussi du café."

Danemark s'étouffe presque avec son eau. "T'es sérieux?"

"C'est le genre de merde instantané, mais oui." Il se lève et retourne au petit brûleur à pétrole sur la table à cartes située dans un coin de la pièce, retirant la canette de soupe de bœuf et de légumes de l'assiette et la partageant dans deux bols en papier. Il en donne un à chacun. "Tu pourras en prendre plus tard. Mange d'abord." Il regarde Peter. "Surtout toi. Les enfants n'devraient pas être aussi p'tits que toi."

Danemark souffle sur la surface de la soupe et boit lentement le bouillon. "Putain de merde", il respire. "J'avais oublié à quel point ça fait du bien de boire une bonne soupe chaude."

"Mange autant qu'tu veux." Pays-Bas s'assied. "Je dois finir mes tournées à la surface, j'devrais être de retour dans environ une heure. Faites comme chez vous." Il hoche la tête vers le matelas. "J'ai qu'un seul lit, mais il est assez grand pour nous trois, alors si t'es fatigué, n'hésite pas à aller te coucher."

"Tu sors encore?" Peter l'observe curieusement par-dessus le bord de son bol. "C'est pas dangereux?"

"Hn?"

"Il y avait des gens qui nous suivaient", explique-t-il. "C'est qu'on fuyait quand on est tombés dans le trou."

"Ça va aller. Les gens qui vous suivaient n'étaient probablement que les gens d'la ville." Il continue de s'enrouler la tête. "Je peux les gérer."

"T'es sûr?" Danemark pose le bol maintenant vide et commence à se lever. "Peut-être que j'devrais venir avec toi."

Peter attrapa fermement le dos du manteau de Danemark avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il fait. "S'il te plaît, ne sors pas", il chuchote. "Et si jamais ils sont toujours là-bas?"

Danemark échange un regard hésitant avec Pays-Bas, qui hochent simplement la tête. "Reste avec le gamin", dit-il. "Ne sortez pas. Lavez-vous pendant mon absence. Il y a de l'eau recyclée et des pains de savon sur la tablette du bas. Un rasoir et des ciseaux aussi." Il met ses lunettes de protection et attache une lampe de poche à sa ceinture avant de remonter à l'échelle. "Je serai bientôt renté."

"Fait attention!" Lui cri Danemark. Au-dessus d'eux, la poignée de la porte du bunker grince et la lumière entre brièvement avant que le cliquetis de sa fermeture ne les replonge dans la lumière jaune de la lampe.

Ils suivent les conseils de Pays-Bas pendant son absence. Danemark verse de l'eau dans un moule à tarte et le place sur le poêle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien chaud. Il commence à laver délicatement la crasse du visage de Peter avec le coin d'une serviette douce, induisant ses cheveux de savon et le rinçant après l'avoir déshabillé de sorte à ce qu'il n'ait plus que son pantalon et son maillot de corps. Il profite que ses cheveux soient encore humides pour les lui couper aussi courts qu'ils l'étaient, lui dégageant la vue, et enroule la serviette autour de sa tête une fois qu'il a fini. Leurs vêtements sont toujours sales, mais sans les mois de cendre et de saleté sur sa peau, Peter se sent plus léger, emporté par le doux parfum de savon et d'eau.

Il se penche en arrière et regarde curieusement Danemark pendant qu'il lave son propre visage et répand de la mousse sur la partie inférieure de son visage, rasant le chaume de son cou et de son menton. Il jette un coup d'œil à Peter, à moitié fini, et lui sourit.

"Tu veux apprendre à te raser?" Il demande.

Peter acquiesce et avance vers le bord du lit. "Suède ne m'a jamais montré."

Danemark retire la serviette de sa tête et la drape autour des épaules de Peter, inclinant son cou vers l'arrière et lui humidifiant le menton. «Eh bien, il se trouve que c'est moi qui lui ai appris, alors tu vas apprendre du maître." Il frotte le savon entre ses mains et tapote la mousse obtenue sur le menton de Peter. Il lui tend le rasoir. "Tu l'as déjà vu faire?"

"Pas vraiment." Il le prend et le lève pour regarder dans le miroir brisé que Danemark a posé sur la table. "Avant je regardais Arthur se raser entre les sourcils, mais ce n'est pas vraiment pareil."

Danemark ri. "Non, en effet. Okay, voilà comment on fait..."

Ils passent le reste du temps devant le miroir, Danemark essayant de montrer à Peter toute la subtilité du rasage. Il lui faut quelques petites entailles avant de d'avoir le coup de main et au moment où Pays-Bas revient, son menton le démange à cause du savon séché et il est à peu près sûr d'avoir des brûlures de rasoir. Néanmoins, quand Danemark le met au lit après s'être enveloppé la cheville d'un bandage élastique, il a l'impression d'avoir réussi à se frayer un chemin à travers une sorte de droit de passage, et il est absolument certain que les fragments de tissu ensanglantés collés à sa mâchoire sont un badge de virilité. Alors qu'il est couché sous les couvertures, le manque de sommeil dont il souffre le rattrape enfin, il regarde Pays-Bas couper les cheveux de Danemark, les deux discutant calmement dans la pénombre des récents événements, Danemark se renseignant sur les autres pays et Pays-Bas lui répondant avec beaucoup plus d'honnêteté que ne peut supporter Peter.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que Danemark ne lâche jamais l'ourlet de la chemise de Pays-Bas pendant qu'ils parlent, et quand ils rejoignent finalement Peter dans le lit après avoir éteint la lampe, il fait semblant de dormir et les écoute discrètement. Danemark se place au milieu et fait face à Pays-Bas, blotti contre son torse avec les bras de l'homme plus grand autour de sa taille et lui confie doucement à quel point il avait été terrifié à l'idée de le savoir mort. Pays-Bas l'écoute, patient et silencieux, et quand il a fini de se perdre dans ses souvenirs, il tend la main pour repousser les cheveux fraîchement coupés de Danemark et lui embrasse le front. Sealand ne comprend pas très bien ce qu'il répond, mais il peut sentir la main de Pays-Bas monter et descendre le dos du Danemark à travers les couvertures par de longs mouvements rassurants. Peter se rend compte que c'est doux, la façon dont ils se traitent quand les lumières sont éteintes. Ça lui rappelle un peu Berwald et Tino et ça lui fait mal au ventre d'y penser.

Peu de temps après, leurs murmures s'arrêtèrent et Danemark se retourne pour passer son bras autour de Peter, l'attirant plus près de lui et soupirant d'une manière que seul un homme épuisé le peut. Pays-Bas a toujours son bras autour de la taille de Danemark, mais sa respiration lente montre qu'il dort déjà. Peter reste immobile, mais tourne la tête pour regarder Danemark.

"Danemark?" Chuchote-t-il.

"Hm?"

"On ne va pas rester ici, pas vrai?"

Danemark cligne des yeux et Peter rencontre son œil aveugle. "De quoi?"

"Ben... j'veux dire, on va repartir chercher les autres, pas vrai?" Il baisse les yeux. "On ne va pas s'arrêter juste parce qu'on a trouvé Pays-Bas?"

Danemark ferme à nouveau ses yeux et sourit. "Bien sûr que non. Encore trop de chemin à faire." Il bâille et se réinstalle plus près de Jan. "J'vais lui demander s'il veut venir avec nous demain."

Peter hoche la tête. "Okay." Il fait une pause. "Danemark?"

"Mm?"

"Je suis vraiment content que tu aies trouvé ton ami."

Danemark ouvre à nouveau un œil et sourit, ébouriffant les cheveux encore humides de Peter. "Merci, gamin. Moi aussi je suis content."

Il laisse sa main retomber sur le matelas et Peter se retourne, inspirant profondément et laissant ses yeux se fermer. Il est content. Il l'est vraiment. Il n'aime pas particulièrement Pays-Bas et son attitude bourrue, mais il lui est reconnaissant pour son abri et son confort. L'eau est bonne, la nourriture est bonne, le savon est bon, mais ce n'est rien de tout cela qui lui donne cette impression. Ça ne le dérange pas d'être sale et il s'est habitué à ne pas manger beaucoup.

Ça lui fait du bien de savoir que pour une fois, Danemark est celui qui a quelqu'un pour lui dire que tout ira bien.


	9. Chapitre 9

Peter fait la grasse matinée.

Il ne sait pas vraiment si c'est la sécurité qui le tient si confortablement endormi ou s'il s'agit en fait du simple état d'obscurité perpétuelle dans lequel se trouve l'abri, même lorsque la lampe électrique est allumée dans le coin de la pièce. Ou peut-être que c'est le silence, qui est vraiment _silencieux_, qui vient remplacer les bruits étouffés qui l'entourait. Il manque de se réveiller plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois, il réalise qu'il est emmitouflé dans des vieilles couvertures et qu'il est sur un matelas moelleux et ça le met trop à l'aise pour pouvoir rejoindre Danemark et Pays-Bas dans le monde réel, alors il se retourne et s'enfonce dans les couvertures.

Au final, il n'arrive plus garder son cerveau éteint et il s'assied contre le mur, les couvertures s'enroulant autour de sa taille et il baille doucement, ses yeux irrités par la faible lumière de la table à cartes. Il se frotte les yeux pour en chasser le sommeil et trouve Danemark face à lui de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il a une main dans les cheveux, le coude calé contre le bord de la table et l'autre bras étendue devant lui, la main ouverte et il tient la broche de Norvège entre deux doigts, ses lèvres bougeant à peine dans un monologue silencieux que Peter n'entend pas depuis le lit le lit. Il l'observe, ne faisant pas encore savoir sa présence. Ses yeux ne sont qu'à moitié ouverts et reflètent la lueur terne de la lampe alors qu'il regarde la broche dans sa main, la faisant tourner lentement entre ses doigts et la caressant du bout du pouce sur toute la longueur de la croix. Il arrête de murmurer assez longtemps pour tousser dans le creux de son coude, mais il ne reprend pas sa conversation unilatérale quand il reprend son souffle, et se contente de fixer l'épingle.

Il a l'air perdu.

Peter se racle la gorge et Danemark sursaute, un sourire radieux prenant aussitôt place sur son visage. Il se lève de la chaise et commence à remettre l'épingle dans sa poche, mais Peter l'arrête en lui tendant la main.

"Je peux la voir?" Il demande.

Danemark cligne des yeux mais s'exécute et la lui tend, la mettant dans sa paume avec plus de soin que Peter l'a jamais vu donner à quoi que ce soit depuis qu'il le connait. Il prend la broche et la tient à deux mains. Elle est lourde, mais pas d'un poids physique.

"Il te manque vraiment, hein?"

Danemark soupire et se passe une main sur le visage, la paume couvrant sa bouche lorsqu'il se penche pour poser son coude sur le coin de la table. Il expire et hoche la tête.

Peter se mord la lèvre et regarde le petit bijou. "Est-ce que ... tu lui parlais?"

Danemark ferme les yeux et rit, d'un rire profond faisant vibrer sa poitrine, avant de soupirer à nouveau. "C'est stupide, pas vrai?"

"Non." Il fait une pause. "Je veux dire, si ça te fait te sentir mieux, c'est pas si étrange que ça, non?"

"Peut-être." Il ouvre grand ses yeux et sourit. "Ou je suis en train de perdre la tête."

"Ou ça." Il tend la main au-dessus du lit et rend la broche à Danemark. Après s'être assis, il met les couvertures sur ses jambes et regarde par-dessus ses genoux de Danemark. Il a de nouveau ce regard perdu sur son visage. "Je suis sûr que tu lui manque aussi."

Danemark retourne le bijou dans sa main une dernière fois avant de le glisser dans sa poche et de la refermer. "Nan", il rit, semblant authentique pour une fois. "Il est surement trop occupé à s'occuper de tout le monde pour que je lui manque. Il a probablement réuni tout le monde dans les montagnes ou un truc du genre, et il engueule Suède parce qu'ils n'ont pas assez de bois de chauffage, ou alors il harcèle Finlande pour qu'il arrête de jouer avec ses flingues assez longtemps pour l'aider à chercher de la nourriture. Pas le temps de s'inquiéter."

Peter sourit. Fantaisie ou pas, c'est une belle pensée. "Et Islande?"

Le sourire de Danemark se fane un peu. "Hm."

"Il y a un problème?"

Le Danois s'humecte les lèvres. "Honnêtement, Islande est le seul pour qui je m'inquiète vraiment. Il est un peu isolé du reste des autres, donc à moins qu'il n'ait été avec Norvège quand c'est arrivé ou qu'il ait pu monter sur un bateau ..." Il se perd dans ses pensées et Peter se sent terriblement mal d'avoir amené le sujet.

"E-et bien, même s'il n'est pas avec eux, je suis sûr qu'il pourrait s'en sortir quand même." Il acquiesce vigoureusement. "Je suis sûr qu'il va bien."

Danemark réussit à esquisser un demi sourire. "Ouais." Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et soupire. "Je suppose que j'ai juste très peur pour lui parce que j'ai toujours été un peu trop protecteur ou un truc comme ça."

"Avec Islande?"

"Ouais. Islande est pour moi et Norvège ce que tu es pour Suède et Finlande. Je veux dire, c'est pas vraiment notre gamin ou quoi que ce soit, mais des fois on en a l'impression." Il se laisse aller dans sa chaise et ses épaules s'affaissent, lui donnant un air incroyablement mince dans la pénombre. "Mais j'ai quand même aidé à l'élever et je l'ai vu grandir, alors je suppose que c'est naturel. En plus, il a toujours été un peu malade, mais là encore, il est un peu habitué aux nuages de cendres géants, donc... J'sais pas." Il se frotte les mains et se redresse soudainement. "Enfin bref, parlons d'autre chose. T'as faim?"

Sealand cligne des yeux, un peu surpris par le brusque changement de sujet. "Euh, oui."

"Je vais te faire quelque chose." La chaise frotte contre le sol quand il la repousse et il se dirige vers les étagères, fouillant dans les boites. "Comment va ta cheville?"

"Ça va." Peter se tortille assez pour réarranger les couvertures sur sa tête et ses épaules, croisant les jambes et regardant Danemark sortir deux paquets blancs d'une boîte. "Où est Pays-Bas?"

"Dehors, il est parti voir s'il peut trouver des trucs utiles. J'ai pensé aller avec lui, mais j'voulais pas que tu te réveilles tout seul." Il sourit et déchire un des paquets avec ses dents. "T'as dormi longtemps. Tu devais être fatigué."

"Merci, Sherlock," dit Peter en levant les yeux au ciel. "C'est beaucoup plus confortable qu'un coffre de voiture."

Danemark vide le paquet dans une petite casserole, une pluie de petits flocons blancs presque translucides qui tombent en cascade dans la casserole. Il verse une demi-bouteille d'eau dans la boîte et la pose sur la plaque chauffante. "Crois-moi, je sais", il rit et vient s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il lui tend une tasse d'eau. "Je voudrais presque rester ici."

Peter prend la tasse. "Mais t'avais dit qu'on resterait pas. T'avais dit qu'on continuerait à chercher les autres."

Danemark hausse un sourcil et le regarde depuis son propre verre. "J'ai dit que je le voulais presque, gamin." Il tend la main et ébouriffe ses cheveux par-dessus la couverture. "On reste ici jusqu'à ce que ta cheville aille mieux, puis on repart."

"Est-ce que Jan viens avec nous?"

"J'sais pas encore. Il a dit qu'il y penserait."

Peter prend une lente gorgée de son eau. "Il n'a pas dit oui?"

Danemark hausse les épaules. "Tu voudrais partir si t'avais tout ça, toi?"

"Je suppose que non, mais ..." il fronça les sourcils. "Il n'a pas envie de retrouver sa famille?"

Danemark claque sa langue contre son palais et pose sa tasse sur le sol. "Je ne pense pas qu'il ait encore de famille à retrouver, Peter. Belgique était la seule qu'il considérait comme sa famille et il m'a dit qu'elle est morte pendant le deuxième flash."

"Oh."

"N'en parle pas quand il est là, d'accord? Je pense qu'il est encore en deuil."

"D'accord."

Danemark reprend sa tasse et la tend à Peter. "Tu veux goûter au café?"

Peter plisse le nez. "Pas question. Le café c'est dégueu."

"T'es sûr?" Il remue la tasse. "C'est plutôt bon pour un truc instantané."

"T'as surement mis trop de sucre dedans."

"Je ne bois que du café noir."

"Menteur."

"N'importe quoi. En plus, il n'y a pas de sucre."

"Je parie que mettrais du sucre et de la crème dedans si tu le pouvais."

"Ah ouais? Pourquoi ça?"

"Parce que tu bois comme une fille."

Danemark s'étouffe avec son café. "Quoi?"

"J'en sais rien." Il sourit. "C'est ce que Jan m'a dit ce matin avant que tu ne te réveilles."

Danemark affiche une mine renfrognée et pose sans douceur sa tasse par terre, se lève et se dirige vers la table. "_Eh bien_, il ne manque pas d'air." Il se penche sur le poêle et remue le contenu de la casserole. "Si quelqu'un ici boit comme une fille, c'est lui. Il répand des rumeurs vicieuses parce que j'ai raconté à tout le monde le moment où il est tombé du bateau il y a quelques années, quand il est venu me rendre visite."

"Il m'en a parlé aussi. Il a dit qu'il était tombé parce qu'il riait trop fort parce que t'avais vomi dans la glacière."

Danemark se redresse. "C'est jamais arrivé!" Il revient vers Peter et pose la casserole devant lui, lui mettant une cuillère dans les mains. "Maintenant, mange!"

Peter sourit et lui prend la cuillère. "Si vous le dites, madame." Alors que Danemark continue à ruminer, indigné, il pointe la bouillie blanche et crémeuse dans la casserole, en la remuant avec curiosité. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Purée de pommes de terre instantanée", dit Danemark. Il ramasse sa tasse et nettoie le café. "Dès qu'il revient, j'le tue."

Peter ri et se concentre sur son petit déjeuné.

En attendant le retour de Pays-Bas, ils passent le temps en jouant dans le carnet de croquis de Peter. Après avoir trouvé un crayon dans l'une des nombreuses boîtes accrochées au mur, Danemark s'adosse au le lit et prend Peter sur ses genoux et ils jouent tour à tour au morpion et au pendu, et Peter l'accuse de tricherie à chaque fois qu'il utilise un mot Danois quand vient son tour. Finalement, le jeu disparaît et Danemark lui apprend à jurer en danois. Peter est donc très frustré lorsque sa langue ne parvient pas à prononcer les mots, même après que Danemark les ait écrits et illustrés. Après avoir essayé une dizaine de fois de prononcer 'kælling', il ferme son carnet et le jette par terre.

"Ton langage est stupide!" Rouspète-t-il. "Ça n'a aucun sens!"

"C'est pas stupide!" Danemark grommelle alors qu'il essuie leurs plats et les range. "C'est juste ... exclusif." Il commence à renchérir, mais la trappe au-dessus d'eux grince et ils sont rejoints par Pays-Bas un instant plus tard.

Il a toujours la tête bien enveloppée lorsqu'il glisse le long de l'échelle pour les rejoindre et son manteau est strié de graisse noire mouillée, collées dans les plis du tissu et traverse le vêtement humide. Il déroule le tissu et le jette par-dessus le dossier de la chaise, secouant ses cheveux et grimaçant.

"Y pleut," dit-il simplement. "J'vous conseille pas d'aller dehors."

Danemark siffle et lui lance une serviette. "Ça fait un moment qu'il n'a pas plu. C'est comment?"

Pays-Bas l'attrape et se frotte le visage jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement sec. "Toutes les plantes qui r'poussaient sont mortes. C'est plus aussi acide qu'avant. Ça ronge plus les voitures, au moins." Lorsqu'il retire la serviette, le vieux tissu est presque noir. Il la roule en boule et la jette dans un seau rempli d'eau recyclée. "Comment tu t'sens, gamin?" Il fait un signe de tête à Peter quand il passe devant lui et se laisse tomber sur la chaise près de la table. "Ta ch'ville va mieux?"

"Ça va." Il se redresse un peu. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec la pluie?"

"T'as jamais été en dessous?"

"Non."

"Hm." Pays-Bas serre une paille de plastique mâchée entre ses dents et commence à desserrer ses bottes. "La pluie est mauvaise. Elle brûle si t'y restes trop longtemps. Parc'que tous les produits chimiques sont allés dans l'air quand les flashs sont arrivés. C'est toxique." Il jette ses chaussures et glisse sur son siège, soupirant et faisant passer la paille de l'autre côté de sa bouche. "Ça pourrait être pire, je suppose."

Danemark sourit. "Tu fais vraiment ça?" Il pose l'assiette de pommes de terre restantes devant Pays-Bas et s'assied à côté de Peter, tirant les couvertures sur ses jambes.

Pays-Bas le fusille du regard. "La ferme."

Danemark se penche. "Et c'est _moi_ la dame," il murmure à l'oreille de Peter, assez fort pour que Jan puisse l'entendre.

"Qu'est-ce que j'viens d'dire?" Pays-Bas crache la paille et s'attaque à sa purée, murmurant dans sa barbe comme quoi Danemark serait un bébé efféminé.

Peter lance un regard confus au Danois. "Je comprends pas."

"Il veut une cigarette. Mais comme il n'y en a pas, faut qu'il mâche quelque chose pour garder sa bouche occupée." Il sourit. "Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas arrêter comme un vrai homme."

Jan lui lance un regard acerbe. "Ouais, c'est ça. J'connais un bon truc qui pourrait occuper ta bouche si tu continues."

Ils s'esclaffent tous les deux devant l'expression horrifiée de Peter.

Pays-Bas cherche la dernière des pommes de terre du fond de la casserole et la pose au centre de la table, soupir fort et tend le cou, grimaçant quand elle refuse de venir. "J'ai rien trouvé d'utile aujourd'hui. La pluie a été trop courte." Il se penche en avant. "Les r'ssources commencent à s'épuiser."

Danemark tousse dans sa main et hoche la tête. "T'as un peu réfléchi à venir avec nous?"

Il hausse les épaules. "J'y réfléchit encore."

"Allez vieux, viens avec nous. Comme au bon vieux temps."

"Moins les gens qui veulent nous tuer."

"Ouais, moins ça."

Pays-Bas inspire profondément et s'affaissent contre la table, regardant sérieusement Danemark. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'tu vas trouver là-bas?"

"Nos amis, si tout se passe comme prévu."

"T'es au courant qu'toute la région est inondée, pas vrai?"

"Pas toute la région."

"Comment tu l'sais?"

"Je le sais, c'est tout."

Il soupire encore. "T'es encore plus stupide qu'avant, tu sais ça?"

Danemark sourit, le provocant du regard. "La stupidité et l'optimisme c'est pas la même chose, connard."

"Quand il s'agit d'toi, si ça l'est." Il s'assit et finit son eau, bascule sur ses pieds et déboutonne sa chemise humide, l'enlevant pour finir en t-shirt. Il la jette à Danemark, soulevant un sourcil amusé quand il n'essaye même pas d'esquiver et qu'elle le gifle, le surprenant au point de glapir.

"Mais bordel, pourquoi t'as fait ça?"

Pays-Bas croise ses bras. "Comment t'as fait pour n'pas l'attraper?" Il attend un moment que Danemark tente de s'expliquer avant de se placer devant le matelas et de saisir son menton, lui levant la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. "Mec, je croyais avoir des hallucinations avant. T'es en train de d'venir putain d'aveugle, c'est ça?"

Danemark retire sa main. "_Non_, c'est pas ça." Il plisse les yeux devant le regard incrédule de Pays-Bas. "J'veux dire, pas tout à fait. Juste un petit peu."

Pays-Bas agite sa main de haut en bas devant le côté gauche de la tête de Danemark. "T'peux voir ça?" Il essaie de l'autre côté. "Et ça?"

Danemark lui tape la main. "Oui, je peux. Fait pas chier."

Pays-Bas sourit et se relève. "Dommage. Si t'mavais dit que tu d'venais aveugle, j'aurais pt'être accepté de venir avec vous. Tu peux pas t'occuper d'un enfant si t'as plus t'es yeux, j'me trompe?" Il hausse les épaules. "Mais, apparemment, tu gères. Tout ira bien sans moi."

Peter prend immédiatement conscience de l'expression découragée qui s'installe sur le visage de Danemark. "Attends," il s'assied sur ses genoux, faisant attention à sa cheville, et attrape le bord de la chemise de Pays-Bas. "S'il te plait, viens avec nous. Tu avais raison hier, c'est un crétin. Et il devient aveugle." Il ignore le soupir offensé de Danemark. "On a besoin de ton aide si on veut atteindre la Pologne, surtout maintenant qu'il y a des gens qui nous poursuivent. On peut prendre soin les uns des autres et ensuite, quand on aura trouvé tout le monde, tu pourras rester avec nous." Il enterre sa fierté et revêt sa meilleure expression d'enfant triste. "S'il te plait, vient avec nous Pays-Bas."

Pays-Bas croise à nouveau les bras et s'appuie contre le mur, les observant tous les deux avec une expression ennuyée pendant un long moment avant de faire un signe de tête à Danemark. "C'est vrai? Tu d'viens aveugle?"

Danemark serre les dents. "Oui."

Sans détourner le regard, il attrape une tasse en fer-blanc de la table et la jette à travers la pièce à gauche de Danemark. Elle tombe au sol dans un fracas métallique et s'arrête à quelques pas du matelas. "Tu peux voir où elle a atterri?"

"Non."

"Et tu peux tirer avec ton fusil avec une quelconque précision?"

"Probablement pas."

"Tu peux au moins courir vite?"

"Je perds aussi cette capacité."

Jan soupire et se retire du mur. "D'accord."

"D'accord?"

"D'accord."

Plus tard, alors que Pays-Bas se préparent à se mettre au lit, Danemark donne à Peter le plus grand high-five qu'il ait jamais eu.


	10. Chapitre 10

Ils finissent par rester dans le bunker pendant plusieurs jours le temps que la cheville de Peter se rétablisse. Chaque journée se passe un peu comme la précédente; Pays-Bas se réveille toujours le premier et monte à la surface pour aller chercher des provisions tandis que Danemark reste avec Peter et joue à des jeux avec lui. Ils déchirent plusieurs pages du carnet de croquis pour en faire un jeu de cartes de mauvaise qualité et Danemark lui apprend à jouer au rami et au black jack, ce qui ne fonctionne pas très bien étant donné qu'ils peuvent voir les chiffres à travers le papier. Mais ils s'améliorent et au bout de quelques jours, Danemark admet à contrecœur que Peter l'a surpassé et lui propose de lui apprendre plus de jurons comme récompense, un prix que Peter met en attente, ne voulant plus s'emmêler les pinceaux en essayant de prononcer les mots que lui propose le Danois.

"C'est trop dur", lui dit-il. "Apprends-moi à dire quelque chose de sale dans une langue qui a du sens."

Il passe plus d'une heure à essayer de bredouiller en vieux norrois avant de se rendre compte que Danemark se moque de lui, et finit par lui jeter une boule de papier dans la tête et demande à savoir ce que signifie "perkele". Danemark lui dit que ça veut dire "j'aime Suède" en finnois et l'encourage à utiliser ce mot fréquemment la prochaine fois qu'il verra les autres.

Les choses restent, la plupart du temps, calmes. Pays-Bas revient chaque jour à peu près à la même heure, les mains vides, et leur donne un aperçu de ce qu'il a vu pendant la journée. Un arbre récemment tombé ici, empreintes dans la cendre. Il ne parle pas beaucoup quand ils sont tous ensemble, mais Peter les surprend, lui et Danemark, discutant à voix basse pendant les heures tardives de la nuit lorsqu'ils pensent qu'il s'est endormi, et ils échangent des informations sur leurs périples et les horreurs qu'ils ont subies. En faisant semblant de dormir, il apprend que la Suisse est tombée dans le chaos et que la petite société survivante s'est complètement dissoute dans la violence et la boucherie humaine, des personnes se traquant pour trouver des ressources et de la nourriture, peu importe d'où elles viennent, et ont commencé à se répandre en Autriche et dans le sud de l'Allemagne.

"Pas loin de là où on est parti", déclare Danemark à Pays-Bas. "Ils sont littéralement juste derrière nous."

Sealand essaie de ne pas écouter trop de détails de leurs conversations. Il a trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait apprendre, mais la curiosité a toujours été son point faible et, malgré tous ses efforts, il réussit toujours à garder une oreille attentive, apprenant des histoires terribles tous les soirs. Corps gorgés d'eau en Croatie. Cannibales en Hongrie. Apparemment, des bourbiers sans fin en Slovénie.

Silence complet en Belgique.

Il essaie de garder la tête dans les oreillers la troisième nuit après une histoire particulièrement sombre racontant que Danemark avait trouvé un bunker plein de corps gonflés à Naples. Ça lui rappelait la femme qui s'occupait de lui quand il s'est réveillé pour la première fois. Il ne veut connaître ni l'odeur ni le temps qu'il à fallu à Danemark pour les enterrer. C'est trop horrible, trop réel, et trop de choses à penser. Il se retourne et commence à se couvrir les oreilles, mais un seul mot dans leur douce conversation attire immédiatement son attention.

France.

"J'ai croisé France il y a quelques mois", lui dit Pays-Bas par-dessus le bord de sa tasse. "Il se dirigeait vers un refuge à Leipzig."

Les pieds de la chaise de Danemark tapent bruyamment sur le sol quand il se penche en avant pour rattraper son café. "Quoi? France? Il va bien?"

Pays-Bas hausse les épaules. "L'est vivant."

Danemark essuie la boisson renversée sur le devant de son manteau. "Comment il était? T'as pu lui parler?"

"Il n'a plus d'bras. Il a presque tout le bras gauche, mais l'droit est coupé à l'épaule." Il sirote son eau. "Il était avec Allemagne et Angleterre. Des civils de Buncha aussi."

Danemark se détend immédiatement. "Oh merde, quel soulagement. Est-ce qu'ils vont bien?"

"Allemagne va bien. Il a toujours son ballais dans l'cul, en tout cas. Angleterre n'parle pas beaucoup à cause d'la chaleur, mais c'est pas très étonnant."

"Chaleur? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Pays-Bas lève un sourcil. "Tu sais qu'si jamais t'es dans un incendie, faut pas haleter?"

"Ouais?"

"Pareil pour la fin du monde."

"Oh."

Jan pose sa tasse vide et s'étire. "En tout cas, ils n'sont pas resté longtemps. Trop d'malades à traîner. Ils avaient au moins une douzaine de personnes avec eux."

"Ah. Est-ce que..." Danemark fait une pause et jette un coup d'œil à Peter qui feint encore de dormir. "Est-ce qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un en particulier, par hasard?"

"Tu parles du gosse?"

"Il a un nom, tu sais"

Il lève les yeux au ciel. "Tu parles de _Peter_?"

"Ouais."

Le regard de Pays-Bas se tourne vers la forme allongée de Peter. "Les seules personnes sur lesquelles ils m'ont posé des questions étaient Prusse et Espagne."

"Ils n'ont même pas dit son nom?"

"Non."

Leur conversation se poursuit tard dans la nuit et ils sont complètement inconscients des larmes qui menacent de tomber sur le visage de Peter.

Le matin du quatrième jour, Danemark est étonnamment perspicace et remarque à quel point Sealand a été calme toute la matinée. Il s'arrête de réparer une déchirure dans sa veste suffisamment longtemps pour s'asseoir devant lui, lui prenant les mains et le regardant avec inquiétude, le regard renfrogné lorsque Peter refuse de le regarder dans les yeux.

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?" Lui demande-t-il gentiment. "T'es bizarre aujourd'hui. C'est à cause de ta cheville?"

"Non." Il essaye de dégager ses mains de celles de Danemark, mais le Danois est têtu et garde ses doigts fermement enroulés autour des siens. "Je vais bien."

"Non, c'est pas vrai."

"SI c'est vrai."

"Non, c'est pas vrai."

Peter lui lance un regard noir. "T'as des arguments de gamin."

"C'est normal quand j'argumente avec un gamin."

"Je suis pas un gamin!"

Danemark soupire. "Alors arrête de faire bouder comme un gamin et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je ne peux pas t'aider à te sentir mieux si je ne sais pas ce qui te tracasse."

Peter se mord la lèvre. "J'ai besoin de personne pour me sentir mieux."

"Peter..."

"Je t'ai entendu parler avec Pays-Bas d'Angleterre et de France hier soir", lâche-t-il. Il serre plus fort les mains de Danemark et fixe le sol, son visage dégageant une émotion trop triste pour être de la colère et trop persistante pour être de la gêne. "Je pensais juste..." il peut sentir la chaleur lui monter aux yeux. "Arthur n'est même pas à ma recherche."

L'expression de Danemark s'adoucit lorsque Peter renifle, indigné, et il tend la main pour le caresser doucement à l'arrière de la tête, posant sa main sur sa nuque et le prenant dans ses bras dès le premier signe de larmes. Il ne dit rien; il se contente juste de le prendre sur ses genoux et l'enveloppe dans ses bras, patient et calme, tandis que Sealand pleure contre son épaule, ses petites mains serrées sur le devant de sa chemise alors qu'il tremble pendant la crise contre laquelle il s'est battu toute la matinée. Il remarque de manière distante que les mains rugueuses de Danemark lui caressent les cheveux, mais ce n'est en rien réconfortant, car ça lui rappelle seulement qu'Angleterre n'avait jamais rien fait de tel quand Peter était contrarié. Il n'avait jamais détesté Angleterre - il lui en voulait juste de ne jamais l'avoir reconnu. Il ne s'est jamais plaint du manque de liens familiaux, car il n'a jamais voulu qu'Arthur soit son gardien, même au sens paternel. Cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'Arthur ne soit jamais vraiment là parce qu'il savait au moins que, à sa manière, il tenait assez à lui pour lui écrire de temps en temps, lui offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire ou faire une visite entre deux réunions.

Mais cette fois c'était différent.

"Il en a rien à faire..." sanglote-t-il. "Je pourrais être mort qu'il s'en moquerait complètement."

Danemark appuie sa joue sur le haut de sa tête en un geste rassurant. "Peter, ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais."

"A-alors... pourquoi il ne me cherche même pas? Il cherche Espagne et Prusse alors pourquoi-" Il se fait interrompre par une toux intempestive et ne prend pas la peine de finir sa phrase.

"Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense", murmura Danemark dans ses cheveux. "Quelqu'un aurait pu lui dire que tu es déjà mort ou peut-être qu'il est encore trop têtu pour admettre qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il s'en fiche" Il recule assez pour passer son pouce sur la pommette de Peter, effaçant toutes traces de larmes. "L'important, c'est qu'il va bien et que nous savons qu'il est quelque part à Leipzig. Leipzig est sur notre chemin, donc on regardera dans chaque bunker qu'on croisera sur notre route. Comme ça, tu pourras lui poser la question toi-même" Il attrape le menton de Peter et relève doucement son visage pour le regarder. "Et s'il n'est pas content de te voir, je te promets de le traîner personnellement dans les cendres pour que tu puisses le défoncer." Il le regarde sérieusement. "D'accord?"

Peter renifle et se passe le dos de la main sur les yeux. Il ne pense pas être capable de parler, alors il offre à Danemark un signe de tête chancelant, ce qui apaise suffisamment l'ainé pour lui donner un sourire. Il tape son épaule juste assez fort pour le secouer et le repose sur le lit.

"Bien. Maintenant, viens", il se lève pour récupérer leur jeu de cartes mal fait. "T'as qu'à me botter le cul au black jack encore une fois."

Pays-Bas rentre beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude cette nuit-là et ne s'encombre pas de plaisanteries pas quand il arrive. Il jette son manteau sur la table, manquant de peu leur jeu, et se dirige droit vers le lit.

"On part demain", leur dit-il. Sa voix est monotone et il ne les regarde même pas. "Rassemblez vos affaires et soyez prêt à partir à l'aube."

Danemark et Sealand échangent un regard confus et Danemark se lève pour le suivre sur le matelas. "Pourquoi t'es aussi pressé?"

"Les gens se rapprochent. Faut qu'on avance." Il tire les couvertures sur ses épaules et se retourne. "C'est votre dernière nuit avec un lit. Profitez-en."

Il termine la conversation en se fourrant la tête sous les couvertures et pousse un long soupir épuisé qui laisse Danemark debout, le visage perdu, pendant que Peter les regarde tous les deux. Danemark hausse les épaules et prend son sac à dos sous la table à cartes.

"Je suppose qu'on part dans la matinée." Il commence à remplir son sac de conserves et y met le carnet de croquis de Peter et sa carte. "Si ta cheville ne suit pas, je peux te porter."

"Je pense que ça va", Peter glisse au sol pour illustrer son propos et commence à ramasser ses affaires. "Tu penses qu'il a déjà fait ses valises?"

"Probablement. Il a toujours été le genre de gars qui aime être prêt à tout."

Peter hoche la tête. "Tu le connais plutôt bien, hein?"

"Oh ouais, lui et moi, ça remonte à loin." Danemark rit et jette à Peter sa veste nouvellement ourlée. "On s'est battus, on s'est battus ensemble. On s'est écrit pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, alors qu'aucun de nous deux n'avait le droit de parler à nos familles. Après toutes ces conneries, trainait souvent ensemble." Il sourit. "C'est le seul gars que je connais qui aime le vélo autant que moi."

"Norvège a dit que vous alliez camper souvent."

Il hoche la tête. "Exact. On avait l'habitude d'emporter nos vélos dans les bois plusieurs fois par mois pour nous détendre."

"Pour planer, tu veux dire?"

Danemark se retourne, une expression complètement horrifié collé sur chaque parcelle de son visage. "Qui t'as dit ça?"

"Personne. Donc j'ai raison?"

Danemark lève les yeux au ciel. "D'accord, d'accord, oui, on a parfois partagé un sac de drogues à usage récréatif." Il pointe un doigt vers lui. "Mais c'était rare. C'était principalement de la bière et des cigarettes sur un feu de camp. La drogue, c'est mal, compris?"

Peter sourit. "Je ne pense pas pouvoir en trouver maintenant même si je le voulais."

Danemark réfléchit un instant, apparemment satisfait de sa réponse, avant de tourner la tête pour regarder Pays-Bas, cherchant à voir s'il est réveillé en lui jetant un papier froissé. Il rebondit sur ses épaules et quand il voit qu'il ne bronche pas, Danemark fait signe à Peter de s'approcher.

"Tu peux garder un secret?"

Peter fronce les sourcils et acquiesce. "Oui."

Danemark jette un nouveau coup d'œil à Jan et fouille dans sa poche, tirant un sachet en film plastique. "J'ai trouvé ça environ une semaine avant de te trouver." Il retire le capuchon avec son pouce et fait tomber le contenu dans sa main. "Je la gardais juste au cas où je le retrouverais."

Dans sa paume, la moitié d'une cigarette non filtrée est presque immaculée.

"Je vais la lui donner une fois qu'on sera sorti d'ici. Un peu comme une surprise."

Peter le fixe. "C'est bizarre comme cadeau."

"Oh, tais-toi." Il replace soigneusement la cigarette dans le sachet. "Un cadeau est un cadeau. Je veux juste qu'il sache que je suis heureux qu'il vienne avec nous."

"Je pense qu'il sait." Peter le regarde ranger le sachet dans sa poche. "T'es un peu toujours dans ses pattes."

"N'importe quoi."

"J'te jure."

"Donne-moi un exemple."

"La nuit dernière. Vous étiez blottis l'un contre l'autre."

Le visage de Danemark prend une teinte rouge peu flatteuse. Il attrape Peter par la taille et le jette au lit.

"Va te coucher."

Le matin vient trop vite.

Ce sont les mains rugueuses de Pays-Bas qui réveillent Peter, le secouant par les épaules et leur retirant les couvertures à lui et Danemark, marmonnant à travers sa paille en plastique qu'ils doivent se lever. Danemark parvient à lui faire savoir qu'il est réveillé, bien que toujours somnolant, mais Jan n'y crois pas et le met debout par le col de sa chemise.

"Prenez vos manteaux," leur dit-il. "On y va maintenant."

Danemark titube et bâille. "Y a pas l'feu, merde." Il se passe une main dans les cheveux et secoue Peter. "Le bordel en haut sera encore là dans cinq minutes. Allez, gamin, c'est l'heure de se lever."

Peter gémit dans ses bras, mais obéit et se redresse à son tour. "L'est quelle heure?» Il marmonne.

Pays-Bas ne se retourne pas. "Juste avant l'aube."

"Pourquoi on doit partir aussi tôt?"

"Parce que."

Danemark fronce les sourcils et aide Peter à enfiler son manteau. "Tu agis bizarrement."

"L'est tôt. J'ai besoin d'une clope."

Danemark ferme le manteau de Peter et sourit. "Eh bien, avant de partir, j'ai quelque chose pour toi."

Il commence à fouiller dans sa poche mais Pays-Bas l'interrompt. "Plus tard." Il se retourne enfin. "T'es prêt?"

Le sourire de Danemark s'estompe. "Ouais. Plus tard alors." Il tousse. "Oui, on est prêts." Il regarde les mains vides de Jan. "Tu n'emmènes rien?"

"Non."

"Même pas de nourriture?"

"J'ai pas de sac pour la porter."

"Mec, on peut te faire un sac. Avec toutes ces boîtes-"

"Mathias." Pays-Bas lui lance un regard dur. "Je ne prends rien."

Peter s'arrête de faire ses lacets juste à temps pour remarquer le silence tendu qui les sépare avant que Jan ne retourne à l'échelle et crache le reste de la paille.

"Maintenant dépêchez-vous."

Danemark secoue la tête et prend le sac à dos de Peter. "Il est plein de conserves, alors je vais le porter pour le moment", dit-il. Il s'assure que Peter a ses lunettes autour du cou et fait une dernière fois l'inventaire, et lui fait un signe de la main. "Prêt. Tu as tout?"

Peter acquiesce. "Tu ne portes pas le masque."

"Je le mettrai en chemin."

"Okay."

Ils rejoignent Pays-Bas en bas de l'échelle et il commence à monter. "Je vais monter en premier." Il hoche la tête vers Peter. "T'y vas juste après que je t'ai dit que la voie est libre, comme ça je peux t'aider à monter, compris?"

"Compris."

"Bien." Il commence l'ascension à un rythme rapide et disparaît rapidement derrière la trappe, l'appelant un instant plus tard. "Okay, Peter, t'peux monter." Il fait une pause. "Hé, j'ai oublié la lampe de poche. Quelqu'un peut la prendre?"

"Ouais, j'y vais", Danemark se tourne pour la récupérer pendant que Peter commence à gravir les barreaux. Il lui faut un moment pour la trouver; elle n'est pas à sa place habituelle. Il l'attache à la boucle de sa ceinture et commence à monter à son tour à la surface. "Je l'ai!" Il dit. Il fait une pause à mi-chemin de la sortie. "T'as rien oublié?"

Silence.

"Jan?"

Il fronce les sourcils.

"Peter?"

Rien.

Quelque chose s'écroule en lui et il se hisse aussi vite qu'il le peut en haut de l'échelle, avec le lourd paquet de canettes sur son dos et le fusil claquant sur son flanc. Quelque chose ne va pas. C'est trop calme. Il atteint la trappe et se tire à travers.

Dès que ses pieds touchent le sol, quelque chose de froid traverse son angle mort et se bloque contre le côté gauche de sa tête.

"Bouges pas."

Il bloque.

"Jan, c'est quoi ce putain de bordel?"

"Ferme là."

Le Danois tourne la tête juste assez pour que l'homme de grande taille puisse voir son bon œil. Il a un bras enroulé autour du cou de Peter, la main serrée autour de la bouche du garçon, apparemment inconscient de ses luttes terrifiées, et son pistolet fermement appuyé sur la tempe du Danemark. Il l'oblige à faire un pas en avant, entraînant Sealand avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent au centre de la cour d'école, à côté d'un vieux manège, face aux bois.

"Bouge pas et fait pas d'bruit," il murmure. De sa voix ne se dégage aucune émotion. "Si tu tentes quoi qu'ce soit, j'vous flingue tous les deux."

"Jan, c'est quoi ce _bordel_-"

La crosse du pistolet lui fouette le visage si fort qu'il est projeté dans l'autre sens, à peine capable de se rattraper avant que la botte de Pays-Bas ne le frappe en bas du dos et qu'il ne tombe tête la première dans les cendres. Peter hurle derrière la main de Jan, mais il est une nouvelle fois ignoré alors qu'il redonne un coup de pied à Danemark, la semelle de ses bottes laissant des traces de cendre sur le tissu déjà sale de son torse. Pays-Bas siffle si fort que l'écho brise le silence qui s'était installé dans la cour et il pousse Danemark sur son flanc avec son pied.

"Lève-toi. Et ne parles pas."

Danemark ne peut que tousser. Au moment où il parvient à se remettre sur pieds, sa joue devient déjà violette sous la trace rouge vif dans ses cheveux et Peter tremble tellement que la seule chose qui le maintien debout est le coude autour de sa gorge. Jan siffle à nouveau et cette fois, le son est accompagné de branches et de pas se dirigeant vers eux. Son visage reste inexpressif alors qu'un petit groupe de personnes sort des bois; des humains, tous équipés de cordes épaisses et toutes sortes de matériel agricole tranchant.

L'un d'entre eux, un homme trapu au visage froid, fait un pas en avant et applaudit. "Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais."

"Ferme là." Pays-Bas replace le pistolet sur la tête de Danemark. "Laisse-moi la voir ou j'les garde pour moi."

L'homme sourit. Malgré la distance, Peter peut voir que les quelques dents qu'il lui reste sont jaunes. Sans détourner les yeux, il secoue la tête et deux autres hommes apparaissent hors du bois, traînant avec eux une blonde, sa tenue en lambeaux et visiblement épuisée, les mains et les pieds attachés avec la même corde lourde que beaucoup de gens portent, la bouche bâillonnée avec plusieurs bandes de ruban adhésif qui entoure toute sa tête. Ils la déposent sur le ventre devant eux et elle tourne son visage couvert de boue pour regarder avec supplication Jan.

Danemark écarquille les yeux.

"Belgique...?"

Le pistolet est à nouveau poussé contre sa nuque. "Bel?" Appelle Pays-Bas, un éclat d'émotion finissant par se répercuter dans sa voix. Il fait un pas en avant. "Bel, est-ce que ça va?"

"Elle va bien", répond l'homme. "Peut-être un peu fatiguée, mais on ne l'a pas trop amochée." Il sourit encore et le geste rend Peter malade. "Maintenant, donne-les-nous."

Danemark en reste bouche bée. "Espèce de sombre fils de pute..." lâche-t-il d'une voix étranglée. "Tu nous _troques_?"

Pays-Bas le poussent en avant. "Je t'ai dit d'la fermer." Il attrape Peter par le dos de son manteau et le pousse dans les bras de l'homme aux dents jaunes. Aussitôt, l'homme le tire par les cheveux et lui sourit, le regardant de haut en bas avant de le confier à un autre membre de leur groupe.

"C'est le seul qu'on voulait vraiment en vie. Mais on prend l'autre avec nous pour plus tard." Encore une fois, le sourire malsain. "Tue-le", il hoche la tête vers Danemark. "Et tu peux récupérer ta sœur."

"Ça f'sait pas partie de notre accord."

"Maintenant si."

Pays-Bas serre les dents et attrape Danemark par la nuque pour le forcer à se mettre à genoux. Le canon du pistolet vient se poser sur le haut de sa tête quand il se penche en avant.

"Danemark!" Hurle Peter. "Laissez-le partir! Danemark!"

Danemark traine ses mains dans la poussière et risque un coup d'œil à Jan. "Putain, ne fais pas ça. Qu'est-ce que tu fous?"

"Je t'ai dit de te taire."

"Non!" pleure-t-il. "C'est quoi ce bordel?"

Il le pousse en avant. "Arrête de parler, Den. N'essaye même pas de m'faire croire que tu f'rais pas exactement la même chose si c'était Norvège ou n'importe lequel d'entre eux."

"On aurait pu t'aider à la récupérer. On aurait pu-"

L'arme se fracasse à nouveau sur son visage et il s'écrase dans la cendre. Peter se débat sauvagement entre les mains de l'inconnu, criant encore et encore, et tout le groupe d'humains commence à rire tandis qu'ils regardent Danemark se remettre à genoux.

"Si t'es vraiment mon ami, tu m'laisseras faire ça." Il attrape Danemark par le col et le redresse à nouveau. "Pour son bien. Pas le miens."

Danemark crache du sang par terre. "Et qu'en est-il de son bien à lui, hein?" Il fait un signe de tête vers Peter. "Qu'en est-il de _ma_ famille?"

"De toute façon, il n'aurait pas tenu dehors et tu l'sais. Pas si c'est toi qui t'occupe de lui." Ses lèvres se retroussent. "Regarde-toi. Tu ne peux pas voir, tu peux à peine courir... t'es même pas foutu d'te défendre. Comment tu comptes protéger un gamin?"

"C'est pas un gamin."

Pays-Bas ricane. "Tais-toi."

Danemark parvient enfin à reprendre son souffle et enfonce ses doigts dans le sol. "Alors, quoi? Ça y est? C'est tout? Après tout ça, tu vas juste nous vendre à ces putains de gens?"

"La famille avant tout, Danemark. Ça a toujours été comme ça."

Danemark crache à nouveau. "Et t'es tellement dégonflé que tu vas me tirer dans le dos?" Il tourne la tête en arrière pour le regarder. "Tu ne vas même pas me regarder dans les yeux comme un putain de vrai homme?"

"Ta gueule."

"Lâche."

"J'ai dit ferme ta gueule, Den."

Danemark ricane. Il se retourne pour regarder Belgique, les yeux rivés aux siens. "Un enculé bon à rien qui ne peut même pas prendre soin de sa sœur."

La botte de Pays-Bas monte très fort dans sa cage thoracique, l'assommant un moment par terre. Il tousse en riant, se retournant sur le dos.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Peter," appela-t-il quand il entend Peter hurler son nom de nouveau. "Tout ira bien." Il se met à genoux et regarde Pays-Bas. "Cet enfoiré stupide n'en a pas les couilles."

Pays-Bas retire le cran de sécurité.

Danemark ne lui laisse pas le temps de tirer. Il se rue sur la taille de Jan alors qu'il est encore trop furieux pour s'y attendre et enfonce son poing dans sa mâchoire, le plaquant au sol et se posant sur lui. Le pistolet vole de sa main et va se terrer sous le manège, et Danemark en profite pour se remettre sur est sur ses pieds et frapper la tête de Pays-Bas avec sa botte avant qu'il ne puisse se ressaisir, récupère le pistolet et tire dans le ventre des deux hommes qui s'apprêtent à fondre sur lui, trop près pour qu'il les manquent, ne laissant que les trois devant lui. Ils tombent à ses pieds et il se débarrasse du pistolet vide, se retournant pour faire face aux autres, le fusil se balançant entre ses mains et s'appuyant sur son épaule, visant directement l'homme qui tient Peter.

"Laissez-le partir!" Cri-t-il. "Vous me le rendez et vous foutez tous le camp!"

Peter hurle à la vue du fusil qui lui fait face et recommence à lutter comme un diable, se tortillant et pleurant et essayant désespérément de se libérer. Danemark a du sang sur le visage et tout ce que Peter peut entendre est la voix joyeuse de Finlande dans sa tête.

_"C'est un très mauvais tireur."_

L'homme aux dents jaunes se met à rire. "Je ne pense pas." Il passe son bras derrière lui et sort son propre petit pistolet de son étui. "On sait que t'es presque aveugle. Tu ne tireras pas. Trop risqué. Tu pourrais toucher l'petit."

"J'ai dit laissez-le partir. _Maintenant_."

L'homme commence à lever son pistolet. "J'crois pas-"

Le fusil détonne et Peter est violemment projeté en avant. Son visage devient soudainement humide et chaud lorsque l'homme qui le tenait s'écroule en arrière. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir. Personne ne l'a. Danemark profite de l'effet de surprise et se lance en avant, agrippe Peter par la taille et le tire vers le haut, les enfonçant tous les deux dans la forêt, au moment où l'homme aux dents jaunes commence à crier des obscénités et ordonne aux derniers hommes de les suivre. Danemark ne se retourne pas pour voir s'il le fait.

Danemark le remet sur pied dès qu'ils parviennent à l'orée du bois, mais il est encore trop choqué pour établir un lien clair entre ses jambes et son cerveau et il trébuche, entraîné par les pas de Danemark, et il lui faut plus plusieurs essais avant que son instinct ne prenne le dessus, il attrape la manche de Danemark et commence à courir aussi vite que possible, aucun d'entre eux n'essayant de cacher le bruit qu'ils font en fuyant. Des feuilles et des bâtons se cassent sous leurs pieds et ils se font fouetter par les branches, qui leur enfoncent pleins de petites échardes au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfoncent dans la forêt.

Il ne voit rien. Ses yeux sont pleins d'une substance qu'il a trop peur d'identifier.

Danemark le tire sur le côté et ils se dirigent tous les deux jusqu'au fond d'un ravin profond, s'arrêtant devant les restes calcinés d'un vieil arbre. Les racines sont au-dessus du sol, pliées et tordues, le tronc évidé faisant office de cachette temporaire. Il pousse Peter à l'intérieur et le suit juste après, son dos appuyé contre lui et ses mains agrippant le fusil, face aux racines, protégeant Peter de tout ce qui pourrait se trouver à l'extérieur. Son souffle est rugueux; sifflant et humide, et ses épaules tremblent suffisamment fort pour que le pistolet dans ses mains tape contre l'écorce noire à côté d'eux.

Peter ne sait pas combien de temps ils ont couru, mais il sait qu'ils ne sont pas allés bien loin. Ils peuvent encore entendre les deux coups de feu qui résonnent au loin; l'un après l'autre, à peine un temps d'attente entre les deux, deux bruits qui fissurent le calme des bois et se perdent dans le ciel cendré.

Deux coups de feu.

Deux balles.

Pays-Bas et Belgique.

Ils restent aussi immobiles et silencieux que possible pendant plusieurs minutes, attentifs au moindre son. Peter peut sentir quelque chose de trempé et de chaud glisser sur sa nuque et il doit se mettre les mains sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier de nouveau lorsqu'il commence à imaginer ce que ça pourrait être; quelque chose qui ne lui appartient certainement pas. Quelque chose qui appartient à l'homme dans la clairière. Il essaie de se distraire en fronçant les poings dans le manteau de Danemark. À travers la faible lumière, il peut à peine distinguer son visage. Il retient son souffle, mais sa poitrine continue à se contracter, presque comme un hoquet, et il a du sang frais qui coule de son nez et entre ses dents serrées, une autre crise provoquée par leur course trop intense. Il peut l'entendre couler sur le devant de sa veste et sur les sangles effilochées du sac à dos, de minuscules petits _plic ploc_ qui ne devraient pas être aussi perceptibles que dans le calme austère et vide dans lequel ils sont acculés.

Personne ne vint.

Danemark se penche et vomit rouge sur le sol. Il réussit à s'éloigner de Peter, mais les racines tordues ne cachent rien du résultat tandis qu'il se replie sur lui-même, les bras tremblants et ne faisant que tousser et tousser jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en ait même plus la force, et que les seuls sons qu'il parvienne à produire soient des halètements humides, des sons confus qui se mêlent sa respiration sifflante. Peter le regarde. Il le regarde trembler, haleter et tousser de plus en plus, et attend qu'il se calme. Il a besoin que Danemark se calme parce qu'il a le dos plein du sang et de la peau d'un étranger et qu'il a besoin de son aide pour s'en débarrasser. Il a besoin que Danemark se calme, parce que Danemark se calme _toujours_.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entend le nom de Jan entre chaque toux que Peter réalise que Danemark pleure.

D'une certaine manière, ce fait l'effraie plus que les bouts d'os collé à son manteau.

**"Perkele" est un mot finnois qui se rapproche fortement de "merde" ou "putain" en français.**


	11. Chapitre 11

Peter ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire quand il se rend compte que Danemark pleure. Une partie de lui sait qu'il devrait le réconforter d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais il est encore en état de choc, et il a encore des bouts de peau collé sur son visage et son cou, eux-mêmes striés de rouges. Danemark crache toujours de plus en plus de sang entre les sanglots étouffés et Peter ne sait tout simplement pas quoi faire. Il a peur. Il est terrifié. Il a peur que les gens les recherchent encore, peur que Belgique et Pays-Bas soient morts, peur qu'il ait la cervelle d'un parfait inconnu sur son manteau, peur que Danemark continue de répéter le nom de Pays-Bas comme si c'était la seule chose le gardant en un seul morceau. Il a peur de la flaque de sang qui ne fait que grossir à vue d'œil entre les racines de l'arbre et peur du fait qu'il ne leur reste plus qu'une balle et à peine de quoi les nourrir une semaine s'ils ont de la chance. Tout lui est tombé dessus en même temps; toutes les peurs et toutes les pensées morbides qu'il a eues au cours des dernières années sont lentement mais sûrement devenues réalité.

Et il est soudain très, très conscient d'à quel point il est petit.

Il lève ses mains tremblantes à son visage et essaie de s'essuyer la joue. Sa peau est collante et brûlante après leur fuite et lorsque qu'il voit le liquide rouge sur ses mains, il ne peut que les fixer les yeux écarquillés et se met à hyper ventiler, avant de se pencher et d'attraper Danemark par la taille, enfouissant son visage entre ses épaules tremblantes et criant dans son dos. C'est égoïste. Il sait que c'est égoïste. Danemark est déchiré entre le deuil et la maladie et tout ce que Peter peut faire c'est pleurer sa propre peur. Il veut être mature et le réconforter. Il veut être aussi courageux que Danemark l'a été pour lui, mais il a le sang de quelqu'un d'autre sur lui et _il ne sait pas quoi faire_.

Danemark perd l'équilibre lorsque Peter s'écrase contre lui et il tombe face contre terre devant l'arbre. Il essaie de se relever, mais ses bras vacillent et tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est rester immobile, le front appuyé contre le creux de son coude, les yeux étroitement fermés alors qu'il lutte pour reprendre son souffle.

"Peter," siffle-t-il. "Tout va bien."

Peter secoue la tête et s'éloigne de lui, les poings serrés sur le devant de son manteau, pendant qu'il regarde Danemark se retourner lentement sur le dos. Ses lèvres et son nez sont mouillés et tachés de rouge qui coule encore lentement en petites lignes le long de ses joues jusque dans ses oreilles. Sa poitrine se soulève difficilement et son visage pâle est strié de larmes, les yeux à peine ouverts, et il ne fait absolument aucun effort pour s'asseoir.

"D-Danemark lève-toi, j'ai besoin de ton aide." Il attrape la manche du manteau de Danemark et tente de l'aider à se lever. "S'il te plaît, je n'arrive pas à l'enlever ..."

La main de Danemark se pose sur la sienne, mais il ne dit rien. Il est encore trop essoufflé. Il a un bras enroulé autour de l'endroit où les bottes de Pays-Bas l'ont frappé, il inspire, expire, inspire, expire, de manière creuse et humide, et ses yeux sont trop flous pour pouvoir voir correctement. Il cligne des yeux, tellement irrégulier et léthargique, et il est trop bouleversé et maigre et faible et perd trop de sang dans les cendres ...

Il est mourant, Peter réalise soudainement.

Il l'est depuis tout ce temps.

Peter attrape à nouveau son manteau et tente de le relever. "Debout!" Il pleure. "S-s'il te plaît, debout, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi!" Il réussit à le secouer plusieurs fois mais il est lui-même bien trop faible pour le remettre sur pieds. Il se penche et se presse contre Danemark et sa respiration saccadée. "S'il te plaît ... s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, lève-toi..."

Il peut sentir Danemark déglutir et lever sa main pour la poser derrière sa tête. "Je vais le faire," murmure-t-il. "Juste... laisse-moi une minute, okay?"

Peter serre simplement ses doigts dans les revers de son manteau et pleure dans son cou.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps s'écoule avant que Danemark ne pose enfin ses deux mains au sol et s'assied avec raideur. Il reste immobile un instant, inspirant lentement, avant de placer soigneusement Peter contre le tronc de l'arbre et, gardant une main sur son épaule, ramasse son sac et fouille dans les broussailles jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une bouteille d'eau. Il la débouche avec ses dents et mouille son bandana, tourne la tête de Peter sur le côté et appuie doucement le tissu humide sur sa joue tachée de sang. Il ne dit pas un mot pendant qu'il travaille, il se contente de nettoyer sa peau en silence, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour rincer le bandana, et retire les morceaux d'os et de chair dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau propre.

"Est-ce que ça va?" Lui demande-t-il gentiment en lui caressant la tête du bout des doigts. "T'es pas blessé?"

Peter secoue la tête. "N-non, je vais bien."

La main de Danemark retombe sur ses genoux et il baisse les yeux, clignant de nouveau des yeux, faisant penser à Peter qu'il pourrait s'endormir. "Je suis désolé", dit-il au bout d'un moment. "Je t'ai promis que je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, mais ..." il appuie le bas de sa paume contre son front et relâche un soupire, hoquetant. "Je suis désolé. Ça ne se reproduira plus. À partir de maintenant, c'est juste toi et moi jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve les autres et si on rencontre quelqu'un d'autre, je ne te perdrais pas de vue. Même si c'est quelqu'un qu'on connait. Je ne leur ferai pas confiance. "

Une pause.

"J'aurais aimé que Berwald soit là", renifle Peter lorsque Danemark s'apprête à prendre ses mains dans les siennes, enlevant le sang de ses doigts. Il peut sentir ses doigts se crisper autour du tissu et se sent immédiatement coupable quand il lève les yeux et trouve le regard hagard de Danemark.

"Je sais," dit-il. "Je sais. Je suis désolé." Il se rassoit et se passe les mains sur le visage. "Je suis désolé."

"A-attend, je ne voulais pas-"

"C'est pas grave, Peter." Il lève les yeux et réussi à lui donner un maigre sourire. "Il a toujours été plus doué que moi pour ce genre de choses."

Peter se mort la lèvre et tend la main, hésitant, pour prendre le bandana ensanglanté entre ses mains, l'essore dans la boue et le retrempe dans dans l'eau. Sans un mot, il se met sur les genoux de Danemark et se met à lui nettoyer le visage à son tour, le sang autour de son nez encore chaud quand il passe le tissu dessus et commence doucement à le laver de tout le sang, aussi gentil et doux qu'il le peut malgré les battements impétueux de son cœur. Il fait attention; il a l'impression que Danemark est aussi fragile que du papier et il est terrifié à l'idée que s'il frotte trop fort, il pourrait se dissoudre entre ses doigts et disparaître comme le reste du monde. Comme les arbres et les voitures et les maisons.

Comme Pays-Bas et Belgique.

Danemark ferme les yeux pendant que Peter travaille en silence et quand il annonce discrètement qu'il a fini, il se laisse tomber en avant, ses mains sur ses genoux, et place sa tête dans le creux du coup de Peter. Il ne dit rien ni ne bouge ni ne le touche. Il ne bouge pas d'un poil; il reste assis là. Il peut à peine entendre sa respiration, mais Peter peut sentir son souffle trop rapide contre sa joue et il lève ses bras pour enlacer la tête de Danemark.

"Ça va aller..." murmure-t-il. Il peut sentir la colonne vertébrale de Danemark à travers le tissu épais de son manteau et il enfonce un peu plus sa tête dans le creux de son épaule pour l'étreindre un peu plus.

"Ça va aller."

À la tombée de la nuit, ils ne sont pas allés plus loin que l'arbre.

Ils recommencent à marcher après que Danemark se soit composé et consulte leur carte, affirmant qu'ils doivent retrouver la route avant de reprendre leur voyage, car il ne sait pas du tout où ils se trouvent. Après avoir trouvé le nord, ils repartent et il porte le sac sur un bras pendant que Peter s'agrippe à l'autre, remontant le ravin et se dirigeant vers la forêt dense, prudent et aux aguets alors qu'ils se déplacent entre les arbres et les feuilles pourries à la recherche de l'autoroute. Peter est optimiste au début. La route n'était pas loin du bunker de Pays-Bas, ils ne peuvent donc pas être trop loin. Il suppose qu'ils trouveront une autre voiture pour dormir et que, le matin, ils reviendront sur leurs pas pour revenir sur un point de la carte qu'ils pourront suivre et partir vers la ville suivante.

Mais ils vont trop lentement.

Les foulées de Danemark sont irrégulières et il doit s'arrêter fréquemment pour se reposer. Même avec le masque, il a le souffle court et il maintient une main appuyée sur ses côtes pendant qu'ils marchent, un éclair de douleur passant dans ses yeux à chaque pas, et Peter peut pratiquement entendre ses côtes craquer sous ses vêtements. Il ne se plaint jamais, cependant, et il s'excuse chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtent pour pouvoir s'asseoir et éponger la sueur de son front, un sourire triste qui plisse le coin de ses yeux lorsque Peter agrippe son manteau avec inquiétude et l'aide à prendre une gorgée d'eau. Il essaie de faire comme si de rien n'était.

"Juste un peu fatigué," lui dit-il quand ils s'arrêtent pour la deuxième fois en une heure. "Ça a été une journée compliquée."

Peter ne le croit pas mais lui dit le contraire, ne voulant pas rendre les choses plus stressantes qu'elles ne le sont.

Au moment où le soleil commence à se coucher, ils se trouvent toujours au milieu du bois sans savoir où se trouve la route. Danemark a la lampe de poche du bunker de Pays-Bas et il demande à Peter de la tenir pendant qu'il leur construit un abri de branches et de débris contre le côté d'un énorme arbre mort, déposant leurs couvertures et ouvrant une boîte de conserve de tomates une fois qu'il est sûr que la petite structure inclinée est suffisamment solide pour leur faire passer la nuit. Peter sait que c'est dangereux de dormir dehors comme ça, mais ils ont peu d'options à ce stade et il mange sa soupe en silence, à côté de Danemark, tandis que le dernier rayon de soleil disparaît au loin.

Lorsque Danemark lui passe ce qui reste de leur dîner, ses épaules semblent lourdes d'un poids invisible.

"C'était meilleur quand c'était chaud, hein?" Demande-t-il.

Peter ne sait pas quoi dire.

Il s'endort plus tôt que Danemark, son épuisement surmontant sa peur d'être retrouvé, et plonge dans son inconscient pendant plusieurs heures, blotti contre l'arbre et enveloppé dans des couvertures qui sentent encore le refuge de Jan. Quand il s'endort, Danemark est toujours à l'extérieur et quand il se réveille quelques heures plus tard, il est surpris de se retrouver seul, et l'inquiétude commence à lui ronger les entrailles. Il tient la lampe de poche contre sa poitrine et sort de l'abris, une couverture nouée autour du cou pour le protéger de l'air frais de la nuit. Une fois dehors, il actionne l'interrupteur et la clairière s'éclaire à peine sous la lampe jaune et terne.

Il n'a pas à chercher loin pour trouver Danemark.

Il est assis de l'autre côté de l'arbre, appuyé contre son tronc, une expression lointaine sur son visage meurtri. Il a le regard vers ciel, son manteau drapé sur ses jambes et ses manches de chemise retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, presque décontracté, et son masque est tiré autour de son cou.

Il tient la cigarette entre ses lèvres.

Il allume la lampe torche. "Danemark?"

Il incline la tête juste assez pour lui montrer qu'il l'a reconnu. Le petit point rouge au bout de sa cigarette est assez lumineux pour permettre à Peter de voir les larmes discrètes couler le long de ses joues.

"Peux pas dormir?" Sa voix est a peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Peter acquiesce et va s'asseoir près de lui. Il sent la sueur et le tabac brulé. "T'étais pas là quand je me suis réveillé. J'étais inquiet." Il ramène ses genoux contre son torse. "Est-ce que ça va?"

"J'vais bien."

Un silence gênant plane un moment avant que Peter ne le regarde nerveusement. "T'es sûr que tu devrais fumer ça?" Il demande. "Je veux dire, je sais pourquoi tu veux le faire, mais ..."

Danemark secoue la tête. "Je ne la fume pas vraiment. J'ai essayé, mais ça fait trop mal." Il soulève deux doigts pour éloigner le petit bout de ses lèvres, le tenant comme un trésor fragile. "J'attends juste qu'elle disparaisse. As tot as" Il le remet au bout de ses lèvres. "Toutes ces conneries."

Peter regarde ses pieds. "On dirait pas du Danois."

"C'en est pas."

Il déglutit. "Néerlandais?"

"Mm."

"Ça veut dire quoi?"

"Poussière, tu redeviendras poussière."

"Oh..."

Une autre longue période de silence où ils s'écoutent simplement respirer.

"Je suis vraiment désolé," murmure Peter.

Danemark ne bouge pas. "Ouais."

"Il voulait juste aider sa sœur..."

"C'était un idiot. Il a paniqué. On aurait pu l'aider."

Peter sursaute quand il entend une telle dureté dans la voix de Danemark. "Je sais, mais ..." il s'arrête. Il est trop épuisé pour essayer de comprendre le désordre de ses pensées et se contente de se rapprocher de Danemark et d'étendre la couverture sur eux deux, se penchant et posant sa tête contre son épaule, attendant qu'il finisse.

"Je le considère encore comme mon meilleur ami," dit Danemark au bout d'un moment. "Est-ce que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne?"

Peter secoue la tête. "Non." Il enlace le bras de Danemark. "Moi non plus je ne pense pas que c'était une mauvaise personne."

"Non..." Danemark écrase le bout de la cigarette entre ses doigts. "Il ne l'était pas." Il se frotte les doigts et jette le résidu noir dans la saleté, les laissant complètement dans le noir lorsqu'il soupire et finit par passer son bras autour des épaules de Peter, l'attirant près de lui et lui caressant les cheveux.

"Merci, gamin."

Pendant un moment, ils restent dehors et restent assis en silence. Peter pense à un moment que Danemark s'est peut-être endormi, mais son lent soupir le trahi et Peter insiste peu de temps après pour qu'ils se recouchent et il les reconduit à leur petit abri. C'est une étrange inversion des rôles quand il se retrouve face à Danemark au lieu de l'inverse. Il soulève les couvertures autour de lui, remettant les rabats pour les maintenir en place, et tend la main pour s'assurer que le masque est bien fixé autour de ses oreilles avant qu'il ne se couche à côté de lui et ne se pose contre son torse, expirant doucement et ne laissant ses yeux se fermer que lorsque les bras de Danemark se relâchent et que sa respiration ne soit régulière.

C'est un sentiment étrange lorsqu'il réalise que c'est _lui _qui tient la main de Danemark. Depuis qu'ils voyagent ensemble, ça à toujours été Danemark qui lui tenait la main chaque fois qu'ils marchaient où se reposaient.

Il ne sait pas s'il doit être fier ou si ça l'effraie encore plus.

Il leur faut deux jours de plus pour retrouver l'autoroute et une autre semaine de camping dans des bâtiments incendiés et des cimetières délabrés avant de devoir s'arrêter dans une grande ville pour récupérer de la nourriture. Ils ont essayé de se rationner le plus possible au début; ils ne mangeaient qu'un repas par jour, mais n'ont pas pu maintenir cette routine plus d'une journée avec la quantité de marche et d'escalade nécessaire dans leur périple en direction de la Pologne. Deux repas par jour devient une règle sous-entendue et alors que leurs boîtes de soupe froide et leurs paquets de légumes lyophilisés diminuent progressivement, Peter commence à remarquer que sa tasse est toujours un peu plus remplie que celle de Danemark, que ce soit pour la nourriture ou pour l'eau. Il essaie de lui en parler, mais il nie avoir agi de la sorte et ils continuent à rester dans le brouillard.

Leur rythme est presque rampant. Danemark était devenu plus mou les jours précédents et ses côtes étaient encore trop douloureuses pour permettre toute activité physique autre que celle de trainer des pieds au bord de la route et de rouler ses couvertures la nuit, même si cela pouvait parfois être trop difficile s'ils devaient monter leur campement en dessous de quoi que ce soit. À la fin de la semaine, il se débrouille un peu mieux, mais Peter est toujours inquiet à chaque fois qu'il tousse ou doit s'arrêter pour se reposer les poumons.

Ils n'en parlent pas. Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup, d'ailleurs. C'est trop d'effort et Danemark continue de se perdre dans ses pensées.

Peter n'a pas besoin de lui poser la question pour savoir à quoi il pense.

Ils ne sont pas loin de Nuremberg quand leur sac se vide enfin et ils entament une lente descente en ville, juste après l'aube quand il fait encore assez noir pour se protéger et qu'ils glissent le long des rampes brisées et se faufilent à la périphérie de la ville, les mains jointes et Peter surveillant l'angle mort de Danemark à chaque tournant.

"On entre et on ressort aussi sec", lui dit Danemark, silencieux mais rapidement quand ils traversèrent une intersection vide et se dirigèrent vers une petite épicerie au bout de la rue. "On va d'abord aller voir là et prendre ce qu'on peut. Si on ne trouve rien d'utilisable, on ira voir dans les stations-service en sortant de la ville." Ils s'arrêtent juste devant les portes en verre brisées et Danemark couvre les yeux de Peter lorsqu'ils pénètrent à l'intérieur, au-dessus des restes carbonisés et squelettiques qui gisent dans l'entrée. "Ne t'éloigne pas." Il chuchote. «Dépêchons-nous."

Dès qu'ils mettent les pieds dans le magasin, une puanteur absolument putride les envahit et Peter plaque ses mains sur son nez, son estomac se retournant face à la vague nauséabonde et âpre. Il sait qu'au moins une partie de cette odeur provient du rayon des produits pourris, mais une autre partie de lui le ramène à ses premières semaines à Munich. Il saisit le coude de Danemark, essayant de ne pas s'étrangler lorsqu'ils passent devant des portes battantes qui les emmènent à la salle arrière.

"C-c'est quoi cette odeur?"

Danemark secoue la tête. "Tu ne veux pas avoir."

Mais il sait. Et quand ils avancent prudemment pas à pas dans la réserve, son hypothèse se confirme quand ils voient plusieurs corps boursouflés et dénudés, gisant trempés au centre de la pièce, leur peau pâle et jaunâtre que l'on ne voit que très faiblement au travers des fenêtres brisées. Peter écarquille les yeux et Danemark le fait passer derrière lui avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment réagir.

"Tiens", il lui tend le fusil. "Reste ici, d'accord?" Il se retourne pour maintenir la porte ouverte avec une étagère retournée et retourne à l'intérieur. "J'en ai pour une seconde."

Peter déglutit et hoche la tête, se retournant pour faire face au reste de l'épicerie pendant que Danemark s'empresse de fouiller dans des cartons trempés et imbibés d'eau dans les coins du magasin. Il ne voit pas grand-chose. Toute la nourriture fraîche est bien trop pourrie pour ne serait-ce que rêver de la manger et, parmi les quelques allées qu'il voit, il ne s'attend pas à ce qu'ils trouvent beaucoup de conserves, à moins que Danemark ne parvienne à déterrer quelque chose qui n'était pas déballé avant la Catastrophe. Le magasin a depuis longtemps été vidé de ses biens. Néanmoins, il se met à genoux et commence à regarder sous les étagères se trouvant près de la porte. Il se souvient avoir fait ses courses avec Finlande et avoir à plusieurs reprises été obligé de fouiller sous les poubelles pour récupérer des objets que Tino faisait tomber par inadvertance, ses mains trop larges pour passer en dessous, mais celles de Peter avaient la taille parfaite.

Il allume la lampe de poche et passe le faisceau le long du sol. Sur la majorité de la surface, il ne voit que des moutons de poussière et des morceaux de roche et de béton, mais au fond, la lumière se reflète sur quelque chose et il rampe curieusement pour le récupérer, grimaçant lorsque son poignet traîne sur la surface cireuse du sol en linoléum. Il tâtonne à l'aveugle pendant quelques instants, mais il finit par atteindre un objet en verre, froid, et il rampe en arrière jusqu'à se libérer de sous l'étagère. C'est une bouteille brune, encore fermée, et Peter révèle une étiquette blanche avec une dinde dessus lorsqu'il essuie la cendre avec le dos de sa manche. Il l'observe.

"Hass... Hasseröder..." sa langue fourche plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne se rende vraiment compte de ce qu'il tient dans ses mains.

Il a trouvé un _trésor_.

Il s'empresse de se remettre sur ses pieds et court jusqu'à la réserve au moment où Danemark réapparaît avec quelques conserves et deux litres d'eau. Il soupire et s'accroupit pour les ranger dans son sac.

"Il n'y avait pas grand-chose là-dedans", il soulève une des boîtes de conserve pour la lui montrer. "Pas d'ouverture facile non plus. On va devoir tout ouvrir avec le tournevis." Il fait une pause et lève un sourcil devant l'expression excitée de Peter. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe? T'as quelque chose?"

Il hoche la tête avec enthousiasme. "Ferme les yeux et tends les mains."

Danemark sourit et se redresse. Il ferme les yeux et tend ses mains juste assez pour que Peter puisse y poser la bouteille, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre et sautillant comme une puce alors qu'il regarde les doigts de Danemark s'enrouler autour de la bouteille.

"Y a intérêt..." il n'ouvre pas ses yeux. "À ce que ça ne soit pas une blague."

"C'en est pas une."

Danemark ouvre les yeux et son visage s'éclaire d'un immense sourire. "Tu te fout de moi. T'as trouvé de la _bière_?"

"C'était sous l'étagère là-bas!" Il lui montre du doigt. "Il n'y en a pas d'autre mais ceux qui sont passé avant nous ont dû oublié celle-là." Il se retourne vers Danemark. "T'aime la bière, pas vrai?"

Danemark retourne la bouteille dans sa main et rigole. "J'adore la bière. Si je ne pouvais me nourrir que de bière, je le ferais." Il sourit encore. "Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où j'ai bu une Hasseröder. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu en aies trouvé."

"Tu peux l'avoir." Peter lui offre un sourire radieux. "C'est un cadeau!"

Danemark secoue la tête et continue de regarder la bière. Au bout d'un moment, il lève la tête et la range soigneusement dans leur sac. "On va la garder", dit-il. "Pour quand on retrouvera tout le monde. Ensuite, on pourra se la partager tous ensemble." Il tend la main pour donner à Peter un coup de poing affectueux à l'épaule. "Même toi. T'as quoi, environ soixante-dix ans, maintenant? Je pense que t'es assez vieux pour essayer une bière."

"J'sais pas si Berwald me laissera faire."

"Je pense qu'il fera une exception pour cette fois." Il tend la main à Peter et ils dépassent les derniers rayons. "Je t'ai aussi trouvé quelque chose, au fait."

"C'est vrai?"

"Mm-hmm. Il ne restait que des légumes en conserve et plein de soupe, mais il restait une boîte de fruits." Il baisse les yeux et sourit. "Ananas. Une des grosses boîtes."

Peter écarquille les yeux. "Sérieux?"

"Sérieux. C'est à toi; on l'ouvrira quand tu voudras."

Peter attend, perdu dans ses pensées, pendant que Danemark monte sur une pile de caisses à lait en plastique pour vérifier l'étagère du haut du rayon des céréales. "Peut-être qu'on devrait la garder aussi", dit-il après un moment. "Norvège aime les trucs sucrés, non?"

Danemark s'efforce d'atteindre une boîte de granola délavée. "Plus qu'il ne l'avouera jamais à personne. Berwald aussi." Il fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il récupère la boîte et la trouve vide.

Peter l'aide à descendre des caisses. "On devrait la garder jusqu'à ce qu'on les retrouve, alors. Je suis sûr que ça les rendrait vraiment heureux."

"Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors je suis partant."

"Ça l'est. Ça sera un peu comme une fête."

Ils scannent une dernière fois l'épicerie avant de regagner la ville. Leurs trouvailles sont maigres, il ne reste que les conserves, l'eau du magasin et un paquet déchiré de céréales, mais Peter a l'impression d'avoir trouvé de l'or, alors même que Danemark se couvre à nouveau les yeux et le guide autour des corps aux portes d'entrée. C'est idiot, pense-t-il, qu'une chose aussi rudimentaire qu'une conserve d'ananas ou une bouteille de bière puisse le rendre si enthousiaste. Mais c'est tout ce à quoi il peut penser alors qu'ils repartent vers l'autoroute. Il les imagine déjà assis autour d'un feu dans une petite cabane, tous les six, se passant la conserve et la boisson et se baignant dans le réconfort qu'ils ont enfin trouvé.

Puéril, il le sait. Pure fantasme, même.

Mais alors qu'ils marchent sur un trottoir bordé de squelettes noirs, c'est quand même une belle pensée.

Cinq autres jours de marche les mènent à Francfort.

"Une grande ville veut dire qu'il y a un poste de troc quelque part", annonce Danemark au petit déjeuner, la carte étalée sur ses genoux pendant que Peter range sa literie. "Est-ce qu'on a quoi que ce soit qui vaille la peine d'être échangé?"

Peter retourne leur sac et prend leurs affaires. "On a un carnet de croquis rempli de jeux auxquels t'as triché, le magazine que j'ai trouvé, notre nourriture et notre eau, nos couvertures, notre lampe de poche, une boite d'allumettes, un tournevis et tout ce qu'on porte." Il lève les yeux. "Alors ... pas vraiment."

Danemark soupire. "On pourrais peut-être troquer une couverture pour une boîte de haricots ou quelque chose du genre." Il plisse le nez et replie la carte. "Ou de la bouffe pour chat."

"Dégueu."

"Mieux que rien."

"Quand même. Beurk."

"Je sais je sais." Danemark retire son masque et tousse dans son poing. "Hé, tu peux me montrer comment changer le filtre? Ça devient un peu irrespirable."

Peter ouvre la poche avant du sac à dos et sort le sac de filtres, s'asseyant près de Danemark pour lui prendre le masque. "T'as juste à le pousser. Comme ça," il appuie sur un petit onglet à l'intérieur du nez et le fait basculer. Après une brève secousse, le filtre en forme de disque tombe dans sa paume. Il est complètement noir.

Danemark le prend entre deux doigts. "Alors c'est ça qu'on respire, hein?" Il fronce les sourcils vers Peter. "Je préférerai vraiment que tu portes ça à la place de ce bandana."

Peter met un nouveau filtre en place. "T'en as plus besoin que moi. Tiens." Il le lui tend, refusant de décroiser les bras jusqu'à ce que Danemark lève les yeux au ciel et le serre autour de sa tête. "Ça devient de pire en pire, je peux le dire. Alors, je veux que tu le portes."

"Petit anxieux, vas."

"Tête de mule."

Peter se redresse et n'écoute même pas l'insulte que Danemark lui lance, ses sourcils froncés. "Hey, tu vois ça?"

"Voir quoi?"

Il pointe le ciel du doigt, au-dessus des arbres. "De la fumée."

Danemark se tourne pour regarder, claquant la langue quand il aperçoit la grande traînée de fumée onduler lentement au-dessus de la cime des arbres. "La fumée n'est pas vraiment une nouveauté, Peter."

Peter lui jette un regard noir. "Ce n'était pas là quand on s'est réveillés ce matin, crétin."

"T'en es sûr?"

"Affirmatif. Quand on mangeait, j'étais tourné par-là." Il serre ses mains nerveusement. "Ce qui veut dire qu'elle est montée pendant l'heure."

Danemark hoche la tête, lent et pensif, et commence à remettre son manteau. "Tu penses que c'est quoi? Des gens?"

"Peut-être. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de fumée. Ça pourrait venir d'un feu de camp."

"Ce qui veut dire que c'est soit un piège, soit quelqu'un de vraiment, vraiment stupide."

Peter met le sac à dos et attend que Danemark pose le fusil sur son épaule, les yeux fixés sur la fumée. "Est-ce qu'on devrait aller voir?"

Danemark soupire. "Non, on ne devrait pas, mais ..." il fronce les sourcils. "Tu ne penses pas que si quelqu'un nous suivait, il nous aurait sauté dessus pendant qu'on dormait encore il y a quelques heures?"

"J'aime pas ça."

"Moi non plus." Il prend la main de Peter. "On va faire marche arrière et revenir sur l'autoroute à partir de là. Ça prendra un moment, mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Allez, on va-"

"Attend..." Peter lève sa main libre. "T'entends ça?"

Danemark se tait aussitôt et incline la tête pour écouter. Au début, rien ne semble rompre le silence; il n'y a que la dérive constante des cendres et leur propre respiration. Mais au bout d'un moment, Peter pointe dans les bois et Danemark l'entend aussi.

Un sifflement. Un sifflement bas et sans ton. Et c'est proche. Trop proche pour courir sans être entendu.

Il attrape Peter par l'épaule et le ramène dans le ravin dans lequel ils ont dormis. "Ne bouge pas," chuchote-t-il. Il tire le fusil sur le côté et se met lentement sur le ventre, alors que les buissons au-dessus d'eux bruissent et que le sifflement devient beaucoup plus clair, les pas retombant dans la clairière. Peter se mord les lèvres. Déjà, il craint une répétition de l'épreuve de force dans la cour de l'école, il a une bouffée de chaleur malgré la fraicheur ambiante et les feuilles humides, et il serre les poings pour éviter de trembler. Il peut entendre des brindilles claquer et des saletés bouger et le sifflement se fait un peu plus fort, fredonnant un refrain sans paroles. Presque aussitôt, le Danois semble confus. Il connait cette chanson. C'est optimiste, étrange et déplacé compte tenu des circonstances, et il n'arrive pas à s'en souvenir. Mais il est absolument certain de l'avoir entendu au moins une ou deux fois. Quelque part au fond de sa mémoire, il sait qu'elle y est. Des mots venant d'une radio passant par les haut-parleurs d'une vieille camionnette Ford.

John Denver, il réalise. Country Roads.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a une putain de chanson de John Denver à Francfort?

Il baisse son regard vers Peter et pose un index sur ses lèvres, lui faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit, et commence prudemment à se lever pour regarder par-dessus le bord alors que les pas ralentissent et que le sifflement se fait plus distinct. Les yeux de Peter s'écarquillent et il essaie de ramener Danemark vers lui, mais sa main est facilement éludée et le Danois parvient à jeter un coup d'œil dans la clairière. Il redescend aussitôt, l'air surpris et incrédule, cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de remonter pour jeter un second coup d'œil, puis il se lève lentement, à la grande horreur de Peter, s'exposant complètement.

"...Alfred?"

Le sifflement s'arrête et il y a une longue pause avant que Danemark ne vole en arrière dans le fossé.


	12. Chapitre 12

Peter hurle quand Danemark atterrit sur le dos à côté de lui. Il peut entendre son souffle se couper quand Alfred le tacle et que l'américain vêtu de cuir lui tombe dessus, les bras serrés autour de lui et le secoue, faisant voleter les feuilles et les cendres autour d'eux dans la frénésie. Au début, il est absolument certain qu'Alfred essaie de soumettre Danemark, en particulier en raison des bruits étranglés venant de Danemark, et il se lance presque à sa taille pour le frapper. Mais après un moment de stupéfaction, il réalise qu'Amérique rit. On ne peut même pas dire qu'il rit; c'est encore moins menaçant que ça. Il _glousse_. Glousser comme ça est la chose la plus hilarante qu'il ait jamais vue tout en balançant Danemark dans la boue en le serrant très fort dans ses bras.

"Alfred...!" Danemark se balance derrière lui et lui tape dans le dos, se tortillant et essayant de glisser hors de son emprise. "Tu m'écrase, putain, dégage!" Il tend la tête pour regarder, impuissant, Peter. "Vire-le moi!"

Sealand reprend ses esprits et bondit pour saisir le dos du manteau d'Alfred et le tirer en arrière, gémissant sous l'effort, et trébuche lors qu'Amérique libère brusquement Danemark et se retourne pour le prendre à son tour.

"Peter!" Il saute sur ses pieds et le fait tournoyer, bondissant et riant toujours. "Tu vas bien! Oh mon Dieu, tu vas bien!"

Peter tousse et tente de se dégager du torse d'Amérique. "Salut, Amérique", il a la respiration sifflante. "C'est bon de te voir-" le reste de l'air dans ses poumons est rapidement évacué par la joue d'Alfred qui s'écrase contre la sienne dans une sorte de câlin cruel. "Bougebougebouge...!"

Une autre paire de bras lui entoure la taille et le tire en arrière et il se trouve, à son grand soulagement, dans l'étreinte libératrice et beaucoup moins contraignante de Danemark. Tous les deux sont haletants et tremblent d'efforts. Le regard de Danemark se situe entre exaspéré et horrifié quand Alfred se dirige vers eux à nouveau, souriant comme un malade, les bras grands ouverts, prêt pour un deuxième tour.

"Waouh, d'accord, stop, stop!" Danemark repose Peter et tend la main devant lui. "On a compris, c'est bon!"

"Vous allez bien les gars!" Alfred s'arrête devant eux, toujours bondissant et souriant, et se contente de les toucher; tapotant et piquant du bout des doigts, s'assurant qu'ils soient vraiment là. "Oh mon Dieu, vous allez vraiment bien!" Il se lance et prend à nouveau Danemark dans ses bras et le soulève de ses pieds.

Danemark tousse et lui frappe le dos. "Oui, c'est bon, maintenant, repose-moi!" Il soupire et lisse les plis invisibles de son manteau quand Alfred le replace au sol. "Je vois que _toi _t'es en pleine forme."

"Ouais, je vais bien!" Il s'accroupit et pince les joues de Peter. "Aah, je n'arrive pas à y croire! Regarde-toi, on dirait un mini Arthur!" Il serre son visage entre ses paumes. "C'est tellement génial!"

Peter le frappe et parvient à se dégager. "N'importe quoi!"

Amérique se redresse et se tourne vers Danemark. "Donc, s'il est ici, ça veut dire qu'on est en Angleterre, non? Il est à moitié anglais ou un truc du genre, donc ça doit être ça, pas vrai?"

Danemark incline sa tête et lui lance un regard insistant. "Attends, quoi? Tu ne sais pas où on est?"

"Hein? Non, pourquoi? Pas toi?" Il claque des doigts. "Ooh, d'accord, je comprends, tu ne le sais pas non plus. Pas grave! On peut le découvrir ensemble puisque t'es là, maintenant!"

Danemark ouvre et ferme la bouche plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne parvienne à faire sortir un son. "Non, je sais exactement où nous sommes ... Je me demande juste comment tu peux ne pas le savoir."

"Ben, ma carte a brûlé quand on a atterri et personne ici ne veut me parler. Bon, d'accord, certains veulent bien, mais ils ne font que parler avec un anglais bizarre." Il serre les poings et les secoue avec enthousiasme. "Alors, j'ai raison, non? On est bien en Angleterre?"

Peter le regarde bouche bée. "Non, t'es beaucoup d'eau et à peu près un millier de kilomètres à côté de la plaque..."

"Un millier de quoi?"

Danemark se passe une main sur le visage. "Euh... un truc du genre six-cents miles. Tu sais vraiment pas où t'es?"

"Donc, on n'est pas en Angleterre?"

"Non."

Une expression décontenancée prend place sur son visage pendant une fraction de seconde avant de revenir au même entrain ridicule qu'avant. "D'accord, et bah, six cent miles c'est pas si loin!" Il pose ses mains sur ses hanches. "Alors, où on est du coup?"

Peter et Danemark se contentent de le fixer.

"Allemagne," dit finalement Danemark. "On est en Allemagne. Les gens ici parlent allemand."

"Oh!"Il sourit. "Ça explique l'anglais bizarre, alors!"

Danemark et Peter échangent des regards inquiets.

"Alfred", Danemark commence lentement. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"Hm? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Comment tu t'es démerdé pour aller des États-Unis jusqu'en Allemagne?"

"J'ai volé!"

"T'as volé?"

"J'ai volé!"

Danemark se pince l'arête du nez. "Tu pourrais élaborer un peu?"

Amérique hoche la tête avec enthousiasme et attrape le coude de Danemark. "Ouais, je vais tout te raconter! Allez, vous avez qu'à venir avec moi et je vais tout vous dire."

Peter attrape leur sac par terre et se précipite à leur poursuite. "Est-ce que ... tu viens de là où toute la fumée s'élève?" Il demande. "De là-bas?"

Amérique commence à les guider à nouveau dans les bois, se frayant joyeusement un chemin à travers les arbres en direction de l'endroit d'où il est arrivé. "Ouais, c'est nous!"

Danemark cligne des yeux. "Nous?"

"Ouais, Mattie et moi!"

Peter en tombe presque tête la première quand Amérique les traîne accidentellement sur une bûche. "Attends, Canada est avec toi?"

"Bien sûr que Canada est avec moi." Il s'esclaffe bruyamment. "Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais partir sans lui, si?"

Danemark retire la main d'Amérique de son épaule et ralentit pour se rapprocher de Peter, qui est toujours à la traine. "Tu réalises qu'allumer un feu est très, très stupide, pas vrai?"

Alfred se retourne et lui fait la moue. "Non, pas du tout! C'est comme ça que je retrouve mon chemin."

"Tu ne peux pas simplement laisser une traînée de branches cassées ou un truc du genre?"

Amérique brandit une main dédaigneuse. "Nan, trop d'effort. Et puis, je dois quand même faire un feu pour garder Mattie au chaud. Il a souvent froid."

"Tu n'as pas peur que des gens utilisent la fumée pour te retrouver?" Demande Sealand. "Et de tomber dans une embuscade?"

Alfred grogne. "Fait moi un peu confiance. On est bien cachés. Même si des gens traquaient la fumée, ils croiraient juste qu'elle provient d'un foyer vide." Il repousse un groupe de branches et passe la tête en dessous. Elles se rabattent violemment et frappent Danemark en plein visage au moment où il les relâche. "Notre planque est sous terre. La fumée sort par la cheminée!"

Danemark vacille et passe furieusement sa main dans ses cheveux pour en retirer des bouts d'écorce. "D'accord. On verra bien." Il baisse les yeux vers Peter et roule des yeux. Il est évident qu'il n'a pas vraiment confiance en ce que dit Alfred.

"Nous voilà!" Amérique fuse dans un autre fourré et le sentier improvisé s'ouvre sur une petite clairière. Fidèle à sa parole, il n'y a rien en surface; un mince filet de fumée sort d'un trou cendreux dans le sol, entouré de bois qui semble avoir pris feu plus tôt dans la journée, et disparaît dans la cime des arbres, mais tout semble en grande partie intact. S'il ne savait pas mieux, Peter pourrait supposer que quelqu'un aurait campé ici mais serai parti depuis des heures.

"Alors, où est-ce que c'est?" Danemark balaye des yeux les alentours. "Je refuse de croire que quelqu'un a construit un bunker jusque-là."

"Oh, c'est pas un bunker", Amérique s'accroupit et commence à gratter la terre d'un bout de terre nue. "On l'a fait nous-mêmes." Après avoir fouillé un moment, un petit manche en argent apparaît et Alfred le saisit en grognant et le tire, ouvrant une porte entière et entrainant une pluie de terre et de cendre. Il laisse tomber son sac à l'intérieur et saute à l'intérieur. "Entrez!"

Danemark regarde la porte ouverte. Elle est complètement recouverte par un filet de débris, la dissimulant assez bien lorsqu'elle est fermée, mais il en reconnaît la forme immédiatement.

"T'as enterré un_ avion?_"

La tête d'Amérique réapparait. "Je t'ai dit que j'expliquerais tout, pas vrai? Maintenant, dépêchez-vous, tout l'air chaud est en train de s'échapper."

Danemark et Peter échangent un dernier regard sceptique avant de le suivre.

A l'intérieur, l'avion a été complètement vidé. Il est sur le côté, le siège du pilote placé vers le haut, et un épais tuyau en métal traverse le centre, enfoui dans le sol et disparaît à travers le mur au-dessus.

"N'y touchez pas," leur dit Alfred tandis qu'ils s'enfoncent un peu plus dans l'avion. Il allume une lampe suspendue au plafond en fermant la porte. "C'est la cheminée. Elle est très chaude." Pour illustrer son propos, il fourre sa main dans un gant de cuisine sale à motifs de damier et ouvre une petite porte pour leur montrer la lueur éteinte d'un feu brûlant à l'intérieur. "Je l'ai fait moi-même", dit-il fièrement. "La fumée se dissipe plutôt bien tant qu'on ne la surcharge pas. Pas mal, hein?"

"Ouais ..." Danemark se débarrasse de son manteau. "Où est Matthew?"

"Il dors encore", il incline la tête vers le nez de l'avion, pointant un tas de couvertures où se trouvaient les sièges. "Faut le laisser se reposer. Je le réveillerai dans un moment pour que vous puissiez dire bonjour." Il jette le gant au sol et accroche son sac sur un piquet cloué au mur pendant que Danemark et Sealand s'assoient maladroitement d'un côté de la cheminée, face à Alfred, et attendent qu'il continue.

Danemark enlève son masque et le laisse pendre à son cou. "Alors", dit-il. "Comment t'as réussi ton coup?"

"Quoi, l'avion?"

"Ouais. T'as sérieusement creusé un trou assez grand pour l'enterrer?"

Alfred rit. "Quoi? Mais nan, dis pas n'importe quoi!" Il se penche en arrière et retire ses bottes. "On est partis quand l'avion s'est écrasé. Il a fait presque tout le travail tout seul."

Peter cligne des yeux. "Vous vous êtes écrasé?"

"Bien sûr qu'il s'est écrasé", Danemark roula des yeux. "Essayer de piloter un avion avec autant de cendres dans les airs c'est de la folie. C'est pas pour rien que le monde entier restait à terre à chaque fois qu'Islande pétait une durite."

"C'est bon, t'es pas obligé de le dire comme ça," se vexe Alfred. Il croise les bras et les regarde tous les deux. "Pour votre information, on a presque réussi. On s'est juste un peu... perdus. On est tombés en panne d'essence avant que les moteurs ne soient étouffés par les cendres, de toute façon."

"Et ça n'a pas explosé en un million de morceaux?"

"Euh, duh?" Amérique soupire, exaspéré. "Non, on volait très bas. On n'est pas tombé de très haut et ça n'a pas heurté un angle trop raide. La queue est pas mal bousillée, mais tout le reste est relativement en bon état."

"Où est-ce que t'as déniché un avion?" Peter se met à genoux et observe la ligne de rivets au-dessus d'eux. "Je pensais qu'il ne restait plus de carburant?"

"Celui-ci faisait partie de ma collection privée. Il était dans mon refuge souterrain quand le premier flash a frappé, donc il était intact."

Danemark le regarde ahuri. "T'as un refuge assez grand pour y garder un avion privé?"

"Bien sûr que oui." Il bombe le torse. "Je dois me protéger, non? Je suis Amérique, après tout."

"Alors ..." Danemark fait une pause. "Si tu as un endroit sûr, pourquoi est-ce que t'es venu ici? Tu ne devrais pas aider ton peuple?"

"Eh bien, on n'était pas vraiment censé être ici aussi longtemps, mais ..." il soupire profondément. "Ok, et si je recommençais du début, ça vous va?"

"Ouais, vas-y."

"D'accord. En gros, on n'a été touchés qu'une seule fois. Sur les trois flashs, seul le premier nous a vraiment heurté, puis on a eu les ondes de choc des deux autres. Les inondations et les tremblements de terre ont été très graves, mais tout bien considéré, on s'en est sorti en un seul morceau. Les côtes étaient un peu défoncées, alors tout le monde a commencé à s'installer dans le centre du pays dès que la situation s'était suffisamment apaisée pour permettre de nouveau les déplacements. Les routes étaient en assez bon état pour que les grosses voitures puissent quand même conduire, donc c'était un effort assez rapide, je suppose. " Il se retourne et attrape une pile de papier jauni. Il le leur jette.

"J'ai trouvé ça juste avant de partir. C'est le journal d'une famille qui explique comment ils sont allés de l'Ohio jusqu'au Montana en quelques jours. C'est assez émouvant. Ils ont recueilli beaucoup d'étrangers." Il soupire. "Quoi qu'il en soit, tout le monde a commencé à installer des camps autour du Montana et de l'Alberta et à s'étendre à partir de là. Tout était un peu détruit, mais je suppose qu'on a toujours été assez résilients pour que ça fonctionne. Certaines personnes ont commencé à construire de nouveaux abris, d'autres ont éteint les incendies et sont allé chercher de la nourriture, tout ça tout ça ".

"Les gens n'essayaient pas de se battre entre eux?" Danemark feuillette le journal. "Ils n'essayaient pas de s'entre-tuer pour des provisions ou ce genre de choses?"

"Nope. Malgré la gravité de la situation, on avait encore suffisamment de terres exploitables pour cultiver de la nourriture et on était en mesure de filtrer l'eau des puits. Elle s'est en partie asséchée, bien sûr, mais il y en a quand même assez pour tout le monde." Il tire la tête en arrière et regarde la forme endormie de Canada. "On a mis nos ressources en commun. On n'a plus de frontière. Maintenant, on est le continent américain. L'Amérique du Sud a été plus touchée que nous, mais on accueillait encore des réfugiés quand on se préparait à partir. " Il sourit. "C'est plutôt pas mal de ne pas avoir de frontières. Un peu comme une grande famille, tu vois?"

Danemark se contente de grimacer.

"Il n'y avait pas que nous, cependant. Russie a envoyé des bateaux dans le golfe d'Alaska et on a pu se revoir environ un an après les flashs."

"Russie va bien?"

"Ouais, il va bien." Il pointe sa joue du doigt. "Mais il a eu grosse cicatrice, maintenant. Il n'arrête pas de s'énerver parce que j'ai commencé à l'appeler tête de tronçonneuse. Il fait vraiment flipper, mais il a apporté beaucoup d'aide avec lui. Son peuple avait du mal à remonter la pente parce que la seule partie vivable de la Russie qui restait était trop froide pour pouvoir y cultiver quoi que ce soit. Donc on a fait un marché. Il envoie des bateaux en Alaska et rapporte des provisions. En échange, son peuple peut commencer à s'installer au Canada et aux États-Unis."

Danemark lui tend le journal. "T'as réussi à gérer autant de personnes?"

Alfred soupire. "Il n'y en avait pas tant que ça, honnêtement. Russie s'est fait frapper assez fort. Et on avait perdu pas mal de gens, nous aussi. En gros, on établit des colonies et on essaye de faire venir les survivants. On a encore des terres qui peuvent être cultivées, alors on pense que c'est la meilleure chance pour beaucoup de gens. Russie a fait son chemin à travers l'Europe, mais les choses ont beaucoup ralenti depuis que le carburant est en manque." Il se détend. "Mais, n'ayez crainte! A nous deux, on a quatre sous-marins nucléaires, donc on continue de ramener des gens. C'est plus compliqué maintenant parce que personne ne s'attend à un sous-main. Le prochain ramassage sera à la mer du Nord dans..." il se tourne vers un calendrier accroché au mur. "Deux mois. Le premier arrêt est en Angleterre."

Danemark passe une main dans ses cheveux, essayant visiblement de digérer le déluge d'informations qui leur a été donné. "Attends, donc..." il lève les yeux. Ces colonies, elles sont sûres?"

Alfred hoche la tête. "Les gens veulent vraiment tout reconstruire, alors ils s'entraident." dit-il en souriant pour lui-même. "Mattie et moi sommes vraiment fiers de tout le monde. Nos peuples ont toujours été des pionniers et cette fois-ci ne fait pas exception. On va continuer de ramener des gens jusqu'à ce qu'on n'a plus aucun moyen de le faire."

Le cœur de Peter s'envole. "Si on arrive à rencontrer Russie, est-ce qu'on pourra venir avec vous?"

"Bien sûr! On a des places spéciales réservées au cas où on trouverait quelqu'un comme nous."

"Vous avez trouvé qui pour l'instant?"

"Eh bien, Russie a réussi à rassembler toute sa famille en un seul morceau, nous avons donc Lettonie, Estonie, Lituanie, Biélorussie et Ukraine. On a aussi trouvé Grèce en Italie avec Espagne. Donc on a lui, Antonio, et Feli. " Il baisse les yeux. "Romano ne s'en est pas sorti, par contre."

Danemark se racle la gorge. "Je sais. Quelqu'un d'autre?"

Alfred sourit. "Vous les gars!"

"En plus de nous."

Il secoue la tête. "Pas encore. On y travaille par contre. On espère en rassembler le plus possible dans la prochaine ronde."

"Ça n'explique toujours pas comment tu t'es retrouvé ici."

"Ah, eh bien, si, un peu." Il se penche en arrière. "Tout allait assez bien, alors Canada et moi on a pensé qu'on pourrait ... J'sais pas." Il rit timidement et se frotte la nuque. "On voulait trouver Angleterre et France. Vous savez, pour nous assurer qu'ils allaient bien et leur parler des sous-marins. J'allais y aller tout seul, mais il a insisté pour venir aussi, alors, nous voilà."

"Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas simplement allé dans le sous-marin?" Demande Peter.

"Ça aurait fait deux places de moins pour les autres", il hausse les épaules. "Et puis, on pensait que si on arrivait au centre du pays, on aurait de meilleures chances de les trouver. Mais notre navigation a merdé, on s'est perdus et on s'est écrasés avant de pouvoir y arriver. On est là depuis environ six mois. "

"Et vous n'avez pas bougé?" Danemark fronce les sourcils. "Vous n'avez pas essayé de savoir où vous étiez ou où tout le monde pourrait être?"

"Et bien." Il se racle la gorge et jette un coup d'œil vers Canada. "On aimerait bien, mais..."

"Mais on ne peut pas." Une douce voix le coupe et Peter sursaute. Les couvertures se froissent lorsque Canada se retourne sur le dos. "Al, pourrais-tu s'il te plait m'apporter de l'eau?"

Amérique se met à genoux et s'empresse de lui apporter un bidon, se rapprochant et glissant un bras sous ses épaules pour le soutenir, levant l'eau vers ses lèvres et l'aidant à prendre de petites gorgées. Au bout d'un moment, il lève la main et Alfred pose l'eau, mais garde Canada contre lui sans pour autant le serrer trop fort.

"J'ai trouvé des amis!" Dit-il gaiement en passant une main dans les cheveux de Matthew. "C'est génial, tu trouves pas?"

"J'avais deviné. Qui est-ce?"

Danemark regarde Peter, inquiet. "Danemark", dit-il. "Et Sealand."

"Peter?"

"Oui", dit doucement Peter. "C'est moi."

"Je suis tellement content que tu ailles bien. Al et moi parlions justement de toi l'autre jour."

"Vraiment?"

Un rire bas. "Bien sûr. Tu es un peu comme notre demi-frère, pas vrai? On avait peur que l'océan t'ait emporté. Tu es en un seul morceau?"

"Ouais, ça va." Il avance et essaie de regarder autour de la cheminée. "Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

Alfred lui jette un coup d'œil. "Il va bien. Juste un peu malade." Il se retourne vers Matthew et sourit faiblement, passant doucement une main sur sa joue. "Pas vrai, Mattie? Juste un peu malade."

Un soupire. "Ouais. Juste un peu."

Danemark fronce les sourcils. "Attendez, il est malade? Comment ça?"

Alfred se retourne pour lui faire une remarque acerbe, mais Matthew parle avant qu'il n'en ai l'occasion. "Je ne peux pas voir, j'en ai peur. Ni marcher. Alors-" Il se raidit soudainement, une violente quinte de toux creuse et humide venant du fond de sa poitrine l'empêchant de se redresser contre Amérique. Elle dure plusieurs minutes, Danemark et Sealand observant la scène les yeux grands ouverts, avant qu'il expire lentement et se réinstalle dans les bras d'Alfred, s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main. "Alors, plutôt malade, je dirais."

"Il va s'en sortir!" Alfred se tourne et regarde Danemark. "On doit juste attendre que Russie arrive et, quand on rentrera chez nous, on aura des médicaments qui vont le soigner."

Danemark serre les dents et commence à avancer. "Laisse-moi voir", murmure-t-il. Il s'assied à côté d'Amérique et ignore le sale regard qui lui est adressé et se contente d'allumer sa lampe de poche pour regarder Canada. Comme chacun eux, il a perdu beaucoup de poids, mais son visage est vierge de toutes marques et il à l'air en assez bonne santé.

Sauf que ses deux yeux sont d'un blanc terne et laiteux.

Danemark déglutit et éteint la lampe. "Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure?"

"Ça à été graduel. Tout a commencé avant notre départ", soupire Canada. "En tout, ça fait peut-être huit mois du point A au point B. Pourquoi tu demandes?"

Danemark ignore la question et se tourne vers Alfred. "Et t'as un remède pour ça? Dans tes colonies?"

"Et bien ... pas encore. Mais on va trouver!" La lueur dans ses yeux s'éteint et pour une fois, il a l'air aussi impuissant que le reste d'entre eux. "On n'a pas le choix."

Un silence. Canada tourne la tête avec curiosité et tend la main pour toucher doucement le visage de Danemark. "Tu l'as attrapé, n'est-ce pas?" Il demande. Il ne dit rien pendant un instant. "Ou serait-ce Peter?"

Danemark secoue la tête et ferme les yeux. "C'est moi."

Canada hoche la tête et passe le bout de ses doigts sur les paupières de Danemark. "Tu en es à quel stade?"

"Je peux encore marcher."

"Tu peux voir?"

"En quelque sorte."

"Tu respires encore?"

"Suffisamment."

"Je vois." Il appuie son pouce sur la joue du Danemark. "Et ça fait combien de temps pour toi?"

Danemark fait une pause, ses yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau pour lancer un rapide coup d'œil vers Peter. "Six mois et demi." Il hausse les épaules. "A quelques semaines près."

Il sourit et sa main retombe sur ses genoux. "Nous sommes des lépreux modernes", songe-t-il. "Mais tu tiens toujours debout et tu peux encore marcher, donc je suppose que c'est le mieux qu'on puisse espérer."

Peter attrape le devant de son manteau et regarde la scène se dérouler devant lui. Danemark continue de parler à Canada, trop bas pour que Peter puisse l'entendre, mais il n'est pas sûr de réussir à les entendre même s'il le voulait par-dessus les battements de son cœur qui résonnent dans ses oreilles. Canada est aveugle. Canada est invalide. Canada est seulement un mois et demi plus malade que Danemark.

"Et si...!" Bredouille-t-il. "Et si on venait avec vous? Tu pourrais les soigner? A ta colonie?"

Amérique cligne des yeux. "Eh bien, peut-être. Il y a tellement de malades, on va bien finir par trouver un traitement à la longue."

A la longue. _Ça_, c'est un mot

Danemark soupire et se retire pour s'asseoir à nouveau près de Peter. "T'as dit que le sous-marin se dirigeait vers la mer du Nord. Est-ce qu'il va s'arrêter quelque part en Scandinavie?"

Canada hoche la tête. "Ils prévoyaient de jeter l'ancre aussi près de Göteborg que possible. On ne sait pas jusqu'où l'eau est arrivée en Suède, mais ils pensent que c'est là qu'ils trouveront la plupart des survivants de Finlande et de Norvège."

"Et de chez toi, aussi", ajoute Alfred en remarquant le visage de Danemark tiquer.

"Et qu'en est-il d'ici en Allemagne?"

Canada hausse les sourcils. "On est en Allemagne?"

"Oh, oui, j'ai oublié de te dire." Amérique rit. "Ils pensent que l'eau est allée assez loin dans les terres, alors je pense qu'ils envisagent de prendre des canots à rames de la Suède jusqu'à Berlin et de commencer à chercher des gens là-bas. Alors, je suppose que c'est là qu'on devrait tous aller."

"Correction", Danemark lève la main. "C'est là que _vous _devez aller. On se retrouvera en Suède."

"Vous allez en Suède?" Canada se redresse un peu. "Comment?"

"On pense que Pologne continue à faire naviguer un bateau le long de la mer Baltique."

"Et s'il n'y est pas?"

"J'sais pas. On verra bien."

Canada bourdonne. "Ça a l'air dangereux."

"Pas plus que dormir seul dans un avion enterré pendant que ton surexcité de frère se balade sans carte."

"Touché."

Danemark soupire et se passe la main dans les cheveux. "Écoutez, on ne peut pas rester ici trop longtemps. Surtout en sachant qu'on n'a que deux mois pour essayer de trouver tout le monde avant que le sous-marin n'arrive ici." Il lève les yeux. "Je pense que vous devriez venir avec nous. On a croisé Pays-Bas il y a quelque temps et il nous a dit qu'Allemagne était en route vers Leipzig avec un groupe de survivants. Il a dit que France et Angleterre étaient avec lui et que ce n'était pas loin de Berlin. On peut vous aider à aller jusque là et ensuite vous pourrez commencer à faire passer le mot dans les bunkers. "

Le visage d'Amérique s'éclaire considérablement. "Angleterre et France vont bien? Vraiment?"

Danemark grimace. "Je ne sais si c'est vrai ou pas, mais ça vaut le coup d'aller vérifier."

"E-euh ..." Canada se tord les mains. "Je suppose... je suppose que Pays-Bas n'allait pas dans cette direction, lui aussi?"

"Non."

"Il n'est pas resté?"

"Non, écoute, Canada, je sais que vous étiez amis, donc j'ai pas vraiment envie de faire ça..."

"Oh." Canada se penche en arrière, un petit sourire aux lèvres. "Il est mort, c'est ça?"

"Je crois."

"Je vois. Et Belgique?"

"Pareil."

Il y a une longue pause malaisante pendant que Canada se frotte les yeux, et Amérique semble tiraillée entre l'excitation et l'envie de frapper Danemark dans les dents.

"Le fait est", dit Danemark au bout d'une minute. "Si vous voulez partir d'ici, aller à Leipzig serait votre meilleure chance. Si c'est là que vont les survivants, ça veut dire qu'ils ont un moyen de transport. Jan a dit qu'ils avaient des charrettes pour pouvoir aider Matthew à se rendre à Berlin. Et si vous arrivez à trouver Arthur et Francis, c'est encore mieux. "

"Je ne sais pas", murmure Amérique. "On n'a pas vraiment bougé depuis qu'on est là. J'ai vu ce que les gens se font au poste de troc, par contre, et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit sûr de partir, surtout que Mattie ne peut pas marcher."

"On pourrait faire un traîneau ou quelque chose comme ça. On le traine à tour de rôle." Danemark fronce les sourcils. "C'est à vous de voir. On va rester quelques jours pour nous approvisionner en ville, mais après ça, on s'en va. Faut qu'on bouge."

Peter ramène ses genoux contre lui et ravale la sensation de froid qui commence à lui monter dans la gorge pendant qu'Amérique et Canada évaluent leurs options. Il ne l'a pas dit, mais Peter l'entend parfaitement bien dans la voix de Danemark. Il sait ce qu'il veut dire.

Ils doivent partir le plus vite possible parce qu'il ne reste qu'un mois avant que Danemark ne puisse plus marcher.


	13. Chapitre 13

Les jours suivants sont piètrement planifiés au cours de la journée. Canada et Amérique considèrent tous les deux que Leipzig est leur meilleure chance de survie, mais doutent que ce soit une bonne idée. Ils veulent tous les deux trouver Angleterre et France et faire en sorte que tout le monde soit en toute sécurité, et Amérique veut ramener Canada à la maison pour le soigner, mais Matthew ne veut pas être un fardeau pour le groupe. Après avoir été mis à jour sur l'état de l'humanité en Europe grâce aux récits du danois, il devient particulièrement réticent et passe plus d'une heure à tenter de les convaincre de se rendre à Leipzig sans lui.

"Ivan pourra venir me chercher quand il sortira les sous-marins", tente-t-il. "Je peux tenir jusque-là."

Danemark lui rappelle rapidement que sans ses yeux, il aura beaucoup de mal à se nourrir et à garder le feu allumé.

Au moment où ils se mettent d'accord, il est presque minuit passé et Peter n'est qu'à moitié réveillé sous une couverture, la tête sur les genoux de Danemark, écoutant distraitement tandis que les doigts de l'adulte lui caressent les cheveux. Il est fatigué d'entendre le brouhaha d'Amérique et les supplications timides de Canada. Ça lui semble stupide. Il est évident qu'Alfred n'a pas l'intention de changer d'avis et que Danemark ne peut pas en placer une, du coup, d'après Peter, la discussion aurait dû être terminée il y a déjà plusieurs heures. Ils auraient pu passer leur temps en ville à chercher des provisions et à se préparer au lieu de le perdre en répétant les mêmes choses encore et encore. Ils n'ont _plus _de temps à perdre.

Au final, comme prévu, ils acceptent de les accompagner à Leipzig, mais uniquement s'ils arrivent à trouver un moyen de transporter facilement Canada.

"Il n'y a pas de neige ou quoi que ce soit, donc un traîneau ne servirait à rien", murmura Alfred en rallumant le feu pour la nuit. "J'ai vu des caddies au poste de troc. Ce serait assez grand, non ?"

Peter peut sentir Danemark soupirer.

"Tout ce qui a des roues nous empêche de traverser les bois. On va devoir suivre les autoroutes et les routes." Sa main reste immobile sur la tête de Peter. "Ça va être deux fois plus dangereux."

Canada hoche la tête. "Je comprends si tu ne veux pas nous accompagner."

"C'est pas ce que je veux dire", cingle Danemark. "On ne va pas vous laisser vous débrouiller tout seuls. Alfred ne savait même pas qu'il était en Allemagne, je ne veux même pas l'imaginer en train d'essayer de faire route par ses propres moyens." Il soupire bruyamment et continue à caresser les cheveux de Peter. "On vous accompagne jusqu'à Leipzig. Mais je tiens à mettre les choses au clair avant de partir."

Alfred jette un œil depuis de la cheminée. "Quoi?"

"Si jamais on est en danger, c'est lui ma priorité, compris?"

"Bah, ouais, on s'en doutait."

"Je suis sérieux." Danemark le regarde intensément. "Si on est poursuivis ou qu'on s'attire les foudres de qui que ce soit ou un truc du genre, vous êtes seul." Il baisse les yeux et Peter fait semblant de dormir. "Si je dois vous laisser derrière pour le maintenir en vie, je le ferai. Fin de l'histoire."

"On comprend", Matthew sourit. "On va essayer de trouver notre propre carte en ville demain, juste au cas où on devrait se séparer."

"Bien." Danemark ne les regarde pas, toujours concentré sur Peter. Il soulève les couvertures et les serre autour de ses épaules. "Vous avez apporté des armes ? Des couteaux, des fusils, quelque chose ?"

Amérique pouffe de rire. "Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr que j'ai une arme à feu, pour qui tu m'prends ?"

Danemark incline finalement la tête pour le regarder avec méfiance. "D'accord, t'as une arme à feu, bien. T'as les munitions qui vont avec?"

Il sourit timidement. "Et bien ... il m'en reste quelques-unes." Il attrape son sac et sort un revolver en argent. "Smith et Wesson.38", dit-il. "Il peut en contenir six et il m'en reste quatre."

"Je ne crois pas une seconde que tu ne sois venu qu'avec six balles."

"Bien sûr que non!" Il souffle et range le pistolet. "J'en avais une tonne, mais les cartons se sont tous vidés quand on s'est écrasés. Ils se sont tous barrés avec les ailes et ont explosé quelque part."

Danemark lui lance un regard vide. "Tu dois être le connard le plus chanceux de la planète, tu le sais ? C'est un miracle que les gens d'ici ne t'aient pas immédiatement trouvé."

"De bonnes choses peuvent encore arriver", dit Canada avec légèreté. "En plus du revolver, on a aussi un couteau de chasse et un tuyau de plomb."

"Laisse-moi deviner-"

"Oui, c'est à Russie."

"D'accord." Danemark secoue la tête et se penche en arrière, sa main tombant sur l'épaule de Peter. "Alors, est-ce qu'on a un plan?"

"Ouaip!" Alfred ferme la porte de la cheminée et accroche son sac. "Je t'emmènerai au poste de troc demain matin et on part le lendemain." Il commence à se coucher près de Canada, mais fait une pause pour regarder Danemark. "C'est un peu effrayant. Peter peut rester avec Mattie s'il le souhaite."

La main de Danemark se serre autour de l'épaule de Peter. "Non. On reste ensemble."

"T'es sûr ? Je veux dire, les gens, là-bas, sont un peu effrayants. Genre, flippant comme un film d'horreur."

"Il est déjà venu avec moi à un poste de troc, il peut le gérer."

"Je suis sérieux, c'est vraiment, vraiment fli-"

"Alfred." Danemark l'interrompt brutalement. "Il est beaucoup plus courageux qu'un garçon de son âge ne devrait l'être. Il a tenu le coup jusqu'ici, et il en a vu de la merde. C'est pas un gamin; fait lui confiance."

"Bien", Alfred éteint rapidement la lampe pour éviter de regarder Danemark dans les yeux, plongeant l'avion dans l'obscurité totale à l'exception d'une fine ligne orange qui borde la porte de la cheminée. Il se glisse sous les couvertures et se blottit contre Matthew. "Désolé. On se voit demain matin."

"Bonne nuit", ajoute Canada. "Si vous avez froid, on a quelques couvertures de rechange."

Danemark déplace Peter avec précaution et le pose sur le sol, en tirant leurs propres couvertures sur eux et en s'installant à côté de lui. "Ça va aller. Bonne nuit."

Peter attend qu'il soit absolument certain qu'Amérique et Canada se soient endormis avant de secouer doucement l'épaule de Danemark. "T'es réveillé ?" Il chuchote.

"Mmhmm," murmure Danemark sous les couvertures. "De quoi ? Y a un problème ?"

"Non," Peter fait une pause, souriant pour lui-même. "Euh, je voulais juste te remercier."

"Pourquoi?"

"Pour m'avoir défendu tout à l'heure. Tu es la première personne à dire que je ne suis pas un gamin."

La main de Danemark apparaît quelque part dans le noir et lui frotte les cheveux, mais il ne dit rien, et se contente de rire doucement. C'est alors que Peter réalise qu'il porte toujours le masque respiratoire. Il ne l'a jamais porté aussi longtemps à l'intérieur. Peter se mord la lèvre et tend la main pour prendre son poignet entre ses doigts.

"Hey, Danemark ?"

"Mm?"

"Tu vas t'en sortir, pas vrai ?"

Danemark soupire longuement, et passe son bras libre autour des épaules de Peter, lui frottant de petits cercles dans le dos. "Oui," dit-il après un moment. "Je vais m'en sortir."

"Tu le promets ?"

"Promets quoi ?"

"Que tu ne mourras pas."

Danemark se relève et se retourne pour lui faire face. "Tout le monde meurt un jour, Peter."

"Je sais, mais ... je veux dire bientôt."

Une pause.

"Je ne vais pas mourir tout de suite, gamin. On a encore trop de travail à faire." Il lance un coup de tête quelque part en direction d'Amérique et Canada. "Et maintenant, on doit aussi faire attention à eux. On a trop à faire pour s'inquiéter de la mort en ce moment."

"Alors, tu promets?"

"Oui, je te le promets."

Peter dégage son bras des couvertures et lui tend son petit doigt. "Jure-le comme ça."

Danemark reste silencieux un moment avant de rire et de prendre son petit doigt avec celui de Peter. "T'es vraiment un gamin, tu sais ça ?"

Peter rougit et se fourre sous les couvertures.

"Tais-toi."

Le sommeil lui revient rapidement malgré la toux étouffée provenant du côté de Canada et les craquements sourds de l'avion. Même sans marcher pendant toute la journée, le flot continu d'activités et de bruyants débats l'ont épuisé et le soulagement qu'il ressent jusque dans ses os lorsque son corps commence à se détendre lui vide l'esprit en quelques minutes, niché contre Danemark dans le calme rassurant. Sous les couvertures, il peut ignorer les sons qui l'entourent. Il ne peut se concentrer sur rien, et même s'il ne rêve pas, il est plus que satisfait de la grande noirceur derrière ses yeux.

Son repos est court, cependant.

Il se réveille au milieu de la nuit, plusieurs heures plus tard, car il a froid. Alors qu'il revient doucement, mais sûrement à lui-même, il se rend compte vaguement que le feu est toujours allumé, apparaissant dans la cheminée, mais que sa source principale de chaleur manque. Cette source étant, bien sûr, Danemark. Il pense au début qu'il est peut-être encore inconscient, mais juste pour être sûr, il se frotte les yeux et sa somnolence vacille. Il s'assit, laissant les couvertures lui tomber autour de la taille. Canada et Amérique sont encore profondément endormis d'après le ronflement d'Alfred, mais il trouve Danemark assis près du mur, la lampe de poche dans une main et sa joue dans l'autre. Il est sur les genoux et scrute le miroir fissuré suspendu à un verrou du tableau de bord, la lampe suffisamment inclinée pour qu'il puisse voir son visage.

Le masque est sur le sol à côté de lui.

"Danemark?" Peter marmonne. "Quelle heure il est ?"

Il ne se détourne pas du miroir. "Tard."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Tu devrais te rendormir, Peter. On va faire une longue route dans la ville aujourd'hui."

Peter fronce les sourcils, inquiet. Il retire les couvertures de ses jambes et commence à ramper à côté de lui. "Il y a un problème ?"

Danemark le regarde. Il a une mince ligne de sang sur sa tempe, une trace qui commence près de la racine de ses cheveux où la crosse du pistolet l'a frappé profondément plusieurs semaines auparavant, laissant une épaisse croûte qui a complètement disparu à présent. "Non, ça va."

Les yeux de Peter s'écarquillent et il s'arrête devant lui. "Tu saignes."

"Je sais."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Rien." Il lève sa main libre et agite son index dont le bout est taché de rouge. "Je l'ai fait exprès."

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. "Quoi?"

Danemark se retourne pour regarder dans le miroir. "Je ne veux pas que ça guérisse complètement. Je veux d'abord que ça cicatrise."

"Pourquoi?"

Il hausse les épaules et regarde par-dessus son épaule. "C'est la dernière chose qu'il m'a donnée." Il essuie le dos de sa main sur sa joue pour la nettoyer. "Je veux la garder."

"Oh."

"Tu trouves ça bizarre ?"

Peter secoue la tête. "Je suppose que non." Il avance et attrape la dernière goutte de sang avec le bout de son doigt, l'enlevant de la peau de Danemark et la mettant sur la sienne, et l'essuyant sur son jean. "Tu devrais essayer de dormir."

Danemark lui offre un sourire bancal. "Oui maman."

Peter roule des yeux. "Écoute tes propres conseils, idiot." Il attrape le bras de Danemark et le ramène au niveau des couvertures contre le mur, roulant des yeux lorsque Danemark tombe de façon dramatique.

"Quoi, pas d'histoire ?"

"Juste, vas dormir." Il éteint la lampe de poche et se laisse tomber à côté de lui. "Bon Dieu, et c'est moi le gamin."

Danemark rit, mais finit par céder et tire les couvertures. Encore une fois, l'avion s'immisce dans le silence et Peter passe un long moment allonger sur le côté, regardant dans l'obscurité le contour sombre du visage de Danemark.

"Ce n'est pas bizarre", se murmure-t-il, passant son doigt sur le bout de son pouce, sur la bande de peau dure et calleuse qui y repose ; une vieille coupure de papier datant d'une semaine avant la Catastrophe. Elle est guérie maintenant, mais la cicatrice se voit bien à force de la rouvrir constamment pendant les mois passés seul dans le bunker. Il avait voulu que ça cicatrise aussi. Ce n'est pas exactement une blessure de guerre ou un badge de combat. Mais malgré tout, il voulait la garder.

C'est la dernière petite blessure que Finlande ait embrassée.

Le matin, Alfred les réveille en leur arrachant les couvertures et en criant un bonjour beaucoup trop enthousiaste.

"Bonjour mes demoiselles!" Sonne-t-il en jetant les couvertures dans la pile entourant Matthew. "Il est temps de se lever et de bouger! Debout, debout, debout, il y a beaucoup à faire!"

Peter gémit et s'assit, jetant un regard noir vers Amérique alors que son attention était détournée pour faire son sac pour la journée et préparer le petit déjeuner pour lui et son frère. L'avion est encore sombre, éclairé seulement par la lampe, mais il y a suffisamment de lumière à travers la porte pour qu'il puisse dire que l'aube est déjà là, une chose pour laquelle il devrait être reconnaissant, se dit-il, vu la façon dont il a été réveillé.

"Tu te réveilles toujours aussi joyeux?" Peter bâille.

"Hein?" La tête d'Amérique sort de derrière la cheminée. "De quoi tu parles? Je suis de très mauvaise humeur!"

Peter le regarde à travers sa frange. "Si c'est ça être de mauvaise humeur, je ne veux plus jamais te voir de bonne humeur."

Canada rit sous les couvertures. "Tu l'as vu de bonne humeur hier quand vous vous êtes retrouvé, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ugh, ouais." Il se frotte les yeux et bâille à nouveau. "Plus jamais ça."

Il se tourne légèrement pour regarder Danemark. Remarquablement, il est toujours en train de dormir malgré les cris et le réveil brutal d'Amérique, tourné sur le flanc avec un bras sous la tête et les yeux légèrement fermés au-dessus de son masque. Peter fait une pause et l'observe un moment. Des ombres se cachent dans les crevasses de ses joues et de ses yeux, et déjà, il a besoin d'une autre coupe de cheveux. Mais à travers les ecchymoses persistantes sur sa peau et son apparence maigre, il a l'air paisible quand il dort. Les lignes d'inquiétude perpétuelles autour de ses yeux sont atténuées et ses sourcils ne se froncent pas comme ils semblent toujours le faire. Il a l'air calme. Il a l'air détendu.

Il ressemble à un fantôme.

Peter tend la main pour secouer son épaule. "C'est l'heure de se lever."

Danemark ne bouge pas. Il reste immobile, la tête dans le creux de son bras, ses cils ne battant même pas lorsque Peter le secoue de nouveau.

Peter fronce les sourcils. "Danemark, viens. On doit se préparer."

Encore une fois, rien.

Quelque chose de dur et de froid commence à s'installer dans son estomac. Il serre ses doigts dans le pull de Danemark. "Danemark?"

Amérique apparaît à côté de lui, une fourchette dans la bouche. "Pousses toi, bonhomme, je gère." Il sort l'ustensile de ses lèvres et pose sa boîte de haricots verts sur le côté, se léchant plusieurs fois l'index avant de se baisser et de l'enfoncer directement dans l'oreille de Danemark.

Les yeux de Danemark s'ouvrent brusquement et il se redresse, claquant sa paume sur son oreille. "Mec, c'est quoi ce _bordel_?" Il essuie furieusement la manche de sa chemise contre son visage. "T'as quoi, cinq ans?"

Amérique rit de bon cœur et recommence à manger ses haricots. "Ça t'as réveillé, non?" Il frappe le dos de Danemark, le fait tomber en avant et retourne aider Canada avec son propre petit-déjeuner. "Bouge, la belle au bois dormant, il faut y aller."

Danemark le regarde et passe son poignet sur son oreille une dernière fois. "Connard", il tousse. "Qui fait des trucs pareils? Beurk, c'est vraiment dégueulasse." Il pose sa main sur ses genoux et soupire, haussant un sourcil lorsqu'il remarque le regard abattu de Peter. "Y a un problème? Est-ce qu'il t'a réveillé comme ça, toi aussi?"

Peter le regarde. "J'ai vraiment essayé de te réveiller," murmura-t-il doucement. "Mais ça ne marchait pas ..."

"Oh." Danemark tire le masque autour de son cou et se penche pour le regarder. "Je faisais juste un bon rêve, c'est tout." Il tend la main vers les cheveux de Peter. "Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur."

"Je n'ai pas peur, je suis juste ..." il s'éloigne, frustré. "Inquiet. Ou quelque chose. Je ne sais pas."

"Hey, j'ai promis, pas vrai?" Danemark sourit et lui tapote le dos. "Je ne brise pas mes promesses, gamin. Même Suède peut en témoigner, même si je suis sûr que ça le ferait chier de le faire." Il attrape le menton de Peter et relève le visage pour le regarder dans les yeux. "T'as pas à t'en faire, d'accord? Maintenant, viens, je pense qu'Alfred va exploser si on ne commence pas à se préparer."

Peter renifle et commence à enfiler son manteau. "J'_aimerais _qu'il explose. Peut-être qu'on pourrait dormir un peu."

Danemark rit. "Oui, mais on aurait aussi un avion rempli d'américain explosé." Il remet son masque et commence à lacer ses bottes. "Et c'est dégueulasse."

Amérique leur jette un oreiller. "Hé, je peux t'entendre, tu sais! Et je tiens à te le dire, je suis aussi génial de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur, donc même si j'explosais, je serais toujours aussi cool que je le suis maintenant."

Peter et Danemark échangent un regard blasé et roulent des yeux.

"Alors, comment on va faire?" Demande Danemark au bout d'un moment. "Matthew, est-ce que tu vas rester ici?"

"Oui, je vais vous attendre là."

"Mais c'est pas risqué?"

"Pas moins risqué que si je venais avec vous." Il s'assied et fait signe à Alfred. "Il est généralement rapide quand il sort. Ça va aller."

"T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'Alfred reste avec toi? Je veux dire, il a juste à nous montrer sur la carte où se trouve le poste de troc et on peut le trouver nous-mêmes."

"Impossible!" Amérique met une paire de lunettes tachées de poussière et commence à mettre son sac à dos. "Je ne sais pas comment le trouver sur une carte. Faut que je vous y emmène. Mattie ira bien. C'est pas la première fois!" Il se tourne complètement vers eux, les mains sur ses hanches. "Prêt?"

Peter lève les yeux vers Danemark, puis les pose de nouveau sur Amérique. "Je crois."

"Bien, alors on y va!" Il se retourne et serre rapidement Canada dans ses bras, s'arrêtant juste assez longtemps pour passer sa main sur ses cheveux emmêlés. "On revient bientôt."

Matthew sourit. "Fait attention."

"Toi aussi!" Un rapide signe de main et Amérique bouge la porte de l'avion pour l'entrouvrir, lentement et prudemment, jetant un coup d'œil dehors et attendant, puis il l'ouvre complétement et se jette dehors. "Allez!" Il appelle. "Tout va bien dehors!"

Danemark tapote l'épaule de Peter. "Je sors en premier cette fois, d'accord? Je t'aide dans une minute."

"D'accord."

Pendant que Danemark sort de l'avion, Peter s'accroupit près de Canada, tapotant son bras pour attirer son attention.

"Tu ne peux vraiment rien voir?"

"Rien du tout."

"Est-ce que ... ça fait mal?"

Canada incline légèrement la tête. "Être aveugle?"

"Oui. Enfin, non. Tout, je veux dire. Comme respirer? Est-ce que respirer ça fait mal?"

Le sourire de Canada est petit et aussi vide que ses yeux. "C'est pire que tout."

Au-dessus d'eux, Peter peut entendre Danemark tousser et il sent son estomac se retourner.

Fidèle à sa parole, Alfred les mène directement au poste de troc au centre de la ville. Contrairement au dernier où ils se sont arrêtés, celui-ci se trouve en intérieur, dans les vestiges vides d'un centre communautaire noirci. Il n'y a pas de toit et les fenêtres sont toutes brisées, mais il y a suffisamment d'empreintes de pas dans la cendre qui recouvre le sol pour que Peter puisse toujours voir les lignes jaunes et noires délavées qui longent les côtés. Un terrain de basket, réalise-t-il. S'il plisse les yeux à travers la faible lumière, il peut même voir les restes effilochés d'un filet, toujours monté sur une barre tordue au-dessus des vendeurs. Il entretient momentanément l'idée de froisser un morceau de papier pour le jeter dedans, mais balaye la pensée presque aussi vite qu'elle vient; c'est un désir puéril et ils n'ont pas le temps pour ça.

Danemark leur suggère de se séparer et de se retrouver devant la porte dans une demi-heure, prenant Peter par la main et le conduisant à la première rangée d'étals tandis qu'Alfred s'éloigne pour tenter de trouver quelque chose pour porter Canada. Même si ce poste de troc est plus gros, il y a presque exactement les mêmes articles, mais en plus grande quantité. Il peut voir des piles de cartons remplis de journaux et de morceaux de plastique, ainsi que plus d'animaux empaillés qu'il ne peut en compter. Comme dans le premier, toute la structure dégage une odeur d'humanité et cela ne fait qu'empirer à mesure qu'ils se rapprochent du centre des marchands ambulants, une puanteur incroyable de boue et de sueur les recouvrant de manière si forte que Peter s'étrangle et doit se bloquer le nez avec son foulard.

Ils s'arrêtent devant deux jeunes femmes assises sur des chaises de jardin rouillées. Elles ont une couverture étalée sous elles, plusieurs bidons bosselés et une corbeille remplie de passeports rangés avec soin. Au début, Peter pense qu'ils vont simplement passer au prochain stand. À quelques pas de là, les habitants ont des bouteilles d'eau et des rations, qui sont dans un bien meilleur état que celles des femmes, mais Danemark s'arrête juste devant elles et s'empare d'une des canettes. C'est la seule qui a encore une étiquette, un bleu clair douteux avec des lettres rouges.

"Où est-ce que vous avez eu ça?" Demande-t-il en leur fourrant la canette sous le nez.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard inquiet et lui expliquèrent qu'elles l'avaient apporté avec elles. Elles ont toutes deux un fort accent, presque un bégaiement, et immédiatement, les yeux de Danemark s'écarquillent et il commence à leur parler dans une langue rapide que Peter ne comprend pas. Ce n'est pas du danois, ça, il le sait. C'est trop fluide et joli. Musical, même, parlé du bout de sa langue, contrairement aux dures malédictions qu'il a enseignées à Peter.

Il y a une pause dans la conversation et elles donnent à Danemark la boîte remplie de passeports, lui montrant le blason sur le devant. Avant que Peter puisse voir ce que dit l'écriture, elles le remettent dans la boîte et Danemark prend les mains de celle qui l'a montré, s'agenouillant légèrement et appuyant son front contre son poignet.

"Merci", dit-il doucement. Il lâche la brunette surprise et tire une couverture de son sac, la poussant dans ses bras en échange des canettes qu'il place dans le sac, sauf une. "Merci. Merci, merci, merci." Encore une fois, il se glisse dans ce langage trouble et se fraye un chemin à travers ce que Peter suppose être encore plus d'expressions de gratitude pendant plusieurs secondes, les yeux brillants quand il se redresse, et prend à nouveau la main de Peter.

Il le conduit hors des stands et vers le mur, trop vite pour que Peter puisse dire un mot, et s'effondre rapidement sur le sol une fois qu'ils sont écartés, abaissant le masque et riant entre ses mains. Alarmé, Peter se laisse tomber à côté de lui et tente de prendre la boîte de conserve portant l'étiquette bleue. Les mots sont écrits dans une police mince et cursive, rouge pâle et brillante contre l'étiquette. C'est déchiré d'un côté, mais Peter ne pourrait pas lire quoi que ce soit même si ce n'était pas le cas.

Il lève les yeux vers Danemark, qui a toujours le visage dans les mains, les épaules tremblantes avec des rires à peine sourds. Il frappe son épaule, clignant des yeux de surprise lorsque Danemark lève la tête et croise un regard avec des yeux rouges et mouillés et le plus grand sourire que Peter ai vu depuis qu'il a retrouvé Pays-Bas.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?" Il demande et tient la canette. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Danemark rit à nouveau et lui prend délicatement la canette, la retournant pour lui faire face et en montrant l'étiquette. "Grænmeti súpa", dit-il, la voix à peine vacillante. "Grænmeti súpa, putain de soupe de légumes. C'est une soupe de légumes."

Peter le regarde. Il sait pertinemment qu'ils leur restent au moins deux boîtes de soupe aux légumes. "Et pourquoi c'est drôle?"

"Y a rien de drôle. Je n'avais juste jamais pensé que je serais aussi heureux de revoir cette soupe de merde." Il agite la canette en souriant. "Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où j'ai pu en trouver."

"Où?"

"Dans les petites épiceries." Il éclate d'un autre sourire plein de larmes et s'essuie les yeux avec le dos de la manche de son manteau. "Les petites épiceries en Islande. Ça coûte cent couronnes pour une canette et ça a un goût de pisse salée et ça vient de putain d'_Islande_."

Il lui faut un moment pour comprendre, mais dès que c'est fait, le visage de Peter s'illumine d'un large sourire et il saisit la canette, la faisant tourner dans sa paume et passant ses doigts sur l'étiquette. "Alors, tu parlais en islandais là-bas? Ces dames sont islandaises?"

Danemark hoche la tête avec enthousiasme. "Elles ont dit que la partie nord de l'île était en ruine, mais que Reykjavík est toujours debout. Un ferry allemand les a récupérés il y a quelques mois et les a amenés ici. Elles ont dit qu'un autre bateau était venu plusieurs fois." Il attrape les épaules de Peter et le secoue joyeusement. "Un bateau portant le pavillon norvégien."

Peter laisse tomber la boîte de conserve et jette ses bras autour du cou de Danemark, en riant hystériquement lorsque le danois au anges le soulève et le fait tourbillonner dans les airs, le serrant très fort dans ses bras et rigolant avec lui, complètement inconscient des regards confus que les passants leur lancent. Au moment où ils parviennent à se calmer, le visage de Danemark est rouge et il rit encore, suffisamment fort pour qu'il soit obligé de retirer le masque avant de pouvoir ramener Peter dans la foule.

"Allez, viens!" Appelle-t-il. "Dépêchons-nous qu'on en finisse!"

Peter acquiesce et court derrière lui. Ils arrivent à marchander assez de nourriture pour tenir une semaine et Amérique trouve un caddie avec une roue rachitique, mais au moment de partir, Peter sait qu'ils ont déjà trouvé leur article le plus important au marché.

Ils ont trouvé un nouvel espoir.


	14. Chapitre 14

Quand ils retournent dans l'avion plus tard dans la soirée, Amérique et Canada ont eu droit au même discours que Peter a eu avant de quitter le bunker avec Danemark.

"N'emportez que le nécessaire. Couvertures, nourriture, premiers soins, ce genre de choses. Laissez tout ce qui pourrait vous alourdir."

Matthew n'hésite pas à rappeler à Alfred que non, sa figurine de Super Man n'est pas un objet essentiel et ils commencent tous les deux à dresser une liste des choses à apporter tandis que Peter et Danemark trient leurs affaires, vérifiant et encore et encore qu'ils n'oublient rien. Ils ont déjà presque fini et en attendant les deux autres, Danemark attrape son sac, fait signe à Peter de le suivre à la porte de l'avion et déclare qu'ils vont se promener. Il sourit face à l'expression confuse de Peter et l'aide juste à se hisser par l'ouverture à l'extérieur.

«On n'ira pas loin", dit-il à Alfred alors qu'il monte à son tour. "Hurlez si vous avez besoin de quelque chose." Il ferme la porte et replace le filet de camouflage sur le métal broyé.

"Où est-ce qu'on va?" Lui demande Peter. "Il est pas un peu tard pour faire une promenade?"

Danemark se frotte les mains. "Et bah, on ne va pas vraiment se promener." Il se retourne pour faire face à Peter et sourit à nouveau. "Je voulais juste te parler de quelque chose."

"Quelque chose d'important?"

"Quelque chose d'important."

Il sent son cœur se serrer. D'un seul coup, son esprit se rend dans des endroits sombres; Danemark veut revenir sur sa promesse. Danemark veut le préparer à sa mort. Danemark veut le mettre aux commandes.

Il se mord les lèvres et regarde ses pieds. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Tout à l'heure, quand on était au marché aux puces, j'ai vu que tu regardais les paniers de basket-ball."

Peter cligne des yeux. "Hein?"

"Les cerceaux. Pendant qu'on marchait entre les stands, t'as fait que les regarder. T'aimes le basket-ball?"

"Euh... ouais, je suppose que oui?" Il lève les yeux vers Danemark et fait une pause. Il a toujours un sourire sur son visage, mais son regard est mortellement sérieux. "Pourquoi?"

"Je me demandais simplement pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé si tu pouvais y jeter quelque chose. Il y avait plein de petites pierres et tout que t'aurais pu utiliser."

Peter se frotte le nez. "C'est bizarre. C'est de ça dont tu voulais parler?"

Les yeux de Danemark percent les siens. "Je suis sérieux. Pourquoi t'as pas voulu lancer quelque chose?"

Peter baisse les yeux sur ses chaussures. "Je ne sais pas."

"Peter ..." La voix de Danemark se baisse en signe d'avertissement.

"Ça m'a paru idiot de demander ça", grommelle Peter en tripotant la fermeture éclair de son manteau. "On devait se dépêcher et on n'avait pas le temps de jouer à des jeux. Et en plus, jouer à des jeux comme celui-là c'est pour les gamins."

Danemark claque sa langue. Il s'accroupit pour qu'il soit à la hauteur de ses yeux et l'observe, son regard quelque part entre amusé et curieux. "Tu ne voulais pas jouer au basket parce que...?"

"C'est immature."

"Je pensais que tu dirais ça," rit-il. Il tape une main sur l'épaule de Peter et le fait presque tomber. "Écoute, c'est pas parce que t'es pas un gamin que tu dois forcément faire l'adulte tout le temps. La moitié du plaisir d'être adulte, c'est de pouvoir être immature parfois. Si tu veux faire une pause et jouer au foot avec une canette, t'as juste à le dire ".

"C'est bon." Peter le regarde et hoche la tête sévèrement. "Je ne veux jouer à aucun jeu. On n'a pas le temps de jouer."

"On a le temps maintenant, pas vrai?"

Peter commence à dire quelque chose, mais ferme sa bouche. Il ne peut pas le contredire. "On devrait se reposer avant de partir demain." Il frappe l'épaule de Danemark. "Surtout toi."

Il sourit. "Tu parles exactement comme Islande, tu sais?"

"Quoi?"

"J'ai eu exactement la même discussion avec Islande dans les années quarante. Il a dû prendre en charge certaines choses à ma place pendant que j'étais occupé par Allemagne." Son sourire prend une teinte plus triste et il se gratte le menton en haussant les épaules. "Une fois que tout était fini, il était indépendant et très sérieux. Une fois qu'on s'est tous rétablis, j'ai essayé de le faire sortir de chez lui pour organiser une fête de retrouvailles avec tout le groupe et il m'a dit exactement la même chose. 'On n'a pas le temps de jouer.' "Il secoue la tête. "Il a dit qu'il avait trop de paperasse et de délégation à faire."

"Il ne voulait pas vous revoir?"

"Bien sûr que si. Mais il a aussi ressenti le besoin de faire ses preuves. Il voulait nous montrer qu'il pouvait être aussi bon que nous dans son travail. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi?"

"Pourquoi?"

Il pointe un doigt vers lui. "Parce qu'il a grandi trop vite."

Peter fronce les sourcils justes un peu et soupire lourdement. "Je pense que c'est un peu différent."

"Ah ouais?"

"Ouais."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que cette fois, on n'a _vraiment _pas le temps de jouer."

Danemark soupire fortement, battant des lèvres et lançant un sourire crispé mais cajoleur à Peter. "C'est reparti." Il se lève soudainement et attrape Peter par les épaules. Il le fait pivoter et fait un geste devant eux. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, d'après toi?"

Peter regarde. La seule chose qu'il remarque est un grand arbre, brûlé mais autrement solide, de grosses branches encore attachées à son tronc nu. "Un arbre?"

"Bien. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec les arbres?"

"Euh ..." Peter est sûr que c'est une question piège. "On les coupe pour faire du bois de chauffage?"

"Non non non." Il relâche ses épaules et se dirige vers le tronc. Il laisse tomber leur sac au-dessus des racines poussiéreuses et tend ses bras en l'air, attrape la branche la plus basse et se soulève en poussant un gémissement fort.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Peter se précipite en avant. Danemark ne devrait absolument pas se hisser dans l'arbre comme ça; pas alors qu'il crache du sang tous les jours.

"Je prouve mon argument", Danemark grogne et se hisse plus haut. Il est à peu près au tiers de la hauteur du grand arbre, pas très haut, mais assez pour qu'une chute lui fasse vraiment mal. "Les arbres", dit-il en balançant ses jambes sur une large branche, laissant ses pieds dans le vide, pendant qu'il croise les bras sur une branche plus petite, fixant Peter, à bout de souffle, mais souriant avec malice. "Sont pour l'escalade."

"Descends de là!" crie Peter. Il pose ses mains sur ses hanches et fronce les sourcils. "Tu vas tomber!"

"J'sais pas", dit Danemark d'une voix trainante. "Je suis assez confortable. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas t'asseoir avec moi?"

"Non! Maintenant, viens!"

Il se penche sur la branche et fronce les sourcils. "Allez, c'est amusant."

"Je sais, mais-"

"Regarde dans le sac à dos", l'interrompt Danemark. "Je t'ai acheté un cadeau aujourd'hui."

"Quoi?"

"Fais-le. C'est dans la poche avant."

Peter fronce les sourcils mais avance pour ouvrir la poche avant, fouillant à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que sa main se ferme autour de quelque chose de lisse et de bosselé. Il le prend en levant un sourcil. C'est rond, en caoutchouc, et recouvert de petites bosses vertes et violettes. "C'est ..." il serre les doigts et l'objet couine. "Un jouet pour chien?"

"Ouaip."

Peter le regarde. "Tu m'as pris un jouet pour chien?"

"C'était la chose qui se rapprochait le plus d'une balle. Maintenant, regarde", il se penche sur la branche et tend les bras, reliant ses mains et créant un cerceau osseux. "Je ferai le bruit en sifflant et tout."

Il lui lance un regard indifférent. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je fais un cerceau de basket-ball, d'après toi?"

"T'es bizarre. Dépêche-toi et descends, tu vas te faire mal."

"Je descends si tu lances le jouet."

"Danemark, s'il te plaît, on ne devrait pas jouer à un moment pareil." Il serre ses mains autour du jouet. "Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal."

Danemark baisse les mains et soupire. "Peter", dit-il sérieusement. "On a un dicton chez moi. 'Enhver er sin egen lykkes smed.' Tu veux savoir ce que ça veut dire? "

"Quoi?"

"Ça veut dire que tu dois faire ton propre bonheur. Tu ne peux pas rester assis à attendre que quelque chose de bien se produise, tu dois le faire toi-même, même si c'est aussi simple que de lancer une balle dans un cerceau." Il croise les bras et y pose son menton. "Si tu veux jouer et t'amuser, ne pense pas aux gens qui pourraient penser que c'est enfantin ou stupide. Le but, c'est de te faire plaisir à toi, pas à eux."

"Ouais, je sais, mais ..." il fait une pause. "Personne ne me prend jamais au sérieux."

"Et alors? Personne ne me prend au sérieux non plus et je suis plus vieux que presque tous ceux que je connais." Il penche la tête et sourit à nouveau. "Tu as le droit d'être un enfant de temps en temps, Peter. Si quelque chose d'immature te rend heureux, fais-le quand même. C'est comme ça que les autres font et je te le promets, personne ne va te prendre moins au sérieux à cause de ça."

"Vraiment?"

"Vraiment." Il se penche en avant. "Tu veux savoir un truc?"

"Ouais?"

"Norvège dort encore avec des peluches."

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. "Vraiment?"

"Oui. Et Islande aime déguiser son macareux. C'est pour ça qu'il porte toujours cette petite cravate." Il sourit. "Berwald aime tricoter, mais il n'en parle à personne. Tu te souviens du set de chapeau et de moufle qu'il t'a donné pour Noël cette année?"

"Il les a faits?"

"Oui. Ça lui a pris une semaine parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se décider sur les couleurs."

Il sourit. "Et Finlande?"

"Ahh, Tino en a un bon aussi. Quand il prend ses fusils pour les nettoyer, il les fait se parler. Tu sais, un peu comme certaines petites filles avec leurs poupées? Comme ça, sauf qu'il le fait avec des trucs qui peuvent lui sauter à la gueule. " Il sourit. "Le fait est qu'on fait tous des choses idiotes parce qu'on aime le faire. C'est amusant et peu importe la situation, s'amuser devrait toujours être important. Surtout quand les choses sont si horribles que ça." Il tend les bras à nouveau. "Maintenant, tu voulais lancer quelque chose à travers un cerceau, alors fais-le. Si tu peux marquer ce coup-là, je descends et je n'en parle à personne."

"Vraiment?"

"Vraiment."

Peter fait une pause et pèse ses options un moment. C'est embarrassant et Danemark a le sourire le plus enthousiaste sur le visage, mais son empressement est contagieux. Il tend la main. C'est juste pour le faire descendre de l'arbre, pense-t-il. Rien de plus.

Le jouet passe dans les bras de Danemark et rebondit contre le tronc de l'arbre.

"But!" Danemark lève les mains. "Là, tu vois? C'est drôle, non?"

Peter rit. "T'es un crétin."

"Oui, oui, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous." Il soupire et commence à se retirer. "D'accord, accroches-toi, je descends."

"Attends!"

Danemark lève les yeux, surpris, et Peter rougit.

"A-attends, reste là." Il se précipite vers l'arbre et attrape la première branche, se tire et grimpe soigneusement chaque branche au fur et à mesure qu'il monte. Il ne veut même pas lever les yeux. Il sait exactement quel genre de regard suffisant il trouvera sur le visage de Danemark s'il le fait. Il continue donc de se concentrer sur son escalade pour éviter de glisser et se fendre le crâne par terre. Après une minute de grimpe prudente, il se laisse tomber à côté de Danemark et serre ses bras autour de la branche la plus proche pour rester ancré, ses jambes n'étant pas assez longues pour s'asseoir aussi confortablement. Ils ne sont pas assez hauts pour voir au-dessus de la cime des arbres, mais il peut toujours voir à travers les restes squelettiques de la forêt, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse voir la route à travers les cendres et la lumière du jour qui s'estompe.

Danemark le pousse. "Là, c'était pas si difficile, j'me trompe?"

"Tais-toi." Il marmonne. "Je veux juste ... j'aime juste grimper aux arbres, d'accord? Et tu étais surement coincé de toute façon, alors je dois t'aider à descendre."

Danemark se contente de rire et se penche en arrière pour reposer sa tête contre ses bras. Une vague de silence descend du ciel avec le défilé habituel de poussière flottante et pendant plusieurs minutes, ils regardent tous les deux dans les arbres, perdus dans leur propre tête assez longtemps pour apprécier la vue, aussi sombre qu'elle puisse être.

"Et toi?" Demande Peter au bout d'un moment.

"Hm?"

"Tous les autres ont leurs enfantillages, alors c'est quoi le tiens?"

Danemark sourit. "Cuisiner", dit-il. "J'aime faire la cuisine."

"Vraiment?"

"Vraiment. J'ai le tablier et les sacs à pâtisserie et tout."

"Et t'es doué?"

"Le meilleur." Il rit dans son coude. "Un jour, quand on rentrera à la maison, je te ferai quelque chose pour que tu puisses voir par toi-même."

"Ce serait sympa."

"Ouais, ce serait sympa."

Une autre pause arrive avec le soleil couchant et Peter tire son manteau pour le serrer un peu plus. Il commence à faire froid et l'obscurité se répand rapidement dans les bois. Il pense qu'Amérique devrait avoir fini de faire ses bagages maintenant et quand ils reviendront dans l'avion, il ne lui restera plus grand-chose à faire, à part aller se coucher, se réveiller le matin dans la même réalité qu'il a traversée depuis les derniers mois. Marcher à travers un gris sans fin et inquiétant. Il aime regarder les arbres comme ça. De cette hauteur, dans une lumière si faible, on dirait que les arbres ont perdu leurs feuilles pour l'automne, pas qu'ils sont brûlés et morts dans un paysage de cendre misérable. On aurait presque l'impression de faire semblant.

"T'as froid?"

Peter hoche la tête. "Un peu."

Danemark laisse tomber un bras autour de ses épaules et lui frotte le bras. "On peut rentrer maintenant si tu veux."

"Non, ça va," dit-il doucement, se penchant juste assez pour s'appuyer contre lui. "Est-ce qu'on peut rester ici un peu plus longtemps?"

Même sans le regarder, il peut dire que Danemark a retrouvé le sourire.

"Bien sûr qu'on peut, gamin."

Le matin vient beaucoup trop tôt.

Ils sont partis juste avant l'aube, alors que le ciel est encore sombre et que l'air est suffisamment frais pour qu'ils puissent voir leur souffle à travers les rayons lumineux, balayés au ras du sol alors qu'ils sortent de l'avion et se dirigent vers l'autoroute. Enveloppé dans des couvertures, Matthew chevauche le dos d'Alfred, encore à moitié endormi, tandis que Danemark porte le caddie, renversé et posé sur ses épaules. Le sol est trop accidenté pour le pousser jusqu'à la route. C'est un facteur qu'aucun d'eux n'avait pris en compte lorsqu'ils ont ramené le caddie et, bien que Danemark ne s'en plaigne pas, Peter sait très bien que ça l'irrite de devoir traîner la chose rachitique à travers les bois en essayant de se frayer un chemin à travers les branches cassées et les sous-bois raides aussi silencieusement que possible avec un panier métallique géant sur la tête. Il avait proposé de l'aider à le porter, mais Danemark avait refusé et lui avait simplement demandé de garder son sac jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende à l'autoroute.

Le trajet n'est pas si long, mais ils vont très lentement. Amérique est encore assez fort pour pouvoir équilibrer le poids de Canada avec le sien, comme si c'était la chose la plus facile au monde, et il continue de les devancer sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne s'en rend pas compte avant que Matthew ne s'aperçoive qu'il ne peut plus entendre leurs pas et le fait s'arrêter et attend, lui tapotant le bras et le réprimandant lorsqu'il hurle à Danemark d'accélérer le rythme quand ils le rattrapent.

"Sois patient", dit-il doucement. "C'est plus difficile pour nous autres."

Danemark est trop essoufflé pour répondre d'une manière ou d'une autre et jette un regard noir à Amérique derrière ses lunettes.

La lumière du soleil commence à peine à traverser les cendres quand ils atteignent l'autoroute et ils éteignent tous leur lampe de poche, ne voulant pas risquer de faire réfléchir la lumière sur les bosses réfléchissantes situées sous la crasse. Danemark ramène le chariot et l'empêche de reculer pendant qu'Alfred pose prudemment Matthew dans le caddie. Il réarrange les couvertures autour de lui, ses mains lentes et prudentes, et l'aide à s'allonger contre le bord en pente à la tête du chariot, de façon à faire face à la poignée.

"Confortable?"

Un sourire et un hochement de tête.

"Bien!" Il se penche et attache doucement une bande de toile épaisse autour de la tête de Matthew, sur son nez et sa bouche, et pose la dernière couverture sur sa tête, s'arrêtant un instant pour toucher ses cheveux avant de fixer les couvertures en place avec une pince à linge sur son épaule. Il pose leurs sacs sur ses genoux et lui donne un dernier coup de pouce amical après avoir éloigné Danemark des poignées pour les prendre lui-même, faisant un lent demi-tour avec le caddie vers le centre de la rue.

"Essayez de rester aussi loin que possible des voitures", lui dit Danemark en prenant la main de Peter et en les suivant. "Il pourrait y avoir des gens qui y dorment."

"Je sais, je sais," Amérique agite la main. "On fera attention." Il ralentit suffisamment pour que Danemark et Peter se rapprochent de lui. "Alors, de quel côté on va?"

"Est."

"Combien de temps ça va prendre, d'après toi?"

Il hausse les épaules. "Jusqu'à ce qu'on y soit."

"C'est à dire?"

"Je ne sais pas", soupire-t-il. "Au rythme où on va, une semaine peut-être?"

Amérique fronce les sourcils. "Si on se dépêche, on pourrait y arriver plus rapidement."

"Merci pour l'explication, j'aurais jamais pu deviner tout seul."

"Et bah," il soupire et se tourne vers la route. "T'es grincheux le matin."

Danemark ignore complètement l'implication et secoue la tête. "Si tu veux te dépêcher, vas-y. Mais je ne peux pas aller plus vite que ça."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Alfred", Canada interrompt la conversation avant qu'elle n'évolue en terrain dangereux et pose la main sur celle d'Amérique. "Ça va aller. Sept jours, ce n'est pas si mal, tout compte fait, et on arrivera avant Ivan." Il se penche de côté, vers Danemark. "Je suis désolé, il n'est pas très doué pour lire l'atmosphère."

Danemark tousse. "J'ai remarqué."

"Tu t'y habitueras."

"Mattie, c'est méchant", pousse Alfred. "Je lis bien l'atmosphère, c'est juste un connard."

Canada sourit à Danemark. "Tu vois?"

"Ouais."

"Il n'insinue rien de particulier. Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup, tu sais."

"Maaattie..."

"C'est vrai." Il sourit et se penche dans le panier. "La première nuit où vous êtes arrivés, il a passé son temps à parler d'à quel point il était excité que ce soit sur vous qu'il soit tombé." Il tend la main et tape celle d'Alfred. "Qu'est-ce que t'avait dit? 'Danemark est l'Euro-bro le plus cool d'Europe'?"

"J'aurais... peut-être dit quelque chose comme ça." Il tourne le nez. "Mais je ne m'en souviens pas."

Danemark fronce un sourcil. "Quoi?" Il échange un regard amusé avec Peter. "Tu me trouves cool? Pourquoi?"

"Ne prend pas la grosse tête. Je pense juste que c'est cool le fait que t'avais l'habitude de... tu sais ..." il marmonne quelque chose dans un souffle. "Tu sais."

Danemark hausse un sourcil. "L'habitude de?"

Canada sourit. "Tu avais l'habitude de célébrer le 4 juillet."

"Matt!"

Il hausse les épaules innocemment. "Quoi? C'est vrai."

Danemark rit. "Eh bien, je déteste te dire ça, mon gars, mais je ne pense pas que Rebild Bakker soit toujours là." Il tape dans les épaules. "Je te chanterai quand même un joyeux anniversaire."

"Vraiment?"

"Pourquoi pas?" Il met sa main dans sa poche. "D'après ce qu'on a entendu, on sera de retour chez toi en juillet de toute façon." Il baisse les yeux sur Peter et ses yeux se plissent lorsqu'il sourit. "Pas vrai?"

Peter déglutit. Juillet est dans presque 6 mois.

"Ouais", essaie-t-il de sourire. "C'est vrai."

Danemark avait raison, ils arrivent à la périphérie de Leipzig en neuf jours. Ça a pris plus longtemps que ce qu'avait prévu Amérique; un sujet dont il a beaucoup parlé ces derniers jours, chaque fois qu'ils se sont arrêtés pour se reposer ou faire un camp pour la nuit. Il veut se dépêcher. Il veut faire le reste du trajet en courant parce qu'il veut sortir Canada des cendres et qu'il veut retrouver Angleterre et France et qu'il a trop d'_envies _refoulées pour marcher si lentement. Il essaie d'encourager Danemark; il le taquine et le pousse, soulignant son âge à chaque occasion et craignant qu'il se casse la hanche s'il bouge trop vite, ne riant que lorsque Danemark menace de lui briser la tête.

Il se moque, mais ça ne les fait pas avancer plus vite.

Depuis qu'il a quitté l'avion, Peter a remarqué que les choses évoluaient chez Danemark. Il ne bouge plus quand il dort, il reste allongé dans une immobilité parfaite jusqu'au matin où Peter doit le secouer pour le réveiller, tâche qui est de plus en plus dure chaque jour. Il faut toujours plus d'un essai et il est toujours sonné quand il finit par se réveiller. Il passera plusieurs minutes assis avec ses mains sur ses genoux, les yeux vides, clignant des yeux, comme s'il était toujours pris entre le sommeil et la réalité, sa gorge enrouée jusqu'à ce qu'il doive abaisser le masque pour cracher du sang dans la terre. Ça devient une sorte de rituel malade pour eux, ces matins. Peter le réveille et s'assoit à côté de lui avec une bouteille d'eau, tout en attendant qu'il revienne de nouveau à lui, et lui frotte le dos quand il se met à tousser, ses doigts hésitants à toucher les bosses dures de la colonne vertébrale de Danemark.

Il a aussi froid tout le temps maintenant. Il garde une de leurs couvertures pliée et zippée dans son manteau contre sa poitrine pendant qu'ils marchent et la nuit, ses dents claquent et il frissonne à travers les couvertures pendant que Peter lui serre la taille et tente de partager le peu de chaleur corporelle qu'il a. Ses os dépassent et Peter le trouve très fragile sous ses bras. Il a l'impression qu'il pourrait se casser s'il devait encore éternuer ou tousser une fois de plus, mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il tient et les heures passent, pendant lesquelles il replié sur lui-même, tremblant. Au cours de leur cinquième nuit de camping, ses dents tremblantes réveillent Canada et il insiste pour que Danemark vienne dormir entre lui et Amérique. Il refuse rapidement, mais il y a quelque chose de conscient dans les yeux vides de Matthew et Peter le traîne à côté des frères.

Ils découvrent cette nuit que le corps d'Amérique est une fournaise vivante et ils sont très embarrassés le matin lorsqu'ils se réveillent pour trouver Danemark accroché à Alfred. Il est bien humilié mais ne peut nier que la chaleur collective aide et ils dorment ainsi chaque nuit.

Le plus grand changement, cependant, est dans ses pas.

Quand ils sont partis pour la première fois de Munich, il avait boité de temps en temps. On aurait pu croire qu'il y avait quelque chose de collé en dessous de sa chaussure ou une bosse dans sa chaussette, assez insignifiant, mais maintenant, il doit traîner ses jambes à chaque pas, lourd et raide et si prudent qu'il pourrait aussi bien marcher sur du verre. Chaque kilomètre devient un supplice. Il nie que c'est un problème, même s'il ne cesse de prendre du retard, mais ils peuvent tous le voir. Même Canada l'a remarqué malgré ses yeux brumeux.

"Tu as du mal à marcher", remarque-t-il le septième jour. "Est-ce que ça va?"

"J'vais bien."

"C'est pas vrai. C'est facile de voir que tu as des difficultés."

Danemark grogne. "T'es aveugle, comment tu peux savoir si j'ai un problème?"

"Danemark, je peux entendre ton cœur d'ici."

Danemark n'a rien à dire à cela.

Quand ils passent finalement le panneau dans les limites de la ville au bout de neuf jours, ils poussent un soupir de soulagement. Avec le nombre de querelles et de petites chicaneries qui ont accompagné le voyage, il n'y en a pas un seul qui ne soit pas impatient d'en finir, surtout Alfred, qui est particulièrement rêveur quand les bâtiments délabrés sont en vue.

"Oh mon Dieu, on y est!" Il s'exclame. "Danemark, je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur ta réputation de navigateur de merde. On y est, on y est!" Il rit joyeusement et s'empresse de pousser le caddie à travers une toile de conteneurs renversés. "On va dormir à l'intérieur ce soir et on va trouver tout le monde et ce sera _génial_!"

Pendant qu'ils prennent de l'avance, Danemark et Peter prennent leur temps, comme ils l'ont fait pendant tout le voyage.

"On ne pourra pas rester à Leipzig très longtemps, hein?" Demande Peter.

Danemark sourit et secoue la tête. "On reste pour la nuit."

"Tu crois qu'on pourra trouver Arthur ou Francis?"

"Probablement pas. Mais s'ils sont là, je te garantis qu'Alfred les trouvera et les ramènera aux États-Unis lorsque Russie arrivera." Il serre la main de Peter. "Tu les reverra. Ne t'en fait pas."

Peter baisse les yeux au sol. "D'accord."

"Hey", il le pousse du coude. "Fait pas cette tête. On y est presque. Il ne reste que six cents kilomètres à parcourir jusqu'à Slupsk."

"Vraiment?"

"Vraiment. Il nous faudra une autre semaine si on joue la carte de la sécurité."

Le visage de Peter éclate en un sourire. "Et on aura plus qu'à trouver un bateau."

"Oui. Et dès que ça sera fait, c'est juste un petit voyage de l'autre côté de l'eau en Suède."

"Et ensuite ..." il s'arrêta, laissant la distance s'enfoncer. "Et ensuite ça sera fini."

"Et la seule chose qui nous restera à faire sera de trouver les autres. Après, on aura qu'à attendre le sous-marin." Il remue les sourcils. "T'as hâte?"

Peter ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre et le traîne dans la ville aussi vite que leurs jambes peuvent les porter.


	15. Chapitre 15

Trouver un refuge pour y passer la nuit s'avère être une tâche plus difficile que prévu. La plupart des bunkers ont des portes au-dessus du sol, lourdes et faites de métal boulonné, toutes marquées clairement par une traînée de peinture jaune, et elles ne sont pas difficiles à localiser. Quelques minutes après avoir pénétré au cœur de la ville, ils en trouvent un. Et un autre à moins d'un kilomètre et un autre juste en bas de la rue. Ils sont partout, vraiment. Les trouver n'est pas du tout un problème.

Le problème est la paranoïa générale.

Chaque porte est fermée hermétiquement de l'intérieur et peu importe combien de temps ils frappent à la porte; personne n'est assez courageux pour leur ouvrir. Ils essaient de s'expliquer à chaque porte. Ils essaient de raconter leur voyage depuis Francfort et leur épuisement; essayent de faire appel à quiconque voudra bien écouter en leur disant qu'ils ont un enfant avec eux et un homme trop malade pour pouvoir marcher. Amérique offre même d'échanger de la nourriture contre un abri, mais ses négociations frustrées ne font face qu'au silence et se perdent dans les cendres, alors que Danemark tire sur le dos de son col et le traîne pour essayer le suivant.

Il n'est pas difficile de comprendre _pourquoi _tout le monde a si peur de les laisser entrer. Les rues sont truffées de ricochets de balles et de traînées grasses et noires laissées par le crissement de pneus, bon nombre menant sur les flancs de bâtiments effondrés avant de retourner sur la route, les conducteurs ayant apparemment attrapé celui qu'ils poursuivaient. Les traces dans la poussière sont également fraîches - assez pour que les cendres n'aient pas encore pu les recouvrir complètement, les laissant sombres et évidentes comme un avertissement à la vue de tous. Et ils le voient. Ils le voient et le comprennent très bien. Les personnes qui restent à Leipzig sont prises en chasse. Et les gens qui ont la chance d'avoir un abri ne risquent pas leur sécurité pour laisser entrer un groupe d'étrangers.

Au moment où ils s'arrêtent à leur douzième porte, Peter se prépare déjà à passer une autre nuit dans les bois.

"Ça ne marche pas", soupire Canada quand Alfred gare à nouveau le panier. "Et si les bunkers sont vides? Il est possible que ces personnes soient déjà mortes."

"Possible, mais improbable." Danemark passe la main au-dessus de la ville. "Cet endroit grouille d'abris. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient tous vides."

Amérique regarde nerveusement la rue déserte derrière eux. "Eh bien, on ne peut pas continuer à frapper aux portes toute la nuit. C'est trop flippant."

"Je suis d'accord", dit Danemark en frappant du poing contre la porte. "S'ils n'ouvrent pas ici, on fait demi-tour et on retente notre chance demain matin. C'est trop dangereux de rester à découvert comme ça." Il laisse tomber sa main et s'éclaircit la gorge. "Euh ... bonjour? Kannst du ... du mich hören?"

Alors que Danemark se débrouille comme il peut dans un Allemand visiblement rouillé, Peter s'éloigne du bunker pour regarder la ville derrière eux. Il ne peut pas tout à fait mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose dans l'atmosphère ici semble différent de celle des autres villes dans lesquelles ils se sont arrêtés. C'est plus calme, pense-t-il. Il y a des signes de lutte et de présence humaine, mais pour l'instant, on a l'impression qu'ils sont les seuls habitants de la ville, petits et isolés, placés de manière à pouvoir être avalés par le trottoir fissuré et les vitres brisées à tout moment. C'est presque sinistre, ce silence. Il ne s'est pas senti aussi mal à l'aise dans une grande ville depuis leur premier départ et il a l'impression d'attendre que le monstre sous son lit apparaisse. Il jette un petit caillou dans un caniveau, juste pour briser le silence qui l'étouffe, mais les petits clics qui résonnent sur les voitures abandonnées n'atténuent en rien son malaise.

Il déglutit et retourne vers Danemark en tirant sur sa veste. "Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont répondre", dit-il. "Je crois qu'on devrait y aller."

Danemark fronce les sourcils. "Ouais, génial. J'ai fait tout ce chemin pour dormir à nouveau dans la boue." Il se retourne et frappe la porte avec son talon. "Au passage, vous êtes tous des connards!" Il crie vers la porte. Il tourne comme un fauve en cage, jurant fortement dans sa propre langue, et Peter lui prend la main et se dépêche de le suivre.

Ils ne font que quelques pas avant qu'un grand craquement les fasse tous sauter.

Avec un crissement aigu, la porte derrière eux s'ouvre et une jeune femme les scrute prudemment à travers la fissure sombre, une main striée de saleté enroulée autour de la poignée et un œil prudent se dressant sur eux. Elle ne dit pas un mot et ne fait aucun geste pour ouvrir plus largement la porte, mais tout de suite, un énorme sourire se forme sur le visage d'Amérique et il s'avance à grands pas.

"Hey, tu l'as ouvert! Salut! Nous-"

"Stop!" Crie-t-elle. "Retourne là où tu étais!" Sa voix est profonde avec un fort accent lorsqu'elle pousse assez la porte pour qu'elle puisse en franchir le pas.

Peter trouve de la familiarité dans son accent dès qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Il s'y est habitué au cours des derniers mois. Il se tourne pour regarder Danemark, dont la main s'est relâchée, les yeux écarquillés et les épaules immobiles, l'incrédulité sur chacun de ses traits.

La fille pointe un doigt vers Danemark. "Toi", dit-elle. "Est-ce que c'est toi qui a parlé?"

Il hoche la tête.

"Poses ton arme et viens par ici."

Il s'exécute, mais Alfred se précipite pour attraper son bras.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Il siffle. "Ça pourrait être un piège!"

Danemark se débarrasse de sa main. "La ferme. Juste pour une minute, tais-toi." Il le regarde d'un air suppliant. "S'il te plaît."

Ils se regardent pendant une fraction de seconde, beaucoup plus confus l'un que l'autre, et Amérique recule, permettant à Danemark de poser son fusil sur le trottoir, se redressant les mains vides. Elle hoche la tête et il se dirige vers la porte. Il s'arrête devant elle et elle le regarde intensément, les yeux rivés sur les siens alors qu'elle se fraye un chemin vers la porte, de longues tresses blondes nouées derrière la tête, tombant contre une robe d'été sale qui remue autour des genoux.

"Tout à l'heure", dit-elle. "Après avoir frappé la porte, tu as dit quelque chose. Je n'ai pas bien compris ce que tu as dit."

"J'ai dit que vous étiez tous une bande de connards inutiles." Il hausse les épaules. "Peut-être quelques autres choses."

"Mais tu ne l'as pas dit comme ça." Ses yeux se rétrécissent. "Tu l'as dit différemment."

"C'est vrai."

"Tu l'as dit dans une autre langue."

"En effet."

"Qui es-tu?" Demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment. "J'ai l'impression de te connaître."

Danemark hoche la tête et abaisse son masque. "C'est le cas", dit-il, sa voix vacillant légèrement.

"Je ne te reconnais pas."

"C'est normal, mais ..." il sourit et tendit la main et lui toucha doucement l'épaule. "Je t'ai connu toute ta vie."

Les autres regardent, une tension silencieuse les liant alors que Danemark fait un autre pas vers la jeune fille. Peter jette un coup d'œil vers Canada, qui a la tête légèrement inclinée dans leur direction. Il a les yeux fermés et il écoute, essayant de discerner le reste de leur conversation doucement parlée, un sourire entendu sur son visage, les lèvres à peine relevées comme s'il avait une petite idée de ce qui se passait. Alfred, au contraire, a juste la même expression choquée et perplexe sur son visage et se penche pour poser son menton sur l'épaule de Peter.

"Hey", il chuchote. "Il la connaît? C'est qui?"

Peter l'emporte. "Crétin, tu ne comprends pas?"

"Comprend quoi?"

Peter sourit en regardant Danemark serrer la fille dans ses bras.

"Elle est danoise."

Après une brève conversation que Peter ne peut pas suivre, ils sont autorisés à entrer dans le bunker. La jeune fille, nommée Ida, les conduit dans un escalier étroit et beaucoup plus petit que celui de Munich. Ils sont accueillis par une rangée de vingt lits alignés contre les murs et par un groupe de cinq personnes très nerveuses. Ils sont tous dans des états de santé différents, mais chacun d'eux a suffisamment d'énergie pour être immédiatement méfiant lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent au pied des escaliers.

"Ma famille" leur dit Ida. Elle les dirige vers un groupe de lits vides et les assied. "S'il vous plaît attendez une minute pendant que je leur parle." Elle fait une pause pour attraper la manche de Danemark. "Sauf toi. Tu viens avec moi."

Pendant qu'ils partent, Alfred descend Matthew sur le bord du lit et le pose, se glissant à côté de lui et regardant avec curiosité dans le coin du bunker, levant un sourcil quand une conversation douce commence et que la femme la plus âgée du groupe prend la main de Danemark et le tire pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Ils semblent vraiment heureux de se voir", dit-il doucement.

Canada sourit. "Comment leur en vouloir? Pour un endroit avec une si faible population, trouver ses compatriotes au milieu de tout ce chaos doit avoir l'air d'un trésor." Il croise les mains sur ses genoux et soupire tendrement. "En plus, pour lui, c'est comme trouver un petit bout de chez lui, pas vrai?"

"Ouais," sourit Peter. Il se retourne et regarde par-dessus son épaule juste à temps pour voir Danemark et la mère d'Ida en train d'échanger une sombre étreinte. Il ne sait pas de quoi ils parlent, mais il ne lui faut pas beaucoup d'imagination pour présumer qu'ils offrent ses condoléances à une terre partagée maintenant perdue dans l'océan. C'est un peu triste, pense-t-il, que ces personnes ne sachent jamais vraiment à quel point ce moment est important; qu'ils ne sauront jamais avec qui ils sont réunis. Ils ne connaîtront jamais l'espoir qu'ils suscitent ni la pure joie qui dépasse réellement la simple familiarité d'une langue et d'une patrie communes. Ils penseront avoir retrouvé un vieux voisin qu'ils n'ont jamais vraiment visité mais qu'ils ont toujours connu derrière leur propre vie, un homme à qui ils pensent avoir déjà parlé à quelques reprises et emprunté une ou deux fois une tondeuse à gazon. Ils auront besoin qu'on leur rappelle son nom, mais quand ils l'entendront, ils penseront l'avoir toujours su. C'est déprimant, certes, mais son cœur se serre quand même, surtout quand il remarque le sourire larmoyant sur le visage de Danemark.

C'est une expression triste, mais elle est tellement authentique qu'elle parvient quand même à éclairer la pièce.

Il revient vers eux au bout de quelques minutes et s'assied à côté de Peter, retirant son écharpe et se frottant la main contre le visage.

"Ils viennent de Favrskov", dit-il d'une voix rauque. "Ils étaient ici en vacances en famille et n'ont jamais pu rentrer chez eux avant que les flashs ne se manifestent." Il s'affaisse en avant et laisse sa tête pendre entre ses genoux. "Je crois que je vais vomir."

Peter fronce les sourcils d'inquiétude et pose sa main sur son dos. "Pourquoi? Ça va?"

Danemark se redresse, inspire lentement et cligne rapidement des yeux, le regard levé vers le plafond. "Oui, ça va", dit-il après un moment. "Mieux que bien. Je suis tellement content que j'ai la tête qui tourne."

"Bien, alors!" Amérique le frappe sur l'épaule. "Ils vont nous laisser rester, pas vrai?"

Matthew soupire et lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes. "Tu viens de gâcher le moment."

Danemark secoue la tête et passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "Je leur ai expliqué votre situation. Ils ont dit que vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le devez tant que vous avez vos propres ressources et n'amenez personne d'autre à l'intérieur."

"Est-ce qu'ils savent qu'Al va entrer et sortir tous les jours pour essayer de trouver Francis et les autres?"

"Oui, et ils ont dit que c'était bon. Il faudra juste faire attention." Il secoue la tête en direction de la porte. "Il y a un groupe de personnes qui viennent dans la ville tous les jours à la recherche de personnes en surface. Les rues ici sont encore en assez bon état pour qu'ils puissent conduire un camion, ils ont renversé des gens et les ont emmenées avec eux. C'est c'est pour ça qu'ils sont les seuls à être restés ici. "

Peter écarquille les yeux. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils font de ces gens?"

"N'entrons pas dans les détails." Il soupire et se rallonge en posant son bras sur ses yeux. "J'ai presque envie de rester", murmure-t-il. "Ce n'est pas sûr pour eux ici."

Matthew acquiesce. "Mais c'est plus sûr ici que là-bas. Ils ont résisté si longtemps, je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent survivre jusqu'à ce qu'Ivan arrive ici."

Danemark reste silencieux une minute, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Il laisse son bras glisser sur sa poitrine et tourne la tête pour regarder Amérique. "Alfred, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service."

"Hein?"

"Tu cherches toujours à être un héros, n'est-ce pas?"

Il se redressa immédiatement et se pencha en avant, souriant. "Je _suis _un héros!"

Danemark rit sous son souffle. "Ouais." Il rompt le regard avec l'autre homme et lève les yeux vers Ida et sa famille. Les trois plus jeunes enfants se préparent à dormir tandis qu'Ida prépare leur lit, les réprimande et les met sous les couvertures. Un instant, il les regarde avec une expression illisible; quelque chose entre de l'affection et une mélancolie persistante, sa main serrant le poing sur le devant de sa veste.

"Alfred, je veux que tu sois un héros pour cette famille", dit-il finalement. Il se retourne pour lui faire face. "Protèges-les jusqu'à ce qu'Ivan arrive, puis fais-les sortir en toute sécurité, d'accord?"

Le visage d'Alfred s'adoucit. "Oui, bien sûr", il sourit. "Pas de problème. Et Mattie peut leur tenir compagnie pendant que je cherche tout le monde, n'est-ce pas?"

Canada hoche la tête. "Bien sûr."

Danemark se lève et tend la main. "Merci", dit-il sérieusement. "Pour autant que je sache, ils sont peut-être les derniers, alors ..."

Amérique rit fort et joint leurs mains, la secouant fièrement. "Hey, t'as pas à t'en faire, mon pote! Considère ça comme une récompense pour nous avoir emmenés ici. Je veux dire, pas que je ne le ferais pas de toute façon, parce que c'est ce que font les héros, mais tu sais."

Danemark se dégage de son emprise et se tourne vers Peter. "Je vais leur parler un peu plus longtemps, mais si tu es fatigué, tu peux aller au lit."

"Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire," acquiesça-t-il. "Tu peux me réveiller si tu as froid quand tu vas te coucher, cependant."

Il sourit et se lève. "Dors bien. On se voit demain matin."

"D'accord."

"Bonne nuit."

"'Nuit."

Pendant qu'il part, Peter prend son temps pour se préparer à aller au lit. Il desserre ses bottes et les pose au pied de son lit, observant Danemark du coin de l'œil alors qu'il s'assied à côté du plus jeune frère d'Ida et lui tend le jouet qui couine, amusant l'enfant pendant qu'il se penche pour parler avec le reste d'entre eux. Alors qu'il est couché sur le côté sous les couvertures, Peter se surprend à souhaiter de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'ils disent. Il a l'impression de passer à côté d'un tournant monumental dans leur voyage. Il a l'impression de voir un homme très âgé et triste qui est réuni avec ses enfants après des mois à marcher entre cette vie et une autre; un événement crucial qu'il devrait observer et dont il devrait tirer quelque chose afin de pouvoir l'emporter avec lui. Quelque chose qu'il peut utiliser pour se préparer à un avenir lointain alors qu'il pourrait être dans la même situation.

Il veut savoir ce qu'a dit le père d'Ida pour les faire rire si fort ou ce que les paroles de la berceuse de sa mère signifient quand elle met les plus jeunes enfants au lit. Et il est terriblement, terriblement curieux de savoir ce qui pousse exactement Ida à s'asseoir devant Danemark, les cheveux lissés pour qu'il les tresse délicatement, tâche que ses doigts maladroits parviennent tout juste à accomplir en deux rangées droites et bosselées derrière ses épaules. Tout est tellement honnête que ça le tue de ne pas savoir. Néanmoins, il est parfaitement conscient du lien qui existe entre une nation et son peuple. Et il sait que ce qu'il voit ne lui est pas réservé. C'est quelque chose entre Danemark et cette famille, comprise ou non, et alors qu'il se retourne pour leur donner un peu d'intimité, il est parfaitement content de s'endormir au son de leur doux rire et de leur conversation légère et incompréhensible.

Quand il se réveille le lendemain matin, il trouve Danemark à genoux sur le sol, affalé sur le bord du lit d'Ida avec la main de la fille dans la sienne.

Ça lui brise le cœur de devoir le réveiller.

Ils voient les rayons du soleil percer en haut des escaliers, ajustant leurs manteaux à un vent inattendu et faisant leurs adieux. Danemark a déjà dit au revoir à Ida et sa famille, mais ils les suivent quand même jusqu'à la surface pour une dernière série de câlins et d'encouragements, Amérique attend patiemment à côté, Canada sur son dos tandis que le père d'Ida presse deux bouteilles d'eau dans les mains de Danemark en lui disant de prendre soin de Peter.

"Tu es trop jeune pour en savoir autant sur l'éducation d'un enfant", dit-il sévèrement, pour le plus grand amusement des autres. "Mais si vous êtes vraiment allé aussi loin que vous le dites, je pense que ça ira." Il s'accroupit à côté de Peter. "Et toi, gardes un œil sur ton oncle, d'accord? Il semble assez souvent dans la lune."

Peter sourit en entendant la voix indignée de Danemark. "Promis."

"Bien." Il se relève et serre la main de Danemark. "Bonne chance, Mathias. J'espère que nous nous reverrons un jour."

"Je ferai de mon mieux." Il hoche la tête en direction d'Amérique. "Restez avec lui et son frère et ils vous emmèneront dans l'une des colonies d'Amérique du Nord. C'est là que nous nous dirigerons quand nous aurons fini, alors s'il y a un lieu de rencontre, ce sera là."

«Ça ressemble à un plan. On se voit là-bas, alors." Il sourit et la poignée de main se transforme en un câlin de la part de toute leur famille, tous se serrant la main et se serrant l'un contre l'autre, Danemark au milieu et souriant comme s'il était toujours le pays le plus heureux sur Terre.

"Faites attention", dit-il quand ils se séparent.

Ida sourit. Elle tient les mains de ses frères et sœurs et commence à les ramener à l'intérieur contre le froid. "Vous aussi", dit-elle. "On se voit aux États-Unis."

Un par un, ils rentrent à l'intérieur et Danemark leur fait signe de la tête, les regardant partir avec les yeux embués, le même grand sourire. Une fois qu'ils ont tous disparu dans les escaliers, il s'affaisse légèrement et lève le masque. Il se tourne pour faire face à Alfred.

"C'est pareil pour vous les gars," dit-il. "Essaye de rester calme jusqu'à ce qu'Ivan arrive ici."

Amérique esclaffe. "Ah, allez! Tout ira bien si c'est moi aux commandes, pas vrai, Mattie?"

Canada n'a pas besoin de ses yeux pour voir le scepticisme sans bornes sur le visage de Danemark. "Tout ira bien", assure-t-il. "Il gardera un œil sur eux et je garderai une oreille sur lui. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter."

"Ouais, détend toi!" Alfred frappe son épaule assez fort pour le faire trébucher. "Oh, et hey, on a un cadeau pour vous!" Il attrape la manche de Danemark et le tire en arrière avant qu'il ne puisse retrouver son calme, et lui met une grande canette en plastique dans ses mains.

"C'est un litre d'essence", explique Matthew. "Tout ce que vous trouverez sur le sol est trop humide pour allumer un feu sans ça."

"On a pensé que tu en aurais besoin parce que t'as froid tout le temps maintenant." Alfred sourit et fronce le nez. "Et puisque tu ne pourras pas t'accrocher à moi comme une petite fille."

Danemark lui jette un regard noir. "Bien, j'allais dire merci, mais maintenant je veux juste te donner un coup de poing dans les dents."

Canada sourit. "Tu vas nous manquer aussi."

Amérique fait un pas en avant et pose une main sur la tête de Peter, ébouriffant ses cheveux. "Prends soin de toi, petit homme. On trouvera Arthur pour toi et on viendra te chercher dans un moment."

"Euh, si ... si tu le trouves, tu pourras lui dire que j'ai essayé de le chercher?" Demande Peter. "Quand je me suis réveillé pour la première fois, en tout cas?"

"Bien sûr. Mais tu pourras lui dire toi-même parce que je vais carrément le trouver."

Il sourit. "D'accord."

Matthew passe une main sur l'épaule d'Alfred. "Tu devrais y aller. Il va faire jour dans quelques minutes."

"Ouais, faut qu'on bouge", Danemark remet le bidon d'essence à Peter et fait un pas en avant pour serrer la main de Canada. "Je te verrai plus tard."

Matthew sourit tristement. "Non, tu ne le feras pas", dit-il en tapotant sa tempe. "Mais on pourra toujours dire bonjour."

Danemark déglutit. "Ouais." Il se recule assez pour cogner les poings avec Alfred avant qu'il ne se tourne et pose une main sur l'épaule de Peter, le ramenant sur la route. "Bonne chance."

"Salut les gars! Merci d'avoir été mon GPS!"

Danemark lève les yeux au ciel et ils partent après avoir entendu la porte du bunker résonner derrière eux.

La quatrième nuit, il devient très clair qu'il n'y a aucun moyen qu'ils parviennent en Pologne dans une semaine.

Le vent les a suivis depuis leur départ de Leipzig, emportant avec lui le grain cinglant de cendres et de débris qui soulevaient la poussière et la saleté entre les arbres et directement dans la peau exposée qu'ils trouvaient entre leurs manteaux et leurs vestes. Au début, ce n'est qu'un filet, une brise légère, mais à la fin du deuxième jour, c'est une tempête violente qui les suit et maintient le ciel sombre même pendant la journée. A peine capables de voir, ils essaient de se contenter de marcher uniquement par la sensation. Mais le terrain est trop accidenté et trop dangereux pour marcher à l'aveugle. Ils épuisent rapidement les piles de leur lampe de poche et doivent attendre sous le pont supérieur de l'autoroute le cinquième jour, à cinquante kilomètres à peine de leur point de départ.

Ils utilisent des branches d'arbres cassées pour creuser une tranchée peu profonde sous le béton grinçant. C'est une tâche ardue étant donné l'obscurité presque totale et le vent glacial, et au fil des heures, les mains de Peter sont parsemées d'égratignures et de démangeaisons, d'éraflures rouges, de la terre et des débris de roche qui ont pénétré dans son corps à travers les gants. Leur tranchée n'est même pas profonde, mais juste assez grande pour que Danemark puisse s'asseoir avec Peter sur ses genoux et les couvertures placées sur leur tête pour tenter de protéger ce que la terre et le pont ne peuvent pas, mais sa poitrine se soulève et ses bras tremblent d'effort quand ils s'installent finalement pour laisser le temps passer avec les vents hurlants.

Des éclairs viennent se joindre au vent peu après le coucher du soleil. De grands éclats de blanc et de pourpre éblouissants illuminent l'intérieur de leur petit taudis triste, comme s'ils étaient en infériorité numérique et sous un incendie, ce qui est en quelque sorte le cas. C'est une chose étrange à voir après avoir passé tant de temps dans une ligne monochrome d'arbres morts. Il avait presque oublié à quel point les couleurs néons pouvaient être vives. Il aimerait presque avoir le courage de s'asseoir sur le pont et de regarder les fissures aveuglantes se frayer un chemin à travers les cendres.

Presque.

"Plus que quelques heures", balbutie Danemark à travers ses dents tremblantes. "Ça ne prendra que quelques heures."

Ils passent quatre jours dans la tranchée.

Ils ne peuvent rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Ils ont juste assez d'espace pour partager leurs repas, rien de plus. Ils essaient de jouer à des jeux dans le carnet de croquis, mais les mains de Peter sont encore trop douloureuses pour tenir le stylo correctement et la respiration de Danemark est trop agitée et irrégulière pour équilibrer les pages sur son torse sans tenir le carnet maladroitement et ils laissent tomber les jeux, se contentant de dormir à tour de rôle. Peter ne pense pas que quiconque serait assez stupide pour rechercher des gens par ce temps-là, mais Danemark insiste toujours pour dire qu'ils sont trop exposés et qu'ils dorment à tour de rôle, l'un surveillant tandis que l'autre essayant de se reposer.

Quand la tempête passe enfin, leurs couvertures sont noires de cendres et il faut dix minutes à Danemark avant qu'il puisse se lever.

Après leur passage sous le pont, leur allure est ralentie, même sans vent ni froid. Ce qui était auparavant une soixantaine de kilomètres chaque jour est passé à vingt-cinq un bon jour, peut-être à trente s'ils restent sur la route, et continue à baisser chaque heure. C'est devenu difficile d'ignorer la façon dont les jambes de Danemark semblent traîner, si lourde et raide à chaque pas qu'il s'oblige à faire, ses bottes frottant contre le trottoir ou dans la boue alors qu'il avance péniblement, silencieux et rigide et toujours en train d'essayer de sourire lorsque Peter s'accroche à la manche de son manteau et l'encourage à continuer. Et il l'encourage souvent. Il essaie de rester positif; il lui rappelle que plus vite ils arriveront là-bas, plus vite il pourra se détendre. Il raccourcit les pauses sous prétexte de perdre la lumière du jour. Il a ajouté que Norvège le réprimanderait pour son arrivée si tard et que Suède allait lui botter le cul s'il devait attendre plus longtemps. Il essayait encore et encore de donner une belle tournure à tout ce qu'il disait pour que Danemark reste en mouvement.

Cependant, ce dont il vaudrait mieux ne pas parler reste suspendu dans l'air et peu importe à quel point il essaie de l'embellir, rien ne cachera la vérité.

Son système est en train de lâcher.

Depuis qu'ils ont quitté Leipzig il y a deux semaines, il a perdu la capacité de marcher et de parler en même temps. Ses poumons sont trop faibles pour pouvoir faire les deux à la fois. C'est devenu l'un ou l'autre. Quand Peter parle pour combler le silence à mesure qu'ils avancent, il apprend à n'attendre que des hochements de tête et des grands mouvements de mains, peut-être une expression tendue derrière son masque et ses lunettes de protection s'ils marchent assez lentement. Au bout d'un moment, il renonce même à engager la conversation et se contente de raconter des histoires que Finlande et Suède lui lisaient avant de se coucher. Il ne se souvient jamais des détails de l'histoire, mais malgré ses intrigues et ses improvisations, les petits contes de fées semblaient améliorer l'humeur de Danemark et il les écoutait avec une attention soutenue, alors même qu'il sifflait et traînait à ses côtés.

C'est au bout de vingt jours qu'il réalise que plus de la moitié des histoires dont il se souvient sont de Hans Christian Andersen et il se demande pourquoi Danemark n'a jamais rien dit.

Ce qui était censé ne prendre qu'une semaine prend un mois et un peu plus de trente jours s'écoulent avant que, finalement, ils n'arrivent enfin à Forst et ne franchissent la frontière entre l'Allemagne et la Pologne. Il ne le remarque pas avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent pour une pause et que Danemark le félicite pour être arrivé jusqu'ici. Rien en Pologne ne semble très différent de ce qu'il a déjà vu en Allemagne. Le ciel est toujours gris, les arbres sont toujours carbonisés et le paysage est toujours ruiné. La seule différence, il la remarque après une autre journée de marche, lorsque la chaussée commence à se lisser et qu'il n'a plus à enjamber d'énormes fissures. Les routes sont toujours en bon état. Ils ne pourraient pas y faire rouler de vélo ou de scooter, mais pourraient passer avec quatre roues motrices. Il suggère presque qu'ils essayent de chauffer un camion pour faire le reste du trajet, mais il reste étonnamment peu de véhicules sur l'autoroute. Et les seuls qui restent sont beaucoup trop endommagés pour envisager de conduire.

Après une autre semaine de marche, ils n'ont pas plus de chance dans leur recherche. Tout ce qu'ils trouvent sur la route est de la ferraille et du métal fondu. Rien qui puisse leur être utile.

"Tout est si vide", songea Peter un soir. Ils se sont arrêtés à Ulim pour y camper, déroulant leurs couvertures sous le toit effondré d'un ancien arrêt de bus. "Il n'y a même pas d'ossements dans les voitures." Il se retourne pour faire face au Danemark. "C'est comme si tout avait été nettoyé."

Danemark ne fait que hausser les épaules et continue de masser ses genoux.

Ils ont leur première interaction humaine après une semaine et demie de plus, juste à l'extérieur de Slawsko.

Ils sont sur la dernière ligne droite, si proches qu'ils peuvent sentir la mer et complètement à court de nourriture. S'arrêter pour fouiller dans les épiceries et les stations-service s'est avéré inutile; tout a déjà été pillé, jusqu'à la saleté sous les étagères et la colle derrière les étiquettes des canettes. Ils font de leur mieux pour récupérer ce qu'ils peuvent. Ils fouillent dans les bennes à ordures renversées et dans des coffres de voitures cabossées, mais ils ne trouvent rien de plus qu'une boîte de céréales rassis qui leur dure à peine une journée.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent pour se reposer dans des toilettes publiques à la périphérie de la ville, il ne leur reste plus que la bière et la canette d'ananas.

"On peut les mettre de côté", insiste Peter. "Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de chemin à faire, n'est-ce pas? Ça va aller."

Danemark soupire, serrant la boîte de fruits dans sa paume. "Je ne sais pas, Peter. On arrivera dans longtemps et tu es déjà trop maigre."

"Tu as dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais avec ça, non?"

"Ouais."

"Eh bien, je veux essayer de les garder." Il fait une brève pause, cherchant l'inquiétude sur le visage de Danemark. "Si on ne trouve rien demain, alors on mangera ça. Ça te vas?"

"Deal."

"Bien." Peter étend ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. "On devrait repartir. Il va bientôt faire nuit."

Danemark hoche la tête et commence à se lever, mais avant qu'il puisse gérer le processus agonisant de se remettre sur pieds, la porte s'ouvre brusquement et le fait tomber à genoux, tombant sur Peter et les renvoyant tous les deux au sol. Ils ont une fraction de seconde pour se remettre, mais c'est loin d'être suffisant et Peter sent la botte contre sa poitrine avant de la voir tomber sur son sternum, suivi immédiatement par l'extrémité d'un canon de fusil de chasse immaculé.

"Ne pense _même pas_ à bouger."

Un éclair de dents et le talon de la botte s'enfoncent dans son manteau.

"Et ew, mets ces petites mains dégoutantes derrière toi."


	16. Chapitre 16

C'est la fin, pense Peter.

Ils sont arrivés jusque-là. Depuis l'Allemagne jusqu'en Pologne, ils ont fait tout ce chemin, et c'est fini. Ils ont été poursuivis, affamés, retenus en otages et voilà comment ils vont mourir. Tant de travail acharné et ils vont se faire exploser la tête sur un sol de salle de bain sale dans un pays où il n'a jamais mis les pieds. Ils vont se faire sauter la cervelle par un fusil de chasse trop propre tenu par des mains trop propres. Mains avec des doigts vernis de rose écaillé et des gants en cuir sans doigts. Ils ont l'air de qualité. Cher, peut-être. Ils sont sales, mais pour une raison quelconque, malgré sa profonde terreur, il peut voir chaque petit grain et il se demande pourquoi. Il ne veut pas regarder les mains mais il ne peut pas bouger, tellement il est terrifié. Mains, rose, gants. Un fusil de chasse. Il y a un fusil de chasse pointé sur son visage.

Un mouvement trouble et Danemark se trouve entre lui et le fusil, criant quelque chose pendant que leur agresseur éclate de rire. Il n'entend rien, cependant. Il a l'impression que ses oreilles sont pleines de coton et que leurs mots ne sont que du brouhaha étouffé et des rires aigus. Un fou rire. Ils vont mourir au son de quelqu'un qui rit. Ça ne lui semble pas juste du tout. Pas si c'est à Danemark de prendre le premier coup et d'éclabousser Peter avec des morceaux de lui-même avant que le prochain coup ne lui tombe dessus. Ou peut-être le traverse. Peut-être pas.

Il y a un autre son qu'il ne reconnaît pas. Une sorte de halètement. On dirait des pleurs. Qui est-ce qui pleure? Ça ne ressemble pas à Danemark - il fait moins de bruit. Et ça serait bête que cet étranger rose et ganté pleure, alors ça doit venir de lui.

Ah.

Il pleure.

Il a soudainement l'impression de flotter et un instant plus tard, tout est sombre et penché et il ne fait que pleurer plus fort. Il ne peut pas voir et il ne peut pas bouger et tout est noir et oh mon Dieu, il est mort. Il doit être. Il est mort, Danemark est mort, ils sont morts et c'est tout ce qui reste. Ce rien de noir, de chaleur, ce bercement.

"Peter..."

Mort, mort, mort. Tout le monde est mort.

"Peter."

Il doit sûrement être mort. Il doit sûrement être mort parce qu'il ne respire pas du tout.

"Peter!"

Quelque chose s'encre autour de son visage et il se recroqueville en arrière, dans la lumière tamisée de la salle de bain et ses mains, réalisent-il, qui lui tiennent la tête en place, forçant ses yeux à se concentrer sur une tignasse sale de cheveux blonds et deux yeux sérieux. Danemark. Il est sur les genoux de Danemark et s'accroche à son manteau sans se souvenir d'être arrivé là.

"Peter, _respire._"

Les doigts de Danemark lui caressent les cheveux et il respire de nouveau. L'air brûle.

"Voilà. Tout va bien, tu vas bien."

Non, non, il ne va pas bien, mais sa poitrine se soulève encore trop fortement pour pouvoir lui dire.

Il sent les jambes de Danemark bouger sous lui et le guider contre son épaule, la tête dans les grands revers de sa veste et dans la même obscurité qu'auparavant, alors que ses bras s'enroulent autour de lui et qu'une joue appuie contre le haut de sa tête. Il entend des murmures incompréhensibles à travers le sang battant dans ses oreilles et il sent des mouvements lents et doux le balançant d'avant en arrière.

"Je te tiens. Chut, ça va, je te tiens."

Les yeux de Peter sont brûlants et il se demande s'ils sont ouverts ou non.

Il peut sentir les bras de Danemark se tendre autour de lui et ce rire inapproprié revient, résonnant sur les murs imbibés de saleté et rebondissant dans sa tête, en boucle, comme un disque rayé. Il veut désespérément s'en aller. Son instinct lui dit de courir, mais Danemark le serre trop fort pour qu'il puisse se tortiller et il doit juste attendre et s'asseoir dans cette pièce remplie de rires enroués.

Encore ce rire inapproprié, et Danemark tourne furieusement la tête.

"Feliks, c'est quoi ce _bordel_?"

Un dernier éclat de rire et le cerveau de Peter s'éteint.

Il se réveille avec des gifles légères sur la joue et le visage inquiet de Danemark directement au-dessus de lui, le masque rabattu autour de son cou et sa lèvre inférieure fermement serrée entre ses dents. Il cligne des yeux une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois, Danemark se rassoit et se frotte le visage avant de se pencher et de le saisir, de le redresser et de l'appuyer contre sa poitrine, silencieux, pendant que Peter tente de se ressaisir. Une sombre partie de lui veut demander s'ils sont toujours en vie et c'est difficile de résister, mais il pense que s'ils sont toujours dans cette petite salle de bain grise, ils ne sont certainement pas dans un monde meilleur et doivent donc respirer au moins encore un peu. Il passe ses doigts dans la veste de Danemark et déglutit nerveusement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" Croasse-t-il. C'est une question stupide, il le sait bien, mais le visage de Danemark lui dit que s'il ne dit pas rapidement quelque chose, il pourrait exploser en un million de morceaux.

"Tu t'es évanouie."

La main de Danemark lui caresse la joue et il lui faut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'il ne porte pas ses gants.

"C'est vrai?"

"Ouais." Il le penche un peu plus droit. "Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir. Je me suis presque pissé dessus."

"Est-ce qu'on va bien?"

"Ouais." Il se penche et Peter peut le sentir expirer lentement dans ses cheveux. "On va bien."

Peter a du mal à s'asseoir tout seul. Il a la tête qui tourne. "C'était qui?"

Le visage de Danemark prend une teinte agacée. "Exactement celui qu'on cherchait."

"Pologne?"

"Mm." Il range une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Peter. "Je l'ai fait attendre dehors."

Il écarquille les yeux. "Eh bien, allez, faut qu'on y aille alors!" Il essaie de se mettre debout, mais avant même de pouvoir mettre ses bottes, les murs carrelés et fissurés tournent et il retombe dans les bras de Danemark.

"Doucement, doucement", Danemark passe un bras sous ses genoux et le soulève. "Ne te lève pas trop vite. Tu vas te rendre malade."

Peter n'est pas sûr de pouvoir être malade même s'il essayait. Ça fait des jours qu'il n'a rien mangés; il ne pourrait rien vomir.

Danemark guide les bras de Peter autour de son cou et se dirige prudemment vers la porte, la poussant avec la hanche pour l'ouvrir, et Peter doit plisser les yeux face au froid de l'extérieur. Pologne les attend juste à côté de la porte, appuyé contre un panneau cassé avec une petite flèche bleue dessus, qui pointe vers les toilettes.

"T'as pris ton temps," dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Danemark lui lance un regard noir. "Ouais, bah en même temps, tu l'as presque effrayé à mort. Pourquoi t'as fait ça?"

Pologne hausse les épaules et Peter se demande où, sur Terre, il trouve le temps de se peindre les ongles. "Vous empiétez sur mon territoire." Il lève les yeux et son sourire dégage un certain amusement. "J'aime pas les visites surprises. Surtout si vous ne vous essuyez pas les pieds."

Danemark passe devant lui et va s'asseoir contre le mur, tirant à nouveau le masque sur son nez pendant que Peter s'installe. "Et moi, je n'aime pas les connards dégénérés qui pointent leurs armes sur mon neveu, alors je suppose qu'on est quittes."

"Ugh, je vois que _tu _n'as pas changé."

"Toi non plus."

Peter se contente d'essayer de garder une respiration régulière.

"Alors", dit Pologne après un moment en s'éloignant du panneau. "C'est drôle de vous voir ici, hein? Vous êtes vraiment pas discrets, au fait. Je vous suis depuis genre, deux jours."

Danemark le regarde. "T'es même pas venu dire bonjour?"

Feliks renifle. "Hey, ne te fâche pas contre moi. T'aurais pu être taré comme tous les autres qui viennent gambader derrière ma frontière. Je ne vais pas t'inviter comme ça à moins que je ne sache ce que tu fais. Bon sang." Il croise ses bras devant lui. "Qu'est-ce que tu _fais_, de toute façon? Tu ne devrais pas être genre... au Danemark ou un truc comme ça?"

"Oui, je _devrais_, mais je ne le suis pas."

Pologne plisse les lèvres. "Ugh, sois pas aussi chiant. J'ai des trucs à faire." Il agite une main dédaigneuse et commence à se détourner. "Bonne chance, à plus tard, bla, bla, bla."

"Attends...!" Danemark avance et Peter peut presque sentir le sourire suffisant que Pologne leur adresse.

"Oui?"

"On... on a entendu dire que quelqu'un faisait passer un bateau dans la mer Baltique."

"Et?"

"C'est toi?"

"Qui demande?"

Le soupir de Danemark n'est que frustration. "Moi."

Il hausse les épaules et lève les yeux au ciel pour regarder ailleurs. "Ça se pourrait", dit-il, un peu trop nonchalamment à la convenance de Peter. "Je pourrais avoir un bateau et un petit port dans lequel je le garderais."

"Feliks, s'il te plaît, on est un peu pressés. T'as un bateau oui ou merde?"

"Rho, t'es pas marrant, tu le sais?" Il pose ses mains sur ses hanches et les regarde avec un sourire narquois. "Ouais, j'ai un bateau. C'est un bateau tout à fait génial et il va très vite. Bon, d'accord, pas si vite que ça, mais c'est certainement plus rapide que s'il avait juste des rames. Tu dois aller quelque part?"

Danemark hoche la tête.

"Où ça?"

"Suède. Malmö."

Un haussement de sourcil. "T'es débile ou quoi? Malmö est totalement partie."

"Quoi?"

"Oui oui." Il fait tournoyer un doigt dans les airs. "Complètement inondée. À bien y penser, t'es quasiment partis toi aussi."

Danemark serre les dents. "J'suis au courant."

"Ça va, ça va. C'était juste un constat," il soupire. "Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne veux pas aller en Suède. Toute cette région est une véritable catastrophe. Si tu veux t'installer quelque part, retourne en Allemagne et trouve un bunker ou quelque chose du genre."

"On ne va pas rester là-bas", intervient Peter. "On va juste jeter un coup d'œil et attendre que Russie et Amérique viennent nous chercher."

"Hein? Russie?" Il fait une grimace. "Il est toujours en vie?"

"Il a un sous-marin. Il passe par là dans environ une semaine et ramène des gens aux États-Unis." Peter baisse les yeux et se tord les mains. "On veut juste trouver les autres avant qu'il n'arrive ici."

Pologne soupire et se retourne contre le panneau. "Okaaay, d'accord", déclare-t-il après un moment. "Je peux vous emmener à Stockholm." Il les pointe du doigt avant qu'ils puissent ne s'excitent trop. "Mais ça va vous coûter cher."

Danemark se tend. "Répète un peu?"

"Quoi, tu penses que je fais ça gratuitement?"

Une pause.

Pologne éclate de rire. "Oh mon Dieu, t'es complètement malade, tu sais? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est dangereux de sortir un bateau ces temps-ci? L'océan est complètement déchainé maintenant." Son rire s'éteint en un large sourire. "Et c'est pas comme si je pouvais trouver les choses dont j'ai besoin n'importe où. C'est compliqué de devoir tout gérer, tu sais. Je dois rester en parfait état."

"T'es sérieux?" Danemark cligne des yeux, incrédule. "Même si c'est nous, tu veux quand même quelque chose?"

"Euh, j'ai mal articulé?"

La tête de Danemark fait un bruit sourd quand il la laisse retomber contre le mur. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement?"

Il hausse les épaules. "De la nourriture, de l'eau, l'essentiel. De l'argent, si t'en as." Il roule des yeux. "Pour je ne sais quelle raison, les gens sont encore assez stupides pour penser que ça a de la valeur, alors ils le prennent toujours aux avant-postes."

Peter avale. Il commence à se sentir malade à nouveau. "On a une canette d'ananas", dit-il. "C'est tout."

Pologne le regarde. "C'est mignon, mais va falloir faire mieux que ça. Peut-être que si t'en avais cinq, alors on pourrait négocier, mais là, non."

Danemark pousse un soupir et se redresse. "Est-ce qu'il y a un poste de troc quelque part près d'ici où on pourrait aller et essayer de trouver quelque chose?"

"Je pensais que t'avais rien? Comment tu vas échanger rien contre quelque chose?"

"On a des couvertures et de l'essence."

Pologne réfléchit un instant à cette question et acquiesce. "Ouais, d'accord, tu pourrais peut-être trouver quelque chose qui en vaille la peine avec ça." Il leur fait signe de se lever. "D'accord, viens avec moi. Il y a un poste à environ trois kilomètres de l'endroit où j'ai mon bateau. C'est petit et plein de cons, mais si t'es pas trop borné, tu pourras trouver des trucs sympa."

Danemark se lève et soulève lentement Peter également, gardant une main sur son bras pendant qu'il le guide à nouveau. "Ça va? Je peux te porter si tu veux."

Peter secoue la tête. "Je vais bien."

Il hoche la tête et prend sa main, la tenant fermement, levant les yeux vers Pologne et repartant vers la route. "C'est pas si loin, non? On peut y arriver ce soir si on se dépêche."

Pologne ne les suit pas. "Euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Danemark fait une pause et se retourne. "J'y vais?"

Feliks se plisse le nez et secoue la tête, exaspéré. "Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes carrément ridicules. _Hors de question_ que je marche aussi loin."

"Alors, comment on est censé y aller?"

"Hum, Terre à Capitaine Génie, t'as vu mes routes?" Il tire sa main de sa poche en faisant tourner un porte-clés sur un doigt.

Danemark le regarde bouche bée. "T'as une bagnole?"

"Ugh, t'es vraiment sourd." Il secoue la tête et leur fait signe de le suivre. "Je suis garé de l'autre côté de la route, venez."

Peter échange un regard confus avec Danemark, qui ne fait que hausser les épaules et l'entraîne à suivre de blond fredonnant.

La voiture de Pologne se révèle être une petite camionnette blanche avec une énorme grille en métal vissée à l'avant. Elle est recouverte d'éclaboussures de boue et, en vrai, elle ne paie pas de mine, mais Peter est presque sûr qu'elle pourrait défoncer n'importe quoi si l'envie lui en prenait. Feliks ouvre la porte de la camionnette et les fait entrer à l'intérieur. C'est assez petit, mais les sièges sont recouverts de cuir lisse et c'est plus doux que tout ce que Peter a eu le privilège de toucher en plus d'un an.

"Bon, première règle, ne touchez à rien," grincha Feliks, tournant la clé de contact et laissant le moteur vibrer. "Je viens juste de la décorer comme je l'aime."

Danemark lève un sourcil curieux. "Il n'y a rien."

"Exactement." Il passe la première et les ramènent sur la route, les secouant lorsque les pneus heurtent la chaussée inégale. "Je viens juste de laver toute la boue, alors évitez de tout me dégueulasser, compris?"

"Compris." Il se penche et tend un bras pour trouver son sac. "Comment t'arrive à garder ton réservoir plein?"

Pologne hausse les épaules. "C'est assez facile. Beaucoup de voitures abandonnées avaient encore de l'essence et c'est pas comme si j'allais très loin."

Peter fronce les sourcils et pousse doucement le sac avec son pied jusqu'à ce que les doigts de Danemark le frôlent et s'enroulent autour de la bandoulière. Danemark le tire sur ses genoux, s'efforçant de l'ouvrir et de farfouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve leur carte. Il la déplie en prenant soin de ne pas déchirer les plis et l'étend sur ses jambes, son doigt traçant l'épaisse ligne noire qu'ils ont dessinée de Leipzig à leur position actuelle. Il jette un coup d'œil à Peter.

"On est à quelle distance de Słupsk?"

"Hein?"

Il hoche la tête vers la carte. "C'est encore loin?"

"Tu peux pas lire?"

Une pause.

"Bien sûr que si. Mais je te teste pour m'assurer que toi, tu le sache."

Peter déglutit. "Environ quinze kilomètres."

"Bien." Il tend la main pour ébouriffer ses cheveux. "On y sera en un rien de temps."

Pologne étouffe un rire. "Ouais, peut-être si tu peux faire marcher ton cerveau assez longtemps pour dénicher quelque chose pour me payer."

Danemark lève les yeux au ciel et range la carte

Pologne ne s'encombre pas de convenances quand ils s'arrêtent juste devant un groupe de tentes boueuses à la lisière d'une forêt détrempée. Il indique un chemin menant aux arbres, leur dit de le retrouver au quai, qu'il marque sur leur carte, dans deux heures, et les fait sortir du camion.

Danemark n'est pas amusé. "Tu ne nous attend pas?" demande-t-il platement.

"Euh, non? Allez, c'est à trois kilomètres du point A au point B, je sais que t'es pas _si _paresseux que ça." Il se penche par la fenêtre, souriant par-dessus le moteur qui tourne au ralenti. "En plus, je dois préparer le bateau. On peut plus se contenter de le jeter à l'eau."

Peter fronce les sourcils et son regard passe de Danemark à Pologne. "Et si personne ne veut troquer avec nous?"

Pologne rit. "Vous allez trouver quelque chose." Il fait dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil au danois. "Pas vrai?"

Danemark lui lance un regard aigre. "Ouais."

"Bien!" Il se redresse et commence à relever la vitre. "N'oubliez pas, deux heures! Si vous n'êtes pas là, je rentre chez moi. Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre, alors ne traînez pas." Il leur fait signe alors que le camion roule sur le trottoir et rugit dans les cendres.

Ils restent silencieux un instant, regardant la route.

"Je ne sais pas si j'aime bien Pologne", déclare Peter. "Il est un peu... excentrique."

Danemark secoue la tête et l'entraine vers le sentier. "Allez," dit-il. "On fait ça et on s'en va. Si on peut entrer et sortir assez rapidement, on pourra aller à Stockholm à la tombée de la nuit."

Peter hoche la tête et court pour le rattraper. "Euh, j'ai une question."

"Mm?"

"Qu'_est-ce_ qu'on va faire si personne ne veut rien nous échanger?"

Danemark baisse les yeux et plisse les yeux. "J'ai un plan de secours. T'inquiète pas."

"D'accord."

Mais Peter s'inquiète. Surtout quand ils pénètrent dans la ville de tentes et qu'ils sont accueillis par des dizaines de personnes qui ne font que se retourner fixer, leurs regards oscillants entre méfiant et vorace. Contrairement aux postes précédents, celui-ci ne semble pas avoir d'ordre quelconque; c'est juste un grand cercle de tentes et de bâches et d'articles posés directement sur le sol boueux, en grandes piles à côté de leurs propriétaires également couverts de terre. Aucun d'entre eux ne semble être en bonne santé. Tout le monde est couvert d'ampoules et de plaies ouvertes et tout ce que Peter peut entendre par-dessus ses bottes s'enfonçant dans la boue sont les bruits de toux. Il semble que tous les autres stands soient tenus par des gens aux yeux blancs.

Mais même des aveugles pourraient suivre le son de leur pas.

La chance ne leur sourit pas aux premiers arrêts qu'ils font. Danemark essaie d'offrir ses couvertures et son essence contre un panier rempli de canettes non étiquetées et deux litres d'eau lorsque sa première tentative échoue. Personne ne semble vouloir ce qu'ils ont et ils ne semblent pas non plus vouloir leur parler. Pas un mot ne leur est adressé en dehors du "non" et l'inquiétude de Peter commence à grandir à l'approche du dernier stand après près d'une heure de marchandage avec des habitants peu coopératifs. La toute dernière tente appartient à une vieille femme et elle les regarde approcher de sa place dans la boue, un air triste sur le visage quand elle aperçoit Peter. Ça lui donne un espoir mal placé. Il pense que s'ils jouent du fait que c'est un enfant, elle aura peut-être assez pitié d'eux pour faire un échange.

Ils ne l'ont jamais atteinte.

Un groupe d'hommes les arrête à quelques pas d'elle. De tous ceux qui se trouvent au camp, ces hommes semblent être en assez bonne santé, grands et encore suffisamment musclés pour ne pas avoir besoin de plus d'un coup pour mettre Danemark à terre. Le plus grand des hommes, un jeune brun, se dirige vers eux et les scrute tous les deux avec un air renfrogné, puis jette la tête en arrière.

"Tu veux faire un échange?" Il demande. Sa voix était bourrue, comme pleine de gravier et avec un accent si prononcé que Peter pouvait à peine le comprendre.

Danemark hoche la tête. "En effet."

"De quoi t'as besoin?"

"Nourriture et eau", Danemark jette un coup d'œil au reste des hommes. "On essaye de faire passer le bateau à Słupsk."

Le sixième homme à gauche rit. "Les passeurs vous prendront tout ce que vous avez."

Danemark hausse les épaules. "Ça vaut toujours le coup."

Leur chef acquiesce. "On a de la nourriture. De l'eau aussi. On veut bien les troquer."

Danemark lève un sourcil et sa main se serre autour de celle de Peter. "On a des couvertures et un litre d'essence."

"On n'en veut pas, de ton gaz."

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez?"

L'homme fait un pas en avant. "Combien tu veux pour le gamin?"

Aussitôt, Danemark tire Peter en arrière et se place devant lui, son emprise lui lui écrasant presque la main. "Il n'est pas à vendre."

"Tu peux prendre tout ce qu'on a", dit l'homme en souriant de ses dents jaunes "Laisse-le nous."

"Hors de question."

Il fait un autre pas. "Il ne te ressemble pas. C'est pas ton fils."

Le dos de Danemark se heurte à Peter quand il recule en même temps que l'homme avance. "Rien à foutre."

L'homme fronce tellement les sourcils que des plis apparaissent dans son front, et il saisit Peter, fonçant sur Danemark, sa main glissant sur le manteau du danois. Danemark attrape son poignet avant qu'il ne puisse trop s'approcher et le tort violemment, faisant craquer ses os jusqu'à ce que leur agresseur finisse à genoux, montrant les dents et les yeux exorbités.

"J'ai dit," dit-il. "Non." Il serre ses doigts et Peter peut voir la paume de l'homme se tordre d'une manière qu'il sait être totalement anormale. "Et si tu essayes de le toucher encore une fois, je mets fin à ta putain de vie." Il se penche et plonge ses yeux froids dans ceux livides de l'homme. "C'est clair?"

L'homme crache au visage de Danemark. "Grand discours pour un homme qui ne voit rien."

Danemark ne s'essuie pas la joue. "J'ai dit", il plie davantage le poignet de l'homme. "C'est clair?"

"D'accord."

Danemark le regarde encore un moment et le relâche, l'homme s'effondrant dans la boue. Les autres se dépêchent de l'aider à se relever, mais il agite furieusement les bras, lançant un regard assassin à Danemark à travers ses cheveux noirs et gras.

"Allez," Danemark serre la main de Peter et l'entraîne jusqu'au bord des tentes. "On se tire."

Peter a du mal à maîtriser son cœur qui bat la chamade et trébuche derrière lui. "M-mais on n'a pas-"

"Je te l'ai dit. J'ai un plan de secours."

Ils ne vont pas plus loin que la rue quand un bruit sourd résonne derrière eux, et quelque chose de chaud siffle devant l'oreille de Peter avant de s'enfouit dans le trottoir à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Elle explose en touchant le sol et envoie une rafale de cendres à leurs pieds et il ne faut à Peter qu'une seconde abasourdie pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il y a un deuxième coup. Celui-ci déchire l'air et heurte le bord d'une voiture renversée. Il est immédiatement suivi d'un rugissement de voix en colère venant des bois derrière eux, des dizaines de bottes s'enfonçant dans la boue et des branches cassées alors qu'une tempête commence à se former. Un troisième coup et Danemark tire Peter en avant et le traine à vive allure dans la rue.

"Ne te retourne pas!" crie-t-il.

Un autre 'crack' et Peter hurle, baissant la tête et se retournant juste à temps pour voir le premier flot de gens foncer dans les bois et les poursuivre, un homme agitant un fusil au-dessus de sa tête, les pointant avec et criant aux autres, en leur faisant des gestes.

Une foule jaillie d'entre les arbres.

C'est le camp entier. Même la femme aux yeux tristes.

Le camp entier.

Et ils ont tous des armes à feu.

Lui et Danemark n'ont qu'une longueur d'avance.

Danemark le tire hors de la route et dans le fossé, directement dans la zone très boisée qui borde la route boueuse, et commence à le traîner entre des souches et des rondins de bois brisés, l'écorce humide jaillissant en échardes brulantes lorsque les balles commencent à les suivre. Ils atterrissent si proche. Ils serpentent entre les arbres, mais Peter peut sentir la poudre à canon et le bois brûlant et tout est si _proche_. Les coups ne les touchent pas, mais le bois et la terre rebondissent contre ses lunettes et ses joues, écorchant la peau autour de son nez avec de minuscules morceaux de pierre et de terre. Trop près. Il ne peut pas les voir, seulement les entendre; c'est un amas étouffé de voix qui crient trop fort pour être comprises, mais il sait ce qu'ils veulent.

Il sait exactement ce qu'ils veulent.

Il a l'impression que ses jambes sont en feu. Ça fait des semaines qu'il n'a pas eu à courir comme ça. Il a à peine eu à marcher compte tenu de la lenteur de leur allure et le changement soudain disloque presque ses genoux. Pas de nourriture et pas d'eau et il est faible. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il puisse courir comme ça. Pas aussi vite. Pas quand il est aussi petit.

"Trois kilomètres ...!" Il peut à peine entendre la respiration sifflante de Danemark. "Continue!"

Peter baisse les yeux, juste assez pour voir à quel point les jambes de Danemark tremblent pendant la course.

Trois kilomètres.

Moins que ça.

Trois kilomètres, un bateau, et ils sont à la maison, libres.

"_Première règle de la fin du monde: ne t'épuise que si tu le dois._"

Si Danemark peut le faire, alors lui aussi.

Et il le fait. Il force ses jambes et raidit ses pieds. Il court aussi vite que possible, esquivant les arbres et sautant par-dessus les bûches, les feuilles explosant autour d'eux lorsque les balles sifflent à leurs talons et les chassent à travers la forêt humide, comme des chiens en colère. Les pas s'estompent, mais les voix sont encore proches, assez pour que Peter puisse dire qu'ils ont seulement mis une moindre distance entre eux.

Ils se précipitent à travers les arbres avec un peu moins d'un kilomètre à parcourir et Peter peut voir l'océan. Ça sent différent et il est plus gris que dans ses souvenirs, mais il est là, béant devant eux sur une terre qu'il n'aurait jamais dû toucher.

Un kilomètre.

Un demi kilomètre.

À côté de lui, Danemark grogne et trébuche, mais se rattrape de justesse et avance, son bras libre enroulé autour de lui et ses yeux plus écarquillés que ce que Peter n'a jamais vu. De là, ils peuvent voir le quai. Il est petit et étroit, à peine quelques planches de bois qui mènent à l'eau affamée, et qui repose à côté d'un bateau qui tangue silencieusement dans les vagues, un petit drapeau rouge et blanc les invitant à se rapprocher, flottant dans la brise salée. C'est si étrange de voir l'eau aussi loin, mais il n'a pas le temps de s'y attarder et il crie quand Danemark le tire vers le bas et le fait descendre dans un ravin détrempé, la boue éclaboussant le devant de son manteau et des cailloux mouillés rebondissant sur ses tibias. La saleté, les arbres, le vent, tout ici sent la mer.

D'une manière morbide, ça lui rappelle la maison.

Il peut maintenant voir Feliks, les yeux écarquillés, les attendre au bord du quai, accroupi et les mains sur la tête. Il est évidemment bien au courant du coup de feu. Danemark crie quelque chose que Peter ne peut pas entendre à cause du sang qui bourdonne dans ses oreilles, et au moment où ses bottes touchent le bois, il aurait pu s'effondrer de soulagement.

Mais il ne le fait pas.

Parce que leur soulagement dure moins d'une seconde.

"C'est quoi cette _merde_?" hurle Danemark.

C'est le bateau. Et c'est un bateau en bois peint en blanc qui se balance doucement dans l'eau avec une petite boussole collée à la proue et un moteur attaché à l'arrière. Il a une ancre et il a des rames et il a tout ce qu'un bateau devrait avoir.

Il est minuscule.

À peine plus grand qu'un radeau pneumatique.

Deux places.

Les bras de Danemark se collent autour du cou de Peter et il le force à descendre, se cachant sous le quai lorsqu'une autre balle vole dans l'eau. "Feliks!" pleure-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Je-je suis désolé!" Pologne se démène pour rapprocher le bateau du quai. "Je ne peux en prendre qu'un à la fois! Il coulera avec trois personnes!"

Peter écarquille les yeux et jure qu'il peut sentir son cœur s'effondrer dans son ventre. "Q-quoi?"

Un autre rugissement de coups de feu et un coin du quai vole en éclats. Pologne hurle et saute dans le premier siège, levant un bras pour protéger son visage. Au-dessus de lui, Peter peut sentir Danemark se tendre, sa poitrine se soulever et gronder, et sa main se crispe à l'arrière de la veste de Peter. La foule de voix se rapproche. Ils ne sont pas encore sortis du bois, mais leurs cris se font de plus en plus forts, tout comme le bruit de branches qui se brisent, et le fracas de leurs voix commence à submerger les vagues qui se frottent contre le bateau. Ils seront bientôt là. Ils seront tous là dans moins d'une minute avec leurs fusils et leurs cordes et ils vont mourir près de l'océan.

Les bras de Danemark sont soudainement autour de lui. Son centre de gravité se déplace et il a à peine conscience qu'il bouge, jusqu'à ce que le bateau soit sous lui et que Danemark le laisse tomber sur le siège, ses mains caleuses le guidant pour qu'il s'assoit contre le bord et plaçant son sac à dos sur les genoux. Il se penche au dessus de lui et attrape le manteau de Pologne.

"Emmène-le à Stockholm!" Il crie. "Tu l'emmènes directement là-bas et tu ne pars pas tant que tu n'es pas _sûr _qu'il soit en sécurité, compris?"

"N-non!" Peter a du mal à se relever et le bateau bascule dangereusement. "Non, tu ne peux pas...!"

Danemark appuie sur son épaule et l'oblige à se rasseoir.

"Je t'ai dit, c'est pas..." Pologne hurla lorsque deux coups de feu arrivent tout droit dans l'eau près du bateau.

Danemark grogne et le tire en avant. "T'as dit que t'acceptait l'argent, c'est ça?" Il fouille un instant dans sa poche et fourre quelque chose dans les mains du plus petit blond. "Ça vaut un aller simple et bien plus, n'essaye même pas de me dire le contraire!" Il recule, ignorant les bafouillements de Pologne, et attrape les bras de Peter, essayant de le maintenir immobile. "Peter-"

"Non! Non, tu ne peux pas rester ici!" sanglote-t-il. Tout son visage est brûlant et la sensation la plus affreuse, morbide, s'est installé dans le creux de son estomac alors qu'il regarde Danemark déchirer le masque. "S'il te plaît, tu dois venir avec nous!"

Danemark secoue la tête et enfile le masque autour des oreilles de Peter. "Je t'ai promis, n'est-ce pas?" Il sourit et il y a du sang entre ses dents. "Je te l'ai dit, je suis prêt à nager si besoin." Il fourre son fusil entre les mains de Peter et attrape son visage entre ses mains, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. "Écoute-moi, Peter. Tu y vas et tu les _trouves_, d'accord? Tu sais te diriger aussi bien que moi dans Stockholm et je sais que tu peux le faire. Ne parle à personne, ne laisse personne te toucher et je te retrouve de l'autre côté, d'accord? " Il l'attire brusquement vers lui et lui embrasse le front. "Je suis juste derrière toi."

Peter laisse tomber le fusil au fond du bateau et saisit le col du manteau de Danemark, pleurant si fort qu'il peut à peine voir. "Non, non, non, non! Danemark, s'il te plaît!" Il sanglote et jette ses bras autour de son cou. "Je-je n'y arriverais pas sans toi! Tu dois venir, s'il te plaît!"

Un autre coup de feu et un homme surgit du bois.

Danemark tourne la tête. "Peter, lâche moi, tu dois partir tout de suite!" Il essaie de le repousser.

"Non!"

"Peter, lâche moi."

"S'il te plaît!"

Il a les mains dans le dos et il est arraché de force à Danemark. Pologne le lâche juste le temps de démarrer le moteur. L'eau qui les entoure commence à mousser au moment même où la botte de Danemark heurte le côté et les éloigne du quai.

"Non!" Peter hurle et se débat comme un diable. Un dernier effort désespéré pour le toucher; pour essayer de le traîner avec eux. "Danemark, non! _Danemark_!"

Danemark se tient au bord de la jetée, regardant le bateau s'éloigner. Il met ses mains en entonnoir autour de sa bouche. "Trouves les!" Il crie. "Je te vois dans quelques jours, bonhomme! Je te le promets!" Sa voix se brise et il fait un signe de main. "Je t'aime Peter! Fais attention, d'accord?"

Peter n'arrive même pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Il se cramponne au bord du bateau, serrant les doigts si fort qu'il a l'impression de pouvoir les briser. Il a les yeux écarquillés tandis que le quai devient de plus en plus petit et que Danemark se détourne d'eux et se dirige vers la foule en mouvement, saisissant le bidon d'essence avant de courir dans les bois, disparaissant derrière les arbres. Pendant un moment, tout ce que Peter peut entendre est le son du moteur qui coupe l'eau et le souffle de Feliks; une sorte de silence étrange et bruyant.

Fusillade.

Silence.

Son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge pendant une fraction de seconde, et sans même avoir le temps d'expirer, il y a une énorme explosion sur la rive, assourdissante et épaisse, et le feu traverse les arbres, projetant un énorme entonnoir de fumée noire dans le ciel au moment où le quai disparaît à l'horizon. Peter peut sentir l'essence et les feuilles en train de brûler.

Le camion de Pologne, réalise-t-il.

Il a fait sauter le camion de Pologne.

Il crie. Il crie le nom de Danemark encore et encore, les yeux rivés sur les cendre qui flottent encore dans l'air et il ne s'entend même plus. Il sait que des mots sortent de sa bouche et il sait qu'il crie, mais son esprit est complètement blanc. Il ne peut pas sentir le bateau en dessous de lui ni le masque autour de son visage. Visage qui pourrait aussi bien avoir disparu car il ne peut voir que la fumée, la boue, les mains calleuses, les dents en sang et _Danemark n'est plus là_.

"O-on doit y retourner!" Il s'étouffe. "S'il te plaît, on ne peut pas l'abandonner!"

Il se retourne pour faire face à Feliks, la bouche ouverte prêt à le supplier, mais les mots meurent sur sa langue quand il le voit assis derrière lui. Il a une main sur le moteur et l'autre tenue devant lui. Dans sa paume, il a le paiement de Danemark. C'est petit et doré et Peter avait presque oublié qu'il l'avait.

L'épingle à cheveux de Norvège.

Il se tourne sur le côté et vomi dans l'océan.


	17. Chapitre 17

Ils ne se parlent pas. Pologne est concentrée sur leur direction, le bateau coupant l'eau alors qu'il le guide autour de débris déchiquetés pendant que Peter essaye juste de se rappeler comment respirer à nouveau. Il sait qu'il est dans le bateau. Il peut sentir le bois serré dans ses mains et sentir la moisissure qui s'est accumulée sous les petits sièges, mais il a l'impression que le sien plane au-dessus du petit navire. Il ne peut pas sentir ses jambes ni ses pieds. Ni ses bras. Ni sa tête, d'ailleurs. Tous ses sens sont perdus, détachés, et la seule chose dont il soit sûr, c'est le fait qu'il est au milieu de l'océan et que Danemark n'est pas avec lui. Il est avec Pologne, un étranger sarcastique avec des yeux méfiants et une expression tendue, pas une figure chaleureuse pleine d'histoires et d'encouragements chez qui il a trouvé du réconfort au cours des derniers mois.

Il est avec Pologne.

Il n'est pas avec Danemark.

Danemark est sur terre.

Seul.

Il ne sait même pas depuis combien de temps ils naviguent, mais il sait qu'il n'a pas arrêté de pleurer une seule fois. Ses yeux lui font mal, épuisés par l'effort de tant de larmes, mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elles ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler inlassablement, brulantes, faisant trembler ses épaules et lui faisant mal au ventre. Il ne regarde ni l'eau ni Pologne; Il serre simplement le sac à dos contre sa poitrine et enfouit son visage dans la toile rugueuse, sanglotant dans un tissu qui sent encore le dos de la veste de Danemark. Il ne veut pas toucher le fusil ou le masque autour de son cou. Ils ne lui appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Danemark, mais le sac à dos leur appartient à tous les deux, et il s'y accroche comme si c'était le dernier lien qui les unissait, ce qui est le cas.

Des heures passent (ou peut-être seulement quelques minutes, il n'en sait rien) avant que Pologne ne lui parle enfin, une main posée maladroitement sur son bras tremblant une fois que l'eau est suffisamment calme pour laisser le bateau avancer sans assistance.

"Euh," une pause. Il ne semble pas sûr de lui. "T'es pas blessé?"

Peter semble avoir oublié comment transformer ses pensées en mots. Il essaie de formuler une réponse, un simple «non», mais sa voix ne peut pas surmonter le froid glacial qui règne dans son ventre, et elle se perd quelque part entre le bruit sourd de son cœur et le souffle qu'il ne peut pas récupérer. Et c'est très bien, pense-t-il. Il n'a rien à dire à Feliks. Rien de bon, en tout cas.

Pologne soupire et repose sa main sur le moteur. Une autre longue période de silence, interrompue seulement par les pleurs étouffés de Peter, tombe sur le bateau et y reste un bon moment.

"Je suis désolé", dit-il finalement. "Tu sais... pour Danemark."

Peter ne veut pas l'entendre.

"Vous étiez proches?"

Il n'essaye même pas.

Une pause. "C'était un homme bon."

Peter tourne la tête si rapidement que ses lunettes glissent de son visage. "_Est_!" Il pleure et serre le sac à dos plus fort. "C'_est _un homme bon! Pas '_était_'!" Une fois de plus, la tension dans son estomac vacille et il a l'impression de redevenir malade. Ses doigts se relâchent, juste assez pour que des larmes coulent à nouveau sur ses joues dans l'air froid et salé de l'océan. "Il a promis ..." il s'étouffe. "I-Il a dit qu'il nous retrouverait là-bas."

Feliks fait une sorte de bruit étranglé et acquiesce. "Ouais. Désolé."

"C'est ..." Peter renifle et serre les poings autour des lanières du sac à dos. "Tout ça c'est de ta faute."

"C'est pas-"

"Si, ça l'est!" Il se retourne pour lui faire face. "Tu ne nous a jamais dit que le bateau n'avait que deux places et tu nous a laissé tous seuls à ce poste de troc!"

Pologne se renfrogne et se retourne pour lancer un regard noir vers la surface de l'eau. "Je ne pouvais pas savoir que vous alliez vous bastonner avec les gens là-bas, d'accord?"

"Et le bateau? Si tu ne pouvais prendre qu'une seule personne, t'aurais dû nous en parler!"

"J'essaie juste de gagner ma vie, d'accord?" s'emporte Feliks. "Je pensais que l'un de vous deux pourrait camper et que je ferais deux voyages ou un truc comme ça. C'était pas censé se passer comme ça." Il arrache ses gants et se frotte les mains sur le visage, poussant un gémissement à travers les doigts. "Tout était censé bien se passer."

Peter ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il en a marre des plans à deux balles.

Après quelques minutes de silence tendu, Pologne resserre son manteau et soupire. "Tu cherches Suède et les autres, c'est ça?"

Peter hoche la tête.

"Eh bien, ils ne seront pas à Stockholm, alors. Je ne plaisantais pas quand j'ai dit que c'était en ruine là-bas, tu sais. Partout sur la côte, il y a beaucoup d'eau, donc ce que tu vas trouver à Stockholm, c'est surtout le haut des bâtiments et beaucoup de débris dans l'eau. "

Peter ferme les yeux. "Alors où est-ce que je dois aller?"

Un autre long et lourd soupir. "Il y a peut-être quelques endroits où il pourrait être, mais à ta place, j'irais à Växjö. Je n'y suis pas encore allé, mais des gens m'ont dit que la ville était toujours en bon état et qu'il y a quelques mois, un bateau a largué quelques personnes à l'extérieur de Koszalin et ceux qui sont descendus ont déclaré que c'est là que les équipes allaient. " Il hausse les épaules. "Ils avaient le drapeau Norvégien, donc on ne sait jamais."

Peter sent son ventre se nouer. "J'y suis jamais allé."

"Moi non plus." Il lève un doigt. "Mais s'il y a une grande colonie là-bas, ça ne doit pas être dur à trouver, non?"

"Bien sûr."

"Ugh, allez, gamin, ça va être un très long trajet si tu ne m'aide pas un peu, là."

Peter lui lance un regard glacial.

"Okay, d'accord, très bien, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça," Feliks lève son pouce derrière lui. "Après t'avoir déposé, je reviendrai voir si je peux trouver Danemark, d'accord? Si je le trouve, je le prendrai avec moi et l'amènerai là où je te laisse."

"Q-quoi?"

"C'est la moindre des choses, ou... tu sais, peu importe." Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et s'appuie contre le bord du bateau. "Mais je ne peux pas rester avec lui après l'avoir emmené là-bas, compris? Même s'il est blessé, je dois quand même rentrer chez moi dans les trois prochains jours. Un groupe de commerçants allemands vient faire des affaires avec moi et je dois être là, sinon j'ai des gens qui vont mourir de faim. " Il pointe Peter et le regarde sérieusement. "Je vais l'emmener au même endroit que toi. C'est tout. Le reste, c'est ton problème à toi et ceux que tu trouves."

Peter hoche la tête. "Tu peux faire quelque chose?" Demande-t-il doucement.

"Quoi?"

"Si... si tu le trouves et qu'il est..." sa voix se brise et il ferme les yeux. "S'il est mort, est-ce que tu peux quand même l'emmener?"

Le visage de Pologne s'adoucit. "Bien sûr", dit-il. "Même s'il est mort, j'irais le chercher pour toi." Il se couche légèrement, son menton dans sa paume et regarde au-dessus de l'eau. "Tout le monde devrait avoir une chance de se dire au revoir, non?"

Le froid dans l'estomac de Peter éclate finalement et il recommence à pleurer.

La nuit tombe vite.

Recroquevillé sur son siège, Peter dort. Ça l'étonne de voir avec quelle facilité il peut s'endormir; tout ce qui l'entoure est fait de bois trempé et d'angles pointus, et il a mal au dos à force de rester dans n'importe quelle position pendant trop longtemps. Mais les couvertures sont toujours les mêmes et elles sentent toujours la terre humide et quand il s'y cache, elles lui donnent juste assez de chaleur contre l'air froid pour qu'il puisse presque prétendre qu'il n'est pas seul sous les couvertures. Il peut prétendre que la matière éraflée contre son menton est en fait la manche de Danemark et que ce sont les genoux de Danemark sur lesquels il ne cesse de se cogner, pas ceux de Pologne. C'est stupide. Il sait que tout ça n'est qu'une illusion, mais c'est assez efficace pour qu'il puisse ignorer son ventre grondant de faim, et il se laisse bercer par le clapotis de l'océan.

Il ne rêve pas. Et peut-être que c'est une bonne chose, car il ne sait pas où son subconscient pourrait l'emmener cette nuit. Il aurait pu être sain et sauf dans un bunker chaleureux, à jouer à des jeux avec Danemark et Amérique, en sécurité, ou il aurait pu être figé dans le temps, au-dessus de la forêt, en train de regarder une foule réduire son oncle en pièces. Dans tous les cas, il n'aurait fait que pleurer à son réveil, il est donc reconnaissant de la noirceur qu'il trouve derrière ses paupières lorsque son esprit s'endort.

Ou peut-être qu'il ne dort pas. Pendant des heures, il est vaguement conscient de la présence de Pologne quelque part au-dessus de lui, murmurant doucement des choses qu'il ne veut pas comprendre alors qu'il guide leur bateau dans la nuit, sa lampe de poche pointée vers la boussole. Il a l'impression que c'est une situation dans laquelle il s'est déjà trouvé. Comme s'il avait entendu un monologue similaire de la part d'un homme tout aussi épuisé, tenant une épingle précieuse à la main, profondément sous terre en Allemagne.

Ah, alors c'est tout.

Ça va et vient, cette faible conscience, et il perd le compte du nombre de fois où il est lentement tiré de son sommeil, pour revenir à la réalité, puis redescend de nouveau. Ça lui rappelle quand il est malade. Il se souvient, il y a quelques années, d'une fièvre si élevée qu'il glissait entre conscience et inconscience pendant que Finlande et Suède s'inquiétaient devant son lit. Danemark était là aussi, maintenant qu'il y repense. Il était venu pour désherber leur jardin pour se faire pardonner d'avoir cassé la boite en porcelaine de Berwald le soir du réveillon du Nouvel An, et Peter se souvient que ses mains étaient souillées de vert après avoir travaillé tout l'après-midi.

"J'aime pas utiliser des gants", avait-il dit. "C'est mieux quand tu peux vraiment toucher la terre."

Il avait insisté pour rester la nuit quand Berwald lui avait dit que Peter était malade. Il savait que le Suédois et sa "femme" devaient travailler le lendemain matin et il savait aussi que le milieu de la nuit était le meilleur moment pour tomber malade.

"Crois-moi", avait-il dit. "Je suis un expert."

Peter n'en était pas sûr à l'époque, mais était trop occupé à vomir dans un petit seau rouge à deux heures du matin pour lui poser plus de questions. Il avait été misérable, avec des bouffées de chaleur, endolori et incapable de dormir. Danemark avait donc placé une chaise près de son lit et lui avait tenu compagnie jusqu'au matin, traduisant la télévision suédoise pour lui d'une voix idiote et lui lisant un épais livre relié en cuir de la collection de Berwald. Il ne se souvient pas des récits que lui a lus Danemark cette nuit-là ni des petites conversations qu'il a offertes, il se souvient uniquement du fait que, malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, après avoir travaillé aussi longtemps, il avait toujours un sourire constant sur le visage et de la saleté sous les ongles.

C'est étrange, pense-t-il, de pouvoir se souvenir de détails aussi insignifiants que des taches d'herbe, mais de rien de vraiment important.

Ou peut-être que se sont ces détails-là qui sont importants. Peut-être que ce dont il a _besoin _de se souvenir sont des petites choses comme un sourire, un pas claudiquant et l'odeur des couvertures.

Il n'en est plus aussi sûr. Il n'est plus vraiment sûr de quoi que ce soit.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'océan lape sur le côté du bateau et Peter dort.

Il se réveille quand Pologne lui secoue les épaules juste avant le lever du soleil, la lampe de poche pointée sur son visage.

"Hé, debout, on y est presque."

Peter s'assied, ses membres raide et douloureux, et les couvertures tombent de ses genoux, encore chaudes d'avoir été enveloppées autour de lui toute la nuit. Le soleil commence à peine à se lever et le paysage dans son ensemble est d'une nuance de gris sombre, encore trop obscur pour voir les cendres flottantes, mais suffisamment éclairé pour voir les silhouettes maussades des arbres qui s'approchent à l'horizon, qui n'est pas si éloigné. Ça lui parait beaucoup plus inquiétant qu'il ne le devrait. Les arbres sont encore loin, mais ils sont hauts et raides et ils lui rappellent les clôtures en fer pointues qui semblent toujours être autour des maisons hantées.

Hanté.

Fantastique.

"Je te dépose aussi loin que possible dans les terres, mais tu vas quand même faire un bout de chemin avant d'atteindre Växjö." Pologne réduit le moteur et le bateau tangue lentement. "T'as une carte, non?"

Peter hoche la tête.

"Bien, laisse-moi voir. Je vais t'indiquer la route."

Peter hésite à lui remettre le fragile morceau de papier plié. "Fais attention," dit-il en le plaçant doucement dans sa main tendue. "Il pourrait se déchirer."

"Oui, bien sûr", il déplie la carte et l'étend sur ses genoux, sortant un marqueur sec de sa poche. "D'accord, écoute, je vais te laisser ici, juste à l'extérieur de Väckelsång, d'accord?"

Il fait un rapide 'X' et Peter ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il est plus petit que ceux que fait Danemark.

"T'as une boussole?"

Il hoche la tête.

"D'accord, une fois que tu y es, il faudra aller à l'ouest jusqu'à ce que tu trouves cette route, juste là", il trace une ligne jusqu'à une grande route.

"Danemark dit d'éviter les grandes routes", dit Peter doucement. "C'est dangereux."

Les yeux de Pologne se plongent dans les siens. "Ce sera beaucoup plus rapide comme ça."

"Je sais, mais ..." il se mord la lèvre.

Feliks soupire. "D'accord, écoute, je sais que ça fait peur, mais il faut que tu grandisses un peu, d'accord? Plus vite tu trouveras quelqu'un pour t'aider, plus vite tu pourras en finir avec tout ça. J'ai pas entendu de rumeur qui parlait de cinglés en Suède, sauf au nord, donc je ne pense pas que tu aies de problèmes sur la route. " Il tape sur la carte. "Et c'est la seule route que je connaisse. Si tu veux prendre un autre chemin, ça me va, mais tu vas devoir te débrouiller."

Peter serre les poings et hoche la tête. «Montre-moi."

Les yeux de Pologne restent sur lui un instant de plus. "C'est mieux. D'accord, maintenant écoute bien parce que c'est carrément naze de devoir tout répéter ..."

Et il écoute. Il porte une attention particulière à la carte et écoute tout ce que Pologne lui dit alors qu'il traîne le marqueur sur les différentes routes, de plus en plus loin dans une ligne presque parfaitement droite. Il entoure Växjö d'un geste fluide et lui rend la carte.

"En tout, ça va faire une trentaine de kilomètres ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu peux probablement y arriver ce soir."

Peter regarde la carte. "Tu crois?"

"Bien sûr," il hausse les épaules. "T'es encore en assez bonne forme. Danemark a bien pris soin de toi."

Peter déglutit difficilement et replie la carte, la rangeant dans la poche avant du sac à dos. "Ouais."

"Mais si jamais tu n'y arrives pas, t'as de quoi camper? Genre une tente ou quelque chose comme ça?"

Il secoue la tête. "Non. Mais il m'a montré comment camper sans."

Feliks sourit et se penche en arrière. "Tu vois? Tu es bien plus préparé que tu ne le pense. Ce sera une promenade de santé."

Tandis que Pologne guide le bateau plus près de la terre, Peter commence à ranger les couvertures en prenant soin de les plier une par une et les dépose dans le sac à dos en se demandant si Danemark avait peut-être prévu de tels événements. Il lui a appris à naviguer sur la terre en toute sécurité. Il lui a appris à faire un abri. Il lui a appris à trouver des provisions. Il lui a appris à tirer.

C'est juste dommage qu'il ne lui ait jamais appris à le faire tout seul.

Le bateau bascule dangereusement quand il atteint la terre et Pologne saute dans les eaux peu profondes et s'avance suffisamment loin pour le traîner sur un sol ferme. Le jour est à peine levé, et l'air est humide et vif lorsque Peter fait ses premiers pas depuis plus de dix heures. De minuscules rochers craquent et s'entrechoquent sous ses pieds, et dans le calme absolu du petit matin, il peut entendre chaque mouvement avec une clarté saisissante, des rochers au son des vagues mousseuses qui les frôlent, s'infiltrant dans l'herbe épaisse et morte, jusque dans les racines d'arbres renversés. Tout semble magnifié et il ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'il est complètement terrifié ou seulement parce qu'il est trop tôt.

Un pas. Il a de l'eau dans ses bottes.

"Si je le trouve, je le laisserai ici," dit Pologne derrière lui, de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. "S'il n'est pas là dans deux jours, ça veut dire que je n'ai pas pu le trouver, d'accord?"

Deux pas. Il hoche la tête. "Je serai de retour dès que possible."

Il y a une brève pause et il peut sentir l'eau tirer ses talons.

"Si tu ne les retrouve pas, t'as un endroit où aller?"

Peter secoue la tête. "Non." Il fait un autre pas et regarde l'herbe se plier sous sa botte sous les vagues. "Si je ne peux pas les trouver ici, je trouverai un endroit où attendre Ivan."

Pologne se frotte la nuque et expire bruyamment. "Tu es un enfant vraiment déprimant, tu le sais? Bordel." Il laisse tomber sa main. "Si tu ne les trouves pas au bout d'une une semaine, reviens ici et attends-moi, d'accord? Tu pourras rester avec moi et mon peuple, puis tu pourras partir avec Russie dès qu'il sera là."

"Tu ne viens pas avec nous?"

Il secoue la tête. "Je ne peux pas partir," il sourit tristement. "J'ai trop de gens qui comptent sur moi pour m'occuper d'eux. Tu sais, les personnes âgées et tout le reste. Nous attendrons le prochain."

Peter hoche la tête. "Je t'ai entendu parler hier soir", dit-il après un moment. "Et je voulais juste te dire qu'il va bien."

Pologne cligne des yeux. "Hein?"

"Lituanie. Il va bien. Il est avec ses frères quelque part en Amérique. Il aide les colonies là-bas."

Feliks claque une main tremblante sur sa bouche. "Q-quoi?"

"Je suis sûr qu'il sera content de savoir que tu vas bien aussi."

Il trébuche et Peter peut entendre l'eau s'écraser contre le bateau. "T-t'es sérieux? Il va bien?"

Peter hoche la tête.

Il y a un long silence avant que Pologne se précipite dans l'eau, pataugeant jusqu'à Peter, avant de l'attraper par les épaules pour le retourner. "Tiens", dit-il à bout de souffle en lui prenant la main. "Reprends ça." Il avale. "Ramène-le à son propriétaire, d'accord?"

Peter baisse les yeux vers l'épingle dorée dans sa paume, puis les lève de nouveau sur Feliks. "D'accord."

"Merci."

"Pas de quoi."

Une autre pause et Pologne retourne dans son bateau, prenant une rame à la main et repoussant le bateau de fortune du rivage. "Bonne chance", dit-il sérieusement. "Je te verrai ici pour ta réponse dans une semaine."

"Deux jours," le corrige Peter.

Feliks roule des yeux. "J'amènerai _Danemark _ici dans deux jours. Je ne peux pas rester, tu te souviens?"

"Ouais."

Le moteur ronronne à nouveau et Pologne lui fait signe. "À plus tard."

Peter renvoie la vague avec à peu près autant d'enthousiasme que quand il mange des asperges et laisse retomber son bras sur le côté, observant le bateau de Pologne devenir de plus en plus petit alors que la mer continue de s'écraser contre ses bottes, le tirant comme si elle voulait l'attirer. Pendant longtemps, il attend là; il observe jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voie que de l'eau et un horizon vide, et il attend jusqu'à ce que le bateau de Pologne soit parti depuis longtemps. Ce n'est que lorsque le bourdonnement sourd du moteur disparaît que Peter se tourne enfin pour regarder dans les bois détrempés derrière lui.

L'eau rentre. Se retire.

Il fait un pas en avant et ses bottes font un bruit de gargouillement.

Les branches craquent et les rochers se heurtent contre les racines, de minuscules bruits portés par la brise matinale et emportés au-dessus de lui.

Un autre pas.

Il se frotte les yeux et lève ses lunettes. Il n'a pas le temps de continuer à pleurer. Il a deux jours pour faire l'aller-retour et il sait que Danemark ne lui laissera jamais la paix s'il ne le fait pas.

"Allez, trainard!" C'est ce qu'il dirait. Et il lui enfoncerait son coude dans les côtes et parierait qu'il pourrait y arriver plus rapidement.

Trois pas.

Ses pieds touchent la terre ferme.

Il lui faut très peu de temps pour trouver l'autoroute. Il doit traverser des arbres brisés et un sol en vrac dans lequel ses bottes laissent des traces aqueuses, mais il lui faut moins de vingt minutes avant de gravir une petite colline pour rejoindre le large tronçon de trottoir qui le mènera finalement en ville. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il se tient sur le bord fissuré de l'asphalte, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur la partie base de la fissure, la sentant s'enfoncer dans sa voûte plantaire alors qu'il regarde l'étendue vide de voitures couvertes de cendres pour repérer tout signe de vie. Il est bien conscient qu'il peut encore y avoir des gens qui se cachent à l'intérieur des véhicules abandonnés, peut-être accroupis sur les sièges, mais il commence prudemment à descendre le long du bord de la route. Il passe les yeux sur les poignées de porte et les fenêtres de chaque voiture et il est soulagé de ne pas trouver de traces dans la poussière ou de vitres fraîches au sol. Ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il est en sécurité, mais c'est au moins un signe que personne n'est passé par là au cours des dernières heures.

Il tient le fusil à deux mains tout en gardant à l'esprit son doigt de détente. Danemark lui avait dit de le garder à l'extérieur de la garde et c'est ce qu'il a fait, mais il laisse toujours le manche près de son épaule. Il est nerveux et agité, il ne peut pas le nier. Il veut coincer son doigt sur la gâchette et diriger le canon droit devant lui à chaque pas qu'il fait. Mais paniquer ne lui ferait aucun bien. Paniquer le conduirait à l'épuisement, ce qui lui ferait prendre du retard. Il ne peut pas se le permettre. Il doit agir rapidement et maintenir un rythme suffisant pour pouvoir se dépêcher sans commettre d'erreur.

Deux jours.

Il a deux jours.

En réalité, il en a plus, mais il ne veut pas risquer de laisser Danemark seul sur le rivage, surtout s'il est blessé ou pire. Il y pense en marchant; ce qu'il va faire si Danemark est mort. Il ne sait pas s'il sera capable de l'encaisser s'il y retourne et trouve son corps à la dérive dans l'océan. S'il est incapable de trouver Berwald et les autres, il va devoir le traîner et l'enterrer tout seul. S'il reste quelque chose à enterrer, bien sûr; il ne trouvera peut-être rien d'autre que l'écume de la mer et des galets brillants l'attendant dans les quarante-huit heures à venir. Quoi que, ça lui irait aussi. Danemark qui se change en écume est certainement une meilleure fin que ce que les humains auraient pu lui faire.

Au fil des heures, il s'arrête plusieurs fois pour vérifier sa carte, marquant quelques points au fil de sa progression, s'assurant de se cacher entre les débris chaque fois qu'il fait une pause de plus de quelques secondes. Il déteste l'admettre, mais sans Danemark, il va beaucoup plus vite et, s'il réussit, ça ne devrait pas lui prendre plus de six ou sept heures pour arriver à Växjö. Il n'a pas l'intention de camper ce soir s'il peut l'éviter. S'il arrive à gérer son temps comme il faut, il devrait arriver au moment où Pologne retourne à son petit port. Tant qu'aucun d'eux ne s'attire de problèmes, ils pourront tous les deux retourner à la côte avant l'aube.

C'est ce genre de réflexion qui a l'habitude de lui faire mal, cependant.

La route serpente et Peter parle à un Danemark imaginaire pour se tenir compagnie. D'une certaine manière, c'est comme quand ils sont partis pour la première fois de Leipzig, quand leurs longues marches étaient trop pénibles pour qu'il parle et qu'il écoutait doucement alors que Peter racontait toutes ces belles histoires qu'il connaissait à peine. Il essaie de se rappeler des phrases et des citations qu'il connaît bien de Danemark, mais son esprit est toujours ébranlé et malgré tous ses efforts, tout ce dont il se souvient est la fin aigre-douce de l'histoire et le "plunk" que fait le Grand Claus quand il coule au fond de la rivière.

"Tes histoires se terminent toujours si mal", murmure-t-il. "Pourquoi il n'y a jamais de 'ils vécurent heureux pour toujours'?"

Peut-être que ça n'existait pas.

"Je vais inventer de nouvelles fins à toutes tes histoires."

Et il le fait. Il les change pour que les fins soient heureuses, parlant du véritable amour réciproque, et aucune des dernières phrases n'incluent le mot "mort" de quelque façon que ce soit. Au bout d'un moment, il perd le fil des fins par rapport à l'histoire qu'il tente de raconter, les personnages reflétant soudainement un homme et un garçon à la place de sirènes et d'empereurs chinois, les intrigues se confondant jusqu'à ce que les personnages soient tout simplement perdus au pays des merveilles, essayant de rentrer chez eux en un seul morceau. A la longue, les contes se contentent d'un seul personnage, juste un garçon terrifié qui n'a rien d'autre qu'un trésor et une imagination débordante.

Un garçon.

Une nation.

Alice.

"Commence par le début et continue jusqu'à la fin", murmure-t-il sur sa carte.

Il y a un claquement derrière lui et quelque chose de dur se coince à l'arrière de sa tête.

"Puis arrête-toi."

Il se fige au son de la voix plate derrière lui, ses mains se crispant instinctivement autour de son fusil. Comment quelqu'un s'est-il faufilé derrière lui? Il avait été si prudent; il s'était si bien caché et avait écouté si prudemment.

"Tu aimes Alice au pays des merveilles?"

Peter déglutit et hoche la tête, sentant le poids du pistolet derrière lui se presser contre son cou à travers la capuche de son coupe-vent. "P-prenez tout ce que j'ai."

L'offre est complètement ignorée. "J'ai toujours aimé cette histoire. Je la lisais tout le temps à mes enfants." Le canon du pistolet se déplace. "T'as quel âge?"

"Douze ans."

"C'est jeune. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul?"

Peter cligne rapidement des yeux, essayant de balayer les larmes de ses yeux. Il était _si _proche. "S'il vous plaît..." murmure-t-il. "S'il vous plaît, prenez ce que vous voulez, laissez-moi partir ..."

L'homme derrière lui rit. "Allez, c'est une question facile. Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul?"

"Växjö", son souffle se bloque lorsque le pistolet bouge à nouveau. "Växjö! J'essaie d'aller à Växjö pour retrouver mes parents!"

"Il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec toi?"

Il ferme les yeux. "Non."

"D'accord. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne poserais pas le fusil?"

C'est à peu près la dernière chose qu'il ait envie de faire, mais il obéit, le jette à terre et lève les mains devant lui. Derrière lui, toujours hors de sa vue, l'homme le repousse et fait une pause.

"T'en a d'autres?"

Il secoue la tête.

"T'es sûr?"

Il hoche la tête.

Une autre pause et l'homme siffle bruyamment. Un instant plus tard, des pas étouffés commencent à se faire entendre à travers les bois et Peter commence à paniquer. Ils arrivent de tous les côtés, un groupe d'au moins dix hommes et femmes, tous enveloppés d'épaisses vestes en laine et d'un masque respiratoire presque identique au sien. Ils s'arrêtent en cercle autour de lui, une femme frêle s'avançant juste assez longtemps pour ramasser le fusil et le jeter par-dessus son épaule à côté du sien, et ils passent plusieurs minutes à le regarder trembler.

"S'il vous plaît," sanglote-t-il. "S'il vous plaît, j'essaye juste de retrouver mes parents."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'ils sont à Växjö?" Demande la voix derrière lui. "Ils habitent là-bas?"

Il secoue la tête. "Un homme en Pologne a dit qu'un bateau de sauvetage se dirigeait vers Växjö. Ils ont peut-être aidé ..."

"Un bateau? Quel bateau?"

"Je ne sais pas."

L'homme le pousse en avant. "Allez, tu dois être plus précis que ça si tu veux rentrer."

"Je ne sais pas!" Il pleure. "C'est... il a dit qu'il s'était arrêté à Koszalin et qu'il y avait un drapeau norvégien, c'est tout ce que je sais!"

L'homme lâche un 'hum' pensif. "Ce serait la route de Niels, alors."

Peter relève brusquement la tête. "Quoi? Niels?" Il essaie de se retourner mais l'homme pousse le pistolet contre sa tête.

"Pas si vite. Tu connais Niels?"

"Mon oncle s'appelle Niels."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'est le même Niels?"

"Il est norvégien ..."

"On a beaucoup de Norvégiens à Växjö." Il retire le pistolet juste assez pour que Peter puisse se redresser. "A quoi ressemble ton oncle?"

Peter veut se casser la tête contre un mur. Ça prend trop de temps et il a l'impression que ses jambes vont céder, tellement elles tremblent. "Il est assez petit", commence-t-il. "Euh ... il ... il ne sourit pas vraiment et a une petite mèche de cheveux qui dépasse toujours."

"Et qu'est-ce que ton Niels aime faire?"

"Il allait souvent à la pêche."

"Et?"

Peter serre les poings et gémit doucement. "Je ne sais pas ... Je ne sais pas ce quel autre passe-temps il a, à part se plaindre de mon autre oncle."

"Son passe-temps c'est de se plaindre?"

"Je suppose."

L'homme claque sa langue sur son palais. "Et de qui il se plaint?"

"Mon oncle Mathias."

Soudain, il sent le canon du pistolet s'enlever et l'homme s'esclaffe. "Bon, bah c'est vraiment le même Niels." Il tape une main sur l'épaule de Peter et le fait pivoter. "Je ne sais pas pour tes parents, mais Niels est à Växjö avec son frère. Ils sont responsables de l'un de nos plus longs itinéraires de secours."

Peter le regarde, les yeux écarquillés. L'homme est grand et toute sa tête est cachée par un épais masque à gaz en caoutchouc, un lourd pistolet toujours tenu dans sa paume. En le regardant, Peter se sent très, très petit.

"Viens avec nous", dit l'homme, guidant Peter dans le reste du groupe. "On t'emmène à Växjö."

Il ne leur fait pas confiance. Pas une seule seconde. Cet homme avait un pistolet pressé à l'arrière de la tête quelques secondes avant et il n'avait aucune intention de le laisser le traîner.

"A-attendez! Arrêtez!" Il essaie de se dégager du bras de l'homme. "Je vais y aller tout seul!"

"Tu t'es trompé de chemin", il le repousse sur la route et ses bottes claquent sur le trottoir à chaque pas. "T'y sera plus rapidement avec nous."

"Je ne veux pas venir avec vous!"

Ils ne lui donnent pas vraiment le choix.

Les arbres calcinés sont à peine visibles et ils bordent les rues de Växjö comme un cimetière. Aussi prudent que furent ses pas, ils semblaient résonner sur les murs gorgés d'eau des bâtiments, recouvrant la peinture écaillée et disparaissant dans le brouillard froid qui recouvrait la ville, si dense qu'il pouvait à peine voir à travers. Il fait froid ici. Plus froid qu'à Munich ou Leipzig, et nettement plus froid que partout en Pologne, de ce dont il se souvient. Ses dents claquent, la sueur sur son dos se refroidit rapidement à cause du changement soudain de rythme et de température, et il essaie de resserrer son manteau, les mains agitées et vides alors qu'il passe entre l'homme au masque à gaz et la femme avec son fusil.

Tout semble si vide. Il y a des voitures et des bâtiments en ruine, comme partout ailleurs, mais ils sont beaucoup moins nombreux. Il ne compte qu'une douzaine de véhicules encore garés dans la rue et ils semblent tous être en grande partie fondus sur le trottoir, ce qui en fait des décors permanents sur la place de la ville.

"On a essayé de nettoyer", explique la femme, en voyant son regard braqué sur les gouttières. "On ne voulait pas que la première chose que voient les réfugiés en arrivant ici soit des ossements et des épaves."

Peter hoche lentement la tête. "Est-ce que beaucoup de gens viennent ici?"

"Plus autant qu'avant." Elle hausse les épaules. "On n'a plus beaucoup de carburant pour les bateaux, donc on fait moins de voyages."

"Qui êtes-vous exactement?"

Elle rit derrière son masque et balaie ses mains devant eux. "On vit ici", dit-elle. "C'est à peu près aussi loin au sud de la Suède où c'est encore sûr, et comme on est proche de l'eau, c'est un bon endroit pour amener les gens par bateau." Elle le regarde. "Tu viens de Pologne, c'est ça? T'as un bateau?"

Il secoue la tête. "Quelqu'un m'a amené."

"Ah, eh bien, de toute façon, t'as probablement vu tout ce qui est engloutit, maintenant. Quand l'océan a commencé à envahir les terres, les gens ont pris de la hauteur et Växjö est l'endroit où tout le monde a fini par s'installer. On a des gens de partout."

Peter fait une pause. "Il y a des danois?"

"Quelques-uns."

Il se détend légèrement. "Bien."

"Pourquoi?"

"Juste comme ça."

Ils s'arrêtent au pied d'un grand immeuble non loin de la route. Le bunker a une porte dans le sol, très semblable à celui de Pays-Bas, et n'est pas du tout cachée, mais peinte d'un jaune éclatant contre le sol poussiéreux. L'homme au masque s'accroupit et frappe du poing plusieurs fois. Après quelques mouvements étouffés, un grincement strident suit l'ouverture de la manivelle, et un garçon pâle de l'âge de Peter ouvre la trappe et sourit à la femme.

"Coucou, maman", dit-il.

Elle ôte son masque et Peter regarde ses longs cheveux blonds frôler ses épaules. Elle se penche et ramène le garçon vers le bas de l'échelle et descend derrière lui, faisant signe à Peter de la suivre dans le tuyau sombre.

Peter hésite. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il y a en bas.

"Tu veux voir ton oncle ou pas?" L'homme lance.

"Oui mais..."

"Tu ne nous fais pas confiance," finit la femme pour lui. "C'est compréhensible. D'habitude, je t'aurais dit d'attendre ici, mais personne n'est autorisé à sortir des bunkers après le crépuscule."

"Alors pourquoi vous êtes encore dehors?"

"On garde le périmètre. On est dehors toute la nuit."

"Oh."

Elle soupire et s'appuie contre le bord du tuyau. "Tiens", dit-elle en posant le fusil à ses pieds. "En tant qu'offre de bonne foi. On te fait assez confiance pour le prendre et, en retour, tu nous fais confiance aussi. Deal?"

Il sait que ce n'est pas une si bonne idée, mais c'est mieux que rien. Il se penche et récupère le fusil, se dirigeant nerveusement vers l'échelle et attend que la femme disparaisse de sa vue. Il jette un coup d'œil vers l'homme au masque, assez longtemps pour s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas bougé, et balance ses jambes sur le côté, prenant une inspiration lente et profonde et glissant jusqu'à ce que ses bottes touchent l'un des barreaux métalliques. Il passe la bretelle de son fusil sur son épaule, se retourne et commence sa descente anxieuse jusqu'au fond, où il peut voir la faible lueur des lanternes qui attendent, jetant des ombres animées juste en dessous de lui. Il peut entendre des voix; c'est tout un amalgame de langues et elles ont toutes un ton de conversation. Certaines personnes rient même. Il y a aussi des enfants, plutôt jeunes d'après ce qu'il peut entendre.

Ses bottes retentissent contre le sol en béton quand il franchit les derniers barreaux et les conversations et les rires s'arrêtent aussitôt, remplacés par un silence tendu et embarrassant, uniquement brisé par le bruit des ustensiles se posant sur les tables. Peter déglutit et se retourne. C'est un immense bunker, au moins deux fois plus grand que celui de Munich, et les gens sont éparpillés dans des lits et des hamacs, les autres assis à des tables de jeux de cartes au centre de la pièce, mangeant leurs dîners ou jouant à des jeux. L'espace est faiblement éclairé par des bougies et des lampes de poche suspendues au plafond bas, mais même dans l'obscurité, il peut voir que tout le monde le regarde.

Il se racle la gorge et met ses lunettes de protection sur son front, abaissant le masque un instant plus tard. "Bonjour..." il commence.

Immédiatement après, tout se déchaine. Un verre se brise sur le sol. Une chaise crisse et une table se fait renverser, le fracas causé par le plastique rapidement noyé par une ruée de pas assourdissants, et la dernière chose que Peter voit avant de tournoyer dans les airs sont des lunettes cassées et une paire d'yeux bleus surpris. Son fusil tombe en claquant sur le sol et Peter relâche son souffle en un sanglot étouffé et bruyant, perdu dans le tissu moisi d'un manteau de laine.

"Papa!"


	18. Chapitre 18

Peter ne s'est jamais senti aussi léger de sa vie.

Il ne se souvient plus de la dernière fois où il a mangé ou bu quelque chose. Il avait partagé sa dernière conserve de soupe avec Danemark peu après son entrée en Pologne, et leur réserve d'eau s'était épuisée peu de temps après, ce qui fait qu'il n'a rien eu d'autre que des bouleversements émotionnels et de l'épuisement physique depuis des jours. Marcher et pleurer n'aident pas à recharger son corps et quand il est soudainement soulevé dans les airs, la pièce devient floue et elle tourne, se transformant en un tourbillon de couleurs sombres, gris et vert olive, et il a tellement le vertige qu'il pense pouvoir flotter jusque dans les airs. Mais il a des bras autour de lui. Des bras familiers, des bras chauds, des bras qui appartiennent à _Suède _et il le serre tellement fort qu'il ne pourrait pas se libérer même s'il le voulait. Son manteau est rugueux et sent la fumée, ses mains sont grosses et trop rugueuses et elles sont partout sur les épaules et le dos de Peter. Il est là. Il est là, il est là, _il est là_.

"Papa!" Il sanglote. Encore et encore, comme si c'était le seul mot qu'il connaissait.

Il y a un autre 'crash' derrière lui et une deuxième paire de bras l'enlace fermement, accompagnée d'un grand cri et d'un visage appuyé contre le creux de son cou.

"Peter!"

_Finlande_. Finlande est là, lui aussi. Il veut faire volte-face pour le voir, mais il ne peut se résoudre à lâcher Berwald assez longtemps pour le faire et se laisse tomber, s'effondrant dans leurs bras et perdant toute trace de cohérence dans une nouvelle crise de pleurs. Il a vaguement conscience d'autres voix derrière lui, mais ce qu'elles pourraient dire lui est tout à fait étranger, et il ne peut que supposer qu'elles n'appartiennent à Norvège et Islande.

Ils sont là. Ils sont vraiment là.

Suède déplace son bras et le passe sous les genoux tremblants de Sealand, le soulevant et le tenant contre sa poitrine alors qu'il sort rapidement du centre de la pièce, avec toute la douceur du monde pour ne pas bousculer Peter. Des pas pressés les suivent et il s'assoit sur l'un des lits sur le mur, glissant une couverture autour du dos de Peter et y enroulant sa figure tremblante avant de le reprendre dans ses bras. Il n'a pas si froid que ça; le bunker est bien isolé et son corps tout entier est trop chaud, enfoui sous les épaisseurs de couvertures, de vestes et de bras, mais peu importe les efforts qu'il fait, il ne peut s'empêcher de trembler. Il frissonne, en toussant les noms de Berwald et de Tino, essayant de se rappeler de garder de l'air dans ses poumons après chaque éclat tendu de mots confus.

_Ils sont vraiment, vraiment là_.

Il ne veut pas bouger - il se sent trop en sécurité - mais il a besoin d'une confirmation. Il doit s'assurer que ce sont bien eux, et il écarte les bras de Suède, les bras tremblants, et essaie de le voir à travers ses larmes, son visage se froissant à nouveau. C'est lui. Il a l'air différent, des cicatrices en grain de poivre sur tout le visage et des cheveux beaucoup trop longs qui lui tombent dans les yeux, mais c'est lui. C'est Suède. C'est Berwald. C'est son _père_. Il avale et tend une main pour le toucher et Suède attrape son poignet, ses doigts s'enroulant doucement autour de lui et plaçant sa paume contre sa joue, la même expression sombre qu'il a toujours eu attachée à celle de Peter. Ses doigts effleurent la peau rugueuse et tachée, le chaume et les cicatrices, et il est chaud.

Chaud comme de la peau devrait l'être.

Vivant.

Quelque chose dans sa poitrine se brise et il fond à nouveau en larmes en se jetant sur Berwald et s'accrochant à son manteau. "T-tu vas bien!" Il sanglote. "Tu vas bien, tu vas bien, tu vas bien..."

Berwald presse son visage dans les cheveux de Peter. "Toi aussi," chuchote-t-il, et Peter peut sentir quelque chose de chaud dégouliner contre son oreille. "Toi aussi."

Il recule et se retourne pour faire face à Finlande, les mains toujours serrées dans le manteau de Suède, et pendant un instant, ils se regardent, les lèvres tremblantes et les muscles tendus comme des ressorts. Tino ne devrait pas être aussi mince, pense-t-il. Il est censé être doux et chaud, pas si fragile et osseux. Il a l'air sale, le visage strié de cendre et ses vêtements tachés de ce qui pourrait être de la cire, mais à travers la crasse et les angles aigus, ses yeux sont toujours les mêmes et se remplissent de larmes alors qu'il se jette sur Peter et l'entraîne dans une étreinte écrasante. Peter enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Finlande et tous deux basculent lentement dans les genoux de Suède.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tino ne défend pas du tout sa virilité lorsque Peter l'appelle "maman".

Il ne sait pas combien de temps ils passent dans le lit, serrés les uns contre les autres en pleurant, mais lorsqu'il parvient enfin à se ressaisir assez longtemps pour s'asseoir, les autres habitants de l'abri se sont pour la plupart retirés dans leur lit, éteignant les lanternes et les bougies. Il était peut-être plus tard qu'il ne le pensait quand il était arrivé ou peut-être que le temps s'est écoulé plus vite qu'il n'aurait cru, mais il est encore tellement choqué qu'il ne s'embête même pas à poser la question. Il a du mal à se remettre sur ses pieds, s'appuyant contre Suède et s'accrochant toujours aux mains de Finlande, et tente de maîtriser ses vertiges. Norvège et Islande sont assis par terre près du lit, Islande tenant une lampe de poche, et ils les observent patiemment pendant qu'ils retrouvent un semblant de contrôle.

Ils n'ont pas changé. Les cheveux de Norvège ont poussé, assez pour qu'il puisse faire une petite queue de cheval, et il remarque qu'il manque à la main gauche d'Islande presque tous ses doigts, sauf son pouce, lorsqu'il se lève et lui offre la lampe de poche. Ils sont tous les deux maigres, mais sont encore ridiculement beaux, si bien qu'ils ne semblent pas malades, juste spectraux.

"Tout le monde va bien..." balbutie-t-il. Il serre fermement la lampe de poche et l'allume, balayant leur petit groupe avec le faisceau. Ils portent tous une tenue presque identique, de lourdes bottes lacées sur une combinaison vert foncé et un manteau de laine, et il lui faut un moment pour reconnaître les mêmes vêtements d'urgence qui ont été distribuées dans son bunker à Munich. Il reste très incrédule et tend la main vers Islande, agrippant sa manche. "Même... même toi?"

Islande acquiesce et s'assied sur le bord du lit. "J'étais à Oslo quand c'est arrivé", il fait un geste vers Norvège et c'est un peu perturbant sans ses doigts. "On est venus ensemble."

"En bateau", ajoute Norvège. "On avait entendu dire qu'il y avait un Suédois terrifiant qui construisait une colonie ici. Il s'est avéré que c'était vrai." Il s'appuie contre les jambes d'Islande. "Par contre il a fallu qu'on trouve Tino. Il se cachait."

"Je ne me cachais _pas_", Finlande essaie de souffler avec indignation, mais ça ressemble plus à un rire étouffé. "J'étais juste un peu inondé."

Peter cligne rapidement des yeux, essayant de tout enregistrer. Il l'a fait.

"On a emm'né le bateau de Nor sur la côte", déclare Suède.

Il l'a vraiment fait. Il les a trouvés.

"Trouvé sur l'toit d'une maison à Kouvola."

Il les a trouvés et ils sont tous là.

"Ça fait un moment qu'on envoie des bateaux."

Ils sont tous là.

Sauf...

"Danemark!" S'exclame soudainement Peter. Il tombe presque du lit en se jetant sur ses pieds.

Finlande le rattrape et le tire en arrière, se mordille la lèvre et le repose contre le mur. "On... on n'a pas réussi à le trouver", dit-il prudemment. "On l'a cherché pendant des mois, mais-"

"Il est mort", dit Norvège, la voix dure, et il détourne le regard du lit. "On n'a jamais rien retrouvé."

Peter secoue la tête. "Non, non, c'est pas vrai!" Il se dégage de l'emprise de Finlande et se retourne pour faire face à Suède. "Il était en Allemagne! I-Il a été avec moi depuis le début." Il se tourne vers Norvège. "C'est lui qui m'a amené ici."

Le visage de Norvège se durcit. "Impossible."

Peter fourre sa main dans sa poche, fouillant frénétiquement jusqu'à ce que ses doigts s'enroulent autour de l'épingle à cheveux dorée, et il jette son bras pour le leur montrer à tous. "C'est à toi, pas vrai?" Il demande. "Ton épingle?"

"Où..." avale Norvège. "Où est-ce que t'as eu ça?"

Il se penche et presse l'épingle dans la paume de Norvège. "C'est Danemark qui l'avait", dit-il. "Il te l'a gardé."

Pendant quelques instants, Norvège se contente de regarder dans ses mains, personne n'osant dire quoi que ce soit. "Si c'est vrai", dit-il finalement avec prudence. "Où est-il maintenant?"

L'estomac de Peter se noue. "On a été séparés en Pologne. On était censé se faire emmener tous les deux par Feliks, mais on nous a poursuivi et son bateau n'avait que deux places." Il serre le poing. "Il m'a fait partir sans lui."

"C'était il y a combien de temps?" demande Islande. "Tu viens juste d'arriver, alors ..."

"Hier. Je ne..." il fait une pause. "Je ne sais pas s'il s'en est sorti, mais Pologne a dit qu'il allait aller le chercher et le ramener là où il m'a laissé."

Norvège se lève. "Quand?"

"Dans deux jours," Peter tente également de se lever. "C'est à trente kilomètres d'ici, si on part maintenant, on peut-"

Finlande attrape son coude et le force à se rasseoir. "On ne peut pas partir maintenant", dit-il. "Pas avant le matin. Personne n'est autorisé à partir après la tombée de la nuit."

"Quoi? Pourquoi?"

"Trop dangereux", Berwald hoche la tête en direction de l'échelle. "Les charognards sortent."

"Quoi?"

"Ce sont des gens", dit Finlande. "Et ils sont extrêmement dangereux. Ils attendent que les bunkers se ferment pour la nuit et sortent à la recherche de ceux qui seraient encore dehors." Il soupire lourdement. "Ils se cachent pendant la journée et on ne sait pas combien il y en a dans le secteur, mais à chaque fois que quelqu'un disparaît, c'est parce qu'il était dehors après la tombée de la nuit."

Le ventre de Peter se soulève et il essaie de s'asseoir à nouveau. "Eh bien, alors faut y aller ce soir! Et s'ils le trouvaient avant nous?"

Tino semble en conflit. "T'as dit que Pologne l'amenait, n'est-ce pas? Il vient aussi?"

"Non, non, non, Pologne ne reste pas avec lui! Il sera tout seul et il pourrait être blessé!" Il appuie la lampe de poche contre sa poitrine et regarde le sol. "Et il est malade et il ne peut plus courir et on ne peut pas l'abandonner..."

"Il est malade?" Norvège plisse les yeux. "Malade comment?"

"Vraiment malade. Il devient aveugle et il ne peut plus respirer sans ça." Il cogne ses phalanges contre le masque autour de son cou et ferme les yeux. "Il m'a forcé à le prendre."

Suède se raidit et il balance ses jambes sur le côté du lit, se levant et boutonnant son manteau. "Les cendres l'ont eu." Il se retourne et fait un signe de tête à Peter. "J'y vais."

"Je t'accompagne", ajoute rapidement Norvège. Il glisse délicatement sa frange dans la pince et la fixe au-dessus de son oreille, laissant ses doigts frôler le métal émoussé pendant un instant plus long que nécessaire. "Si cet idiot ne peut pas marcher, t'auras besoin d'aide pour le ramener ici. Où est-ce que Pologne va le déposer?"

Peter s'assied. "Vers Väckelsång. Je peux vous montrer où c'est." Il commence à sortir du lit. "Si on se dépêche, on peut y être dans quelques heures et-"

Finlande attrape la capuche de sa veste. "Reste ici", dit-il sévèrement. "C'est trop dangereux la nuit, laisse-nous nous en occuper."

Peter le fixe. "Non."

"Non?"

"Non." Peter lui lance un regard abattu. "S'il te plaît," plaide-t-il. "Il a pris soin de moi tout ce temps, je ne peux pas attendre ici alors qu'il a besoin d'aide." Il se retourne pour regarder Suède, puis de nouveau Finlande. "Vous ne savez pas exactement où il se trouve. Et si vous vous perdez?"

"Peter..."

"Laissez-le venir", interrompit Islande. Il cligne des yeux quand ils se tournent tous vers lui en haussant les épaules. "C'est la moindre des choses."

Finlande se craque les doigts. "D'accord", dit-il après un moment avant de se lever à son tour. "On y va tous. Berwald, va chercher notre sac et quelques couteaux, s'il te plait?"

Pendant que Suède va ramasser leurs affaires, Peter court jusqu'à la base de l'échelle et récupère son fusil qu'il avait laissé là, se dépêchant de le remettre entre les mains de Tino. "Tiens", dit-il en faisant un pas en arrière. "C'est toi le meilleur tireur."

Tino cligne des yeux et passe sa main sur le manche. "Où est-ce que tu as eu ça?"

"C'est à Danemark."

"C'est ..." il sourit légèrement. "Une poubelle."

"On sait. Mais il marche encore, alors c'est mieux que rien, non?"

"C'est vrai." Il se retourne au moment où Suède revient et sépare rapidement un rouleau de petits couteaux et de masques en plastique, en donne un à Peter pour faire bonne mesure et hisse le sac par-dessus ses épaules. "Les gens vont crier quand on essaiera de partir. On enfreint beaucoup de règles, là, alors quand ils commencent à protester, continue à grimper, d'accord?

Peter hoche la tête.

"D'accord." Il enfile le masque respiratoire et fait signe au reste d'entre eux d'en faire de même. "Une fois qu'on sera dehors, Peter, je te veux entre Berwald et moi, quoi qu'il arrive."

"D'accord."

"Je vais fermer la marche", propose Norvège.

"Bien. Islande, reste près de lui, juste au cas où." Tino fait une pause et passe une petite lampe de poche à Norvège. "Faisons vite. Si on part trop longtemps, ils vont nous croire morts et donner nos lits à quelqu'un d'autre. Si Danemark est blessé ou malade, je ne veux pas avoir à camper dehors. "

Un accord non-dit les unis alors que Finlande prend les devants et commence à gravir les échelons. Au début, personne ne semble le remarquer, mais au moment où Peter monte après Suède, des murmures commencent à se faire entendre à travers le bunker, les lumières s'allument et les gens les pointent du doigt. Islande grimpe à son tour et les gens commencent à leur crier de s'arrêter. Norvège le suit et la foule est debout, raillant.

"Vous allez mourir là-bas!"

"N'ouvrez pas cette trappe! Vous allez les laisser entrer!"

"Redescendez!"

C'est difficile de les ignorer. Peter doit se forcer à garder son visage face au mur et à ne répondre à aucun de leurs hurlements, surtout quand ils commencent à lancer des insultes et des jurons. Il serre les barreaux et ne cesse de grimper. Il ne peut pas leur en vouloir; il peut comprendre leur peur du noir, probablement mieux que quiconque, mais ils ne savent pas pourquoi cette excursion de minuit est si importante et ils ne savent pas ce qui est en jeu. Il ne peut pas leur en vouloir.

Dehors, l'air est glacial et il rabat sa capuche dès qu'il est hors du tunnel. Suède l'aide à se relever, mais il doit s'agripper à sa manche pour ne pas se renverser sous le vent. Ce n'est pas pire que quand lui et Danemark sont partis pour la première fois de Leipzig, mais c'est toujours impressionnant et inconfortable après avoir passé tant de temps à errer dans un climat tempéré, les bourrasques étant très fortes et frappant des rafales de sable sur ses lunettes.

"Est-ce qu'il y a toujours du vent?" Crie-t-il.

Berwald hoche la tête et se penche pour l'aider à remettre sa capuche. Il tire le cordon et le serre autour de la fermeture éclair de Peter pour le maintenir en place. "C'est bon", dit-il. "Avec un temps pareil, il y a moins d'chance qu'y ai des gens dehors."

Finlande laisse tomber la porte du bunker une fois qu'ils sont tous dehors et la ferme, vrille lorsque le verrou intérieur glisse en place, les enfermant jusqu'au matin. "Allons-y", dit-il face au vent. Il allume une lampe de poche. "Vous êtes tous assez en forme pour courir?"

Ils acquiescent tous, même si c'est un mensonge.

"Seulement jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse sortir de la ville", il leur fait signe de le suivre. "Allons-y."

Voyager à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit est quelque chose de totalement nouveau pour Peter.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'a été sur les routes que de tôt le matin jusqu'à tard le soir, Danemark s'assurant toujours qu'ils s'arrêtent et montent leur camp avant la nuit. Il a l'habitude de voir le sentier recouvert de cendres et la faible lumière des après-midis, son champ de vision obscurcie mais une bonne visibilité malgré tout. Mais maintenant, dans l'obscurité oppressante, éclairé par le seul faisceau d'une lampe de poche dont les piles sont presque mortes, c'est sinistre. C'est un genre de calme différent - vide. Les cendres volent toujours, il peut les voir passer dans le faisceau, mais il n'y a plus un bruit, amplifiant tous les autres sons dans l'air tendu qui les entoure. Leurs bottes raclent le sol comme des râteaux sur le trottoir et Peter jure qu'il peut tous les entendre respirer, même avec les masques et les couches de vêtements. C'est dérangeant. Il n'aime pas la façon qu'a l'obscurité de tout avaler, bien que le silence puisse jouer en leur faveur si quelqu'un essayait de les prendre par surprise. Pourtant, il est nerveux et il serre la main de Suède alors qu'ils courent le long de l'autoroute, laissant la ville disparaître dans la noirceur creuse derrière eux.

Ils ne parlent pas à moins d'y être obligés, qu'il s'agisse de faire une pause pour décider de la direction à prendre ou de vérifier si tout le monde est là. Ils ne vont pas à leur vitesse maximale, mais leur rythme est suffisamment soutenu pour qu'ils soient à bout de souffle à chaque conversation et finalement, ils laissent tomber les discussions et Peter les mène dans la bonne direction. Ils ne peuvent pas courir très longtemps, et ils finissent par marcher lentement à une dizaine de kilomètres du bunker, se déplaçant en file indienne le long du trottoir fissuré avec Finlande en tête. Ils bougent prudemment, essayant d'être aussi silencieux que possible sur le gravier et les débris fragiles qui se fissurent et claquent à la moindre pression. Norvège ferme la marche, capable de garder le silence mieux que les autres et, de temps en temps, Peter se retourne pour s'assurer qu'il est toujours là, ses pas en accord avec ceux d'Islande, et son visage fermé en une ligne sombre et déterminée.

Il s'inquiète, réalise Peter. Il ne se souvient d'avoir vu cette expression qu'une seule fois sur le visage de Norvège, lors de l'ouragan Adam, alors que Danemark était porté disparu depuis trois jours dans le chaos qui s'en est suivit. Son visage avait été différent, par contre; il était inquiet, mais encore confiant. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a aucune trace de cet air de confiance en soi. Il semble fatigué et tendu, et même dans l'obscurité, quand il ne regarde pas, Peter peut dire qu'il ne cesse de tendre la main pour toucher la barrette dans ses cheveux, comme pour se rassurer. Est-ce efficace, Peter ne le sait pas, mais il pense que c'est un peu comme quand il passe ses doigts sur les bretelles en toile de son sac à dos.

Du réconfort peut-être. De la motivation, absolument.

Quatre heures s'écoulent sans grand incident. Ils s'arrêtent de temps en temps pour vérifier la carte et s'assurer qu'ils sont toujours sur la bonne voie. Islande veille à les maintenir hydratés et à les nourrir. Sinon, ils voyagent dans un silence stoïque. Le vent a commencé à se calmer, ce qui, bien que plus facile à supporter, les camoufle moins. Les branches situées au-dessus d'eux frémissent dans la brise restante, leurs pas craquent, et la noirceur continue de les entourer.

Ils en sont presque à leur cinquième heure quand, à travers le silence, un léger craquement se fait entendre. Suède ne leur laisse pas le temps de trouver l'origine du bruit et les tire hors de la route, entraînant Peter et Tino avec lui, les jetant dans le fossé en dessous de la rue, passant ses bras sur eux et les clouant au sol. Islande et Norvège sont juste derrière eux et ils s'enfouissent sous les broussailles et les ronces. Peter a du mal à reprendre son souffle, essayant de faire face à Suède, mais un coup d'œil sur son visage lui dit de se taire et de baisser la tête. Il cache sa tête sous ses bras et retient son souffle en écoutant. Il essaie de rester aussi immobile que possible, observant les mains de Tino qui s'approchent lentement de lui pour saisir le fusil.

Au-dessus d'eux, des pas lents résonnent sur le trottoir. Au début, il pensait qu'il ne s'agissait peut-être que d'une paire, mais à mesure qu'ils se rapprochent, la présence d'au moins deux personnes se fait entendre, de même que le grincement de roues rouillées et un léger cliquetis qu'il ne parvient pas à identifier tout de suite. Il se mord les lèvres. Ils ne sont pas très bien cachés dans le ravin, leur seule véritable couverture étant l'obscurité, et si les personnes au-dessus d'eux ont des lampes de poche...

Le clic s'arrête et pendant un moment, le silence retombe. Puis un cliquetis, quelque chose de métallique frôlant du tissu, puis un reniflement étouffé. Un chien. Ils ont un chien. Le cœur de Peter commence à s'emballer et il enfonce ses doigts dans le sol. Ils ont un chien. Ils ont un chien et un chien serait capable de sentir son corps incroyablement sale depuis l'autre bout du pays s'il le voulait. Même s'ils n'ont pas de lumière, ils ont simplement besoin que leur chien saute dans le fossé. Ils vont se faire prendre.

Peter se tourne pour supplier Finlande du regard, l'implorant de pousser Suède et de tirer sur les deux personnes. Il _doit _le faire, mais il ne bouge pas et Peter peut sentir ses bras trembler à chaque seconde qui s'écoule sans aucune activité.

_Tire_... pense-t-il. _S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, tire_.

Rien. Finlande ne bouge pas et Suède non plus. Au-dessus d'eux, le reniflement s'arrête, remplacé par un silence tendu brisé par le tapotement de bottes et d'autres tintements métalliques.

"Pourquoi on s'arrête?"

"J'sais pas, je crois que ce con de chien est en train de perdre la boule."

Un bruit sourd et une plainte aigu du chien.

"Il ne sait même plus faire la différence entre un truc vivant et son propre cul."

"Ça doit pas être très différent."

Un éclat de rire.

"Très bien, allons-y. Il va bientôt faire jour."

"Ouais d'accord."

Un bruit

"Faut le récupérer avant que les incendies s'éteignent de toute façon. Inutile de le ramener à moins qu'il serve à quelque chose."

Les yeux de Peter s'élargissent lorsqu'une troisième voix intervient soudainement, pas plus qu'un faible gémissement de protestation.

"Abruti, je croyais t'avoir dit de le descendre."

"C'est ce que j'ai fait!"

"Pas très bien."

Des pas et le son du béton raclant le béton.

Un craquement humide.

"Là."

"Ugh, d'accord, ça ira. Maintenant, viens."

"J'arrive."

Le fracas d'une chaîne, des crissements de bottes, et aussi vite qu'il est arrivé, le bruit disparaît et le silence retombe.

Personne n'ose bouger. Pas encore. Pas avant qu'ils ne soient absolument certains. Ils restent dans le fossé pendant au moins une demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que la pâle lumière du matin commence à transformer le noir en violet foncé et que Finlande quitte prudemment sa place dessous Suède.

"Restez ici," chuchote-t-il. "Personne ne bouge jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle."

Il n'attend pas confirmation, se traîne sur ses genoux et rampe en avant, remonte le ravin jusqu'au long de la route, se redresse, le fusil contre son épaule jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau sur pied. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il reste juste là, tournant lentement sur lui-même. Il cherche. S'attendant au pire et prêt à y faire face, s'il devait se montrer.

Il ne vient jamais. Les cendres dérivent, le calme demeure, et Finlande leur fait signe. Les genoux de Peter tremblent trop pour pouvoir bouger sans aide et Suède le prend dans ses bras et le ramène sur la route.

"Ça va?"

Il hoche la tête. Son cœur bat toujours la chamade, cependant, et il lui saute presque dans la gorge lorsque Tino rallume la lampe de poche. Sur le trottoir, il y a une petite flaque de sang, striée latéralement dans les traces de petites roues, et à côté, un lourd morceau de béton cassé a été jeté, dont un côté est sombre avec du rouge glissant et des morceaux de peau.

Sang, chair et touffes de cheveux raides et blonds.


	19. Chapitre 19

Islande est le premier à remarquer le malaise de Peter en voyant le morceau de béton imbibé de sang. Il s'arrête à mi-chemin au sommet du ravin, curieux, et attend que les autres retournent sur la route avant de se pencher et de poser une main sur l'épaule de Peter. Il le secoue un peu, suffisamment pour au moins rompre le contact visuel avec les sombres implications à leurs pieds.

"Je sais ce que tu penses," dit-il doucement. "C'était pas lui."

Peter se mord la lèvre et serre le poing dans son coupe-vent. "Mais si ça l'était?"

"C'était pas lui."

"Comment tu sais?"

"Fait moi confiance." Il fait un geste de la tête derrière eux. "Il est trop stupide pour se rendre correctement. Même s'il ne lui restait ni bras ni jambes, il se serait battu jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Ce qui aurait probablement été du gâchis pour essayer de faire comme dans les films ou un truc comme ça." Il hausse les épaules. "C'est comme ça qu'il est." Il tapote l'épaule de Peter une fois de plus et se tourne pour remonter l'autoroute. "Allez, faut les rattraper."

Peter hoche la tête mais s'attarde. Il se retourne lentement pour regarder à nouveau les restes rougeâtres. Il n'a pas aimé quand Islande a dit "dernier souffle". Il l'a dit avec trop de désinvolture, presque comme si c'étaient une réflexion après coup de quelque chose qui importait peu. Il sait que cette hypothèse est injuste, mais il a passé des mois avec Danemark et semblait avoir poussé son 'dernier' souffle chaque jour. D'une certaine manière, suppose-t-il, Danemark s'_est _battu, mais pas contre un ennemi ou contre tout type de danger extérieur; il s'est battu contre lui-même. Il s'est débattu comme un beau diable pour garder le droit de prendre tant de derniers souffles et, cause perdue ou non, il a gagné. Il a réussi à traverser plus de situations désespérées que Peter ne compte compter. Inondations, incendies, chaleur, gens. Ça a été terrible, il ne pourra jamais le nier, mais à part peut-être Suède, Danemark est la personne la plus forte qu'il connaisse. Et s'il peut se faire la guerre et gagner...

Peter se tourne et court pour marcher à côté d'Islande. "T'as raison", dit-il en attrapant la manche de son aîné, le tirant en avant pour l'encourager à marcher plus vite. "Y a pas moyen que ce soit lui."

Islande se dépêche de le suivre. "Alors, tu me crois?"

"Complétement."

Le soleil se lève avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'océan. La lumière de l'aube est grise et laiteuse, le froid et le brouillard trainant leur manteau à travers les arbres et soufflant lentement des bourrasques chargées de cendres contre leurs manteaux dans des tourbillons silencieux. Finlande continue de suivre la piste et il est trop prudent au goût de Peter. Ses pas sont mesurés et silencieux et il maintient le fusil sur son épaule, pointant le canon comme une boussole dans les bois; il se méfie de tout, s'assurant qu'ils n'auront pas besoin de replonger dans les fossés. Il sait qu'il doit être patient, mais Peter veut courir. Il veut être impulsif, bruyant et sortir de ses gonds, car il sait qu'ils se rapprochent. Il peut sentir la faible odeur salée de l'eau de mer, presque semblable à un parfum familier par la façon dont elle libère ses souvenirs, lui rappelant la maison, la rouille, les bateaux et l'abandon. Il devrait avoir peur. Mais, même si son cœur bat la chamade, Peter n'a pas peur de l'océan.

Il a peur de ce qu'il va y trouver.

Et il sait qu'il n'est pas le seul. Il peut le voir à travers les regards durs et les mâchoires serrées que portent Suède et Norvège, et dans la façon dont Islande tire sur la peau sèche autour de son seul doigt. Même dans l'expression déterminée de Finlande, Peter peut le voir. Il peut le voir dans chacun d'eux. Ils sont aussi tendus et inquiets que lui, si ce n'est plus. Aucun d'entre eux n'a l'air confiant et le silence qui les entoure à l'approche de l'enchevêtrement d'arbres déchiquetés par le sel en dit long, et ça brise le cœur de Peter. La peur qu'ils ressentent est différente de la sienne. Peter a peur parce que Danemark est un nouveau meilleur ami; un protecteur et une figure forte le guidant à travers ce qui reste. Il a toujours fait passer Peter en premier à tous égards et l'a gardé en sécurité, lui a tenu compagnie et lui a montré comment se défendre. Il _était là_ et Peter est terrifié car si Danemark est mort, il ne pourra jamais se le pardonner.

Mais pour le reste d'entre eux, c'est beaucoup plus puissant. Ils l'ont connu toute leur vie, il les a pratiquement élevés et ont brouillé les frontières entre frère, ami, amant et ennemi si souvent qu'ils ont entièrement réécrit leurs rôles. Ils se sont aimés, se sont détestés, se sont battus sans pitié, mais ils sont toujours revenus les uns vers l'autre. Ça fait déjà plus d'un an qu'ils le croient mort présumée et maintenant, après avoir reçu une lueur d'espoir, ils vont peut-être devoir tout recommencer, en rouvrant à nouveau leurs blessures.

Rouvertes par Peter.

Peut-être est-ce la culpabilité qui le maintien aussi motivé, même maintenant. Bien que Danemark lui répète souvent le contraire, Peter ne se sent ni adulte ni courageux, pas le moins du monde. Il a l'impression d'être un poison très petit, très faible, qui pourrais tomber à n'importe quel moment dans la réserve d'eau de sa famille. Si Danemark ne rentre pas chez lui, c'est de sa faute et il sait qu'ils vont lui en vouloir. Suède et Finlande ne le diront pas, mais il est certain que Norvège et Islande ne feront aucun effort pour dissimuler leur mépris, tout en attendant que Peter tente de maîtriser son propre deuil paralysant. Ils vont lentement mais sûrement s'éloigner de lui et il sera de nouveau seul, avant même de pouvoir se rendre aux États-Unis, comme il l'avait été à Munich.

Il saisit sa fermeture et secoue la tête. Il peut pratiquement entendre Danemark lui reprocher de penser ainsi.

"Crétin, ils ne feraient jamais ça", disait-il. "Arrête de déprimer."

Peter déglutit. Il le sait, mais ...

Danemark sourirait de toutes ses dents et il frapperait son épaule. "Vous allez devoir prendre soin les uns des autres, pas vrai?"

Oui.

"Alors, grandis, gamin."

Égoïste. Il n'a rien appris.

Ses bottes glissent et il relève la tête au premier bruit de vagues. Il ne peut plus attendre comme ça. L'océan est juste là et sa sécurité personnelle est la dernière de ses préoccupations. Il arrache son sac à dos de ses épaules et le jette derrière lui, passant près d'Islande et sprintant entre les arbres. Il ignore l'appel paniqué de Finlande derrière lui, qui est incapable de le rattraper alors qu'il fouille les branches qu'il a cassées il y a deux jours, faisant voler les feuilles, la cendre et la boue qui sent la saumure. Sa poitrine brûle. Ça fait mal de courir comme ça. Il a mal aux jambes et la pluie mouillée des arbres morts lui pique le visage, et ça fait _mal _de faire tout ça.

"S'il vous plait, faites qu'il aille bien ..."

Il se fraye un chemin à travers les arbres jusqu'au rivage, serrant sa poitrine. L'eau est tamisée par la lumière du matin et coule doucement sous les épais tapis d'herbe envahie par la végétation et les cailloux brillants, qui s'entrechoquent et s'enfoncent dans l'eau. Il arrache ses lunettes et cligne des yeux face la brise froide. Le brouillard du matin commence à se dissiper, mais sans les couleurs d'un lever de soleil, tout semble sinistre et vide. Il se précipite pour rester près de la ligne humide que la mer a creusée dans la terre, tournant en rond et serrant les dents, tout en cherchant le moindre signe d'une autre présence. Des empreintes dans la boue, des traces de sang, _n'importe quoi_. Mais il n'y a rien. L'océan lèche ses bottes et le long rivage reste intact, uniquement dérangé par ses propres respirations tremblantes. Il tourne et court jusqu'au bout. Peut-être qu'il est juste en avance. Peut-être qu'il est arrivé avant Pologne et que le bateau est toujours en route, le bourdonnement du moteur perdu dans le brouillard plus au large.

La marée gargouille et recouvre ses orteils, entraînant avec elle un petit objet. Peter se penche pour le ramasser de ses mains tremblantes, écarquillant les yeux.

Un seul gant en cuir marron.

Peter a l'impression de se noyer. "Non, non, non..."

Il peut entendre le fracas des branches derrière lui. Finlande et les autres se rapprochent. Il serre le gant entre ses doigts et lève la tête, courant à l'autre bout de la plage, pleurant le nom de Danemark jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise et qu'il s'écroule à genoux, sentant le sable et la mer glacée imbiber son pantalon, et des larmes trop chaudes lui brûler le coin des yeux.

Il n'est pas là. Danemark n'est pas là.

Il se penche en avant, frottant ses paumes contre les rochers et l'herbe, et frappe ses poings contre l'eau, hurlant entre ses dents tandis que des sanglots lui brûlent la gorge. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Ils étaient censés arriver ici ensemble, rentrer _à la maison_ ensemble. Danemark était censé tacler Suède et écraser Norvège et Islande dans ses bras, tandis que Finlande les rassemblait dans un grand tas sur le sol du bunker où ils resteraient jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent tous à arrêter de pleurer. Ils étaient tous censés être là et ce n'est pas juste qu'après tout ce qu'il se soit passé, tout ça ne soit que l'_idée _qu'ils pourraient y arriver, c'est tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour se protéger mutuellement, mais il a échoué. "Gardes un œil sur ton oncle." C'est ce que le père d'Ida lui avait dit et il n'a même pas été capable de le faire. Il n'a pas pu s'occuper de lui et maintenant il est parti et tout va _mal_.

_Squeak_

Il relève la tête si rapidement que son cou craque et que ses lunettes de protection s'envolent quelque part dans la boue. À travers le brouillard, le son est presque complètement étouffé, mais il l'entend encore et il se remet debout, trébuchant et éclaboussant son pantalon alors qu'il cherche la lente respiration sifflante, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux et patauge vers un amas de branches.

_Squeak_

Un '_plunk_' humide à sa gauche et un petit jouet pour chien en caoutchouc violet flotte jusqu'à ses tibias.

"Danemark?" Il cri et se débat contre l'enchevêtrement de branches détrempées, les repousse et immédiatement, perd pied et tombe à plat ventre devant un petit affleurement de terre et de racines à l'extrémité la plus éloignée de la plage. Quand il lève les yeux, il voit tout d'abord des morceaux de tissu déchiqueté dérivant dans la marée, de minuscules tourbillons de noir qui s'échappent de la toile épaisse comme l'encre d'un stylo cassé, puis des bottes, des mains et des cheveux blonds ébouriffés derrière une souche en train de s'effondrer.

"Y a... intérêt à c'que ça soit toi, gamin."

Une douce chaleur se répand dans son estomac et il se redresse, saisissant une poignée du manteau déchiré et se hissant en avant, ses yeux le brûlant à cause de l'eau salée et le souffle coupé lorsqu'il contourne la souche.

Il est assis jusqu'à la taille dans l'océan, légèrement penché sur le côté et le dos appuyé contre le bois ébréché. Il y a de la mousse dans ses cheveux et collé à son visage en touffes rouges diluées qui coulent de quelque part au-dessus de ses oreilles, sa peau crue sous des traînées de cendre noire, et quand il lève lentement son bras pour faire signe, sa manche tombe de son coude écorché en bandes brûlées. Il le salue avec deux doigts et laisse sa main retomber dans l'eau.

Il n'ouvre pas les yeux et n'essaie même pas de se lever. "Hey."

Les lèvres de Peter se mettent à trembler et il se jette en avant, s'écrase contre la poitrine trempée de Danemark et jette ses bras autour de son cou. Il ne trouve pas les mots. Il essaie de dire bonjour, essaie de demander s'il va bien, mais tout ce qu'il arrive à formuler, c'est un ramassis confus de sanglots et d'excuses qui disparaissent dans les revers de son manteau. Il enfouit son visage dans son épaule. Il peut sentir son souffle, court et chancelant, et il peut sentir chaque éraflure, bosse et brûlure sur ses joues. Il sent l'essence et la fumée et un peu l'algue. Ses bras ont un poids solide quand ils les traînent pour les enrouler autour de la taille de Peter.

"T-t'as gardé ce jouet pour chien débile," sanglote-t-il.

Danemark acquiesce et expire lentement dans les cheveux de Peter. "Essayé de crier," marmonne-t-il d'une voix rauque. "Marchait pas."

Peter repousse ses bras et lève les yeux vers lui, clignant rapidement des yeux, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait indiquer qu'il ne soit pas vraiment là. Il a l'air épuisé, lourd et brûlé de partout, mais en une seule pièce. Il tend la main de ses doigts tremblants pour pincer le menton de Danemark, son visage s'illuminant lorsque ses sourcils se froncent et qu'il soupire à travers un sourire en coin.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça?"

Peter passe sa main sur ses yeux. "Je voulais juste être sûr." Il prend une grande inspiration et prend la main de Danemark. "Allez, l'eau est froide. Le rivage est là-bas." Il fronce les sourcils quand il ne se lève toujours pas. T'as pas froid?"

Le sourire de Danemark faiblit et il retire soigneusement sa main de celle de Peter. "Peut-être." Il pose sa paume à la surface de l'eau et la laisse passer entre ses doigts. "Un petit peu." Il tourne la tête à nouveau et cligne des yeux l'un après l'autre, les ouvrant derrière ses cheveux. "C'est où?"

L'estomac de Peter se noue. Il n'y a plus de couleur dans ses yeux; juste deux flaques vides de blanc mort, chacune avec le point d'une pupille laiteuse. Il regarde Danemark cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, penchant sa tête sur le côté pour l'appuyer contre la souche, sa main disparaissant dans l'eau à côté de lui comme un poids qu'il ne peut plus supporter.

"Tu..." Sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge. "Tu ne peux pas...?"

"Nope."

"Rien?"

"Un peu de lumière."

Malgré tous son bon sens qui lui cri de ne pas le faire, Peter agite mollement ses doigts devant son visage, attendant une réaction qui ne viendra jamais. Il met sa main sur son torse. "Je peux te guider," dit-il d'une petite voix. "C'est pas si profond que ça."

Danemark émet un doux rire qui vient de quelque part dans sa poitrine et laisse ses yeux se refermer. Il secoue la tête. "Nan."

"Quoi?"

Il sort sa main de l'eau pour la laisser retomber sur son genou. "Elles aussi."

Peter inspire et ses yeux le piquent à nouveau. Il ouvre la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi dire, mais il est interrompu par une soudaine éclaboussure effrénée derrière eux, et ils peuvent entendre la voix de Finlande camoufler le son de l'eau, appelant son nom par-dessus les bottes piétinants les eaux en mouvement. Il se lève et se retourne pour faire face à l'endroit d'où il est venu, posant ses mains en mégaphone autour de ses lèvres et les appelant.

"Il est là!"

Les éclaboussures se rapprochent et Danemark a du mal à se redresser.

"Tu les as trouvés?" Il demande. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et tentent de voir à nouveau. "Tous? Ils vont bien?"

Peter se laisse tomber à genoux et le repousse avec précaution contre la souche. "Attends. Ils seront là dans un instant et on pourra te sortir de l'eau, d'accord?"

Danemark secoue la tête. "Ils vont bien?" Il se penche et tousse dans sa paume. "Ils sont tous là?"

Avant que Peter puisse le rassurer, les branches se séparent et Finlande pénètre dans l'eau, éclaboussé jusqu'aux aisselles et portant le fusil au-dessus de sa tête. Il écarquille les yeux et s'arrête. Son visage se fend alors d'un énorme sourire et il s'apprête à continuer sur sa lancée, mais il se fait renverser par Norvège qui passe comme une furie dans une rafale de mer écumante et de laine épaisse. Il s'arrête juste devant Danemark, les lèvres légèrement écartées, la gorge serrée, et se met lentement à genoux en levant les mains pour les placer de chaque côté de son visage.

"Danemark?"

Les yeux de Danemark s'agitent, essayant de le localiser. "Norvège?" Il se pousse sur ses mains pour se redresser contre la souche.

Norvège déglutit et hoche la tête en frottant ses doigts contre la joue de Danemark, les traînants le long de ses pâles cicatrices, des traces de sang et de cendres, et de la peau rougie autour de ses yeux. Il passe un moment à le toucher, le bout de ses doigts, ses jointures et le dos de sa main, le long de son menton, le long de son nez et même ses oreilles, prenant son temps pour engraver les nouveaux traits de son visage dans sa mémoire.

Enfin, il se lèche les lèvres et pose sa main sur la joue de Danemark. "Oui", dit-il. "C'est moi."

Un autre long silence s'établit entre lui et Danemark regarde fixement Norvège, la bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant comme un poisson frémissant hors de l'eau. Il lève la main. La laisse retomber. Il essaie plusieurs fois, mais ne parvient qu'à maintenir son silence et, juste au moment où Suède et Islande se fraient un chemin à travers les arbres, il renonce et se contente de simplement poser son visage dans la paume de Norvège, s'y pressant pour cacher les lourdes larmes qui coulent de ses yeux laiteux.

"Norge ..." murmure-t-il, un mélange de toux et de sanglot, et lève les deux mains pour saisir le poignet de Norvège, le tenant fermement contre sa joue. "Tu vas bien..."

Norvège place son autre main derrière la tête de Danemark et le tire délicatement vers lui pour l'appuyer contre son torse. L'eau autour d'eux ondule, le bas de leurs manteaux flottant tandis que Danemark s'accroche de toute ses forces au dos de Norvège et pleure dans le creux de son cou, le reste d'entre eux s'empêchant visiblement de gâcher l'instant en faisant savoir leur présence. Peter les observe silencieusement, ses mains jointes devant lui et serrant son imperméable. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il le voit pleurer ouvertement.

Mais cette fois, il ne semble pas y avoir de tristesse.

Norvège se sépare de l'étreinte écrasante de Danemark, et Islande et Finlande se précipitent pour le remplacer, lui fonçant dessus des deux côtés, les bras serrés autour de son cou et de ses bras tout en regardant la surface de l'eau et en riant à travers des larmes qu'ils ne peuvent plus contenir. Peter peut à peine l'entendre babiller le nom d'Islande et ne manque pas l'éclat d'inquiétude qui passe sur son visage lorsque ses mains touchent les siennes, mais cela ne dure pas plus d'une seconde. Suède s'approche de lui et pose une main sur son épaule. Peter s'appuie contre sa jambe.

"Je t'avais bien dit que je ne mentais pas," dit-il en souriant.

Suède hoche la tête. "Je t'ai cru."

Danemark a du mal à s'asseoir sous l'étreinte écrasante. "Suède?" Il tousse. "Berwald, espèce de connard, si tu compte rester là-bas sans rien faire pour m'aider, je t'en fout une."

Suède baisse les yeux vers Peter et secoue la tête. "Rien n'a changé."

Peter sourit. "Nan."

Suède tapote son bras et avance dans l'eau, s'accroupit devant Danemark, le bravant brièvement du regard, défiant l'autre de faire le premier pas, avant qu'il ne l'étreigne de façon à enlacer tout son torse, coupant le souffle de Danemark et le frappant dans le dos.

"C'est mieux comme ça," marmonne-t-il, l'eau coulant de ses manches et dégoulinant sur les côtés du manteau de Suède alors qu'il ébouriffe vigoureusement les cheveux trop longs de l'autre homme. "Connard, attendre tout ce temps et me laisser m'inquiéter pour toi. Quel genre de frère es-tu?"

Suède le serre peut-être un peu plus que nécessaire. "T'étais pas inquiet."

"Toi, si?"

"Pour toi? Nan."

Danemark sourit et serre ses bras autour de la tête de Suède, enfouissant son visage contre son cuir chevelu. "Gros con."

"Pleurnichard."

Danemark lui frappe de nouveau le dos et recule, frottant sa paume sur ses yeux, sa vue toujours floue et ne sachant où regarder. "Hé, t'as vu que je t'ai ramené ton gosse?"

Un petit sourire s'immisce sur le visage de Suède. "Non, c'est faux. Tu l'as laissé tout seul en Pologne." Il se tourne vers Peter, qui sourit, puis de nouveau vers Danemark. "Il nous a trouvé lui-même. Mais bien essayé."

Danemark recule contre la souche. "J'ai la famille la plus ingrate de l'univers." Il s'affaisse un peu, les yeux menaçant de dériver. "Est-ce qu'on peut sortir de l'eau, s'il vous plaît?" Il tousse. "J'suis ici depuis des heures et je ne sens plus mes doigts."

Norvège se renfrogne et place sa main sur le coude de Danemark. "Pourquoi t'es pas sorti? Le rivage n'est pas loin, tu aurais pu te diriger au toucher."

Danemark ne fait même pas mine de répondre et Peter se mord les lèvres. Encore une fois, il est trop têtu pour demander de l'aide.

"Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le porter", dit-il doucement, se ratatinant sur lui-même quand ils se tournent tous vers lui. "Il est malade, vous vous rappelez? Ses jambes ..."

Finlande émet une sorte de bruit surpris et glisse dans l'eau devant Danemark. "C'est vrai?" Il demande strident. "Tu ne peux pas marcher?"

Danemark se passe une main dans les cheveux et acquiesce.

"Tu aurais dû dire le plus tôt!" Finlande fourre le fusil entre les mains d'Islande et place ses bras sous les épaules de Danemark. "Toi et Berwald, j'vous jure. Trop fier pour admettre que vous avez un problème." Il soulève Danemark avec une facilité déconcertante, une cascade d'eau s'écoulant de son manteau, le soutenant alors qu'il l'aide à se remettre sur des pieds qui ne le maintiennent plus debout. "Peter, on a laissé les sacs sur la plage. S'il te plaît, va sortir les couvertures que nous avons apportées et attends-nous là-bas, d'accord?"

Peter acquiesce et se dépêche de sortir de l'eau. Il se précipite à contre-courant jusqu'au bord de l'eau, ses bottes crissant contre les rochers à chaque pas alors qu'il court le long du rivage, à la recherche des sacs jetés. Il les trouve de l'autre côté et les attrape avant même qu'il ne soit hors de l'eau. Il ouvre la plus grande poche et commence à tirer les fines couvertures d'urgence. Il fait de son mieux pour les maintenir au sec en les drapant sur ses bras. Suède porte Danemark sur son dos, les bras sous ses genoux, et il s'accroupit dans l'herbe à côté de Peter lorsqu'il atteint la terre ferme. Danemark est couché contre lui, le visage tourné sur son épaule, les yeux fermés et la bouche relâchée.

"Merci, gamin," il marmonne quand Peter commence à l'envelopper dans les couvertures. Il a l'air épuisé. Plus qu'avant; comme si ces deux mots étaient un calvaire à prononcer.

Peter acquiesce simplement et tire la dernière couverture pour lui couvrir la tête après avoir glissé le masque respiratoire sur son nez, à sa juste place.

Le retour au bunker semble prendre moins de temps en plein jour.

Finlande comble les blancs avec des conversations légères et des questions sur leur voyage, particulièrement attentif aux parties qui relatent du courage de Peter, que Danemark rejoue avec fatigue dès qu'il le peut.

"Il a assuré mes arrières pendant tout le trajet", dit-il. "Chaque fois que ça se corsait, il me remettait en forme." Il ouvrait grand les yeux lorsque Peter reniflait. "Pas vrai?"

"C'était plutôt l'inverse. Il n'a pas arrêté de me donner des leçons de vie et tout avec des jouets pour chiens et des arbres." Il tire sur la manche d'Islande. "Il t'a fait ça aussi quand tu étais petit?"

Islande roule des yeux. "M'en parle pas."

Peter sourit et court devant eux lorsque la ville commence à apparaître à travers les cendres, son pas précipité résonnant contre les bâtiments et le béton brisé alors qu'il se précipite vers l'écoutille jaune du sol. Il frappe comme les autres avant lui, et la porte commence à s'ouvrir lorsque Suède s'arrête à côté de lui. La femme qui répond reconnaît Berwald et les fait entrer sans un mot, glisse le long de l'échelle et disparaît.

Finlande passe brusquement et entame la descente dans le tuyau. "Je passe devant", dit-il à Suède. "Le passage est suffisamment large pour qu'on puisse se le passer."

Danemark gémit. "T'en parlera jamais à personne."

"Coopère sans te plaindre et on verra", déclare Norvège en aidant à guider Suède vers l'échelle.

Ils trainent maladroitement des pieds pendant quelques minutes, mais ils parviennent au bunker juste après la tombée de la nuit. Peter aide Islande à rapprocher les lits tandis que Finlande sort des vêtements secs d'une caisse à rations contre le mur.

"Ils sont probablement un peu grands", dit-il pendant que Berwald pose doucement Danemark sur les lits. "Ils sont à Suède."

"Sont secs?"

Finlande commence à défaire les boutons du manteau gorgé d'eau de Danemark. "Bien sûr."

"Alors je m'en fous." Il vire les mains de Finlande. "Cela étant dit, si quelqu'un doit me déshabiller, ce sera Norvège."

Finlande pince ses lèvres. "Bien, bien", dit-il en levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel. "Pardonne-moi d'avoir empiéter ta chasteté." Il pose ses mains sur les épaules de Peter et sourit. "Allez, on va te donner quelque chose de sec à te mettre sur le dos."

Il commence à le guider vers la caisse, mais Peter jette un coup d'œil en arrière, juste à temps pour surprendre Norvège en train de glisser la chemise usée de Danemark par-dessus sa tête. Il est plus mince que Peter ne l'avait initialement imaginé. Des côtes saillantes se cachent sous les plis de son lourd manteau et des veines bleues chétives se détachent de manière démesurée sur sa peau blanche comme du papier. Que ce soit les ecchymoses ou les os, Peter n'en est pas certain, mais quelque chose dans ce qu'il voit le trouble profondément.

"Peter", dit doucement Finlande. "Ce n'est pas poli de fixer les gens."

Peter hoche la tête et se force à faire face à la corbeille à vêtements. "Pardon."

Ils se débarrassent rapidement de leurs vêtements trempés et retournent dans le groupe de lits dans leur propre petit coin du bunker, occupé par un regard sévère venant de Suède. Danemark reste sur le dos, les couvertures jusqu'au menton, la tête sur les genoux de Norvège, les yeux s'ouvrant de temps à autre pour observer ce qu'il ne peut pas voire. Pendant qu'ils s'installent, Peter attrape son sac à dos sous les pieds des lits et va s'asseoir sur les genoux de Suède.

"Alors, on vous a apporté des cadeaux," dit-il en souriant.

Danemark lève la tête. "Ils ont vraiment réussi à sortir de Pologne en un seul morceau?" Il jure. "Pour de vrai?"

Peter hoche la tête. "J'étais prudent."

Islande tend le cou pour regarder curieusement par-dessus l'épaule de Finlande. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Peter brandit la bouteille de bière et la canette d'ananas et les présente à deux mains. "Des trésors!" Il s'exclame. "Il y en a assez pour qu'on en ai tous un peu."

Finlande écarquille les yeux et saisit la bière. "De la _bière_?" Il murmure fort. "Vous avez trouvé de la _bière_? Où ça?"

"Dans une épicerie. Sous des étagères." Il tend la canette d'ananas à Suède. "On voulait les partager avec vous."

Suède met la main dans un sac en toile suspendu à un crochet et commence à ouvrir la conserve de fruit avec le minuscule ouvre-boîte qu'il sort. "C'est gentil." Il ouvre le couvercle et se lèche les doigts, haussant les sourcils de manière approbatrice. "Ice, fourchettes."

Islande acquiesce et glisse pour les chercher tandis que Finlande retire la capsule de bière avec ses dents.

"C'est fantastique", dit-il, rêveur, portant le goulot à son nez et inspirant profondément. "Merci Peter."

"J'ai trouvé l'ananas", grommela Danemark dans les couvertures.

Norvège lisse ses cheveux en arrière, laissant sa main reposer sur son front. "Merci, Danemark."

Danemark penche la tête en arrière pour glisser ses yeux sous la main de Norvège. "Mieux comme ça."

Islande revient avec quelques fourchettes et les distribue à tous ceux qui ont les mains libres, sauf à Danemark, qui ne parvient même pas à se dégager des couvertures quand on lui en offre une. Finlande est le premier à goûter à la bière et, lorsqu'il le fait, il se retourne vers Suède avec l'expression la plus radieuse que Peter n'a jamais vu. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se renverser, il la passe à Islande, qui passe l'ananas à Peter.

"Tu l'as amené", dit-il en souriant légèrement. "Tu commences."

Peter sourit et plonge avidement sa fourchette dans la boîte de conserve, ramassant un seul morceau du fruit tendre et l'amenant à ses lèvres, le sirop sucré coulant dans un coin de sa bouche, balayant la minuscule acidité. Il mâche lentement. Oubliez tout ce qu'il a dit sur le gâteau d'anniversaire ou les biscuits de Noël; c'est la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais goûtée. Après avoir passé des mois interminables à ne manger que des soupes froides et des briques de rationnement, la saveur le fait presque chavirer.

Suède lui jette un coup d'œil de derrière la bière. "C'est bon?"

"C'est tellement bon." Il s'assied, tenant la canette à deux mains. "Mais c'est pas tout ce qu'on a apporté. On a aussi des bonnes nouvelles." Il sourit et regarde Danemark. "Tu veux leur dire?"

"Mghh. Vas-y."

Peter hoche la tête et pendant qu'ils se passent la bière et les fruits, il leur parle des sous-marins russes et des colonies américaines. Ils écoutent tous tranquillement, mâchant ou buvant pendant qu'ils enregistrent l'information, et finissent tous par accepter de partir pour n'importe quelle ville qui reste encore près de Göteborg, afin d'attendre quelques jours avant son arrivée. Pendant qu'ils discutent et commencent à monter des projets, Peter s'aperçoit que ses yeux s'éloignent du cœur du groupe et se dirigent vers Danemark et Norvège. Norvège a une expression étrange, quelque chose que Peter ne peut pas déchiffrer, et il caresse sans cesse les cheveux de Danemark quelque part sous la pile de couvertures. Danemark n'a pas encore goûté à leur trouvailles, restant allongé dans son lit et se faisant dorloter, et bien que Peter ne veuille pas l'interrompre, il n'a pas l'intention de le laisser se perdre et il se met à genoux à côté de Norvège, en tendant la bouteille.

"Tiens, on t'en a gardé."

Danemark gémit de manière évasive et fatiguée et ne sort pas des couvertures.

Peter s'éloigne légèrement, l'air défait. "Tu n'en veux pas?"

Danemark inspire. "Je suis plutôt bien, là", murmure-t-il. Ses yeux s'ouvrent à demi. "S'asseoir, c'est beaucoup de travail."

"Mais ..." il enroule ses doigts autour du verre froid. "On l'a gardé exprès pour pouvoir le partager tous ensemble."

Les coins de la bouche de Danemark se soulèvent. "Ah bon sang, ne soit pas si triste." Il traîne une de ses mains et abaisse les couvertures. "D'accord, Norge, tu pousses. Peter, tu tires." Il tend les bras. "Allez, hop."

Norvège lève les yeux au ciel et le pousse en avant le temps de le laisser retomber sur son torse, calée pour prendre la bière. "T'es vraiment une feignasse", soupire-t-il.

"Hé, essaie de traverser l'océan à la nage avec seulement tes bras et reviens me traiter de feignasse."

"Tu n'as pas nagé," sourit Peter. "Pologne t'as trouvé."

"Oui, au milieu de l'eau."

"Vraiment?"

"Ouaip." Il tend la main à Peter pour lui passer la bouteille. "Après avoir fait sauter son camion, je me suis précipité de l'autre côté de cette chose qui se faisait passer pour une plage. J'essayais de trouver un autre bateau, mais mes jambes m'ont lâché avant"

Les yeux écarquillés, Peter presse la bière dans sa paume. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

"Je t'ai dit que je nagerais si je le devais, n'est-ce pas?" Il offre à Peter un demi sourire. "J'ai trouvé un vieux pneu, me suis trainé jusqu'à l'eau et j'ai commencé à flotter. J'ai nagé comme j'ai pu pendant des heures avant que Pologne ne me trouve. Génial, non?"

Peter hoche la tête avec enthousiasme.

Norvège ne partage pas son intérêt. Il secoue la tête. "T'es qu'un menteur."

Danemark hausse les épaules et porte la bouteille à ses lèvres. "Peut-être." Il prend une petite gorgée et repose la tête sur l'épaule de Norvège, laissant la bière reposer sur sa langue pendant un moment avant de l'avaler.

"Alors?" Peter demande quand il ne dit rien. "Tu aimes?"

Danemark cligne des yeux. "Mm", il acquiesce. "C'est bon."

Peter fronce les sourcils. Il s'attendait à une réaction plus semblable à celle de Finlande. "Tu veux de l'ananas?"

"Je peux juste avoir le sirop?"

Peter hausse curieusement un sourcil. "C'est tout?"

"C'est ce que je préfère."

"Oh." Il s'assied et prend la conserve de Finlande. "Tu veux de l'aide?"

"Non," Danemark la lui prend. "Dans le pire des cas, je me renverse des fruits partout dessus."

"Je ne prendrais pas ce risque", dit Norvège avec un pincement en lui retirant la conserve des mains. "C'est mon lit que tu risques de souiller."

"Ne le dis pas comme ça, Nor. Ça sonne sale."

"Ce que je veux dire", Norvège glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux de Danemark et le redresse. "Je ne veux pas de jus d'ananas sur mes couvertures. Tiens", il porte la conserve à ses lèvres. "Bois."

Danemark sourit et obéit joyeusement, prenant une longue et lente gorgée alors que Norvège incline la conserve, sérieux et prudent, vers lui. Il bouge un petit peu trop vite et un mince filet de jus s'échappe du coin de la bouche de Danemark. Il essaie de l'attraper, mais Norvège met sa tête en arrière, deux doigts sous son menton, et s'en occupe à sa place lentement, finissant par presser doucement ses lèvres contre celles du danois.

"Comment c'est?" Demande-t-il après un moment, se tenant juste au-dessus de lui.

Danemark passe sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. "J'sais pas," dit-il. "Je ne le sent pas vraiment." Il sourit. "Alors, hypothétiquement, disons que je laisse _accidentellement _tomber de l'ananas partout sur moi. Est-ce que tu-"

Norvège le repousse sur le côté dans le lit. "Je vais aller me préparer."

Danemark ris tout seul tandis que Norvège va vers une file de personnes qui attendent de se brosser les dents avec des chiffons et de l'eau recyclée. Il est allongé mollement sur le côté, apparemment content de cette position. "Tu es toujours là?"

Peter hoche la tête et avance pour que leurs genoux se touchent. "Ouais."

Danemark reste silencieux un moment avant qu'il ne tende la main pour que Peter la prenne. "On a bien fait, n'est-ce pas?"

Il rit et entremêle leurs doigts. "Oui, en effet."

"Ils ont été surpris de te voir?"

"Carrément. J'aurais aimé que tu puisses le voir."

"Est-ce que Sve a pleuré?"

"Peut-être. Je crois que oui."

"Et j'ai manqué ça. Allez comprendre." Il lui lance un sourire bancale. "Tu penses qu'il aurait pleuré si je m'étais montré à la place?"

"Oh, absolument. Je parie qu'il y aurait eu de la morve et tout."

"Dégueu."

"Ouais. Tu as de la chance, j'ai atténué l'impact avant que t'arrive." Il frappe l'épaule de Danemark. "Tu m'en dois une."

"Je suppose que oui, hein?" Son visage prend une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vu. "T'étais à peu près la seule chose qui m'a empêché de perdre la tête, alors je pense qu'une juste compensation est absolument nécessaire."

Peter plisse le nez. "Je plaisantais."

"Ne soit pas si modeste. Tu mérites quelque chose de cool pour avoir fait un si bon travail. T'as encore le cahier?"

"Ouais, attends." Peter saute du lit et va à son sac à dos, récupérant le livre miteux. Il l'ouvre en retournant vers le lit. "Il ne reste qu'une page."

"Parfait." Danemark se retourne sur le dos. "Donne-le moi."

Il le lui tend et le pose entre ses mains. Il s'assied sur ses talons et regarde Danemark tâtonner pour trouver le bord de la page. "Tu veux que je le fasse pour toi?"

"Jamais de la vie, ça gâcherait la surprise." Il l'incline plus près de lui, traînant lentement la pointe du marqueur en lignes soignées. "Et pas de triche."

"Promis."

Danemark marque une pause et commence à écrire. "Mec," rit-il. "Si mon écriture était mauvaise avant, maintenant elle est plus qu'affreuse. Si t'arrives pas la lire, donne-la à Suède. C'est un pro pour déchiffrer mes pattes de mouche."

"D'accord."

Il attend patiemment pendant que Danemark écrit à l'aveugle sur le papier, le déchirant une fois terminé et le repliant en une sorte d'origami grenouille chiffonné et disproportionné, cachant le message dans les plis du dos. Il le tend à Peter. "Ne l'ouvre pas tout de suite", dit-il. "Attends jusqu'à demain."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que c'est comme ça."

Peter fait la moue. "C'est pas juste", dit-il. "Tu sait pas donner des cadeaux."

"Pas vrai. Celui-ci est vraiment génial. La meilleure chose qui soit. Tes amis vont être tellement jaloux."

"Arrête de me vendre du rêve!" Se plaint Peter. "J'ai envie de l'ouvrir maintenant."

"Nan. Demain seulement." Il lui prend la grenouille des mains. "Je vais la garder pour m'assurer que tu ne triches pas." Il rit face à l'expression agacée de Peter et lui rend le marqueur, s'installant dans le lit avec un soupir creux. "Je suis si fatigué", il marmonne.

Peter hoche la tête. "Tu devrais aller te coucher."

Il fait une grimace. "J' suis pas encore prêt."

"Alors arrête de te plaindre."

"T'as passé trop de temps avec Norvège", sourit-il.

Peter lui renvoie son sourire. "Et toi tu n'as pas passé _assez _de temps avec lui."

Les yeux de Danemark s'ouvrent. "Je vais le faire", dit-il sérieusement. "Ce soir. Tu penses que tu peux réussir à dormir au-dessus de quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Bien sûr que je peux," il soupire. "Je ne suis pas un enfant. Je peux dormir tout seul."

Une pause et ils ricanent tous les deux d'amusement. Après un moment de calme, le visage de Danemark se ramollit et il lève le bras, lui faisant signe de se pencher.

"Hey," dit-il doucement. "Viens là."

Peter sourit et se blottit dans l'étreinte qui lui est offerte, s'allongeant à côté de lui et posant sa tête contre son torse. Quelque chose dans ce câlin à l'air différent, mais il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus - Danemark est solide et silencieux, les deux mains calées sur le dos de Peter, mais il a l'impression qu'il manque encore quelque chose. Il penche la tête, laissant son visage se presser dans les cheveux de Peter.

"T'as vraiment assuré, Peter," murmure-t-il. "Je suis vraiment fier de toi."

Peter sent son visage chauffer et il sourit dans le tissu qui dépasse de la chemise de Danemark. "C'est seulement parce que tu m'as aidé."

"Dans tous les cas, l'argument est toujours valable." Il recule et ébouriffe ses cheveux. "Tu vas tout déchirer un jour, gamin."

"Tu crois?"

"Absolument." Il le pousse du coude. "Tu devrais te préparer à aller te coucher, toi aussi. Est-ce que tu peux me rendre service et aller chercher Berwald? Je dois lui parler deux minutes."

Peter hoche la tête et se remet sur pieds juste au moment où Norvège revient et se glisse à sa place derrière Danemark, le mettant sur le dos pour lui mettre la tête sur ses genoux. Suède discute tranquillement avec Finlande, une conversation qui s'arrête dès que Peter s'approche d'eux et tire sur la manche de Berwald.

"Danemark veut te parler, papa."

Suède hoche la tête et se lève lentement. "Je pensais qu'il voudrait." Il échange un regard avec Finlande. "J'reviens."

Finlande sourit alors qu'il s'en va et fait signe à Peter de s'asseoir à côté de lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules et passant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. "On devrait te couper les cheveux demain", soupire-t-il. "Berwald aussi. Vous commencez à ressembler à ces chevaux qu'Islande aime tant."

Peter souffle sa frange du coin de la bouche. "Je pense qu'on a tous besoin d'une coupe de cheveux."

Finlande fait un 'hum' affirmatif. "Je pense que je pourrais donner la sienne à Danemark ce soir. Peut-être qu'on pourrait lui redonner son ancienne apparence."

"Je ne sais pas, il est plutôt fatigué."

"Oui, c'est pas étonnant." Sa main s'arrête au-dessus de la tête de Peter et son regard se perd dans la rangée de lits jusqu'à l'endroit où Suède est agenouillée à côté du lit de Danemark, discutant avec lui et Norvège, une lointaine nuance de détachement planant sur ses traits.

Peter se renfrogne et prend délicatement le poignet de Finlande. "C'est quoi le problème?"

Finlande exhale profondément, fermant les yeux et entourant la taille de Peter de ses bras. "Tu savais qu'un cafard peut vivre jusqu'à deux semaines sans sa tête?"

"Oui?"

"C'est remarquable, hein?"

"Je suppose?"

Finlande soupire encore et embrasse la nuque de Peter. "Je pense qu'on devrait tous dormir ensemble ce soir", dit-il doucement. "Tous sous les mêmes couvertures pour qu'on sache que tout le monde est là."

Peter s'illumine. "On peut?"

Finlande sourit et hoche la tête. "Toi et Danemark pouvez être au milieu. Ça serait plus juste, vous avez passé tant de temps dehors."

Peter se penche dans les bras de Finlande et sourit. "C'est un bon plan."

Il attend que Finlande lui réponde, mais sa réponse ne vient jamais, et il suit son regard vers Suède au moment où il se lève, s'avance au-dessus du lit et prend doucement le visage de Danemark entre ses mains, se penchant pour poser un baiser sur son front. C'est une chose étrange à voir. Pour autant qu'il se souvienne, le seul vrai contact physique qu'ils échangeaient était des coups et blessures, ou occasionnellement une poignée de main voire un câlin; il n'a jamais vu Suède établir volontairement le contact en premier, surtout pas pour un geste aussi tendre. Il se rapproche légèrement de Norvège et Islande les rejoint pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il les regarde fixement pendant que Danemark pose une main sur la sienne et lui marmonne quelque chose que Peter ne peut pas entendre. Il finit par mimer les actions de Suède en posant la tête sur leurs doigts entrelacés.

Peter se penche. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils font?" Il murmure.

Finlande sourit et lui caresse les cheveux. "Ils disent bonne nuit."

"Oh." Il incline la tête en arrière. "Nous aussi on devrait, non?"

"Oui, on devrait." Il pousse légèrement Peter vers le haut et se lève à côté de lui, une main sur son épaule, le conduisant vers les lits de camp, où il s'assied dans un coin à côté de Danemark, plein de tendresse lorsqu'il glisse le dos de ses doigts sur sa joue. "On a pensé que ça serait bien qu'on dorme tous ensemble ce soir", dit-il calmement. "Si ça vous va, bien sûr."

Danemark se détourne la tête des genoux de Norvège et soupire à travers un sourire. "C'est la meilleure idée que j'ai jamais entendue." Il remue les sourcils. "J'ai le milieu, pas vrai?"

"Tu devras peut-être te battre avec Peter pour ça."

Peter tire la langue. "On peut partager."

Danemark hoche la tête. "On a pris l'habitude de partager l'espace de couchage. Tu leur as parlé du coffre?"

"Ouais", dit Suède. "Il a dit que tes cheveux stupides l'ont gratté toute la nuit."

"Tout d'abord, mensonges calomnieux, mes cheveux ne sont pas stupides. Deuxièmement, il a pas arrêté de me donner des coups de pied."

Peter rit et tire le coin des couvertures, se glissant dessous à côté de Danemark, attrapant son bras et évitant soigneusement les genoux de Norvège, sans même oser empiéter sur cet espace. "Ça va aller ce soir, n'est-ce pas? Maintenant qu'on a des lits."

"Ce sera parfait ce soir."

Islande et Suède se regardent un moment avant de se glisser sous les couvertures également, et Finlande s'immisce dans le dernier espace au bord du lit derrière Suède tandis que les autres s'emmêlent contre Danemark et les épaules de Peter. Norvège reste là où il est, appuyé contre le mur, les deux mains toujours placées avec précaution de part et d'autre de la tête de Danemark et il refuse poliment l'invitation à se coucher avec eux.

"Je vais rester là pour la nuit", dit-il. Il caresse le cou de Danemark du bout des doigts et se penche pour embrasser chacune de ses paupières. "Si tu es mal à l'aise comme ça, dis-le-moi."

Danemark se laisse aller dans son touché. "J'suis jamais mal à l'aise avec vous tous," glissa-t-il dans sa paume, déjà au bord de l'inconscience. "Je pourrais rester là pour toujours."

Peter appuie son menton sur sa poitrine et le regarde à travers ses cheveux. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es prêt à aller au lit maintenant?"

Danemark hoche lentement la tête, un large sourire se glisse sur son visage et il passe un bras autour de Peter pour l'attirer. "Ouais", il respire doucement. "J'suis prêt maintenant."

Islande jette un coup d'œil à Norvège avant de tendre le bras pour éteindre la lanterne.

Pendant au moins une heure, ils restent éveillés, serrés les uns contre les autres, entamant une conversation médiocre sur des choses trop stupides pour avoir de l'importance. Finlande raconte des histoires de week-ends estivaux étouffants où ils en profitaient pour sortir camper, des insectes qui les empêchaient de dormir et de l'odeur de poisson et de mousse qu'on pouvait sentir venant du lac, petits détails que Peter prend soin de retenir et apprécier. Islande et Suède ont leurs propres histoires à raconter, plus courtes et moins enthousiastes, mais décrites à leur façon, prononçant les mots dans les coins des oreillers et les couvertures en laine, chacune se terminant par un bruit approbateur de Danemark jusqu'à ce que la dernière lanterne du bunker ne s'éteigne et que le silence ne s'installe pour la nuit. Dans l'obscurité, les histoires se fondent en chuchotements étouffés et bientôt, tous sauf Peter et Danemark sont encore éveillés, même s'il est évident que les autres font semblant, et Peter appuie son menton sur la poitrine de Danemark en soupirant profondément.

"C'est bien, hein?" Murmure-t-il doucement. "On est de nouveau tous ensemble."

"Mm. C'est comme je l'ai imaginé."

Peter fait une pause, fixant l'obscurité et tirant sans but sur une petite peau de son pouce. "Hey ..." il commence. "Est-ce que ça va vraiment? T'as agi bizarrement toute la nuit." Il croise ses mains sous son menton. "T'as l'air triste."

Les couvertures bruissent lorsque Islande se retourne, et Danemark ne répond pas.

"Je peux demander quelque chose?"

"Mm hmm."

"Tu savais que les cafards peuvent vivre jusqu'à deux semaines sans leur tête?"

"Ouais."

"Finlande trouve ça plutôt cool." Il s'assied légèrement et regarde là où il pense trouver le mur. "Tu sais", dit-il après un moment. "Angleterre m'a raconté une histoire il y a longtemps. Il m'a dit que les nations peuvent vivre jusqu'à trois jours après que leur cœur se soit arrêté, à partir du moment où leur tête marche encore. Pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper de choses inachevées avec leurs rois ou leur peuple "

"C'est une bonne histoire."

Peter se mordille la lèvre. "Est-ce que c'est vrai?"

Une pause.

"P't'être."

"Hé, Danemark?"

"Mm?"

"Est-ce que tu es mort?"

Danemark lève la main et la pose doucement sur l'épaule de Peter, le poussant à s'allonger. "Dors, bonhomme."

Les mains de Peter commencent à trembler. Lentement, il tend ses jambes et colle son oreille contre la poitrine de Danemark, fermant les yeux et retenant sa respiration alors qu'il cherche quelque chose qu'il sait déjà qu'il ne trouvera pas.

Danemark passe ses doigts dans les cheveux de Peter. "Et le monde continue de tourner."

Le lit est soudain beaucoup moins chaud.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Peter s'endort quelque temps durant la nuit. Quand il se réveille, ce n'est pas dû à une rafale d'activité ou de bruit, mais plutôt à une lourde absence des deux; un manque d'humeur et une atmosphère qui se répercutent douloureusement à travers le bunker et jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il entend la nouvelle avant de la voir, ne voulant pas ouvrir les yeux ni y faire face pour l'instant. Enveloppé dans les couvertures, les reniflements de Finlande sont étouffés et il peut à peine entendre Islande murmurer quelque chose dans sa propre langue, douce et personnelle, à l'écart du groupe. Il peut sentir de la chaleur autour de lui et il sait qu'on l'a déplacé à un moment donné, sur les genoux de Suède, s'il devait deviner en se basant sur la main lourde posée sur son dos. Il essaie de s'endormir. Il essaie encore et encore parce qu'il ne veut pas faire face à ce qui va arriver, mais sa poitrine est si serrée qu'il commence à craindre que son cœur ne se déchire.

Lorsqu'il se relève, il peut sentir tout le monde se tourner vers lui en même temps. Quand les couvertures lui tombent autour de la taille, il lâche la chemise de Suède et espère silencieusement qu'aucun d'entre eux ne lui dira un mot tant qu'il n'aura pas l'occasion de parler en premier. Il se frotte les yeux. Il refuse de se retourner tant qu'ils ne sont pas complètement propres, car ce n'est pas un moment qui doit être flou quand il s'en souviendra. Il cligne des yeux; permet à la texture des couvertures d'apparaitre correctement. Il pense qu'il doit être encore tôt car il n'y a que peu de lumières allumées et il y a encore des gens qui dorment, bien que les résidents des lits qui se trouvent à côté d'eux semblent déjà s'être déplacés de l'autre côté de la pièce pour leur donner plus d'intimité.

Petites victoires, suppose-t-il.

Il ne se retourne pas avant que ses deux pieds ne soient par terre et qu'il soit sûr d'être sur un sol ferme. Le béton est froid, même à travers ses chaussettes, et il doit saisir le bord de son manteau pour ne pas trembler. Finlande est le premier à croiser son regard et ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés, le bout de son nez est déjà rose et émoussé, même si à peine plusieurs heures devaient être passées depuis qu'ils soient allé se coucher. Peter le regarde pendant un moment, à mi-chemin entre accusation et anéantissement, puis s'éloigne lentement du côté des lits pour se diriger vers le centre, où les couvertures sont toujours entassées au même endroit, comme il les a laissés avant de se coucher.

La tête de Danemark est détournée de lui juste assez pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage. Ses bras sont au-dessus des couvertures, ses deux mains sont blanches et reposent sur sa poitrine, l'une d'elles étant légèrement liée à celle de Norvège, qui est toujours assis derrière lui, avec ses genoux en guise d'oreiller, une expression vide sur son visage alors qu'il regarde le mur à travers des yeux mi-clos. Islande est au pied du lit, la paume de la main sur la bouche, et il regarde à peine Peter quand il s'approche, secouant la tête et revenant à ses propres murmures. Peter fait une pause et se tourne vers Suède. Il ne sait pas s'il demande la permission ou s'il a simplement besoin de savoir qu'il est là pour le rattraper lorsqu'il s'effondrera inévitablement, mais il doit le voir avant de pouvoir poser le pied sur la dernière parcelle de sol gelé, rassurant ou non. Berwald ne porte pas ses lunettes et déjà, Finlande a pris la place de Peter sur ses genoux, les deux s'appuyant l'un contre l'autre dans divers états de détresse, et il serre la mâchoire lorsque ses yeux larmoyants rencontrent ceux de Peter. Il ne dit rien. Son visage ne dit rien. Mais c'est assez et Peter serre sa veste juste un peu plus et fait un pas dans l'ombre du lit du Danemark.

Ses yeux sont toujours ouverts. Juste un peu de bleu à peine visible à travers les cils blonds. Il s'attend à le voir avec un sourire au visage, mais sa bouche n'est qu'une mince ligne, séparée au milieu, et Peter pense qu'il a l'air blasé. Ennuyé, même. Ça ne lui va pas du tout. C'est le genre de personne qui a l'air mal à l'aise quand il n'est pas heureux ou, au moins, en mouvement, et il y a tellement de choses qui vont mal qu'il ne peut même pas toutes les citer. Il tend une main tremblante pour saisir les morceaux de tissu rassemblés autour de son épaule. Son cœur se déchire lorsqu'il sent qu'il ne reste aucune trace de chaleur dans la chemise déchirée. Il doit résister à l'envie de la tirer pour essayer de le réveiller. Chaque instinct dont il dispose lui crie de le pousser du coude; pour essayer de le forcer à se redresser et de lui rappeler que non, il ne peut pas être mort, car ils doivent encore aller aux sous-marins et il doit revoir Ida et il a promis de leur cuisiner quelque chose une fois qu'ils seraient en sécurité et non, non, non, lève-toi, lève-toi, s'il te plait lève-toi.

Mais un regard de Norvège lui dit de ne même pas y penser et il se contente de plonger ses doigts dans les épaules de Danemark et de ravaler le sanglot qui bouillonne dans sa gorge lorsque le tissu se heurte à sa raideur musculaire.

"Tu savais..." il murmure. "Vous étiez tous déjà au courant."

Norvège le regarde et acquiesce. "Dès que je l'ai vu."

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?" Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, tremblant. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a quand même fait tout ça la nuit dernière?"

"Ça n'aurait servi à rien de gâcher ses dernières heures avec des larmes", dit doucement Norvège, sa main libre s'approchant des cheveux de Danemark. "Le temps pour être heureux était limité. On a tout le temps pour faire notre deuil maintenant."

Peter se retourne pour regarder Suède et Finlande et il ne sait pas s'il se sent trahi ou non. "Tu aurais dû me le dire", dit-il, sa voix vacillante. "J'aurais pu ... j'aurais pu ..." Il ne sait même pas comment finir cette phrase et se frotte le poignet sur les yeux, déterminé à garder les yeux clairs.

"Il ne voulait pas que tu sois triste avant qu'il soit parti", marmonne Suède. "La dernière chose qu'il a vue avant que ses yeux ne le lâche, c'est que tu pleurais. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus te voir triste. Il voulait partir en beauté."

En beauté? Quelle beauté? Il n'y avait aucune beauté dans toute cette situation; pas de dernier souffle haletant ni de discours important, juste un départ insignifiant au milieu de la nuit, sans prévenir. Peter serre ses poings dans ses mains et se retourne vers le lit. Il inspire en tentant de se ressaisir. Il tend la main et prend délicatement la main froide de Danemark dans la sienne, passant son pouce sur ses jointures, encore noires de cendres et imbibée de l'odeur de l'essence. Il n'est pas censé ressembler à ça. Il est censé dire quelque chose de stupide, puis y insérer une leçon de vie idiote comme s'il était un vieux sage; il ne devrait pas être simplement allongé là, ayant l'air tellement confortable sur les genoux de Norvège qu'il serait dommage de le déranger. Ce n'est pas juste pour le reste d'entre eux.

La vision de Peter se trouble et il doit se mordre la joue pour rester concentré. "Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose?" Demande-t-il, la gorge nouée. "Après que je me sois endormi?"

Norvège hoche la tête et rompt finalement son combat de regard avec le mur, glissant sa main dans sa poche. "Il a dit de te donner ça," il tend la grenouille en papier froissée. "Il a dit que c'était un cadeau pour toi et qu'aucun d'entre nous ne devrait le regarder."

Peter avale avec difficulté et la prend avec des doigts tremblants. Il l'avait oublié. Il la tient soigneusement dans sa paume, la regardant comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle prenne vie et commence à sauter d'un instant à l'autre - il ne veut pas l'ouvrir. Ce sont ses derniers mots et ça va être soit quelque chose de tellement stupide qu'il va le détester pour toujours, soit quelque chose qui va être inhabituellement poétique et qui va le briser en un million de morceaux devant tous les habitants du bunker. Lorsqu'il passe un doigt sous le premier pli et l'ouvre, il s'avère que ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre.

Il reste debout un moment, tremblant, avant de sentir la chaleur lui monter aux yeux et de tomber à genoux, hurlant entre ses mains.

_Le Royaume du Danemark cède toutes ses terres fertiles restantes au véritable État souverain de Sealand_


End file.
